A Journey To Redemption
by John Nighthawk
Summary: Sequel to Song Awakenings.  Rachel Berry tries to manage the many up and down aspects of her relationships with Finn, Jesse, Quinn and Puck while leading New Directions to Regionals.  Will certain errors in judgment ever be overcome and forgiven?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Glee was created by Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk and Ian Brennan. It airs on the Fox network. I write this purely for my own amusement and do not seek to profit by it at all. If anyone else likes it that's cool.**

* * *

**A/N: HI! I'm finally back with the sequel to Song Awakenings. I'm structuring this story to be 50% original and include the appropriate scenes from the back 9 spring episodes. It's my take on what happened, as applied to my existing plots. The main characters will be Rachel, Finn, Puck, and Quinn, with lots of Santana and Brittany. The others will show up as well, with an OC sibling for one of the characters previously listed. I will enhance actual dialogue scenes and create new scenes within existing episodes. I have printed song lyrics included in addition to the audio tracks. I want to thank everyone who left a review for my first story or added it to their favorites tab.**

**The first 3 chapters do not have any lyrics but starting in #4 I will debut the 3 featured songs per chapter structure that I will use unless it's an all text one. Artist info is provided when their songs appear at the end of the chapter. I have the entire story plotted out and I'll try to stay semi-regular with the updates if my recent crazy life will let me.**

**Go to www(dot)youtube(dot)com/ and paste the following line in directly after the last backslash :  
**

**view_play_list?p=799BDF18C84A5197**

**

* * *

A Journey To Redemption**

Lima, Ohio.

Saturday, January 2, 2010. 11:00 a.m. Rachel's house, Lima Estates.

Rachel sat at her desk in her bedroom while many things ran through her mind. She pondered reaching for her laptop's power button. Things had been happening so fast in her life recently that everything going on was a lot to process. It had been one mind-blowing revelation after another.

_Finn loves me! Finn is in love with me! Me, social outcast Rachel Berry. Captain of the little glee club that could. The mouth that roared. But I got killer pipes. I'm so in love with you too, Finn. It was love at first sight for me. I never dreamed that you would return my feelings. Mister hot stud sports dude. Do I have to pinch myself to believe I'm actually awake? Believe it! It's true! He's my boy friend! Can I scream for joy now?_

_But now Jesse loves me too. In love with ME! Little ole me. I should have seen that one coming. You are my best friend, Jesse. Yeah, we were never shy about showing affection for each other. Sure, we liked to hug or kiss each other on the cheek as we sang cheesy duet songs to each other. But I realize now that it was always more than just friendship from your viewpoint. It's taken me a day to think about everything you said in your email. We have to meet soon and talk about this. Let him know how you feel already! I could easily have romantic feelings for you Jesse but Finn's the one for me. My one and only. I need to build Jesse up then let him down gently. You will still be a big part of my life. Okay girl, quit messing around and let the guy know something! Here goes._

Rachel pressed her power button and watched as the computer screen came to life and the boot up process run its routine. While she waited a moment for it to finish something else suddenly occurred to her and send another powerful emotional shock through Rachel's mind and body.

_OMG, Quinn will be here within the hour. The newest tangled web in my life. My former nemesis who directed slushie attacks on me, called me horrible and derogatory nicknames, drew porno pictures of me in the girl's bathroom, and generally tried to sabotage my daily life. Now after all the lies she built up in her life last semester came crashing down around her, something really strange and crazy happened. The two of us had a talk in the school's choir room a few weeks ago. Quinn informed me that if I could forgive her she wanted to be friends with me. She promised me that she would try and be on her best behavior and play nice. She and Finn even made peace with each other. What a strange and wondrous world we all live in._

Rachel let a small laugh escape from her throat as she thought hard about one certain pregnant blonde teen named Quinn Fabray. As she accessed her internet connection and logged on to My Space a final thought kicked her blood pressure into overdrive.

_Quinn seemed so sincere in wanting to be friends I invited her to come stay with me when Miss Pillsbury needed her spare bedroom back for family. So we hugged, and since it was New Year's Eve, I decided to play along with her since she wanted to thank me properly. It was just a little peck on the lips. But my curiosity turned to interest, I felt an electric spark which led to a shocking thought and realized that it was much more than two friends saying goodnight to each other. _

_I wanted and desired her. Our lips started pressing together with a sense of urgency and I know there was definitely some tongue action involved. We actually swapped saliva with each other! It's insane! We felt each other up! WTF! Stop it! Focus, Rachel. Note to self: please take cold shower after sending email. Try and act civilized when your guest arrives. I'll try. I really will._

Rachel reopened Jesse's message from the day before and clicked on the reply button. She had printed out another copy of the picture he had attached and she glanced again at it before starting to type. They had posed in front of the decommissioned M1 Abrams in front of the Lima Army Tank Plant. Rachel had to smile again as she relived the memory.

_You're such a history buff. I must admit that certain things you talk about are kind of interesting. At least it is when you patiently explain the concepts to me. My regular history class seems very dull by comparison. That was one happy day for me, Jesse. You do make every time we are together special. Now I understand all the reasons why. We certainly do look like a couple in love the way we have our arms around each other. But what we have and share together is much more than any physical desires could ever hope to touch. I do love you very much, Jesse. It's a different love than what I feel towards Finn but no less powerful. _

_Mr. St. James, you are like a big brother and best friend that means the world to me. I look up to you very much, not just because you're a senior and nearly 3 years older than me. It's not my fault that I showed so much promise and smarts that I was advanced ahead a year in school. I'll be a junior before I turn 16 next December._

_We probably have more shared interests and Finn and I do, but that's cool. Same polarity people mesh together and enjoy their time with each other, but I'll always believe that opposites attract. That's why I was so drawn to Finn from the beginning. He was willing but hesitant to enjoy and share the musical universe that I have been living in since birth. I wanted to be his guide and relish his discoveries during our song and dance adventures just the same as if I was experiencing them for the first time._

Rachel's brow tensed in concentration for a moment, and then she started typing out her response.

_Hi Jesse,_

_Sorry it took this long to get back to you. You gave me a lot to think about besides dropping that bomb on me that you're not at McKinley anymore. You just had one semester left. Why couldn't your parents have left you here? Do you know how much I'm going to miss seeing you every day at school? We need to talk about everything and I guess it will be the last time we will see each other for awhile. You mean the world to me, Jesse! Never doubt that! I'm enclosing my cell number. Please call or text me back when you get this. Meet me tomorrow afternoon at the local mall. We'll get something at the food court and spend the day together. See you then._

_Love you,_

_Rachel_

The mouse pointer hovered near the send button as Rachel reread through the message looking for typos or mistakes. When she was satisfied that it was correct she clicked the mouse and the message was on it's way through the world of cyberspace. After powering down her lap top, Rachel headed towards the bathroom door to prepare for her shower. But before getting there she glanced at her elliptical machine.

_What the heck, I got time for a 20 minute power session. Then that shower will feel even better. I really have lots of excess energy to burn off. Maybe that's the trick. If I wear myself out it will be easier to stay in control when Quinn gets here. I'll be too exhausted to think about or try anything. Smart gal that Berry girl is. Let's start that leg and arm burn! Time for an interval session._

* * *

12:00 p.m. Rachel's house.

Rachel had been pacing back and forth between the living room, kitchen and the guest room rechecking everything to make sure all was ready for her guest. She walked over to admire her reflection in the hallway entry mirror.

_Took shower. Wearing clean, understated outfit. I never wear sweaters at home anyway. I hope Quinn likes my new red button down blouse and black slacks. I didn't feel like going through my collection of skirts and knee high socks. Just a pair of regular socks today. I only had time to do a quick blow dry on my hair. No curls today, just the plain ole boring straight look. What's up with you, Rachel? She's just moving in, not picking you up for a date. Get a hold of yourself and calm down. Where is she?_

Rachel had only sat down on the coach for a few minutes and was reaching for the TV remote when she heard the door bell ring.

_She's here! She's here! Why didn't I hear her car in the driveway? Okay, Rachel, act nice to the poor girl. She's very fragile. I think I'm her only friend in the world right now. Noah doesn't count and Finn is trying but give the guy some time to heal, all right?_

Rachel took a deep breath, held it a beat, then released it slowly as she reached for the front door handle. As she looked through the peephole a big grin spread across her face and she displayed her dazzling pearly white smile. Rachel unlocked the dead bolt and pulled on the door handle, opening the door.

Quinn stood on the front door stop grasping a carryall with the strap slung over her right shoulder with a roller style suitcase with the handle being held with her left hand. A city taxi cab had just pulled away from in front of the Berry household. Rachel was stunned as she tried to take in all the visual information and process it. Quinn rolled her eyes at Rachel then displayed two rows of nice white teeth herself.

Hey, Funny Girl. Are you going to invite me in or is the evil pregnant lady and her baby going to catch cold? It looks like snow is in the forecast."

"Quinn! I can't believe you're finally here. Come in please! Let me take that suitcase for you. Where's your car?"

"About time, Stubbles. I'm going to talk to the manager about the shoddy service around here. Didn't you hear? My dad took it back to the dealer. Who needs a car when your family treats you as being non-existent?"

Rachel led Quinn through the living room and headed for the stairs leading up to the second story.

"I'm sorry about that, Quinn. Let's put your stuff in your room. It's the first door on the left."

Rachel opened the door and walked into the room, placing Quinn's suitcase on the bed so she would not have to bend down to unpack it later. Quinn placed her carryall in a chair sitting in one corner of the room next to an end table. Rachel easily noticed when Quinn let out a small sigh of relief as the weight of the bag disappeared from her shoulder blade.

"Quinn, I hope you didn't strain yourself too much. Please take good care of yourself. Don't worry, friend. I'm here now to help you with anything you need. This room has just the basics but you should be very comfortable here."

Quinn turned around to face Rachel. The blond girl with the baby bump nodded her head in the affirmative. She tried to keep her face blank but it was proving to be harder than expected.

"That's more like it. The service is getting better already. So, are you really happy to see me? Still cool to let me crash here for the foreseeable future? Oh Rachel, you're dressed way too nice to just be the cleaning maid. That's a cute outfit."

Rachel grew more nervous with every minute as she stared with renewed interest at Quinn's beauty. When she actually heard a compliment coming out of her former enemy's mouth, she did not know what to think. A major sense of relief washed through her body as Rachel attempted to form words while her heart pounded in her chest.

"It's so nice of you to notice, Quinn. Thank you for that. But if you think that makes up for that crack about my diminished height you are sadly misinformed. I'm 5' 3" okay? Deal with it. You're only a few inches taller."

Both girls suddenly burst out with laughter as they closed the distance and gave each other an enthusiastic hug. They stayed that way for a few seconds, clutching each other tightly. Then Quinn pulled back enough so that her hands were still lightly in contact with Rachel's shoulders. Rachel dropped her arms to her side. Both girls were breathing with some difficulty as they realized their close proximity to each other. Quinn's knees almost buckled when she noticed Rachel had slightly licked her lips to gather some moisture. Her eyes seemed fixated on them. Quinn managed to smile and gathered her nerve enough to speak again.

"So, Rachel? I'm checked in now and thanks again for the porter service. I suppose you are waiting for your tip now. Is that it? What do you want? You have to tell me."

Rachel's insides bunched together in a web of tense knots. Quinn seemed to be waiting with some eagerness for her reply. The blonde shifted her gaze higher up on Rachel's face. Quinn's smile emerged again.

"Rachel, I do believe you are sweating. What's the matter? Am I just a little too close for comfort?"

Rachel swallowed a lump in her throat and tried again to give Quinn her answer.

"No, I'm okay with this. It just means sometime different now. When our faces were this close before we were yelling and arguing with each other in the hallways. If you are not too freaked out and are still open to the idea, I would really like it if you would kiss me again. I need to know if the reality is as good as the memory I have of a few days ago."

"Gosh, Rachel. You talk too much. That's all I've thought about doing since the first time. I want you so badly."

"Me too, Quinn. Please be gentle. My self-control is not that good right now."

"Come here, Berry. You even smell delicious."

Quinn leaned down slightly as she used her grip on Rachel's shoulders to pull her close. The two girl's eyes closed just as their lips joined together in a brief smooch. Quinn pulled back slightly so she could look at Rachel's expression. The brunette diva opened her eyes in wonder and her body started a slight tremble as desire built up within her.

You okay, Rachel? That was good but I think I need another sample to make up my mind. Ready for more?"

Rachel nodded yes as she grabbed Quinn around the waist and pulled her close. Their lips crashed together again as an urgent passion burst to life inside both girls. After about 30 seconds of frantic making out with several feints and jabs of tongue exploration, they broke apart with a violent reaction. Both girls gasped for fresh lungfuls of air as Quinn retreated back to her bed and sat down on it. Rachel collapsed into the chair after putting the carryall on the floor. Gradually both girls labored breathing calmed down as they stared intently at each other the entire time. Quinn finally managed to speak again.

"Holy crap, Rachel. Kissing you is like touching an electrified fence with my hand and getting the shock of my life. We're going to have to learn how to be around each other safely. I want this to mean something special, not just be two horny animals doing it in the barn. We need to cool the fireworks and work on our friendship first while getting comfortable being in close proximity. I'm still paying the price for the last quick hookup I did without thinking through everything. Is that cool, Rach?"

Rachel had to think about her answer for a few seconds, but finally nodded yes.

"My body may say no right now but I agree with your decision. I'm lucky I can still think rationally at all. So, how about dinner and a movie downstairs? Are you craving any specific food or dish at the moment?"

"Besides you? Dinner and a movie sound great. Are you trying to seduce me, because it's working."

Rachel's face blushed a deep scarlet red as Quinn's implication registered. She stammered out an answer.

"It's exactly what I said. I'll fix us something to eat then we'll watch something from my excellent dvd collection. So what can I get you?"

"Any food is fine. Let's go see what's in your fridge. I kinda want a ham and cheese sandwich with lettuce and tomato. Got that?"

Rachel stood up and walked over to take one of Quinn's hands in hers.

"Yes, I can make you that. So, friend, this is going to be a first. Quinn, would you like to hang out with me? Officially that is?"

"I would like that very much, Rachel."

Both girls smiled shyly at each other as Quinn allowed Rachel to pull her to her feet then they walked out the guest room door and went downstairs to the kitchen. After Rachel had made Quinn her power sandwich with a glass of chocolate milk, she fixed a tuna salad and a glass of green herbal tea for herself. Quinn looked fondly at her new friend while sitting on the living room couch as Rachel looked through her DVD collection. There was a little shout of delight as Rachel's hand closed on the plastic cover case of the one she was searching for. In a moment she had the movie ready to go. Quinn's interest was piqued.

"What's the entertainment today? Let me guess. Is it a musical?"

Rachel allowed a slight grin to reach her face as she settled back on the couch a comfortable distance away from Quinn. She looked at her new blond friend and gestured at the screen as she selected the playbill option before starting the movie.

"Remember Kurt and I singing 'Defying Gravity' at the show a few weeks ago? Well, this is the Broadway version of the musical Wicked. Quinn, I think you'll really like it. The two main female characters are a lot like us. They hate and loathe each other at first, but it was all a matter of looking at the other person and appreciating them for who they were. They gradually become good then best friends. But I'm not telling you anymore. Just watch and enjoy it."

"You think of everything, Rachel. Just being here with you I have such a strong feeling of peace and caring. Did I ever mention that you are a very cool person after all? I see new levels of compassion within you every time I see you."

Rachel squeezed Quinn's hand briefly with one of hers then started the movie and picked up her salad.

"Quinn, there is still good in you. Sorry, Star Wars reference. That's what Finn likes to watch on our movie nights. Or some guy action movie. But back to you. Those nice things you just said to me? The feeling is mutual."

Rachel and Quinn shared a knowing glance between them and each girl felt that their own cautious but passionate feelings for the other person were only going to grow stronger with time. As the first song started, the glee gals became totally engrossed in the movie.


	2. Chapter 2

12:30 a.m. Puck's house.

Puck and Finn had recently started another 360 session playing their current favorite co-op game, Borderlands. Puck had a sweet hardware setup in his bedroom so he would not bother his mother or sister too much with all the yelling that accompanied every mission completed or boss creature that fell under the withering onslaught of their combined firepower. It was good that the females in the family were out shopping again so they could have some gaming solitude. Puck paused the game with his controller and motioned for Finn to open the strategy guide to the proper page concerning their next mission.

"Dude, check out that map again. Which way are we supposed to approach Bonehead's junkyard gang HQ? Maybe it's the long way, because we just tried the short way but we got too close to all their guns and they took us down quick. We're way outnumbered, dude. We have to out think them. You have to stay close to me so we can revive each other with first aid if all our hit points are gone."

Finn traced his finger along the relevant map as he read through the text again for the optional mission success path. He tapped his finger on a certain sentence then looked over at Puck with a knowing grin.

"You're right, man. Long way. It says that approach we can sneak in, climb up to this great elevated overhang and take everyone out at distance with our sniper rifles. We can also shoot any vehicles and catch them in a big fiery explosion.. Whoa, that's a killer way to do it."

Puck returned Finn's confident stare with an amused smirk of his own.

"No S*** Sherlock! What else does it say? You know, this mission is so much easier playing alone. Not that I don't appreciate the team play. The enemies don't have 50% more hit points like in co-op, but if it was too easy we'd probably play something else more challenging."

"Hey, Puck. Listen up. You should also allocate all level-up points to increase your character dude's blood wing attack and cool-off rate. My guy should focus on increasing the rapid recharge rate of his Tesla cannon."

"Now you tell me! Let's go back to that vending machine in town and reconfigure our skills. Then we can take this chump down so we can unlock the dune buggy. Driving sure beats walking all over this big planet. It's safer for our character's well being too. Too many critters running wild trying to eat you. Hey! Where you going, man?"

Finn had just got to his feet from sitting on the floor with his back next to Puck's bed floorboard. He waved his empty drink cup around in the air.

"Time for a real re-supply first. You're up for more food and drink first, eh? Gotta do a pit-stop too on the way back here."

Puck laid his controller down on the floor next to him and got to his feet too.

"Cool. You load up our plates with more of that good fried chicken and I'll refill the drinks."

As the two guys and recently restored best friends made it to the kitchen and went about their respective duties Puck casually tried to broach a subject he still thought was kind of sensitive. At least around Finn it could be.

"So, dude? You and Quinn are really okay with each other now? Just asking to make sure."

Finn struggled for about 10 seconds to get his emotions and temper under control again. He looked over at Puck in dismay.

"Yes, I'm trying to do the right thing and not blame her or you for everything that was withheld from my knowledge until the last moment. I understand that she was scared to death and worried sick and doing the guilt trip thing about lying to my face every day. I'm trying very hard to move past it, but please don't remind me about it all the time. I doubt if I can be around Quinn for long without feeling depressed or hurt inside again, but I'll hide it for her sake. It's your job to be there for her now. I wish you the best of luck because I totally sucked at it. She's a very hard girl to please."

"Quinn and I are good now, even if our relationship is starting all over at square one. You know who I have to thank the most for that amazing fact? Rachel. She totally helped me out big time with song tips and acting the right way. She is amazing, even if I practically had to get down on my knees, beg for her forgiveness and plead for her to lend a hand in my behalf. She always gives someone another chance to redeem themselves. You're a lucky dude too, man. Took you long enough to realize she was bonkers for you. I was really worried for you, Finn. BTW, don't tell anyone about the begging part."

Finn nodded his head in agreement. He answered in an awed voice.

"I have to convince myself every morning when I realize I'm not dreaming. I have this incredibly talented, smart, beautiful girl in my life and she wants me as a boy friend. ME! Mr. can't sing and dance at the same time Finn Hudson. I feel like I've won the lottery, dude."

Finn paused for a moment to take a long pull from his soda, then motioned for Puck to fill it up again. Suddenly he recalled something that Puck just said.

"Oh, talk about Rachel giving people another chance. She told me yesterday when I took her to the New Year's parade that Quinn and her are friends now and she invited your girl to stay at Rachel's house in the spare bedroom. How's that for strange but true facts, dude?"

As Finn was talking Puck poured soda into his drink cup. When his mind processed the information, his aim suddenly veered off target for a few seconds. Puck said a few choice curse words then grabbed a few paper towels to clean up the mess. Then he remembered the cause of the accident.

"Get out of town, man! I noticed that they were acting a little more civilized towards each other lately but roommates! Rachel does have a forgiving soul. I didn't see that one coming, at least not this soon. Dude, you do know that Quinn joined Glee to keep an eye on you two. Quinn was so scared something was going on and that she would lose you to Rachel. She would keep muttering Man hands under her breath in regards to Rachel because she watched your performances of both "Don't Stop Believing" and "Push It." Quinn distinctly recalled the fact that Rachel couldn't keep her hands off you, dude. Nice choreography, man."

"Hey, Puck! I don't want to talk about it anymore. Not when we have some space butt to kick all over that planet. But keep your schedule open next weekend. Since Quinn will already be there, Rachel wants to invite me and you over for dinner. Make sure every one's cool with everyone else. I guess you could call it a "Clear the Air" sit-down. That's how Rachel phrased it. Her and those big concepts she comes up with. Sounds good to me. How about you?"

"What do you think, dude? You said free food, right?"

"Yes, and Rachel's cooking. I highly recommend it. It's tough to stick to the eating plan she devised for me, but it's easy when she makes the food for you. I'm sure Quinn will whip something up too."

"Then count me in, man. Hey, there's always delivery as plan B. All this talk of food is making me very hungry. Let's dig in before we have to reheat this chicken. You can get back to Rachel's vegan diet later. Boy, you're whipped already."

Finn had to laugh at Puck's friendly jab about the lengths he would go to please his new girlfriend. Then his face grew serious again.

"Puck, you and I both know not to get on Rachel's bad side. There's no middle ground with her. You either get the VIP treatment or a cold shoulder. When she smiles at me it's the best feeling in the world. On the flip side, when she gives me a hurt, disappointed or angry look it really sucks to be alive. Just don't tell her about this pig out today. Okay, dude?"

Puck paused briefly from his eating enjoyment.

"Dude, how can I say anything when my mouth is full?"

After each growing boy cleared two full helpings of food off their plates, refilled their drinks and used the bathroom, they settled back down to their respective gaming places and resumed their plan of attack. As Puck and Finn's characters moved into position before commencing with the latest attack, they fist bumped each other as a good luck gesture. Puck keyed a mike that was attached to his combat harness he and Finn had bought at a local Army surplus store and gave the order to advance.

"Corporal Hudson, prepare to engage the enemy forces. Time to kick some alien raider butt and take names."

As they made first contact with their game characters snapping off some long range head shots and Puck's blood wing bird swooping in for a talon strike, both boys repeated their unit battle mantra.

"No retreat, no surrender."

* * *

2:30 p.m. Rachel's house.

As the musical ended Quinn and Rachel sat on the couch still wrapped up in the last song sung between the two female leads. Both girls were misty eyed. Rachel noticed Quinn's tear streaked face and reached for the carton of tissues sitting on the end table by the couch. Quinn saw the gesture and smiled for Rachel's benefit. She used a few tissues to blow her nose and wipe her face.

"Thanks, Rach. You were right. That was beautiful. I was holding together good until the two witches sang that "For Good" duet. The lyrics did remind me of us so I lost it at that point. I'm just so grateful that you gave me another chance. I was so mad and scared at what was happening to me I took it out on everyone, especially you."

Rachel shook her head no while Quinn was distracted watching her friend's long black hair swish around her face.

"Stop beating yourself up, Quinn. I get what you were going through. Life can seem overwhelming even in the best of times. Add being a pregnant high school teen juggling cheer leading, studies, peer pressure and her relationships can be a bit much. I forgive you for all that, okay? Please understand that."

"Rachel, let me say this and get everything out. I won't bring it up again. For all the slushies I ordered dumped on you, the porno pictures in the girl's bathroom, the demeaning nicknames, the yelling and arguments in the hallways, I am so sorry and ashamed of my behavior. If I could say that a thousand times it would not be enough. You're a very good person to put up with a raving, hormonal pregnant girl carrying around a major guilt trip. Okay, I'm done. What do you think?"

Rachel let out a chuckle and moved closer to Quinn, wrapping her blond friend up in a comforting hug. Quinn rested her head on Rachel's nearest shoulder and let out a satisfied sigh of relief. Rachel gave her a gentle squeeze.

"Now who's taking too much? Just let all that bad stuff from the past go, Quinn. It's a new year and a new beginning for us. Forget about it. We're friends now and more. I care about you very deeply. Never doubt that."

Quinn pulled back and sat up so she could look Rachel in the face. The girls switched to holding hands. Quinn put on her best smile as her blue eyes lit up with happiness.

"I won't. I don't think I could ever hear it enough. I care about you very much too. Rachel, thanks for being my lifeline. If you think I'm hovering or clinging too much to you let me know. Just know in advance that my mood swings will be abrupt. So if I suddenly snap and yell at you I don't really mean it. I've also read that crazy requests for food or other things are part of the package too. Pregnancy hormones, remember?"

"Oh, no. I'm not looking forward to the old Quinn Fabray returning, even in brief stretches. That's a scary thought."

"Relax, Rachel. It will be a very poor imitation of that lost soul. But enough of that. You haven't shown me your room yet. Give me the tour, please? Do I have to complain again about the slacking employees around here?"

Quinn tried to give Rachel her best wounded pout and distracting hair flip. Her blue eyes suddenly misted over again. Rachel gasped out loud in surprise.

"You can cry on demand too? What a surprising girl you're turning out to be. What other talents do you have?"

Quinn stood up but still held one of Rachel's hands in hers. She pulled Rachel to her feet and gestured to the stairs.

"Wouldn't you like to know? Have patience. We have lots of time to learn things about each other. Lead the way, Rach."

As the girls made their way upstairs and approached Rachel's door the brunette diva suddenly starting acting shy. She used her free hand to point at the sign on her door.

"Quinn, you never have to wonder where my bedroom is. It's quite apparent."

Quinn noticed a quite prominent plaque that had _Rachel Berry_ in gold script with a gold star affixed after the name. She grinned at Rachel and let out an amused chuckle.

"There's no understatement about who resides here. This girl sure walks around with quite an inflated opinion of herself. I'll bet she has a big head too."

Rachel refused to be baited by Quinn's teasing and choose to rise above it.

"I believe in my talent and hard work. I will be a star someday. It's inevitable. I hope I can count on you to be part of my rooting section."

"I'll always be there for you, Rachel. That is if you don't get tried or sick of me hanging around. C'mon! Let's see this vanity project in action."

Rachel gave Quinn a knowing smile and opened the door. As she led Quinn into her room the blond expelled the breath she had been holding. There was the same shade of pink everywhere. The bed covers, the furniture, the lamp shades. Even Rachel's closet had pink slates on the door. The walls were covered with posters of Broadway musicals and there were stuffed animals situated all around the room. Some on the bed, the end tables, her study desk, even the end tables. In one corner was Rachel's workout elliptical machine. Quinn turned back to look at Rachel, but she could only come up with a reply after composing her thoughts.

"Wow. Somehow I expected this. Nothing like saying it loud. But it's so you."

Quinn pointed at the workout machine.

"I wondered how you kept in shape without playing any sports or our school not having a PE program anymore. My guess was that you had a high metabolism. Lots of nervous energy because you always stress out over everything, Rachel."

"You got me. That's my secret. I'm so relieved you approve, Quinn. I thought you would think my room was a bit much. It's been this way since I was in grade school. Maybe I should think about getting rid of the animals. It looks like a little kid's room."

Quinn wrapped Rachel up in another impulsive hug, then broke apart and went back to holding hands.

"Don't change anything, Rachel. It's perfect. It makes me happy just standing here. You even have Little Mermaid bed covers and sheets."

Quinn released Rachel's hand and walked over to the bed. She sat down and leaned back, putting her head on one of the display pillows.

"Your bed feels really comfortable. I suddenly feel very tired. Mind if I take a quick nap here? My feet are hurting too."

Rachel was briefly taken back by the abruptness of the request, but she remembered what Quinn had just told her recently.

"Sure, Quinn. You and the baby need rest. I'll be downstairs when you wake up."

Rachel turned to leave her room but Quinn spoke up before she got to the door.

"Where do you think you're going? You expect me to sleep in a strange bed alone? Please stay with me. Sing me a lullaby. I know I'll sleep good then."

Quinn rolled over on her side and patted the space behind her. Rachel attempted to get her body and breathing under control as she walked over to her bed and laid down behind Quinn. The brunette put one hand on the blond's hip and put her mouth close to Quinn's ear so she would hear clearly. Quinn grabbed Rachel's hand and put it on her baby bump. She had a huge grin on her face but Rachel couldn't see it.

"That feels much better now. This is service. Remind me to make it up to you later. Let's hear that gorgeous voice of yours, Rachel."

Quinn let out a big yawn and closed her eyes. Rachel thought for a few seconds, then started to softly sing into Quinn's ear. It was "Keep Holding On." As Quinn recognized the song she let out a sign of contentment. She started to lightly snore a few minutes later as Rachel finished the song. She gave Quinn a gentle kiss on the cheek then settled in herself to rest awhile.

"Sweet dreams, Quinn."

* * *

Sunday, January 3. 3:00 p.m. Lima Mall.

Rachel had been sitting at a table in the food court for the last 10 minutes, being always a little early for any official or casual appointment. She had not ordered anything yet, preferring to wait until Jesse arrived. Five minutes later Rachel started to wonder if Jesse was going to be late when her cell phone rang. Her caller id showed that it was him. She hit the talk button and answered.

"Hey, Jesse! I hope you're not running late. Will you be here soon?"

"How's the lovely Rachel today? I'm fairly close to getting there. I'm not quite sure how much time it will take."

"What do you mean? Is there a traffic accident blocking the street outside?"

"No. It depends if you will meet me halfway. It should take less than 20 steps then."

"Huh? Where are you?"

"Turn around. I'm next to the big potted plant by the sports gear store. Here, I'll wave. See me yet?"

Rachel got to her feet as she saw Jesse standing in the main concourse of the mall just beyond the end of the food court. She gave him a brief reply before closing her cell and start walking towards him.

"Real cute, buddy."

Rachel pocketed her cell and started jogging towards Jesse as he did the same. They shared a very enthusiastic hug and each kissed the others cheeks per the European style of greeting. As the two separated Jesse gave Rachel his best show face grin.

"I knew it! You do think that I'm really cute. I can go on living now."

Rachel grinned back in delight while looking at her best friend.

"Cut the leading man talk. We're not on stage and the people here did not come to see you in action. Stop overacting, you clown."

"Hey, we actors have very sensitive feelings. Okay, in fairness and to set the record straight, you're kind of cute too. I would even say beautiful."

Rachel gave Jesse another grateful hug then linked her arm through one of his. She gave him one of her professional modeling smiles used in photo sessions.

"You always know the right thing to say, Jesse. Thanks for the kind words. So, what do you want to do first? Eat or shop? I can't believe that this is the last day we have until you move. How dare you transfer on me! I still can't believe it."

Jesse waited until Rachel finally had to catch a breath and pause her gabfest. He playfully put a finger over her lips in a gesture of silence.

"Let me finish, please! It wasn't my idea. Carmel High's show choir teacher visited me and my parents after our show together and recruited me. Her name is Shelby Corcoran. How she knew that I was just freelancing and not officially a part of your glee club is anyone's guess."

Rachel grabbed Jesse's hand and gently pushed it aside so she could respond.

"So she somehow got your parents jobs in Akron and wanted you to join New Directions biggest rival at Regionals? Doesn't that sound kind of strange?"

Jesse put his hands on Rachel's shoulders in his excitement and kissed her forehead in gratitude. He pulled back to look closely at her face before continuing.

"You're always looking after me and my best interests. Is it any wonder why you are so special to me, Rachel? But it isn't like that. Vocal Adrenaline is just better known on the national show choir scene. Your group is just building itself up again. But guess what the best thing of all is?"

Rachel could not help but be caught up in Jesse's excitement despite her inner disappointment in their impending separation.

"What's that? Tell me! I hate suspense!"

Jesse paused for a moment to build up the drama but when he noticed Rachel becoming impatient and giving him one of her major frown faces he relented.

"Miss Corcoran is helping me apply to UCLA on a music scholarship. Being a part of Vocal Adrenaline, even for one semester is major credentials to put on the application. She said that the acceptance should be a done deal. I'm so sorry, Rachel. I just won't have that opportunity if I stayed at McKinley."

Rachel leaped into Jesse's arms as she yelled out her excitement and delight. Her voice was slightly muffled but still very audible.

"That's amazing, Jesse! I'm so happy for you!"

Jesse whirled Rachel around a few times in his joy at her reaction, then set her down again. Both teens were slightly out of breath as they looked at each other again. Rachel still had her arms around Jesse's neck. She inched up on the toes of her shoes.

"For luck. Break a leg."

Rachel gave Jesse a quick peck on the lips, then pulled back in surprise as she let go of him and stepped back a few steps. Rachel's face turned a deep shade of red as she became very uncomfortable.

_Why did I just do that? Stop letting your impulses run your life, girl! That's all it was._

Jesse's mind started to wander.

_That was amazing, Rachel. Don't get my hopes up like that. I know you're taken. Damn it! My dream girl is just not available._

Rachel cleared her throat and managed to organize her thoughts.

"I'm sorry, Jesse. Please don't take that the wrong way. I was overcome after hearing your great news."

"It's okay, Rachel. I know what you meant. It was still nice. Hey, a guy can dream. Don't worry. We're best friends, all right? I'm not forgetting about your tall and powerfully built boyfriend. I know he's a nice guy but he could be very scary if he wanted to be. I would not want to make him mad at me."

As Jesse's explanation defused the possibly embarrassing situation Rachel laughed off his description of Finn. But then she remembered the time that Finn had almost put Puck in the hospital after hitting him in the face several times. Mr. Schuester had to come back into the choir room and separate the two. This was after Finn found out that his best friend was in fact the real father of Quinn's baby.

_I still feel somewhat guilty for being the one to tell Finn. But he had a right to know. Even if everyone had hated me in the short term I know I did the right thing. But hopefully everything turned out okay. Quinn said she didn't hate me. That's when I started wondering if we could be friends after all. Look at how far we've evolved in just one month._

"Hey, Rachel. You okay? Let's go to one store before we eat. Hello?"

Jesse's voice crashed through Rachel's intense thought process and brought her back to reality.

"What? I'm great. Sure, let's go. Where to?"

Jesse motioned to the nearby sports goods store. This time he linked his arm through one of Rachel's.

"I know you're in ballet club too. I was thinking of joining you this semester. Oh well. Don't you need ankle tape or anything else related? Then it's my treat on food. I'll take you somewhere healthier than the food court. I know this good organic take out place downtown. Rachel, it's my duty to keep you fit, trim and gorgeous."

"Lead the way, kind sir. I'm so happy when we're hanging out together. Promise me we'll still see each other when our schedules let us. Jesse, I always feel better after dumping all my problems on you. You're invaluable. Everyone needs a good listener."

As Jesse led Rachel into the store arm in arm, he imparted one last quip for her benefit.

"I live to serve you, my lady."

_But Rachel, you don't have any problems. At least none that I see. That's why I can't stick around any longer. Not on a regular basis that is. My problem is that it hurts me to be with you but not really be with you as a couple. What we have is great but it's eating away at me because of the way I feel about you. Damn the timing! Why didn't I notice and meet you last year? Was I so narcissistic even then?_

Jesse pushed the dilemma back into a far corner of his mind and resolved to enjoy the remaining time with Rachel to the fullest. After she made her purchases Jesse escorted her to his newly purchased Camero, a gift from his parents. As they exited the mall property he wondered if Rachel was ready to eat yet.

"Hungry yet? I'll drop you back at your car later. But it's a nice day. If you would like another walk around the lake I'm up for that too. So what's it to be, Rachel?"

"Let's eat first. Then I would be happy to accompany you on another lake adventure. I love being outside when it's sunny."

Rachel smiled with genuine compassion as she glanced fondly at Jesse's side profile while he expertly drove through traffic towards downtown Lima. As her thoughts drifted towards the food she would order that triggered a memory of something else.

_OMG, my dinner party! I've not even started planning it yet. What am I going to wear? What to prepare and serve? What do Quinn and the two guys like to eat? Relax girl! You have five days to figure things out. Just enjoy being with this great guy, okay?_


	3. Chapter 3

Sunday, January 3. 5:00 p.m. Rachel's house.

While Rachel was spending the afternoon with Jesse Quinn had invited Puck over for some quality time with her guy. He had arrived with a bag of sub sandwiches, candy bars and a movie Quinn had not seen, Super Bad. They had just finished watching it after eating first and Quinn had not laughed so hard in a long time. She had commandeered the gallon jug of chocolate milk and was drinking straight from it. Quinn took a big swig and some liquid sloshed out, splashing her face and sweatshirt front. She cried out in exasperation.

"Look at me. I'm such a hungry, messy pig. How can you stand to be around me, Puck? I'm going to need the towel again. I'm a total klutz."

Puck handed Quinn the towel that he had folded over one of his legs, keeping it close by for just this situation. He watched as she attempted to clean her shirt off. He gave her a sly smirk as Puck's guy mind jumped off track.

_You look very hot to me right now, Quinn. Got milk indeed. That gives me an idea._

As Quinn gave up on fixing her shirt she started to wipe off her chin and face. Puck suddenly spoke up.

"Wait! Let me help you. Come here."

Quinn shifted close to Puck as he put one arm around her for support and grabbed the towel with his other hand.

"Let's start with your cute nose, then go from there."

Quinn could not help but grin at Puck, flattered by his gesture.

"You don't have to do that. Wait. What was that for? That tickles."

Puck had lowered the towel as he kissed Quinn's messy cheek and used his lips to clean off all the chocolate milk. She stiffened in surprise for a second, then went with her suddenly raging emotions as Puck zeroed in on her moist lips. Their lips came together with a certain caution as Puck applied gentle pressure, not wanting to freak Quinn out by moving too fast. Puck pulled back and send Quinn a silent request to continue with his eyes. She responded by grabbing his shirt and pulling him back close again.

"Stop teasing me. You have me all worked up now so get to it."

"I've always wanted you, Blondie. Always."

"Then have me already."

This time Quinn crashed her lips against Puck's as he matched her eagerness and passion. After some tongue foreplay Puck switched to Quinn's neck and started trailing kisses down towards her collarbone. An audible moan issued from Quinn's mouth as her body vibrated with the immense pleasures that had overtaken her body and nervous system. Her hands moved of their own accord.

"Sorry. My shirt seems to be in the way. Let me fix that."

Quinn, with Puck's assistance, pulled her sweatshirt over her head, then helped him take his shirt off. He sat back on the couch as she sat on his lap facing him. Her breasts strained against her bra as Quinn brushed them against Puck's bare chest on her way back up until their faces were close to each other again. Her loose long blond hair formed a protective net around their faces. Quinn arched back and flipped her hair out of the way. This time Puck let out a satisfied sound.

"You're driving me crazy, girl!"

"That's the idea. Please me."

Quinn gave Puck her best seductive grin and moved in for some more passionate kissing. Puck switched tactics as he moved his hands to cover the front of her bra and start massaging Quinn's newly enhanced size breasts. Soon his lips followed down her neck, then upper chest, ending with soft kisses directly on Quinn's exposed part of her breasts.

Quinn let out a louder groan as she detected the beginning of her physical release starting. The fact that she could easily feel Puck's arousal heightened her senses as a hot wave of intense pleasure crashed through her body. Their breaths came in ragged gasps as the teen's sweat soaked upper bodies came back in contact for a final hug and clinch. Quinn detected a lot of moisture under the area she was sitting on, and she knew it was not just her body's recent exertions. Puck finally managed to speak again, still short of breath.

"Quinn, you are like the best girlfriend ever. That was amazing. I couldn't help it. Natural reaction. You get sexier everyday."

"You're welcome. Same to you. Wow, I haven't been this stress free in quite sometime."

Puck laughed out loud at Quinn's last statement.

"You see? Everyone's happier when we all get some. Even if it's some quickie protected sex. It still feels great."

Quinn leaned in to give Puck a final affectionate kiss. It seemed to last much longer than she had intended. They finally broke off their lip embrace as the need for oxygen broke through their passion fueled minds. This time Quinn laughed as she considered some fact.

"We're learning. You see, Puck? I care about you very much so it doesn't take very much for you to set me off. For the rest of my pregnancy I'm going to be a very high-strung sex kitten. Deal with it."

"I'm crazy about you too, Quinn. I'm a lucky guy."

"That you are. Kiss me again."

Quinn and Puck's lips met again in a soft, slow embrace. Just then a background noise started from outside, but they could hear it through the walls. Quinn ended the kiss and pulled back. She rolled off Puck back to her side of the couch.

"OMG, that's the garage door opening. Rachel's back. Hurry! Help me upstairs to my room so I can change into another outfit. Don't forget our shirts!"

"Chill out, babe. Rachel knows how we feel about each other."

Quinn shook her head in frustration and panic.

"It's not that. I don't want her to think I'm taking advantage of her hospitality and friendship. She can't see us like this. It would be embarrassing for her I think. She's still pure if you catch my drift. C'mon! Help me upstairs!"

Puck helped Quinn to her feet and walked her in a fast clip upstairs with a protective arm around her body. She gave him a look of gratitude as she closed her bedroom door and Puck hurried to the bathroom at the end of the hall. He splashed some water on his face then put his shirt back on. He admired his reflection in the mirror for a few seconds then flushed the toilet after using it. Puck walked back downstairs and was cleaning up the sofa area of food and drink when Rachel walked in the garage's connecting door. She looked at him for a few seconds in puzzlement.

* * *

5:30 p.m. Rachel's house.

"Hi, Noah. Whatcha doing? Where's Quinn?"

Puck attempted to give Rachel his best innocent boyish grin as he replied.

"What up, Berry. Oh, Quinn is just a messy eater. She went all commando on the jug of chocolate milk and spilled some on her shirt. She's upstairs changing."

Rachel smiled at Puck and nodded in agreement. She went over and exchanged a high five with him. She decided to share a confidence.

"That girl has the most incredible appetite I've ever seen. She's always hungry! Her only breaks are when she sleeps."

Quinn was half way down the stairs and she heard Rachel's entire statement. She walked the rest of the way down before startling her brunette friend with her reply.

"Talking bad about me already, Treasure Trail? I'm eating for two so I need all the nourishment I can get. What's your deal?"

Rachel looked like she was about ready to turn and run out but Quinn abruptly flashed her a big smile.

"Got you, Berry! Don't be afraid of the big bad Preggers girl. Hey, is anyone hungry yet?"

Rachel remained speechless as she processed Quinn's erratic behavior. Puck took it as his exit queue.

"I see you two need to have a girl talk, so I'm out of here. See you both next Friday. Finn and I need to get our gaming in because there's only one more week until back to school."

Puck walked over to Quinn and kissed her on the cheek as he gave her a hug.

"Night, babe. I had a great time."

Quinn managed to stutter out a reply.

"Me too, Puck. Thanks for hanging with me."

Puck released Quinn, waved to Rachel then left through the front door.

Quinn and Rachel's eyes locked onto each other after Puck left. Rachel felt a stab of pain cross through her chest. Her eyes went wide as she realized something.

_OMG, am I jealous of Noah? Stop kissing my Quinn! My Quinn? Don't be so possessive! She's not mine. Not officially at least. I don't think either of us could handle that. We can have our boyfriends and still have each other. You can be a better person than this, Rachel. I will be, for her sake._

Rachel finally managed to say something.

"What in the world did I just walk in on? Why are your faces still red?"

Quinn smirked and let out a small chuckle.

_Let's tease the poor girl some more. She's such a sucker for it. It's all in fun._

"Can't you guess? I'm a hormonal girl and Puck just happened to be handy. I'm sorry you were not available. Jealous?"

"Quinn! You two had sex in my house? On the couch! What the hell! Of course I'm jealous! Explain yourself."

Quinn finally burst out in giggles as she watched Rachel's face turn purple in growing anger.

"Calm down, RuPaul! We were still somewhat clothed when we finished our business. But we both lost our shirts somehow. Relax, it was over so fast both our pants were still on. Not to worry. Come here, I've missed you very much."

Rachel stood there silently fuming while her body wanted so much to gravitate towards her blond BFF. When Quinn spoke again it made up her mind for good.

"I didn't allow this to happen just to upset you. Puck and I wanted to so we did it. Give me more credit than that. I'm very embarrassed that you almost walked in on us. We should have moved it upstairs to my room. We won't hook up here again if that makes you that uncomfortable. Please give me a hug and tell me I didn't just mess everything up between us."

Rachel practically ran into Quinn's arms and both girls grunted with the collusion.

The two girls pulled back to look at each other.

"Damn, Berry! Careful with momma and her baby pouch! Your feelings betray you, my young apprentice."

Rachel looked up in tearful gratitude at Quinn's happy face.

"You're into Star Wars too? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Don't you like a girl with a little mystery to her? I know I do."

"Quinn, you are like an enigma wrapped inside a riddle. I don't think I will ever figure you out. You're right, I can't keep track of all your mood swings."

"C'mon, Rachel. You like it better that way. I'd be so boring otherwise."

"You would never be boring, Miss Fabray. You do keep me on my toes."

"Like this? Surprise!"

Quinn pulled Rachel up closer so their faces were nearly touching. Both girl's hearts started pounding in their chests. Quinn met Rachel's trembling lips with her own as the two girls kissed with much ardor for a few seconds. Quinn broke it off first then exhaled with satisfaction.

"Now that was a good dessert snack. If I only had some ice cream as a side dish it would be perfect."

Rachel could not help it as her body started quivering with her need and desire of its own accord. Quinn's quips were coming so fast it was becoming hard to figure them out.

"You want ice cream instead of kissing me? You really know how to hurt a girl."

Rachel showed Quinn her best sad misty brown eyes and formed her lips into a hurtful pout. Quinn decided to take Rachel off the hook, figuratively speaking.

"No! You misunderstand. I want some ice cream in addition to kissing you. It'd be a killer combination, right?"

Rachel let out the breath she had been holding and pulled out of their embrace. She took Quinn's hand and led her towards the freezer. Rachel pulled out a cartoon and showed it to the blond standing beside her.

"All we got is some Rocky Road. That okay?"

Quinn's face lit up in a major grin as she showed her best white teeth smile.

"That's perfect. We'll get two big spoons and eat it out of the cartoon. You know I'm going to make a mess of myself again. You can clean me up this time, Rachel. You know what that means?"

Rachel blushed furiously but managed a sly smile of her own as she answered.

"Ready to get messy? Because I'll make sure you are. You can't deny me my fun after all."

"Rachel, you animal! But the spoons are just for eating. The clean up has to be hands free. You can only use this."

Quinn stuck her tongue out at Rachel and moved it around her lips once before returning it back inside her mouth. Rachel gasped as the possibilities ran through her mind. She managed one last comment.

"I think we're going to need a shower after this."

"You just want a peek at my naked body. I'm not ready for that yet. Can you wait until I've had the baby? Let's keep things light and fun, like this slightly kinky ice cream social."

As the two girls sat down on the couch and took their first licks with heir full spoons they grinned and laughed out loud. Both Rachel and Quinn had let some of the ice cream miss their mouths on purpose and splatter on their faces. Rachel offered her next spoonful to Quinn as she teased her blond girlfriend one last time.

"We better keep that towel handy just in case."

* * *

Friday, January 8. 7:00 p.m. Rachel's house.

Rachel turned off her electric grill and unplugged it as she used a spatula to slide the final pieces of her main dish onto a nearby serving tray. She carried it to the dining table while Quinn followed behind with several of the side dishes on another tray. Finn and Puck were already seated, ready to dig in with their eating utensils. Rachel and Quinn shared a sly look with each other, then Quinn winked at Puck. Then the trio started laughing as the two girls sat down. Finn watched this exchange with a puzzled expression.

"What's the inside joke? How come I'm not in on it? You're holding out on me."

Rachel fondly laid her hand over Finn's and gave him a dazzling smile. He brightened up visibly at her intimate gesture. She decided to enlighten him.

"Well, Finn dear. Puck has been telling me that you are trying your hardest to eat more healthy, be good to your body and stay on my good side. So this dinner is a compromise. The first course will be some healthy appetizers, then the second course will be something I know you guys really want to eat."

"Sweet. You're so thoughtful, Rachel. I have been trying hard, you know? It's just that teen guys and girls like Quinn who's eating for two are always hungry. The fact is that your approved foods don't fill me up for long."

Rachel got to her feet, ready to serve. She learned over towards her boy friend and gave Finn a kiss on the cheek. Rachel straightened up and looked at her three glee teammates.

"I know you're making an effort. That's the important thing to remember. Now, what's your pleasure? Fish or vegan burgers?"

Finn, Puck and Quinn all looked at each other then at Rachel. They all spoke at the same time.

"Both, please."

After Rachel served one of each serving to her friend's plates then herself, Quinn followed with some side dishes of carrots, celery and black beans. Rachel had allowed Quinn to make some sweetened lemon tea to be the dinner beverage. While Rachel chewed each bite carefully and thoroughly her three dinner companions demolished their plates very quickly. She was only half way done with her plate when the others finished and looked at her, ready for more. Rachel swallowed her current bite, took a drink of tea then stood up.

"My current plate is enough for me but let me bring in the second course. Quinn and I made it up earlier today so you'll have to reheat it. Just a moment."

Rachel walked over to the fridge, looked inside for a few seconds then brought back a big white plastic covered bowl and more plates. Quinn knew her part too and carried back a long loaf wrapped in gray foil. The two girls uncovered their respective dishes and flourished their arms while pointing to the food. Finn and Puck both spoke in awe at the same time as they gave each other a high five.

"Spaghetti and meatballs! Garlic bread! Now we're talking!"

Between the two still hungry guys and Quinn attempting to stay up with them portion wise most of the second course also disappeared in short order. The three big eaters finally pushed their plates away from themselves and pronounced themselves full, but only for the immediate present. After everyone helped to clear the table and assist putting everything dirty in the dishwasher, the four teens retired to the living room. Puck and Quinn took the couch while Finn sank into the recliner chair on the other side of the end table by the couch. Rachel lounged half way on the recliner arm and half sitting on Finn's lap. Puck took Quinn's hand in one of his and cleared his throat.

"Quinn and I have been talking this week about something. Rachel, the three of us appreciate very much the kindness and friendship you have shown Quinn in letting her stay with you at your house here. I personally can't thank you enough, but it shouldn't have to be all on you to provide for her. I asked Quinn something yesterday and she agreed. I want to help you out by having Quinn stay at my house on the weekends."

Everyone looked at Rachel to judge her reaction. The three other teens noticed Rachel's sharp intake of breath as she processed the details of this surprise announcement. Quinn looked happy and gave Rachel an encouraging glance and a big smile. The brunette diva's brief crushing disappointment melted under the grin of her blond best gal pal.

She knew in her heart that her feelings for her former nemesis were very real so Rachel hoped very much that the axiom that absence makes the heart grow fonder was in fact the truth. She finally found her voice again.

"To say that I'm caught off guard is an understatement, but I can plainly see that you and Quinn are very happy and I understand the need to spend more time together and have some private quality couple activities. When did you want to start this?"

Puck and Quinn shared a private look then turned back to Rachel and Finn. This time she spoke up.

"Well, I'd normally want for Puck to give me a ride after school on Friday afternoons so we can have the weekends together. Then Rachel, you can pick me up every Monday afternoon where I'll stay here on weeknights. This weekend Puck wants to come by and get me tomorrow morning. Is that cool with you, Rachel? I thought you would want to talk to me more about this so I'll stay tonight."

Rachel motioned for Finn to help her slide off him and back to her feet. She walked over to her friends on the couch and leaned into a group hug with the couple. When Rachel stood back up her eyes were misting over. She motioned for Finn to walk over and join her. Rachel's voice started cracking with intense emotion as she talked.

"I'm so happy and fortunate to have the three of you in my life. See, Quinn? You have love and support all around you. Don't ever get down on yourself again. We won't let you."

Puck and Quinn stood up and the blond wrapped up Rachel in another grateful hug, with her face becoming moist as well. Quinn settled for talking into Rachel's ear because her urges were acting up again and now was most definitely not the right time for those.

"I've gotten to know you very well in a short time. You're very stubborn and you won't stop or let up until you get your way. I have to relent just to get some peace and quiet. Thanks for understanding this time. For everything you've done for me and being my friend, that means the world to me."

The girls broke up their embrace as Rachel retreated to the far side of the couch and grabbed a few tissues. Finn moved forward and extended his arms out to Quinn. He struggled to bury the old latent anger that hovered just under the surface and worked to compose his face into a pleasant smile. Quinn hesitated briefly then walked forward a few paces until she and Finn did a cautious embrace. Finn tried to make his voice normal.

"I'm happy that you're happy Quinn. I'll always have a soft spot in my heart for you, considering everything we shared. I'll try and be there as a friend if you ever need anything at all."

Finn pulled back so he could look at Quinn directly. The two girls and Puck noticed a sudden tension in the room but it disappeared when Finn broke out a genuine smile for everyone's benefit.

"Even if it's just staying out of your way on the dance numbers so I don't step on your feet. That would really suck. I'm not a small guy."

The four teens breathed much more easily as laughter filled the room for a few seconds. Finn and Puck shook hands as Rachel walked over to join her three friends again. She chimed in with her usual chipper voice.

"Okay. Who wants dessert? How does pumpkin pie and whip topping sound?"

A chorus of yeses filled the air as everyone went back to the table. The girls served the boys first then had a slice for themselves.

* * *

Saturday, January 9. 2:00 p.m. 20th Century Lanes.

Finn finished his four step approach to the release point and he rotated his right hand to the left as the bowling ball left his fingers. The ball hit his aiming point as it rolled over the second arrow from the right. It hooked left gradually until it hit the 1-2 pocket. All ten pins crashed to the floor and Finn punched his fist in the air. Rachel clapped with much excitement at the prowess of her boy friend. That was three strikes in a row, a turkey in bowling parlance. The tall man child finished with a 211 score. Finn hugged Rachel with much happiness then sat back down at their table and grabbed another slice of the house pizza.

"I'm on a roll today. That's a new personal best for me. You're my good luck charm, Rachel. I can't get enough of this pizza either. Why am I always so famished?"

Rachel made a pleased but silly face at Finn and took another bite of her pizza slice. Her reply was almost drowned out by her laughter.

"It's very simple, Finn my love. You need lots of food because you're so freakishly tall, that's why. I don't think you're through growing. The snack bar may run out of food yet. But you're my Frankenteen. It's a challenge to date a skyscraper but I'm up to the task."

Finn wadded up his paper straw cover and threw it at Rachel, who blocked it with ease.

"Hey, I'm only one foot taller than you. I'm so not down with your horror monster cracks about my height. Why did that nickname have to stick? I can't help it. Your face is the perfect distance away when I lean down and kiss you. So there."

"Uh, Finn? In your socks maybe. But those high top sneakers you like to wear add at least another 4-6 inches. I feel like I'm making out with a NBA 7-footer."

Finn smiled and learned forward over the table as Rachel followed suit. Their lips met over the rest of their gourmet vegan pizza with Rachel's favorite topping on it. They enjoyed their kiss for a few seconds, then both teens sat back and thought about what they had just felt and experienced. Finn was about to take another drink when he replied to what Rachel had just said.

"You weren't complaining just then. Isn't the journey worth it? Don't worry; I'll always try to meet you half way. Yum. I detect a hint of pineapple, cheese and cherry lip balm in that last delicious kiss. Can I have another?"

Rachel pushed Finn away playfully and got to her feet. She picked up her ball and turned to face the pins.

"Just eat your food, Godzilla. It's my turn to look silly again."

Finn had just swallowed another swig of his soda and started coughing at Rachel's opinion of her bowling skill. He struggled to find his voice again.

"If you would just try walking forward some before letting go of the ball you would be much more accurate. Even the most basic 3-step would help a lot."

Rachel shook her head in denial. She moved up to the closer arrows where she lined up her feet over to the left somewhat and aimed her ball straight down the middle. She took no steps, only using a back swing then letting the ball go as it passed above her knees. The ball crashed without deviation into the 1 pin, taking the middle 8 pins out and leaving Rachel with a hard 7-10 split. She deftly shifted position and picked up the 7 pin, being easier to get as she was right handed also. She gave herself a round of applause, looking very pleased with herself.

"There, bowling stud. I'm only 1 pin behind you in that frame. So take that and don't criticize my form. It's not nice."

Finn nodded his head in amazement at Rachel's commentary.

_Yes, dear, but your total score was over a hundred pins lower than me. No, don't mention that. Think of your good health!_

Finn walked over to Rachel and they relived their first bowling kiss with another similar smooch. Finn gave Rachel another playful kiss on the lips then pulled back slightly.

"I'd never dream of doing that. I like it that you are your own unique person in everything you do. Besides, I have to tell you something. When we kissed for the second time here at the bowling alley I knew my initial feelings were right. I was falling hard for you even back then. I couldn't stand it that you were not in the glee club anymore. I had to get you back. You know the rest. I'm so glad you came back. It made my year."

"Oh, Finn. You can be so romantic when you want to. That was very sweet of you to say that. I love you so much!"

Finn's smile lit up the entire building. His lips sought out Rachel's again they kissed with passion, not caring if anyone was watching. They broke apart in due time after the need for air became insistent. Finn's hand gently caressed Rachel's face.

"Rachel, I love you very much too! It's like I'm finally living for the first time. Never doubt my feelings for you. But, are you ready to go yet? That was it for this game. Hey! You almost broke 100. You're getting much better."

Rachel gave Finn a radiant smile as the tall boy realized that he had better change topics off her bowling form, and quick.

"You mentioned owning a movie that I have not seen yet. But that's like your entire collection. It's your time to pick but I'm sure I'll enjoy it."

Rachel linked her arm through one of Finn's and nodded her ascent.

"Let's go, stud. We'll continue this party at home. My dads just got back from their winter vacation so they're working the evening shifts at their respective jobs. They won't be home until after midnight."

Finn gave her a big smile as he thought about their continuing quality time with each other.

"Allow me to take you home, gorgeous. Your ride awaits a short distance away."

* * *

6:00 p.m. Rachel's house.

The two lovebirds had just finished watching Rachel's movie pick, the musical Nine. Finn was amazed at the various plot lines going on all at once during the movie then another song and dance number would blow his senses away again.

"There's these 3 or 4 hot women and all of them are after this one guy. Sweet!"

Rachel smiled at her boyfriend as she realized he had missed the entire point of the movie. But he had enjoyed it very much and that's what made her happy.

Finn realized that he was finally full, having polished off all spaghetti, garlic bread and pumpkin pie leftovers. Rachel sometimes liked to prepare her easy to make breakfast dish in the evening so she had eaten her staple tofu scramble with some salsa and a slice of avocado. Finn let out a sigh of contentment as he reached down to let out his belt another notch while lounging in his preferred recliner chair. Rachel rejoined him after taking care of the dishes and glasses. She climbed into his lap and snuggled up close, laying her head on his chest as Finn wrapped his arms around his dark-haired beloved.

"Now this feels perfect. You're my favorite warm security blanket, Finn. Gosh, I'm feeling tired. Do you want to take a nap now, love?"

"You read my mind, babe. I don't think I could move for awhile anyway."

Finn let out a loud yawn and closed his eyes. His arm grip around Rachel lessened some of the comforting pressure but it was still snug. Finn mumbled something just before he fell asleep.

"You make me so happy."

Rachel's breath caught in her throat as she attempted to hold back her tears of joy. She reached up to caress Finn's peaceful face as he started snoring softly.

"Me too, Finn dear. Me too."


	4. Chapter 4

Tuesday, January 12. 3:10 p.m. McKinley High School. Choir room.

It was the second day back in the spring semester and things were going great. There had been lots of stares from the other students in the cafeteria when Finn and Rachel walked in holding hands and ate their meal together, clearly lost in each others company. But when partway through the lunch period Puck and Quinn joined them at the same table everyone's jaws dropped and the whispering started. But the four glee clubbers were oblivious to everyone else and focused on each others company. A few minutes before it was time for the next class period to start they all got up and left together. Finn and Rachel put on their best smiles for everyone's benefit while Puck and Quinn defiantly stared down anyone brave enough to meet their glares.

When the final bell rang Finn and Rachel had agreed earlier to meet for a glee club captain's meeting, even if Mr. Schuester would not be starting practices for another week. He was busy getting all the paperwork and preparations for all his Spanish classes out of the way. As they walked in the door, the two teems looked with much fondness around the room. The jazz band's equipment was there, ready to go when the glee club was. Finn smiled down at Rachel as he thought of something.

"I've had many fun times in here. This is where I go to get away from all of life's stresses. Besides bowling that is. Rachel, you are a big part of making that happen for me. I didn't forget about your massage in here either."

Rachel moved close to her boyfriend and wrapped her arms around Finn's middle, hugging him tightly. Then she took his hand and led him over to the plastic chairs. Finn shrugged off his book pack and set it beside him as he sat down next to Rachel. She placed her organizer on the empty seat on her other side and faced Finn again. Rachel gave him one of her happy picture smiles and took his nearest hand with both of hers.

"Finn. It's never too early to start thinking about Regionals. We need to be choosing and practicing songs all the time, even if the others are not here. A prepared person is a confident person who expects to be successful. Don't you agree?"

"Totally, Rachel. I have been working on something, but isn't Quinn waiting for you to pick her up? I'm not sure I'm ready for you to hear this yet."

"You want to sing me a song? I'll never say no to that, I promise. We've got time. I gave Quinn a spare key and Noah is taking her home today. I worked everything out already. C'mon! Let's hear it. You flatter me."

Finn got to his feet and started unzipping a side pouch. He pulled out a CD disc and smiled shyly at Rachel.

"Did you remember to bring your CD player? I don't see it anywhere."

Rachel smiled back at Finn and walked over to a side door that led into Mr. Schuester's office. She returned shortly carrying it by it's handle. Even her electronics equipment somehow had a pink tint to it, with lots of gold and multi-colored stick on stars covering the outer part. Rachel placed the CD player on the side table and plugged it in. She turned back to Finn and motioned him over. As he put his disc in the player Rachel walked back and sat down to await her boyfriend's personal performance. Finn queued it to the correct song and looked back at Rachel while his finger rested on the play button. Rachel whistled and yelled out her encouragement in her eagerness for Finn to begin.

"Mr. Hudson, the floor is yours. If you want to shake your booty I'll give you some bonus points. Entertain me."

"Rachel, I'm still kinda nervous. I hope you won't think the lyrics are too cheesy. Here goes."

Finn hit the play button and turned to face Rachel. As the music started he began his song. While he performed he tried to look like he knew how to dance, or at least shuffle his feet without tripping over them. At times he would go over and sing directly into Rachel's ecstatic face, and then he would get embarrassed and dance walk around the room again.

**You're better then the best**  
**I'm lucky just to linger in your light**  
**Cooler than the flip side**  
**Of my pillow, that's right**

**Completely unaware**  
**Nothing can compare to where**  
**You send me, lets me know that it's okay**  
**Yeah, it's okay**  
**And the moments where my good times start to fade**

**Chorus:**

**You make me smile like the sun, fall out of bed**  
**Sing like a bird, dizzy in my head**  
**Spin like a record, crazy on a Sunday night**

**You make me dance like a fool, forget how to breathe**  
**Shine like gold, buzz like a bee**  
**Just the thought of you can drive me wild**  
**Oh, you make me smile**

**End chorus**

**Even when you're gone,**  
**Somehow you come along just like**  
**A flower pokin' through the sidewalk crack**  
**And just like that**  
**You steal away the rain, and just like that**

**Don't know how I lived without you**  
**'Cause every time that I get around you**  
**I see the best of me inside your eyes**  
**You make me smile**

**Oh, you make me smile**  
**(Oh, you make me smile)**  
**Oh, you make me smile**  
**(Oh, you make me smile)**  
**Oh, you make me smile**

When Finn finished he waited with some anxiety for Rachel's reaction. She sat there speechless for a few seconds, then jumped up and ran into Finn's waiting arms. As Rachel gazed up at Finn he noticed that her eyes threatened to spring a leak. He started to wonder what he'd done wrong.

_Why do I always make her cry? I mean well. Oh, I think she liked it._

Rachel had reached up with her arms and pulled Finn down closer. She passionately laid a hot wet kiss on his lips. Finn was shocked as he felt her emotions transmit over to him in her frantic desire to say what she felt. They both moaned with desire when their faces broke apart to take frantic gulps of air. Finn managed to speak first while his body was vibrating with the intense desire he felt towards Rachel.

"So I did good? You had me worried there for a moment."

"Yes, Finn. You did good. I'm so touched about how you feel about me. Hey, I can get overwhelmed at times too. Let's go sit down. We need to catch our breaths."

Finn walked Rachel back over to the chairs and placed his hands over her as they sat down together. He reached up to brush away one stray tear that had leaked out.

"You, overwhelmed? I see it but I still can't believe it. Rachel, you're always so strong and in control of yourself. All of us in Glee look up to you to lead the way. Don't go soft on us now. If you're not hard on us to keep improving we get lazy and slack off. You might need to buy a whip."

Rachel looked at her boyfriend in surprise while her eyes went wide.

"What do you want me to get a whip for? Something tells me that you're not talking about Glee club anymore. So Finn, is that how you get your kicks now? Do you want me to wear the cat suit again? It would go with a whip very nicely."

"Yeah, babe. That would be a major turn on to see that. Ouch! I'm kidding! Sort of."

Rachel had punched Finn hard in his arm in mock anger. She tried to keep her furious glare fixed on him but soon lost it in a fit of giggles. It took awhile to get her laughter under control as Finn looked at her in confusion. Another chuckle escaped Rachel's mouth.

"You should see your face right now, Finn! I'm not angry with you. But you do have quite the imagination. I'll think about getting one. Okay?"

"Thank goodness for small favors. Wow, I think you need to lay off the weights for awhile, Rachel. You don't hit like a girl at all."

"Oh, I hurt the big bad man. Why don't we go to your bedroom and I'll make it up to you. To show my appreciation for you and your song I believe you're due for another TLC massage. Interested?"

"I'm there. Let's go. Wait, I can't today. I promised mom to help her with some shopping and some chores around the house. Can I have a rain check for tomorrow night? Please! I'm totally into your idea of showing affection."

Rachel shrugged her shoulders and slumped them in defeat. She gave Finn her frown pout for good effect.

"Abandoned again. I guess Quinn will be the lucky person to share my company with tonight. Too bad, lover boy. I could change my mind by tomorrow."

"No Rachel! Please don't torture me like that. Any other reason and I would cancel on them. I always want to be with you if possible."

"Relax, love. I'm good. I'll be practicing a song of my own to sing to you. Give me two days to prepare. Meet me back here Thursday after school and prepare to be dazzled."

"I always am when you sing. Okay, let's get out of here. I'll call you tomorrow afternoon and let you know when to come over. May I escort you to your car, my lady?"

Rachel took Finn's offered arm and they walked out of the choir room into the school hallway towards the parking lot.

"Thank you kind sir. You flatter me with your attentions."

* * *

As the two lovebirds approached the parking lot they were too far away to notice two big teen boys who had overhead the last part of their conversation after exiting the bathroom. Karofsky turned to his football buddy Amizio after shaking his fist at Finn's departing back.

"You wait, dude. Mr. Queen freak there of Homo Explosion and his annoying stunted growth loser girlfriend are going to experience some major payback. Do they really expect me to not respond to what that Lullaby Leads club did to me at the football field? Let's talk to the other players and plan an ambush soon. Let the slushie wars commence again!"

Amizio fist pumped with Karofsky and nodded in agreement.

"I'm with you, dude. Time to reacquaint those two with their low place on the high school status scene. They're going to be the first residents of Loser Town. Population, the entire Glee club."

* * *

Wednesday, January 13. 3:10 p.m. School hallway and Choir room.

Finn had closed his locker door and was on his way home when several females talking in the hallway caught his attention. He realized with surprise that they were trying to get his attention. He recognized these voices.

"It's the Finnster! What up hunk wad?"

Finn turned to look at a dark complexioned Latin girl dressed in a Cheerios outfit with her dark black hair tied up in a ponytail. Standing next to Santana was her blond girlfriend of Dutch descent, Brittany. She smiled shyly at the tall male teen.

"Hi Finn. Looking good as always. What do you think about us?"

Hi Santana. Brittany. You're really talking to me? Uh, I'm doing good. You want my opinion? Now that you've asked, I've always thought you two were very beautiful. But so does everyone else. It's not so much a compliment than a fact."

Santana and Brittany each took one of Finn's arms and started steering him in a different direction that he had planned to take today.

"Hey. Where are you two taking me? I gotta go home."

The two cheerleaders took Finn to the choir room and parked him comfortably in a chair in the center of the front row. They walked arm in arm to a good vantage point a few feet in front of him. Santana gave Finn her best seductive smile.

"We wanted to know if you'd hang with us sometime. Like after the next home basketball game. You're invited to the Cheerios party at my place. My parents are gone and I have a hot tub big enough for 10 people. Don't worry if you forget your swimsuit. You won't need it. All of us girls like to soak au natural if you get my drift."

Brittany sweetened the offer by blowing lightly into Santana's ear while she looked at Finn.

"A big sports stud like yourself would have all the girls wanting to be with you. We know you guys need your time to recover so S and I would be happy to put on an all girl show for your benefit. It will get you in the mood again real quick. So? How about it?"

Finn started to sweat big time as his mind screamed no while his body told him to go for it. He could not believe his intense response to the nearness of their scantly clad figures.

_WTF? The two most popular cheerleaders in school are flirting with and hitting on me! They've never given any indication that they noticed me at all. I can't help but be attracted to them. They've got smoking hot bodies! Oh yeah! Wait! I almost forgot about someone._

Finn cleared his throat as the two girls tried out some suggestive poses and stretching exercises.

"Please stop that! I can't concentrate with you two doing that."

Santana threw Finn an annoyed glance but countered with a sexy pout.

"Hey big boy. Thinking is so overrated. If you want us, you can have us. No thought required. Right B?"

"Yes, S. Finn? Just ponder this. Our bodies are even more flexible and supple under water. We'll assume any position you want us to. We don't do truths, only dares."

_They're practically throwing themselves at me! I guess being a Glee stud is paying off. Oh crap. As much as I'm tempted I can't give in. Think about your girlfriend! She's enough for me. She's hot in her own way._

Santana threw her hands up in disgust as she turned to Brittany.

"We're giving this guy the offer of his life and he's ignoring us. C'mon Britt. We're wasting our time."

They joined hands and started to leave but Finn finally spoke up.

"Wait! As much as I want to go to your party I can't. I'm dating Rachel, remember? I'm glad you think so much of me but I can't do that to her. Sorry, but I have to pass."

Santana looked like she was ready to go ballistic. She walked towards Finn with genuine menace.

"Hell no! You did not just choose Stubbles and her horrible grating personality over two uber hot, popular cheerleaders. She might as well be your own personal stalker. I'd get a restraining order already. Have you lost your senses, Finn? You've got some balls to say that to me. You don't want me as an enemy."

"Girls, calm down. I like you both a lot and we are glee teammates. I do enjoy singing and dancing with you. We can look forward to more of both this semester. Have you been working on anything recently?"

Santana calmed down somewhat and nudged Brittany into the center of the room next to the still mad Latina.

"Funny you should ask, Finn. Britt and I have something we would like to say to you. Listen up and pay attention. Your social status is depending on it."

Santana and Brittany started their vocal duet, making the performance seem part of some Cheerios choreography dance.

**Chorus:**

**Come here rude boy, boy**  
**Can you get it up**  
**Come here rude boy, boy**  
**Is you big enough**  
**Take it, take it**  
**Baby, baby**  
**Take it, take it**  
**Love me, love me**

**End chorus**

**Tonight**  
**I'mma let you be the captain**  
**Tonight**  
**I'mma let you do your thing, yeah**  
**Tonight**  
**I'mma let you be a rider**  
**Giddy up**  
**Giddy up**  
**Giddy up, babe**

**Tonight**  
**I'mma let it be fire**  
**Tonight**  
**I'mma let you take me higher**  
**Tonight**  
**Baby we can get it on, yeah**  
**we can get it on, yeah**

**Do you like it boy**  
**I wa-wa-want**  
**What you wa-wa-want**  
**Give it to me baby**  
**Like boom, boom, boom**  
**What I wa-wa-want**  
**Is what you wa-wa-want**  
**Na, na-aaaah**

**Tonight**  
**I'mma give it to you harder**  
**Tonight**  
**I'mma turn your body out**  
**Relax**  
**Let me do it how I wanna**  
**If you got it**  
**I need it**  
**And I'mma put it down**

**Buckle up**  
**I'mma give it to you stronger**  
**Hands up**  
**We can go a little longer**  
**Tonight**  
**I'mma get a little crazy**  
**Get a little crazy, baby**

**I like the way you touch me there**  
**I like the way you pull my hair**  
**Babe, if I don't feel it I ain't faking**  
**No, no**

**I like when you tell me kiss it there**  
**I like when you tell me move it there**  
**So giddy up**  
**Time to giddy up**  
**You say you're a rude boy**  
**Show me what you got now**

**Come here right now**

**Take it, take it**  
**Baby, baby**  
**Take it, take it**  
**Love me, love me**

**Love me**  
**Love me**  
**Love me**  
**Love me**  
**Love me**  
**Love me**

When the two cheerleaders finished their performance they both gave Finn a sultry pout then a disappointed frown. They bent over to do some final stretches while giving Finn an unobstructed view of their underpants. They left the room without another backward glance in Finn's direction. After the two girls left, Finn could only sit in utter shock at the brazen behavior of the 2 girls.

_What was that? I've got 2 hot girls begging me for a water assisted 3-way and I'm turning them down? I think I'm losing my mind. I need to go talk to Puck. See what he thinks about this. I could use some gaming too. I don't have anything going on tonight. Not that I can remember. I need to go shoot something soon. Where's my car again?_

* * *

6:30 p.m. Puck's house.

Ten minutes after getting to Puck's house and starting another co-op Borderlands session Finn forgot what he wanted to ask his friend about. He basically zoned everything else going on in his life out and concentrated on helping Puck complete missions and progress further along in the campaign. Every time one of them opened a red weapons container there was another shiny new destructive toy to try out. Finn had just advanced a level and put more points into his character's skill tree when he felt his cell phone vibrate. Finn paused the game and when he noticed it was Rachel he was pleased but suddenly wary.

"Hey, Rachel. What you up to? Practicing your song?"

"Finn! What are you doing? I'm currently getting angrier by the minute. Why haven't you called me yet? I was worried about you."

"I'm doing fine. Not to worry. I'm doing my usual gaming with Puck. Were you going to help me study?"

"OMG! You blew off my massage to play some inane video game? I'm very disappointed in you, Finn. I thought you wanted this very much. At least call me if you can't make it. You're normally more considerate than this."

Finn's internal panic button was blaring and the alarm bells were screaming in his head. He attempted to stammer out a reply.

"That was tonight? I'm so sorry, gorgeous. It slipped my mind. I had some really bad afternoon classes. How can I make it up to you? We could both be at my house in under 30 minutes."

"Sorry, Finn. Your rain check just expired. It's a school night and I like to get my full amount of sleep to stay sharp for classes and glee. I just thought of a better present for you. I'll give it to you at lunch tomorrow. I do need to practice some on my song as well."

"Are you still mad at me, Rachel? I promise I'll make it up. Hey, I'll give you a massage instead. How does that sound? I don't believe you can resist me for long. Who loves ya, girl?"

Rachel finally relented and starting laughing loud enough for Finn to hear. He breathed a big sigh of relief.

"You romantic goofball. I know how you feel about me, despite very recent behavior to the contrary. I'm nuts for you too, Finn dear. I do have lots of tense knots in my neck and shoulders. You'll have to do a very good job to please this patient."

"Just drop by Dr. Finn's office tomorrow and I'll make you an appointment. You'll feel very relaxed after I'm done with you."

"Do I get any bonus special treats from you? I certainly hope so, for your sake."

"You'll get your money's worth. I promise to make it a very special time you won't forget."

"I'll hold you to that, Finn. Don't let me down again. Have fun with your game."

Rachel was suddenly distracted as another voice was heard in the background. In a few seconds she continued talking.

"I gotta go, Finn. Another patient requires my magic fingers. Quinn is complaining about her swollen feet. You really missed out, stud. I guess the cat suit stays in my closet for good now. See you tomorrow."

Rachel ended the call before Finn could say his good nights. He put his phone back in his pocket and sat there awhile brooding. He reluctantly looked over at Puck.

"Rachel just hung up on me! She normally has great phone manners. She said she wasn't mad at me anymore. What do you think, dude?"

Puck had tried to listen to the entire call with a stoic face but he could not hold it in anymore. He started laughing with much vigor.

"Trust me, dude. She's still mad at you. I could visualize the steam coming out of her ears. Rachel's a walking firecracker and you just set the fuse, man. You better walk on eggshells for a few days, Finn."

"Rachel can be a hand full when she's all riled up about something. What should I do, dude?"

Puck thought through several options that were feasible, then decided on his top three.

"If flowers and candy don't work then run and hide somewhere. Otherwise apply for Witness Protection."

"That's my only options, Puck? I can't hide forever. We're in glee, remember? There's nowhere to run to."

"You're such a wimp, dude. You sure don't wear the pants in this relationship. My money is on Rachel totally having you wrapped around her finger before tomorrow is over. She practically already has you there. The shame of it all."

"You're some best friend. I need some good advice, dude."

"Finn, I'm just telling it like it is. Get your head back in the game and let's kick some more alien butt. Too bad about that massage though."

* * *

Thursday January 14. 12:00 p.m. School hallway.

Rachel walked up to Finn as he closed his locker door. He turned towards the choir room and suddenly she was there, right in his personal space. She tossed back her long black hair and smiled her pearly white teeth at Finn, grinning wildly.

"Hey Finn! I made us his and her relationship calendars. That way we always know what the other is up to so you can't say you forgot we had plans when you miss our dates anymore."

Finn glanced at the two calendars and saw that Rachel had superimposed their faces onto a pair of fluffy cats. He did a bewildered double take at the images.

"Great, but I'm kinda allergic to cats, so. . ."

"I filled in all our dates for the next month." Rachel flipped ahead a month. "For example, on Feb 6th we're going to see Phantom at the autistic children's center."

Finn still had the cat image with his and her faces on it stuck in his memory.

_Dude, you're zoning out again. I missed that last part she said. I really need to work harder and pay more attention to what she's talking about. She gets on a roll and sometimes I start tuning out the information. It's usually stuff about herself that I already know. Oh no, she's stopped talking. She's staring at me. Is she pissed? Say something!_

"That sounds great!"

* * *

3:10 p.m. Choir room.

Rachel had warmed up her voice off and on throughout the day since she had not sung for awhile and was all set up to perform her song when Finn walked in after school was over for the day. They greeted each other with a brief lip smooch then she ushered Finn to the center chair in the front row. She was about to hit the play button when Finn spoke up.

"Hey, Rachel! You're wearing that sweater with the reindeer on it. It's one of my favorites. You were wearing it when we got into trouble for making copies on the Cheerios machine. I knew you were a fun girl to be with after that."

Rachel smiled as she remembered one of their first times together. She had stressed big time that Finn and herself would be expelled, but Principal Figgins had gone easy on them. She had been so grateful for that second chance.

"Thanks for the compliment and the memories. I now present to you my reply to your much appreciated performance earlier. This song best represents how I feel about you, Finn. Please listen closely."

Rachel hit the play button and launched into a full force song and dance performance like she was shooting her own personal music video. Finn sat there totally blown away amid a sense of total awe and love.

**Maybe I need some rehab  
Or maybe just need some sleep  
I got a sick obsession  
I'm seein it in my dreams  
I'm lookin down every alley  
I'm makin those desperate calls  
I'm stayin up all night hopin **

**hitin my head against the wall**

**Chorus:**

**What you got boy, is hard to find  
I think about it all the time  
Im all strung out my heart is fried  
I just cant get you off my mind!**

**Because your love your love your love is my drug  
Your love your love your love  
Your love your love your love is my drug  
Your love your love your love**

**End chorus**

**Wont listen to any advice  
Mommas tellin me I should think twice  
But look into my own devices, im addicted its a crisis  
My friends think ive gone crazy  
My judgments gettin kinda hazy  
My esteem is gonna be affected if I keep it up like a love sick crack head**

**I dont care what people say  
The rush is worth the price I pay  
I get so high when your with me  
But crash and crave you when you leave**

**Hey, so I got a question  
Do you wanna have a slumber party in my basement?  
Do I make your heart beat like an 808 drum  
Is my love your drug? your drug?  
Hi, your drug?  
Is my love your drug?**

**Hey, heyy, sooo  
You love, your love your love, is my drug i like ****ur**** beard**

Finn was startled out of his musical trance as Rachel's performance ended. He was wondering why she would say such an odd thing for the final line of the song.

"Rachel? Do I need to shave? Otherwise that was incredible. I feel the same way when I'm away from you. I'm totally high on you, girl. Come here."

Rachel was still out of breath somewhat but jogged over and sat on Finn's lap. Their faces were on an equal level as Finn pulled Rachel close and gave her the most enthusiastic, passionate lip lock he could summon up. It developed into a major French kiss lasting for nearly 30 seconds before they withdrew their mouths from each other to take in some oxygen. Rachel finally got her breath back and spoke up first.

"Wow! That's quite the thank you gift. You got me all worked up now, Finn. Care to continue this conversation somewhere more private, like your bedroom? I need you now. I'm still waiting for that massage you promised."

"OMG, Rachel. I need to get you riled up more often. My fingers are at your command. Do I need to drive you there, or can you make it on your own?"

"You can drive me anywhere, anytime."

Finn picked Rachel up in his arms and started jogging towards the exit door. He placed Rachel back on her feet outside in the hallway and the two hormone charged teens joined hands and started walking with a brisk pace towards the parking lot.

* * *

**Artists featured in this chapter are Uncle Kracker, Rihanna and Kei$ha**


	5. Chapter 5

Thursday, January 14. 7:30 p.m. Rachel's house.

Rachel and Quinn sat on the living room couch after enjoying some Italian food delivery that Quinn currently craved. She turned to look at Rachel.

"You know what Puck said to me today? His words exactly."

Quinn held up two fingers on each hand to emphasize starting and ending quotes.

"I'm not breaking up with you, but please stop super sizing. I don't dig on fat chicks. I really hope he does not expect any more sexual trysts with me after saying that. It really hurt, Rachel."

Rachel shook her head in disappointment and let out a sigh.

"Noah really said something that insensitive to you? You're pregnant. It's very normal and natural to gain weight while the baby grows inside of you. Guys always have to act like jerks when they can't handle something emotional."

Quinn reached over to Rachel and cautiously wrapped her up in a hug. As Quinn pulled back slightly her lips acted on impulse and went in for a quick kiss on Rachel's cheek. When Quinn leaned back to her original position, both girls noticed that the other girl's face was very red with embarrassment and desire.

"Sorry. I couldn't help myself. You're very adorable when you agree with me on something. Thank you very much for that assessment, Rachel. This definitely beats trying to act the queen bitch and scream at you in the school hallways while pretending to hate you. What a colossal waste of time that turned out to be."

Rachel tried to even out her breathing and the thoughts racing through her head. She worked to form a response to Quinn's last statement. Quinn started looking at her in a strange way.

"Are you okay, Rachel? Feeling all right? I've rendered you speechless!"

Rachel finally managed to reply in a husky voice after taking one last deep breath.

"I'm sorry too, Quinn. When you get that close to me my mind shuts down and my body takes over and wants to start doing things to you. I can't help myself. I'm working on bettering my self-control, but it's not easy. I know we agreed to take things slow and build up our friendship first but I'm only human."

Quinn raised one eyebrow and looked at Rachel with an incredulous expression on her face.

"Get out of here. Could it be that Rachel Berry is not in fact a programmable singing robot but a real person with feelings? You'd really take advantage of a pregnant girl like that?"

Rachel leaned forward slightly with an amused but sly grin on her face.

"If I was sure that said pregnant girl felt the same way about me that I feel towards her, and I asked her very nicely. Of course, showing her my wounded brown eye doe look and my very sexy lip pout would be the final crushing of her defenses."

Rachel gave Quinn the look that she'd used for great effect before. Quinn realized instantly that she was a goner when this beautiful girl next to her put that expression on her face.

"Stop that, Rach! You know that I want to be with you very much, but I don't think either of us is ready emotionally yet. Physically yes, but I don't want us to just be about sex. You mean too much to me to trivialize our relationship like that. C'mon, you know I'm right about this. Is Finn not enough to satisfy you? So I'm going to be your love slave too?"

Rachel sat back with a stunned look on her face. She sensed some moisture forming behind her eyes.

"No, Quinn, it's not like that. Just because I'm lucky to have a great guy like Finn as my boyfriend doesn't mean that I can't also be crazy for a beautiful girl like yourself. Both of you provide me with the strength and caring to get up every day. I can't believe how fortunate I am. Finn told me something, but I believe it too. I feel like my life has just started these last few weeks. C'mon yourself. Don't be mean, I was just playing around."

Quinn let out the breath she had been holding while feeling her usual emotional wreck these days. She held her arms out towards Rachel.

"Get over here and let Quinn make you happy. Gently now. I'll let you feel my baby bump again. I could use some cuddling, but no funny stuff. You realize I have no defenses against you except logic, and I'm about out of that too."

Rachel moved over closer and put one arm around Quinn's shoulder while Quinn guided her other hand down to her stomach. Rachel had a big smile as she acted like a little kid in a candy store.

"Thanks for understanding, Quinn. I only want to feel close to you, however that may be. Don't worry, I'm in total control now."

Rachel leaned up and gave Quinn a light kiss on the cheek, then rested her head against Quinn's shoulder and closed her eyes. When she didn't speak for a few minutes, Quinn looked down at the girl in her arms with suspicion.

"Hey, you better not be falling asleep on me. Don't you want to watch another musical or sing or something?"

"This is perfect, Quinn. I don't need anything else right now. You do have the remote I believe. Put one of the digital music channels on low volume if you want. I'm good."

"Gosh, Rachel, it sure doesn't take much to satisfy you. Will the wonders ever cease?"

"Quinn, you are going to regret saying that to me. Some day I'll prove you wrong about that. It will involve much more than some ice cream."

Quinn sported a big smile. She lifted her hand that was covering Rachel's hand on her stomach and brushed it through the brunette's hair.

"Promises, promises."

* * *

Tuesday, January 19. 3:30 p.m. Choir room.

The 12 teens in the Glee club are assembled and seated in chairs as their teacher Will Schuester walked in and wrote the word HELLO on the magic marker board. As Will turned and looked at his students he noticed a familiar seating pattern. The 4 obvious couples even to him always sat next to each other. They had only recently come to the notice and attention of their teacher but Will had suspected things have been developing for quite some time. Finn and Rachel, Puck and Quinn, Artie and Tina, Santana and Brittany. Even best friends Kurt and Mercedes are usually near each other. Only Matt and Mike show a random seat preference, usually on the end of a row. Will addressed the class.

"Hello! Hello?"

Rachel eagerly chimed in with a chipper greeting. "Hello."

Will posed a question to the group. He's very interested in their reply.

"What do you guys say when you answer the phone?"

Mercedes answered first. "What up?"

Artie tried to top that one. "Who dis be?"

But Kurt's answer amused Will the most. "No, she's dead, this is her son."

Will walked forward and stopped a few feet from the front row of students.

"Look, I am really proud of what you guys did at Sectionals, but as most of you have realized by now it hasn't made a bit of difference in your day-to-day at school."

Rachel jumped right in with another comment. "I have a slushie stained training bra to prove it."

At that revelation, Finn placed his hand over Rachel's and squeezed it in support. Her face lit up even more in a major wattage smile. Will signaled for attention again.

"Fact is, we're going to have to be better, even more spectacular at Regionals. It's time for some reinvention, some new "New Directions". We need a new HELLO."

Will pointed back at the word on the board to illustrate his point, then faced his students again.

"Here's your assignment for the week. Come up with a fresh number, but it has to have 'Hello' in the song title. All right?"

As the glee club meeting broke up a few minutes later and everyone started filing out of the choir room, Will caught up to Finn out in the hallway who was walking hand in hand with Rachel and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey, Finn. Can you hang for awhile? I need to talk with you."

Finn looked slightly puzzled but interested. He looked down at Rachel, who was sharing an equally confused expression.

"Hey, Rachel, I'll give you a call when I get home. Your place later tonight?"

"I'll expect you at 6 o'clock. That way we can study for a few quizzes coming up tomorrow then I'll make us some vegan pizza and we can relax with a movie before it gets too late. We do need our full allotment of sleep to function properly, remember?"

"Is Quinn joining us?"

"Oh, she'll be back later. Noah and her have Lamaze class tonight."

"Right. See you then. Later."

Finn could not help but return Rachel's smile of equal parts happiness and contentment. She turned away and started walking at a fast pace towards the exit doors fronting the parking lot. Finn faced Will again.

"What's up, Mr. Schuester? I'm not in some kind of trouble, am I?"

"No, nothing like that. Could you walk with me for awhile? I wanted to see how you've been doing. I want you to check something out too."

* * *

4:00 pm. Auditorium.

As Will and Finn approach the entry door and walk backstage, Will started his pep talk.

"I know it's been hard since the baby drama. Trust me. I get it, it sucks."

Finn nodded his head in agreement and glanced at Will with a knowing look.

"So you've been handling it fine?"

"Well, I had to find this new person inside of me. The one that was okay with what happened."

Finn let out a deep breath as they walked along.

"I just feel so bad about myself."

"Finn, that guy who made all those bad choices, who ignored the signs, he's gone. This new, more experienced, more interesting guy is here. I brought you here to introduce you to him. Help you move forward."

"Oh, you mean like meeting other girls, because I'm dating Rachel. At least I think we are, because it's so different than when I was with Quinn. She's so into me it's kinda scary. The feeling is mutual, but recently I've found myself wondering if everything in my life is moving too fast for me to handle properly."

Will grinned and shakes his head.

"No, it's not about meeting someone else, it's about being okay just being you. C'mon, you're a Rockstar Finn! Jaeger! Morrison!"

"Yeah! Yeah, I like that."

"Good. I want you to meet the new improved Finn Hudson, by singing about it."

Will motioned to the assembled jazz ensemble with their instruments ready to play.

"Oh, that's why the band's here."

"Yeah. Pick a song and they're ready to back you up."

"Well, I like what you said about me being like Morrison, and The Doors have a Hello song. So, maybe I could find myself and do my Glee assignment at the same time."

"All right man, go to work."

* * *

Wednesday, January 20. 3:30 p.m. Choir room.

After practicing the song the day before a few times Finn performed "Hello I Love You" in front of the entire glee club and Mr. Schuester while being backed by the jazz band. Puck, Artie, Matt and Mike enjoyed a fresh rendition of a classic Doors song, while the 6 girls and Kurt sat and looked on with awe and various degrees of admiration. Quinn, Tina and Mercedes were surprised anew with Finn's no longer hidden singing talent and joy of performing. Santana, Brittany and Kurt looked at him like some predators ready to pounce on fresh meat.

The two cheerleaders tried to give Finn their best seductive glances and sly grins, working their obvious Latina brunette and Dutch blond charms to the fullest. Rachel was oblivious to all others while she focused her love and genuine joy on Finn as she watched her man get lost in his performing arts world, sharing his enjoyment of all things musical. When Finn finished the song Rachel led the loud applause and bounded to her feet with a burst of suppressed energy. She couldn't hold her thoughts in anymore.

"And that, fellow glee clubbers, is how we say 'Hello'."

As everyone stood up and started filling out the exit door Rachel walked out to the middle of the room towards Will.

"Mr Schuester? I'd like to run some of my Hello ideas by you."

"Glad to, Rachel. Let's talk in the auditorium."

As Rachel and Will exited the room, Santana and Brittany make a beeline towards Finn, who was still talking with some of the jazz band as the musicians put their instruments away for the day. Finn noticed their presence and turned to face the two cheerleaders.

Quinn noticed their behavior and paused briefly near the exit door. She had a puzzled frown on her face as she gave the three a worried glance.

_This doesn't look good. I'd better give Rachel a heads up about this when we can talk later at her house. I'd better get going before they start wondering why I'm still here._

The blond pregnant teen resumed her walk and left the choir room.

The Cheerio couple shared a knowing glance while standing there as both girls held each others hand with their pinkie fingers interlinked. Brittany gave Finn her best dazzling smile.

"You're a really good dancer."

"Thanks, but my feet weren't really moving."

"That was the best part."

Santana swished her dark braided ponytail behind her head as she put her arm around her blond girlfriend's arm. Then she showed Finn her best practiced sexy lip pout and expelled a breath.

"Britt and I were wondering if you wanted to go out."

Finn did a double take at both girls then let out the breath he had been holding. He replied in an incredulous tone of voice.

"On a date? Hey, I told you two already that I'm not interested. I'm dating Rachel. The girl I'm in love with. Okay?"

Santana continued to make her point.

"Who said anything about love? Britt and I really want to know you better, and I mean in every sense. We are Glee teammates all right? You are the hot male lead vocalist, as your recent song proved. Also, as we two are part of a cheer leading group that performs at every football and basketball game you play in, it's good to be seen hanging out together in a public setting. Reputation is currency in high school. From where I'm standing Finn you're about broke. Do you like being the target of slushie attacks and ridicule? The reason is because you have an annoying talkative Smurf as a girlfriend. We're offering you a loan to get back on your feet. Just treat us nice, buy us food, and we'll do anything you ask. Anything."

Finn's curiosity and genetic guy urges had finally compelled him to ask the question he had been mulling since he spoke last with these two girls.

"With which one of you?"

Santana and Brittany replied in a twin chorus of excited voices.

"With both of us!"

Finn couldn't believe his good luck. His defenses were crumbling faster than even he realized at the moment.

"Even the non-food activities, should I make any requests?"

Brittany batted her eyelashes at Finn, working her lip pout as she answered.

"Especially those. I'll give you a hint. I'm very practiced in my Dutch version of Swedish massage techniques. Santana can vouch for how good I am. We could get a little 3-way action going too. Clothing not required. For the big finish, S and I are partial to cherries and whip cream, with our bodies serving as the sundae. Sound good?"

Finn just stood there speechless with his mouth hanging open. Santana grinned at Brittany and waved her free arm in front of Finn's face.

"Earth to Finn! Britt, don't give the poor guy a heart attack yet. He'll be missing out. Don't stress, Finn. We'll make the dinner arrangements and get back to you tomorrow. Later."

Brittany gave a mute Finn a last parting shot.

"We'll keep this between the three of us. No one else needs to know. It's your private party, stud. Till then."

A few minutes passed until Finn finally realized that he's the last one still in the choir room. He came to his senses and took out his cell phone. While he walked through the deserted school hallways towards the parking lot, he typed a quick text message to Rachel.

_Since I've done my Glee song I really need to unwind and chill out tonight. I'm going to Puck's for some major gaming. Have fun hanging with Quinn. See you tomorrow._

_

* * *

_4:00 p.m. School parking lot._  
_

As Finn walked outside and turned a corner of the building towards his car he heard someone shout his name from behind. As he turned to face his former football teammates Finn was struck with a tidal wave of multiple flavored slushie drink that got all over his face and clothing. Finn's vision was totally blurred and he was pushed and tripped to the ground. 10 big guys led by Karofsky and Amizio dropped their empty cups around the downed former QB and started in with the taunts and jeers. As usual Karofsky led off with some prime insults.

"Hey, Head Homo. You forgot something today. What was it, Amizio?"

The powerfully built African American offensive lineman sneered down at their former QB and gave Finn a kick in the stomach. Finn felt like he was going to throw up if the punishment kept up.

"It's looking like his lunch doesn't want any part of him. What else does this pathetic excuse for a guy lack? He's lost his poncho, manhood, dignity, common sense and respect for starters. What else would possess him to date the most shunned and ridiculed girl at this high school. Damm it Finn. You're pulling down the entire sports program's reputation here at McKinley. Things have got to change."

Karofsky spoke up again after laughing at his friend's remarks.

"Dude, your only remaining piece of respect left is that you're the starting center on the basketball team. We can tell this means a lot to you. If you want to stay on the team you have to get rid of that embarrassment of a girlfriend. Like ASAP already. We've already slushie bombed her and two of her freak friends once this semester. We will keep this up on a daily basis on both her and you until you act like a man and break things off with her."

Amizio added a parting shot.

"Or we'll start breaking you up. Do it soon. We'll be watching."

When all his tormentors had left the school grounds Finn gingerly rolled over and attempted getting to his feet. He winced in pain but the hardest thing was to see clearly and find his car through his blurred vision. His ribs were aching too. As the shock gradually wore off the overriding emotion coursing through Finn's nervous system was pure terror. He was fortunate enough to have an extra pair of sweats in a duffel bag inside his car. But all Finn could process at the moment was to take his shirt off and sit on a towel that he grabbed from the back floorboard. Finn slowly drove home in a frightened daze and spent a fitful night experiencing the shakes and waking up several times covered with sweat all over his body.

* * *

Thursday, January 21. 12:00 a.m. School hallway.

Finn put his book bag in his locker as he got ready for the daily lunch break. As he closed the door, a tough decision finally resolved itself in his mind. A sense of contentment but certainty fell over him as he steeled himself for his coming talk with Rachel.

_I've wrestled with this all night long. Rachel has to see that I'm right. It's for the best. I'm trying to see the big picture, what's right for the two of us. I'm just so overwhelmed with everything right now. Dude, you're just holding her back. Rachel could do so much better than me. I can't be there for her anymore. Besides, I'm way too young to not be playing the field with any popular girl who catches my attention. The Cheerios are right. As much as you mean to me Rachel, I'm still a Lima Loser to most of the other students. Especially the other jocks. They make my life a living hell. I'm sick of being a target for them. I don't want them targeting you either, Rachel. I'm protecting you. I hope you can see that._

Finn's thoughts are interrupted when he felt a light tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see Santana and Brittany giving him brilliant smiles. Santana added an eye wink and seductive look.

"Bread sticks. 8 o'clock. Table for 3."

Finn returned their happy grins with a big smile of his own.

"Cool. See you both then."

As the two cheerleaders left they passed Rachel walking past them heading for Finn. The dark haired diva had noticed the three's brief exchange. She smoothed out her new red and white diamond sweater that she bought especially for Finn's benefit and walked up to her tall boy friend.

"Hey there. Quinn told me that they were talking to you after Glee yesterday. Isn't that kind of strange? They usually keep to themselves."

Finn had to think for a few seconds on what to say.

"Oh, they were just telling me how they liked my singing and dancing."

Rachel relaxed visibly, then asked another question.

"What did they want this time?"

"Oh, nothing, just the time."

Finn started walking away, feeling a tinge of guilt at his lie.

Rachel caught up to Finn and her relief was evident in her speech while she talked.

"I know being my boyfriend is a challenge. I'm not Quinn. I don't look like her. I'm not popular, and my personality, while exciting and full of surprises, is not exactly low maintenance."

Rachel grabbed hold of Finn's nearest arm and pulled him into a side alcove near the main trophy display case. She looked up at him with an earnest expression.

"I'll always be honest with you, painfully so, and all I ask in return is that you're just honest with me."

Finn held his breath for a few seconds, then expelled it in a rush.

"I'm glad you said that Rachel. There's something I need to tell you."

"I'm flattered, but both of us are still too young to go to the prom together."

"No, that's not it. I wouldn't be asking that anyway, because I don't want to be your boy friend anymore."

Rachel's trusting expression crumpled and her body recoiled as if she had been visibly struck with a hard blow. Her voice came out in a low, incredulous whimper.

"What?"


	6. Chapter 6

Thursday, January 21. 12:00 p.m. School hallway.

Quinn had put her stuff in her locker and was walking towards the cafeteria wondering how she would deal with Puck today when a voice startled her from behind. It was Sue Sylvester. Quinn turned around to face the woman she used to fear above all others, but that also was a thing of the past. Sue was wearing one of her standard school color schemed red tracksuits with vertical white stripes.

"There you are Q! Trying to avoid me? I see you're honing your survival skills."

Quinn boldly returned the older woman's penetrating gaze.

"We should have nothing to discuss Coach, I mean Miss Sylvester. I never doubted that you would come back, so I visited Principal Figgins on the first day back at school and resigned from the Cheerios."

Quinn stopped speaking for a few seconds as Sue showed her one of her sneaky grins. Quinn hurried to finish her point before Sue launched into one of her tirades.

"You were right coach. I can't be on the team during my present condition. But I want to tell you I'm applying for reinstatement in the fall."

"Of course I'm always right. Q, I'm glad you know what your place is around here. But the fact that you somehow led the Cheerios through the first round of Nationals I'll grant you some kudos but nothing else. Enjoy being on the sidelines while you can because I'm looking forward to making your body cry out in exhaustion when I'm your coach again. Carry on."

Sue did a crisp about face and walked away down the hallway towards her office. Quinn stood lost in thought for a moment.

_Do I really want to put myself through another one of Sue's cheerleader boot camps? Well, I've survived two so far. I have to prove both to her and myself that I can do it. Okay, it's decided._

Quinn turned around and continued on towards the cafeteria when her stomach grumbled. She smiled and placed her right hand on her gradually growing bump on her midsection.

_Relax baby girl. Mama is going to feed both of us very soon._

Quinn glanced down for a second at her stomach then when her gaze shifted back forward she noticed Puck walking towards her.

_Now what! Here comes daddy. He has some nerve showing his face to me._

She turned her best facial glare towards Puck but he closed the gap between them without missing a step. Quinn paused and waited for him to walk up close. Anger, hurt, sadness and desire all fought to get the upper hand in her mind and heart. She was about to unload a scathing remark but the mohawked teen in his letterman's jacket spoke up first.

"I'm an idiot. Never doubt my feelings for you, regardless of how you look like. I'm proud that everyone knows you're my girl friend."

Quinn's retort died in her throat as her current feelings changed to a mixture of astonishment and relief.

_Puck, you somehow managed to avoid being buried deep in my doghouse again. Keep talking. My final verdict is not in yet._

Puck noticed that the long blond haired girl's expression had changed to a more neutral look. The concerned teen boy continued speaking when Quinn remained silent.

"Quinn, it's my fault you're going through this. You know I want to be with you regardless of what you decide about the baby. You're looking hungry. Let's go eat."

Quinn finally relented and to Puck's happiness and surprise rushed into his arms while planting kisses on his cheeks and lips. The two teens shared an emotional lip lock for a few seconds, and then they linked arms and headed towards the cafeteria door. Quinn could not resist baiting her man some for putting her through that recent emotional stress.

"You big jerk, I hope you don't treat all the girls like this. So is the insult/praise combo your plan of attack now? I'm glad the nice Puck decided to show up again."

Puck looked down at his beaming girlfriend and sent back a quip of his own.

"I'm only nice when I have to be. It's bad for my image. Hey! What's with the abuse?"

Quinn playfully punched Puck in the arm with her free hand while voicing an irksome growl from deep within her.

"You don't fool me Puckerman. Your bad boy image is just a cry for attention. You act out because it's expected. I know it's hard for you to be good, but keep trying for my sake, okay?"

"Well, I could make an exception in your case. But you never know when Puckzilla could come in handy. It's our secret, right?"

As they got in line to get some food Quinn looked to the table they normally sat at with their glee teammates. It was empty.

"Where are Rachel and Finn?"

* * *

12:10 p.m. School alcove near main trophy case.

Finn noticed Rachel's face crumble into first disbelief then pain as she processed his last statement. She stood there looking devastated but after she croaked out one word lapsed into silence while staring at Finn.

_She's taking it real bad. This kills me too but it has to be done. I have to protect her from the slushie attacks. Make her believe it's for the best. Here goes._

Finn hurriedly went on with his rehearsed speech before he lost his nerve while his feelings raged in protest not to do this. He clamped down hard on his emotions and continued speaking.

"Rachel, you're really awesome, but I think I need to connect with my inner rock star before I can fully commit to one woman. What's the big rush? I'm only 16 and you just turned 15. We need to enjoy life without being tied down to anyone. High school is about experiencing new things and meeting people. I don't know about you, but I need to find out who I am now."

Rachel finally spoke up, her anger turning to great disappointment.

"I'll tell you who you are. You're a scared little boy. You're afraid of dating me because you think it might hurt your reputation, though you'll never admit it it's very important to you. You hate what Quinn did to you, not just because it hurt but because it was so humiliating."

Finn's reaction was one of surprise as he looked at Rachel with his mouth open.

"You're freaking me out. It's like you're in my head right now."

"I just see you for who you are. Unlike you, who can only see me as this silly girl who made a fool of herself at her first glee club rehearsal. And that's where you lose, Finn."

Rachel chocked back a sob while she finished speaking as her eyes filled with tears.

"If you take a second look at me you'll realize that I'm the only person in your life who knows you, and accepts you for who you are, no matter what."

Rachel broke down crying as she hurriedly walked away from Finn. He watched her slumped over form grow distant then disappear around the corner. Finn shook his head in amazement at how well Rachel did really understand him.

_Dude, I must still be in shock. I don't feel anything yet but that's over now. You may know me Rachel but I know you're better off and safer away from me. Were we really thinking that this could work out? We're just too different, but we can still sing together. The two of us have to be satisfied with that._

Finn's thought process was interrupted when Puck called out to him.

"Yo, Finn! Are you eating with Quinn and me today or not? Where's Rachel?"

Finn turned to face his best friend while trying to come up with an answer.

"It looked like she was headed to the choir room. I don't think she's hungry today."

Puck slapped his buddy on the back and gestured down the hallway from where he had come from.

"Quinn is going to eat us under the table if we don't get back to our table now. I know you're always hungry, dude. Let's go."

Finn glanced back once at the stretch of hallway that Rachel had walked down and left recently. He attempted to cheer himself up.

_I'm not that hungry either. She and I will get over it. I'll save my appetite for tonight's date with Santana and Brittany, then there's the party after the game tomorrow night. I'm going to get lucky! Let the hot tub hookups begin!_

Finn cleared his mind of everything as he and Puck rejoined Quinn at their lunch table. He put off telling them that Rachel would probably never share a meal with him ever again.

* * *

3:30 p.m. Choir room.

The 12 teens were seated as they waited for their teacher Mr. Schuester to start practice. Rachel sat as far away from Finn as possible while glaring at him as he flirted openly with Santana and Brittany making small talk. Will finally walked in the door and asked the glee club for song suggestions.

"All right guys. We gotta get moving on these Hello numbers. Who's got something to show us?"

Rachel raised her hand and volunteered to go next.

"Mr. Schuester? I think I've found a song that sums up my feelings perfectly."

"Fantastic, Rachel. Show us what you've got."

She walked over to the jazz band and conferred for a few seconds with the musicians. She turned back to face her audience and prepared to start singing. She put her hands on her hips, gave Finn another dirty look then began her performance. As the other teens recognized the song Rachel gestured for them to get up and join in the dancing and singing. Only Finn sat there unmoving while looking at the proceedings with a calm but slightly guilty expression on his face. Matt Rutherford and Mike Chang entertained the crowd with some of their over the top dance moves and seemingly joint popping choreography.

**I wake up every evening  
With a big smile on my face  
And it never feels out of place.  
And you're still probably working  
At a 9 to 5 pace  
I wonder how bad that tastes**

**When you see my face  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell**

**Now where's your picket fence love  
And where's that shiny car  
Did it ever get you far?  
You never seem so tense, love  
Never seen you fall so hard  
Do you know where you are?**

**Truth be told I miss you  
Truth be told I'm lying**

**When you see my face  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell  
If you find a man that's worth the damn and treats you well  
Then he's a fool you're just as well hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell**

**Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself  
Where did it all go wrong?  
But the list goes on and on**

**Now you'll never see  
What you've done to me  
You can take back your memories  
They're no good to me  
And here's all your lies  
If you look me in the eyes  
With the sad, sad look  
That you wear so well**

**When you see my face  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell  
If you find a man that's worth the damn and treats you well  
**  
Rachel sat down as she sang the final note and gave Finn another angry glance. The other teens were still standing around catching their breath and looking pleased with their impromptu dance session. Will walked over to all the teens and tried to set them straight.

"Guys, guys. I don't want to be a buzz kill, but the assignment was Hello."

Rachel turned to look at her teacher, still angry.

"I'm sorry. I was just focusing on the first syllable."

Rachel calmed down somewhat then but still glanced over with a hurt look in Finn's direction. Will tried to make his point again.

"You know what? I don't think you guys understand the seriousness of what we're up against. While we were busy winning our Sectionals Vocal Adrenaline was busy winning theirs. They're last year's national champions. They've not lost a competition in three years. This is the big leagues guys. If we don't place at Regionals glee club is over. Dismissed."

Rachel gave Finn one last sad expression before walking out of the room before everyone else. Quinn's happy state of mind dampened somewhat as she considered something.

_Either that was a staged performance or something is very wrong with them. I thought that Rachel was playing around at first but it's hard to fake anger like that. I should know that well. I'll ask her what's up when I get home. But first I think Puck needs to grovel some more. It's good for him._

Quinn smiled shyly at Puck as she took his offered arm of support and waved good bye for the moment to their teacher and other friends in glee. When Will was the last one remaining he walked over to his adjoining office to start preparing an upcoming Spanish test and work on more glee song arrangements.

* * *

8:30 p.m. Breadsticks restaurant, downtown Lima.

Santana and Brittany had just sent back their plates to be refilled, using complaints to get their viewpoint across. Finn, sitting across from the two girls still in their cheerleader outfits, wondered what their problem was.

_The food tastes good to me. Why can't I have another serving? I know I'm eating at the same table with the girls but they act like I'm invisible. It's weird, dude._

Santana turned to face Brittany while they waited for their plates to return and asked her a question.

"All right. Hottest guys in school. Go."

Brittany thought about it for a few seconds then replied.

"Okay. Uh, Puck's super fine. Finn's cute too."

"Yeah, but he's not hot though."

"He really isn't."

"And you know what, Britt? I think that dwarf girl friend of his is dragging down his rep. I mean, if he were dating say, popular pretty girls like us he would go from dumpy to smoking."

Finn could not stay silent anymore. He had to clamp down on his extreme irritation first.

"Hello? Hey, I'm right here. Do you guys mind, like, including me in your conversations?"

After giving Finn an aggressive look Santana leaned forward and attempted to explain to the big framed teen the facts of life concerning dating Brittany and herself.

_Is this guy slow to catch on or what? I'd better lay down the law now so even he will understand._

"Let us give you an introduction into the way we work. You buy us dinner, and we make out in front of you. It's like the best deal ever."

Something just occurred to Brittany and she had to share it with her Latina girl friend.

"Did you see what Rachel was wearing today?"

"I know. She looked like Pippi Long stocking, but Israeli."

"Her sweaters make her look home schooled."

The two girls shared a laugh at that remark and Finn was compelled to speak his mind.

"Hey guys. C'mon. Don't make fun of Rachel. She's, kinda cool."

Brittany looked at him as a big frown crossed her face.

"Finn, that's mean."

Santana jumped into the conversation again with a slightly raised voice as she gave Finn a nasty look.

"You know what? Actually, do you mind waiting in the car? And leave your credit card."

Finn shook his head no at that request.

"I'll just pay now if you don't mind. Just make your orders to go. We're done here. I'll pick you two up at the door."

The Latina cheerleader was taken aback at Finn's abrupt manner but the clear command in his voice sent a shiver of pleasure through her body.

"Ordering us around now, Finn? You're lucky that's a big turn on for Britt and I. You're acting more like a man now. We'll perform a special dance routine just for you when we get back to my place. Hurry up and pay already!"

As Finn got up to settle the bill he overheard Brittany tell Santana some absurd animal fact.

"Did you know that dolphins are just gay sharks?"

Finn almost laughed out loud as he approached the front cash register.

_Where the hell did she hear that? Animal Planet?_

* * *

Friday, January 22. 10 a.m. 3rd period Spanish class.

Finn walked into Mr. Schuester's class and sat at his usual desk. He looked with surprise at the seat next to him as it was not Rachel sitting there as usual but another stunning brunette Latin girl. Will noticed his arrival and walked over to the teen boy.

"Finn, what in the world is going on? First Rachel looks very mad at you and sang that unapproved song in glee last Thursday and now she requested a transfer to my 1:00 p.m. class. What did you do to her? I can't have my two lead singers not speaking to each other. Think of your other teammates."

"I'd rather not talk about it right now, Mr. Schue. Wait! One o'clock is when Rachel and I are partners in science class. Damn it! She is really trying to avoid me. That really hurts."

Will put a comforting hand on Finn's shoulder and tried to be a good mentor and friend right now, not a teacher.

"Just make it right with Rachel. For the sake of New Directions, all right? At least agree to put your differences aside during glee practice. I'm not your baby sitter, okay? Oh, Quinn has agreed to switch science classes with Rachel, so she will be your new lab partner. But she seems to be on the warpath today also. She's already asked me twice if I've seen you anywhere yet. Look out man. My senior class assistant Chloe Lopez here has agreed to help tutor you in Spanish for the rest of the semester. Try and see the bright side of things, Finn. Okay, time to start class."

As Will wrote the class assignment on the white board with his magic marker Chloe learned over close to Finn and whispered a greeting.

"Hi Finn. Nice to see you again after last night. My sister Santana has told me lots of interesting things about you, and she said that you're invited to our after party after the big basketball game tonight."

Chloe motioned to Finn's Spanish textbook lying open on his desk. She gave him a seductive smile while brushing her hand lightly over Finn's nearby hand.

"I'm not always business like I have to be in school. I like to cut loose on the weekend just like any teen. I'll make it worth your time to drop by tonight, stud. That is if I can pry you loose from Santana and Brittany. They have some definite plans for you. But just remember, I'm into water sports too."

Finn wrote a few lines down on a piece of paper and passed it over to Chloe. She read it eagerly.

_That sounds good to me. I'll bet you look amazing in a bikini. But Santana said that clothing is optional, so I guess I don't need to find any swim trunks. See you in the hot tub later._

Chloe gave Finn a dazzling smile then her eyes narrowed slightly as she looked at the tall well muscled teen boy like a predator looks at a piece of meat. She unconsciously licked her lips in anticipation. Finn did not notice because he was looking distantly at the board at the front of the class while his mind was considering other upcoming encounters.

_There's no way I'm letting Quinn yell at me too. How the heck do I avoid her the rest of the day? Wait a minute; I remember what Puck told me a few months ago. Just fake it. I'm not feeling so good anymore. It's time to see the nurse and have her get me out of school for the rest of the day._

Finn stood up and spoke to his teacher.

"Mr. Schuester? I have a bad headache so I'm going to the nurse and take something. If I don't come back I'll see you on Monday."

He barely noticed Chloe's blatant gesture of disapproval at being left alone as she flipped her long glossy black hair behind her back and winked at him before Finn's vision focused on the hallway outside the classroom. He leaned around every hallway and peeked first like a good soldier before committing himself to that direction as he stealthily made his way towards his ticket to freedom for the weekend.

* * *

Saturday, January 23. 1:00 p.m. Book/music store, Lima Mall.

Rachel was there first again waiting for Jesse to arrive so she started looking through the available musical lyric books looking for a Hello song that she could sing. She found a promising one and was scanning through the words when a hand reached over and pulled the book down.

"Lionel Ritchie? One of my favorites."

When Rachel saw that it was Jesse she let out a small scream of happiness as she ran around the wall barrier and into his surprised arms. Both teens were amazed and thrilled as they experienced the pleasurable intensity of their reunion after being apart for almost 3 weeks. As the two close friends realized that the hug was going on far longer than usual they hesitantly broke apart and Jesse started showing Rachel around the store.

"This is one of my favorite haunts. I like to browse the celebrity biographies, pick up some lifestyle tips. I will be leaving Ohio after all. I got a full ride to UCLA! I told you it was possible, Rachel."

Rachel let out another shout of approval and started jumping up and down in place in her excitement. Jesse laughed at her lack of restraint.

"I'm glad you're as happy for me as I am. I'm feeling like a full blown diva now. I'd better think about putting my team together, like publicist, trainer, lawyer, and accountant. Rachel, you can be my personal motivational speaker and personal assistant. Sorry, I'm getting ahead of myself. Let's help you out first."

Jesse picked up the song book that Rachel had been reading and motioned over to the piano sitting within the lounge area with some couches and chairs scattered around.

"What do you say we take it for a spin?"

Rachel looked at Jesse, the piano, and the other customers milling around the store. There seemed to be more people here than when she had arrived.

"Here? I'm kinda nervous. You play piano too?"

Jesse sat down on the piano bench and placed the song lyrics where he could read them easy and secured the book in place. He grinned at Rachel and replied with some mirth in his voice.

"I have many talents. I remember when I used to get nervous. C'mon. I do this all the time now. I like to give impromptu concerts for the homeless. It's so important to give back."

Rachel stood and watched as Jesse sang the first stanza by himself. As his words were directed right to her the lyrics meant so much more than she could even dream of. Her confidence soared as she sat down next to Jesse and joined him during the first chorus. As they said the words "I love you" to each other Rachel's heart melted as she knew he meant them with every fiber of his being. To her most immense pleasure she felt that she was falling in love with Jesse too, because what was making her heart beat so fast and her breath race was way more than deep friendship.

**I've been alone with you  
Inside my mind  
And in my dreams I've kissed your lips  
A thousand times  
I sometimes see you  
Pass outside my door  
**

**Hello!**

**Is it me you're looking for?  
I can see it in your eyes  
I can see it in your smile  
You're all I've ever wanted  
And my arms are open wide  
'cause you know just what to say  
And you know just what to do  
And I want to tell you so much  
I love you**

**I long to see the sunlight in your hair  
And tell you time and time again  
How much I care  
Sometimes I feel my heart will overflow  
**

**Hello!**

**I've just got to let you know  
'cause I wonder where you are  
And I wonder what you do  
Are you somewhere feeling lonely?  
Or is someone loving you?  
Tell me how to win your heart  
For I haven't got a clue  
But let me start by saying I love you  
**

As they finished the song Rachel and Jesse looked at each other in amazement. They could both feel the intense romantic sparks racing back and forth between their bodies. The electricity coursing between them as they realized that things were forever altered between them also make them more attuned to each other's thoughts and feelings, or it seemed that way to the two very close teens. Jesse finally spoke up first.

"We should do this more often. How's tonight?"

"It's a date, Jesse."

"Really? Those weren't just words I sang just now. Thanks for picking the perfect song. I love you very much, Rachel. You're everything to me."

"I feel the same way about you too. I love you very much, even more than I thought possible. I know this is way more than a crush. I'm falling madly in love with you as well. I know that will make you very happy. I've decided that you are the one I want to be with, not Finn. He's hurt me one too many times. So if you'll still have me, I'm yours."

Jesse's response was to move close and give Rachel a cautious kiss on the lips. He pulled away to judge her reaction. Rachel's big smile told him his answer. She initiated the next kiss as the two teen's lips hungrily pressed together while a new feeling of bliss and happiness captured both their hearts in a searing burst of passion. Rachel and Jesse finally broke apart to catch their breaths again.

"Oh, Rachel. I never dreamed that this was possible. But I could never imagine how sweet your lips just tasted, so I must be wide awake. My heart feels like it's going to burst with joy."

"Mine is too. So will my guy please take his girl out for some lunch? Then I'm sure we can find something fun to do together."

"As you wish, my lady. I await your requests. I aim to please."

Jesse assisted Rachel to her feet and he put an arm around her shoulders while they walked out of the music store, her songbook forgotten back at the piano. Jesse looked down at Rachel and kissed her forehead lightly. She returned his affection with a brief peck on the lips.

"You're welcome, Jesse. So, where to now?"

"First I have a surprise for you. It's a gift from Carmel High's booster club. Let's just say that Vocal Adrenaline gets treated very well, since they have won the last three national championships. I'm driving a new Range Rover."

"OMG! That's great, Jesse! Where is it? Show me please!"

"Pick out somewhere to eat and I'll take you there in style. My treat of course."

When Jesse escorted Rachel outside and showed her the vehicle in question Rachel let out another scream of delight. She was compelled to hug Jesse again before he opened her passenger door and motioned her to get in.

* * *

Monday, January 25. 3:00 p.m. School hallway.

Rachel was looking at her newest picture of Jesse that was hanging on the inside of her school locker door. She remembered with much happiness their very special day last Saturday and the new chapter in her life that it represented. Today had been a good one class wise since her schedule changes. She had to think a moment as to the reason behind them when the person she was trying to forget and shut out of her mind walked up to her. It was Finn.

"Hey, Rach. Look, I want to apologize. I've realized that I don't want to date other girls. Only you. All they want to do is play mind games and give you false promises. You're always straight with me. You do talk too much, and you usually just talk about yourself, but at least I don't feel alone when I'm with you."

Rachel tried to adopt an attitude of feinted indifference as she replied while shutting her locker door.

"I'm glad you came to that realization but you're too late. I've reconnected with someone else. A boy who's finally worthy of my talent and love."

Rachel tried to walk away from Finn but he quickly recovered.

"Whoa, whoa. Wait! Do I know him? Is he bigger than me?"

"He doesn't go to this school anymore, and he's a senior. Remember Jesse? He's now the male lead of Vocal Adrenaline. We're both aware that our Romeo and Juliet romance will be a challenge, but our deep respect for each other's talent will carry us through."

"Rachel, don't you think that's kind of suspicious? We make it to Regionals then suddenly Jesse transfers and now he's the top guy on our main competition. The fact that you two were good friends already means that he could easily play with your emotions because of the circumstances and high stakes involved."

"I know it's hard to believe that anyone would like me without an ulterior motive, but you have to respect that our love is real. Move on, Finn. I finally have."

Rachel turned her back on Finn and walked down the hallway. Finn decided to wait a moment then followed her as Rachel's path led to the choir room. The tall male teen closed the distance until the brunette diva let out an exasperated sigh. Finn continued the heated conversation.

"Let's be rational, Rachel. Dating Jesse sounds like a total knee jerk reaction. I'm so sorry I hurt your feelings and made you feel like I didn't want you anymore. I was overwhelmed with everything and everyone's expectations of me. I was not thinking clearly when I said I wanted to break up with you. I love you very much, Rachel. You've got to believe that."

"Those are only words, Finn. Your actions speak otherwise. I can't believe a word you say anymore. I'd be a fool to."

"Listen. You promised earlier that if either one of us as co-captains wanted to sing something for the other person to hear as a possible Regionals song we could do so. Please sit down, Rachel. I have something you really need to hear. Please don't doubt what I'm going to tell you. I really want you to think about what you're about to do to us. I'm willing to fight for you, so never forget that. Here goes."

Rachel threw up her hands in surrender. She sat down with an angry grunt and impatiently waited for Finn to begin.

**Need I say I love you  
need I say I care**

**Need I say that emotion's something we don't share?  
I don't want to be sitting here  
trying to deceive you**

**'Cause you know I know baby  
that I don't wanna go.  
We cannot live together  
we cannot live apart**

**That's the situation  
I've known it from the start.  
Every time that I look at you I can't see the future  
Cause you know I know baby that I don't wanna go.**

**Just throwing it all away  
throwing it all away**

**Is there nothing that I can say  
to make you change your mind?  
I watch the world go round and round  
and see mine turning upside down -  
Throwing it all away!**

**Now who will light up the darkness and who will hold your hand?  
Who will find you the answers when you don't understand**

**Why should I have to be the one who has to convince you**

**'Cause you know I know baby  
that I don't wanna go.  
Some day you'll be sorry  
some day when you're free**

**Memories will remind you that our love was meant to be.  
But late at night  
when you call my name**

**the only sound you'll hear  
Is the sound of your voice calling  
calling out to me.**

**Just throwing it all away  
throwing it all away**

**When there's nothing that I can say -  
we're throwing it all away**

**Yes we're throwing it all away  
yes we're throwing it all away!**

Finn finished his song while trying to portray his unspoken body language of love and support as he sang directly to Rachel and did his simple dance shuffle steps. Rachel jumped to her feet when Finn's voice trailed off and pointed to a seat behind her.

"I'm throwing it all away! You did a great job of that last Thursday when you broke my heart into little pieces. I can't believe you're man enough to say that to my face. Sit down, Finn Hudson. I would like to express exactly how I see you right now. This song fits you like a glove. Listen up good. You really need this reality check."

Finn sat down meekly and waited for Rachel to begin. He reminded himself to run the next time he ever saw Rachel this angry and out of control.

* * *

**Artists featured this chapter are The All American Rejects, Lionel Ritchie and Genesis.**


	7. Chapter 7

Monday, January 25. 3:15 p.m. Choir room.

When Rachel was sure she had Finn's complete attention she begin her performance. She put her complete energy into her voice and dance movements, trying to present herself as an angry woman scorned and determined to triumph in their intense song duel with each other.

**You change your mind  
Like a girl changes clothes  
Yeah you, PMS  
Like a bitch  
I would know**

**And you over think  
Always speak  
Cryptically  
I should know  
That you're no good for me**

**Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in then you're out  
You're up then you're down  
You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up**

**You,You don't really want to stay, no  
You,should you don't really want to go-oh**

**You're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down**

**We used to be  
Just like twins  
So in sync  
The same energy  
Now's a dead battery  
Used to laugh 'bout nothing  
Now your plain boring  
I should know that  
you're not gonna change**

**Someone call the doctor  
Got a case of a love bi-polar  
Stuck on a roller coaster  
Can't get off this ride**

**You change your mind  
Like a girl changes clothes**

When the song ended Rachel attempted to compose herself but her rising temper was proving difficult to subdue. She defiantly looked at Finn, daring him to say anything in answer to her lyrical put down of his recent behavior. Her anger suddenly flamed out as Rachel noticed Finn's slouched posture and the crushed, broken expression on his face. An intense bolt of pain shot through her heart, causing Rachel to emit a small gasp of expelled air as she fought to regain her composure. She relived the anguish that had consumed her since Finn had ended their relationship. Then Rachel saw Finn wipe away some moisture in his eyes.

_No! I didn't mean to go this far. What am I doing? I still care deeply about him. He does seem truly remorseful. Hold on! He wants to pretend like nothing happened? I'm the victim here. Let the big baby cry. It sucks being rejected, right Finn? Time for you to feel my pain. _

Rachel's fury returned full force as she readied herself to leave the school grounds for the day.

"Got it? Good. Deal with it."

Finn made no move to stand up or say anything as Rachel gathered her things and left the choir room. She nearly collided with Quinn and Puck who were heading her way from the opposite direction. Quinn let out a sigh of relief.

"There you are, Rach! How are you holding up?"

Quinn instantly regretted asking her that as Rachel, now out of Finn's sight, let go of her anger while tears flowed down her face.

"Miserable. Thanks for asking. I'm going home."

Rachel abruptly walked around them and headed towards the closest door out to the parking lot. Quinn berated herself for being so insensitive.

"Rachel, wait up! Let me help!"

Rachel paused briefly to glance back at the blond ex-head cheerleader who had so recently become her best gal pal and the person who meant more to her than anyone else.

_Well, besides Jesse. No one else matters! I so want to lose myself in your arms Quinn, but not with Noah watching. I'm such an emotional wreck now. Damn him! Why did you have to start caring again, Finn? Just leave me alone so I can grieve in peace._

"I need to be alone for awhile. Come by in a few hours, Quinn. We'll talk then. I can't practice with Finn being in there. Bye."

Rachel took off at a fast trot and slammed the exit door, stunning the two teens that had witnessed her aggressive behavior. Puck looked at Quinn with complete bewilderment.

* * *

3:30 p.m. Choir room.

"What the hell is going on babe?"

Quinn gave Puck a dirty look for a second then softened her expression.

_Don't snap at him. Puck is not the problem this time. But he better pay close attention. No one messes with my Rachel. Wow, I finally admitted it to myself. She has my heart completely. I've got your back, sweetie._

"Follow me. You'll figure it out."

Puck hurried to catch up with Quinn as she stormed into the choir room. Finn was about to stand up while trying to piece back together his shattered state of mind when he noticed a walking blond volcano bearing down on him. He steeled himself for an eruption but was totally unprepared for what transpired next.

"Finn! Sit back down. You can't hide from me anymore."

Puck was still too far away out of range as Quinn stopped in front of Finn. She slapped him across the face with enough force to rock the wide shouldered male teen against the back support of his chair, while the sound of impact lingered in the air.

"You SOB! How could you discard Rachel like a piece of trash? You were everything to her. I had to stay up all night trying to comfort her after you tossed her aside without thinking. She wouldn't stop crying."

Quinn took a step back as Finn stood up to his full imposing height and advanced towards her. His face was livid with rage.

"Back the hell off! I was trying to get her back and patch things up between us, but she won't listen. Rachel's so angry at me she isn't thinking straight. Just leave me alone!"

Puck was at Quinn's side an instant later, looking at Finn with genuine anger.

"Did you just threaten my girlfriend? If you even think about hitting a pregnant girl our friendship is over. Calm the hell down, dude! Or we throw down right now."

At Puck's menacing tone of voice Finn lost all energy to fight and collapsed back into his chair. He looked up at his two glee team members and tried to explain as his voice cracked due to his suppressed emotions finally surfacing.

"You're right, Quinn. How could I do something so stupid? She meant everything to me. She still does. But the goons on the football team threatened to slushie Rachel everyday if I continued dating her. They were going to get me kicked off the basketball team too."

Puck spoke up, his anger being replaced by surprise and dismay.

"Dude! Why didn't you ask me for help? I'm the king of payback."

Quinn spoke to Finn again, her voice dripping with disgust.

"You are a pathetic excuse for a human being! You actually believed them? Why didn't you just quit glee club and save us all this trouble? After all, you're real good at running away from your problems."

"I can't do that! We'd be short for Regionals. I was trying to protect Rachel from further hazing. It was the only thing I could come up with."

Quinn flipped a few strands of her hair back out of her face as she shook her head in dismay.

"Thanks to your quick thinking our team chemistry is shattered again."

Finn realized something Rachel had told him.

"That's not all. Rachel told me she's dating Jesse St. James now. Remember him? The senior in the drama club who helped us out at the winter showcase."

Quinn cut off Finn's speech again as he motioned with her hand for attention.

"You idiot! I was willing to speak to Rachel on your behalf. But you cut out on me last Friday so I didn't get to tell you. If you could have gone with me back to Rachel's house after school she would have run back into your arms gladly. She didn't see Jesse until Saturday. I'm sorry, Finn, but you blew it again. You waited too long to apologize."

"Just rub it in more, okay? I can't believe she won't listen to reason at some point. But this affects everyone now. Jesse is now the male lead of Vocal Adrenaline."

Both Quinn and Puck looked at Finn in astonishment as they replied in unison.

"What!"

Quinn motioned for Puck to take her hand and then glanced back at Finn. Her heart overflowed with worry for both Rachel and her glee club's survival. A brief stab of anger resurfaced again.

"I can't stand the sight of you anymore. I really thought you were a good guy, Finn. I was wrong."

Quinn redirected her gaze to Puck as they turned to head for the door.

"Take me somewhere to eat. I'm starving. Now!"

Puck smiled at the bossy tone of command he liked to hear from his hormonal girlfriend.

"Yes Mistress. At once."

Quinn kept her gaze fixed forward while Puck threw a parting comment over his shoulder while half turning back towards Finn.

"I can't help you on this one, but drop by for some gaming later. You look like you really need it."

As Quinn and Puck left they passed Mr. Schuester heading towards his office. He nodded absentmindedly at them and went inside. Will noticed Finn still sitting there, who got to his feet as the tall teen noticed his teacher's arrival.

"Finn. What are you and the others doing here today? There's no glee practice. But I applaud your dedication."

"Mr. Schue, we have a problem."

"You haven't worked things out with Rachel yet?"

"No, she's being very unreasonable. But that's not all. Rachel is consorting with the enemy. She's hooked up with Jesse, who goes to Carmel High now. He's the star vocalist for their show choir now."

Will did a double take, his surprise evident as his mouth hung open for a few seconds.

"Huh? You're right, Finn. I'd better drive over there and have a talk with their director. This is a serious issue. Thanks for the heads up."

* * *

Tuesday, January 26. 12:30 p.m. Choir room.

Rachel walked inside as the other four original founding members of the glee club waited for her arrival.

"Hey guys!"

Kurt let out a sound of disgust and spoke up first.

"Cut the butter, Benedict Arnold. We've heard about your new boyfriend."

Mercedes tried to defuse the rapidly escalating situation.

"Look, Rachel, we're all happy that you're happy, but we've worked too hard in glee club to let you throw it all away on a relationship that might not even be real."

Rachel experienced a sense of déjà vu as a certain phrase crashed through her mind again.

_OMG! Not them too!_

"Why? Cause he's in Vocal Adrenaline?"

Kurt decided to inform Rachel about some of Carmel High's show choir's history.

"Their motto, loosely translated, is Murder or be Murdered."

Tina spoke up for the first time. She was nervous when confronting anyone.

"They give their dancers human growth hormone."

Mercedes added more fuel to their discussion with another observation.

"Look, we're not saying the dude is playing you…"

Kurt finished her sentence for her.

"He's playing you."

Mercedes continued with her train of thought.

"We just think, until Regionals are over, we can't risk the possibility that he is."

Tina added something else, talking in a rush before she could stop herself.

"None of us want to go through what happened at Sectionals again."

Rachel held her hand up so she could speak again. She tried to placate her friends with her beliefs.

"Okay, look. Jesse and I might not be long-term true love, but what if we are? I know who I am, and how many chances at this am I going to get?"

Kurt finally had enough of Rachel's denials and played his trump card.

"If you don't break up with him you're out."

Rachel's face took on an appearance of mock outrage.

"You can't kick me out!"

Artie, ever the quiet one, finally put in his comment.

"But we can quit if Mr. Schue doesn't do it."

Rachel could not help it as a laugh escaped from her mouth.

"Well, good luck winning without me."

Kurt threw out his final put down.

"Everyone is replaceable, even you."

Rachel's face turned a mixture of sadness and disbelief as she heard the nasty comments from her supposed friends.

"How could you do this to me?"

Mercedes walked over close to Rachel and tried to reason logically with the high maintenance brunette diva.

"How could you do this to us? We're a team, and all you've ever wanted was for us to be great, and be a part of something special. Now is that still true or not?"

Rachel could not come up with an answer at the moment as her mind and heart fought conflicting emotions while she felt herself being torn apart. On one side she knew what the logical course was and on the other side her feelings supported the person who her heart wanted to be with, regardless of where he went to school.

* * *

2:00 p.m. Sue Sylvester's office.

Rachel knocked once and peeked inside, her curiosity peaked.

"You wanted to see me, coach Sylvester?"

"I did, Rachel. Sit down."

Rachel complied with the request and looked with interest and a little fear at the Cheerios coach.

"I don't understand what we have to talk about."

Sue folded her hands together, trying to keep herself calm while secretly enjoying playing with this kid's emotions. She was way too easy to manipulate.

"Well, it's come to my attention that you've given the ole heave ho by that terribly uncoordinated Finn Hudson. I also understand that you have a serious suitor in the form of a piping hot hunk wad from another district. But that your fellow glee clubbers are so incensed with betrayal, they barely have time to apply freeze off to the clusters of warts between their knuckles."

Rachel gaped her mouth open in surprise.

"How did you know that?"

"Never mind. If you think about it some it'll come to you.

_What an airhead for a supposed honor student. All those songs are rotting her brain. What two people are in both the Cheerios and the glee club? She'll never figure it out. _

"I want to encourage you to go for it with your Carmel High beau. Rachel, you need to become even more narcissistic and self-centered than you already are. Think of yourself, your potential happiness. If not, I'm inviting you to join a new group that just formed, the Old Maids club."

Rachel's mouth dropped open in barely suppressed horror as she considered Sue's advice.

"I don't think it will come to that. Thanks for the advice. I have to go now."

"Happy to help, Rachel."

* * *

Wednesday, January 27. 5:00 p.m. Carmel High auditorium.

Rachel walked into the stage and looked around. No body seemed to be around. Suddenly she was the center stage subject of a very bright spotlight. She became afraid as she was in a strange environment.

"Who's there? I carry a rape whistle!"

Rachel exhaled in relief when she heard a familiar voice. She still jumped involuntarily while putting a hand on her chest to calm her rapid breathing down. There was Jesse standing just off stage to her left. He was giving her his best show face.

"It's just me. Most spots are 2500 watts; this one is 10 times brighter. We have to wear sunscreen on stage but it's worth it."

Rachel and Jesse walked towards each other and stopped close to each other. She looked up at his smiling face.

"I guess everything is bigger and brighter here. I have to ask you something, and I need you to tell me the truth, because if you don't there will be consequences. Life and death consequences. Because I gave myself to you, and if it turns out you're just playing me I might die. Not literally but emotionally. It'll be the kind of heartbreak that girls like me hold for the rest of their lives, like Barbara in The Way We Were."

Jesse laughed out loud and hugged Rachel close to him. As he pulled back Jesse looked down at her in wonder.

"OMG! You're more of a drama queen than I am."

Jesse held out his hand for Rachel to shake.

"Hi. I'm Jesse."

Rachel looked at Jesse's hand then up into his face in confusion.

"I know who you are."

"Forget that I'm the male lead of Vocal Adrenaline, your main competition at Regionals. I want to introduce you to Jesse, your best friend and the guy whose nuts about you. The guy who would never hurt you. The guy who's madly in love with you."

Jesse wrapped Rachel up into another hug that lasted a good while. When Rachel pulled back she looked up at him with worry lines on her face.

"No one from my school can know. I'm risking everything to be with you because of the way you make me feel. I love you very much."

Jesse, who had been listening with a calm expression, gave Rachel another major wattage smile.

"I understand. I love you with everything that I am. Okay?"

The two overwhelmed teens hugged again while their lips crashed together with several day's worth of pent up emotion raging to be let out. When they pulled apart to take in some fresh air Jesse noticed his glee coach watching them from offstage behind Rachel's back. Shelby turned and walked away but not before she and Jesse exchanged a look of understanding. The two teens looked at each other and smiled shyly as they realized how out of control with passion they had just been. Rachel finally felt complete again while Jesse breathed a sigh of relief.

* * *

Thursday, January 28. 3:00 p.m. School hallway.

Finn was putting his stuff away in his locker when Rachel walked up to him. He looked at her with some wariness.

_Is she going to blow up in my face again? I deserve whatever she calls me. Be calm and focused, dude. I'm saving my best stuff for last._

Rachel opened the conversation while trying to act reasonable and diplomatic like a good glee captain did.

"Hey! I ended it with Jesse. You can spread the word. I know you know how to do that."

Rachel turned her back on Finn but she stopped when he replied. She turned back to face him.

"Look, I'm sorry. About everything. I know this really sucks for you, but I think it's for the best."

Rachel nodded her head in agreement.

"Taking one for the team. I get it."

Finn got more excited as this good news for him personally sunk in. His hopes rose as he tried to successfully reason with Rachel this time.

"Not just for the team, for us. You and me. I've been thinking a lot lately. I feel like I have all these problems, you know? Quinn, and basketball, and girls and stuff. I've been so overwhelmed trying to figure them all out. Then I realized that the only thing I needed to fix was us. I want us to be together, Rachel. A real couple, like we were before. Look, I even circled some dates on your crazy calendar."

Rachel looked at the calendar she had given Finn some time back. It felt like an eternity.

_Oh Finn, I know you mean well but this is too painful. All those activities we'll never go on now. I was such an immature fool._

Finn started worrying again as Rachel refused to comment on his sincere attempt at getting them back together.

"Is you not being able to talk a good thing, or a bad thing?"

Rachel let out the breath she had been holding and gathered her thoughts together.

_Be gentle but firm with Finn. I have to convince him to back off. His love and kindness pierces my heart with agony and sadness because it's a reminder of what we could have had together. I made my choice and I'm happy with my decision. Let's get this over with._

"I can't."

"Can't what?"

"I can't be a couple with you. It's the team. We can't have anymore drama right now. We have to focus on Regionals. I appreciate your offer, but in the spirit of being a team player I have to decline."

Rachel again turned her back on Finn and started to walk away. His words make her heart and well being ache first with remembered happiness then a heavy weight of despair settled in.

"Hey! Whoa! I'm not just some guy who you had a weekend fling with at the music store that you can just blow off. I don't give up that easy. See you in rehearsal."

Finn closed his locker door and gave Rachel a friendly smile of genuine warmth.

Would you walk with me to the choir room first? I have some glee stuff I want to run by you. Team building, right?"

"Okay. Sure."

* * *

3:10 p.m. Choir room.

As Finn escorted Rachel inside he motioned for her to take a seat. She did so, but looked at him with much suspicion.

"What are you up to, Finn? No more songs. You're wasting your time."

"Just listen to the words, Rachel. That's all I need you to do. I promise this is the last one."

Finn walked to a few feet in front of Rachel, composed himself for a few seconds, and then started singing.

**And I remember everything, everything I loved  
I gave it away like it wasn't enough  
All the words I said and all you forgive  
How could I hurt you again?**

**What if I let you win? What if I make it right?  
What if I give it up? What if I want to try?  
What if you take a chance? What if I learn to love?  
What if, what if we start again?**

**All this time I can make it right  
With one more try, can we start again?  
In my eyes you can see it now  
Can we start again? Can we start again?**

**Emptiness inside me, wonder if you see  
It's my mistake and it's hurting me  
I know where we've been, how'd we get so far?  
What if, what if we start again?**

**I'm lost inside the pain that I feel without you  
I can't stop holding on, I need you with me  
I'm caught inside the pain  
Can we ever start again? I'm lost without you**

**One more try, can we start again?  
In my eyes, can you forgive me now?  
Can we start again? Can we start again?**

As Finn finished the song Rachel choked up as another intense flash of sadness and agony shot through her heart and body, making her tremble.

_OMG, he is truly sincere. I can feel his pain because it's mine too. I've been acting like a spoiled little brat who's had her favorite toy taken away. But I chose to be with Jesse. I'm in love with two guys and it's tearing me apart. What can I do? I can't take the way Finn looks at me with those sad, begging eyes._

As Rachel struggled with her overtaxed emotions and tried to find her voice again, Finn waited nervously for her answer. Will glanced inside the choir room as he was walking by in the hallway.

"C'mon, guys! We have to practice the group number in a few. Let's go."

When neither teen answered Will walked in and noticed Rachel's tear streaked face.

"Are you crying, Rachel? What did you do now, Finn?"

Rachel hastily composed herself and attempted to put one of her picture posing smiley faces on, at least for outward appearances.

"I'm doing great, Mr. Schue. Finn just sang a very moving song to me. These are tears of happiness."

Rachel stood up and walked over to Finn while maintaining her smile for both guy's benefit. She looked up at her glee teacher before replying again.

"Mr. Schue, I have accepted Finn's heartfelt effort at apology through song, so that's good news."

Will grinned and gave Finn a friendly pat on the back.

"I knew you could pull this off, Finn. Way to go!"

But Rachel had not made her point apparent yet to the two guys so she continued to speak.

"We've agreed to resume our good friendship as fellow co-captains to show support for each other, yourself and the team. But for the sake of harmony and to avoid anymore bad feelings that we've experienced during the last week we've decided to table our personal relationship and keep things casual. It's the best thing for everyone. Finn's with me on this, right pal?"

Finn felt an immense pressure crush down on his heart as he realized the truth and Rachel's unwillingness to forgive his past sins.

_I guess that's her answer. I'll have to go along with it for her sake. At least she's trying to tolerate being around me again. It's a start._

"It's cool, Mr. Schue. Yeah, what Rachel said."

Finn extended his hand out towards Rachel. He tried to put a pleased look on his face.

"Friends?"

Rachel easily accepted Finn's overt gesture of compliance, but she could not ignore the electric tingle she felt when their hands pressed together.

_Finn, you still get my motor running at high speed. I so wanted to run into your arms and say yes to being a couple with you again but I can't destroy Jesse's trust and love for me. He promised to never hurt me, and I believe him._

"Friends."

Rachel jerked her hand back as she considered everything going on around her and what to do about it. Will impatiently spoke up again.

"Fantastic. But let's get a move on. You two still have to change into your outfits."

* * *

3:45 p.m. McKinley High auditorium.

Will watched from his table seat some rows back from center stage as New Directions rehearsed their group number. The 6 girls all had elegant black dresses on with big white bow ties while the 6 guys wore black jackets, pants and ties with a white shirt. As the choreography unfolded Will noticed that when Rachel and Finn's dance steps merged together into a series of moves they acted tense and uncertain, especially if it called for them to touch each other. Will let out a breath in frustration as he considered something unpleasant.

_My leads just don't have that energy and spark today they usually give each other without any effort on their part. Despite what they just told me something's still very wrong. I can't let this become a distraction. If it affects the glee club I'll let them know about it. But I'm not getting in the middle of their personal lives again. _

**You say yes, I say no  
You say stop and I say go, go, go  
Oh, no  
You say goodbye and I say hello  
Hello, hello  
I don't know why you say goodbye  
I say hello  
Hello, hello  
I don't know why you say goodbye  
I say hello**

**I say high, you say low  
You say why, and I say I don't know  
Oh, no  
You say goodbye and I say hello  
Hello, hello  
I don't know why you say goodbye  
I say hello  
Hello, hello  
I don't know why you say goodbye  
I say hello**

**Why, why, why, why, why, why  
Do you say good bye  
Goodbye, bye, bye, bye, bye**

**Oh, no  
You say goodbye and I say hello  
Hello, hello  
I don't know why you say goodbye  
I say hello  
Hello, hello  
I don't know why you say goodbye  
I say hello  
hello, hello  
I don't know why you say goodbye I say hello  
Hello **

As the final notes of the song were sung Finn twirled Rachel around in front of him and ended the move by putting his other hand around her waist, ending the number. Rachel enjoyed the split second feeling of closeness with Finn being so near by, but then her instincts took over.

_I'll always love you Finn but this feels so wrong. How can I be turned on and repulsed by you at the same time? I gave myself to Jesse so that's who I need to focus on now. I can't stand you being this close to me anymore. It hurts too much._

Rachel abruptly broke out of Finn's embrace even though she knew to hold the pose a little longer for the audience's benefit. She left the stage without a word to anyone or a glance back. Finn's heart shattered into many painful shards as the enormity of his mistreatment of Rachel sunk in and his initial shock finally wore off. Finn gasped out in pain and clutched his chest briefly.

_I'm such a stupid fool. My good intentions amounted to nothing. I tried to protect you Rachel, but all I accomplished was to drive you into another guy's arms. I hate myself._

Finn suddenly had the feeling that someone was looking at him. He knew who it was but he resigned himself to glance in that direction anyway. He withered a little under Quinn's white hot glare as she silently fumed while trembling with rage. When Puck put his arm around her she calmed down visibly then the twosome left the stage without another look back. Finn let out a breath of relief as Quinn's intense spotlight stare left his location.

_If looks could kill. Well, I got company now. Both of my ex-girlfriends hate my guts now. Join the club._

_

* * *

_

**Artists featured this chapter are Katy Perry, Red and The Beatles.**


	8. Chapter 8

Friday, January 29. 6:00 a.m. Finn's house.

Finn lay wide awake in his bed, staring up at his ceiling at nothing in particular. It had been another night of no sleep as the tortured male teen berated and cursed himself for being such a horrible person. He thought back to the events last Friday night that started his long slide down into the utter depression that now enveloped his existence.

_I should have known that it sounded too good to be true, even if I did have some hookups later. I despise myself for being led astray by temptation, but I wanted to tap those hot cheerleader bods so bad. I've always had a crush on Santana and Brittany since 7__th__ grade. But you do one thing that they don't approve of then you're cut off. But the blame isn't totally mine. Later on things got pretty insane on the weekend._

**[Flashback]**

January 22. Evening.

After Finn had got out of school early for the weekend he went home to take his usual power nap before that night's ball game. Several hours later Finn finished putting on his uniform and rechecked to see if his wristbands, taped ankles and easy flex knee pads were good to go. When he jogged onto the court after being introduced Finn noticed Santana and Brittany giving him seductive body poses and blowing kisses in his direction.

_There are my two delicious babes. I'd better conserve my energy now because I'm gonna be exhausted when the night's over. _

A few minutes into the first quarter Finn noticed his new Spanish tutor Chloe looking at him with a ravenous gaze. She was two years older than her sister Santana, and the tall, distracted boy looked with much fondness on her fully developed woman's body. Santana was more trim and athletic, while Chloe had very luscious, prominent curves. Then there was the Dutch blond hottie to consider also.

_I can't wait until we get to the water aerobics. Am I really getting to bang both Lopez sisters and Brittany too? They're all muy caliente. Oh crap, I just got called for traveling._

As the game progressed Finn felt that something was not right but he struggled to pin down the reason. Puck attempted a long 3-point shot as time was running out in the second quarter. Finn leaped high for the rebound and banked in a lay-up off the backboard glass. He turned and automatically glanced at a certain area midway up in the home bleachers. Finn suddenly realized that a certain brunette dressed in an aqua shirt was no longer waving excitedly at him but was not there at all. The thought took all the fun and energy of the game away and left Finn feeling empty inside.

_C'mon, dude! I can understand her missing this one but surely she plans to support her high school sports teams in the future. Think about you and three babes in a hot tub. I'm starring in my own personal episode of Ohio Shore._

McKinley trailed by two with less than one minute to play when Finn noticed an aqua flash out of the corner of his eye. His heart started beating faster of its own accord.

_She showed up after all! She wants to wish me a well played game. I never realized until now how much I looked forward to our talks after each game._

Finn turned his head and located the aqua shirt in question but it was Quinn wearing a Team Puck shirt instead. When she noticed his gaze on her Quinn looked away and her face was flushed with many red blotches.

_What is she mad at? We're still in the game. Or are those tears? I'll never figure girls out._

At that second Puck passed Finn the ball but it bounced off the distracted teen's hands and out of bounds. Puck threw up his arms in disgust.

"Pay attention! You had the shot. Are we keeping you from something important? We've got to force a turnover now."

Finn got back into position on defense guarding his assigned man but his mind refused to let go of some disturbing thoughts.

_I miss having my own personal cheerleader. Who else would make t-shirts with my name on them? I've got a bad feeling about this. Did I make the wrong choice?_

While Finn puzzled over his internal struggles the guy he was supposed to guard caught the ball and pivoted around him for an easy lay-up. The collective groan of the home crowd brought Finn back to his senses.

"What happened?"

No one answered as Mike Chang in bounded to Matt Rutherford who threw it to Puck already waiting behind the 3-point line. The Mohawked sharpshooter managed to swish the ball through the net but the opposing team only needed to toss the ball in so one of their players touched it and time ran out. McKinley had lost by 1 point. Puck picked up the loose ball and threw it hard at Finn's chest, hitting the tall center with enough force to cause Finn to flinch back from the impact.

"You just cost us the game, that's what! Where was your brain, dude? Focus. Quinn won't come watch me anymore if she thinks we suck. The slightest thing sets her off."

When Finn tried to offer up an excuse Puck cut him off from speaking.

"I don't want to hear it. Just pull yourself together. When you figure it out we'll talk. Quinn's staring us down pretty good. Later."

When Finn remembered his upcoming plans he jogged over to Santana and Brittany who were carrying their pompoms and other gear towards the girl's locker room.

"So, I'll see you two later at your house, Santana? I can't wait."

The superbly tanned dark haired Latina glared at Finn with barely suppressed anger.

"You better learn some patience, Finn. We don't associate with or invite over losers. Just go home. Play better next time."

With that cutting remark Santana turned and walked into the girl's locker room, leaving Brittany looking very sad and depressed. She tried to console Finn's hurt feelings.

"I was really looking forward to our bathing session. But that's S's number one rule. I can't go against her. But come over tomorrow afternoon and I'll make you feel better."

Finn felt two soft, warm hands grab his and lift it up. He blew out an excited breath as Chloe placed a few slow, wet kisses on the inside palm of his hand. The slightly older Latina beauty smacked her lips together with satisfaction.

"Thanks for the sample, stud. I look forward to making a buffet out of you soon. I can get quite hungry, right Brittany?"

"Leave me something, okay? But I like sharing too."

The two girls had Finn begging for more as they left him practically shaking with desire. He ran into the team's locker room, stripped off his clothes and turned the shower handle all the way over to cold.

**[End flashback]**

Finn was startled out of his memories after hearing a sharp series of knocks on his bed room door.

"Finn! Time for breakfast! Then off to school."

"Yes, mom. Be right there."

Finn got to his feet and made his way to the kitchen, walking slowly because of his exhaustion.

* * *

Monday, February 1. 3:15 p.m. Choir room.

The six glee gals were having a girl's only meeting that Rachel had mysteriously called for today after school. While she sat for a few moments organizing her thoughts Rachel watched with disappointment and resignation at what Quinn was doing. Her blond teammate and friend was drawing an unflattering picture of the brunette diva depicted as an ugly witch with a big mouth, buckteeth and wearing a black pointy hat. Quinn briefly showed the finished product to Rachel while giving her a sly grin and a wink of one eye. Rachel tried hard not to react to Quinn's attempted pictorial pun of her personality.

_Oh, you trying to typecast me now, is that it? I'm the wicked witch? You wait until we get home, I'll show you how wicked I can get._

Rachel gave Quinn one of her most practiced sad lip pouts and got up from her seat to walk out in front of everyone. Just before she turned back around to look at the 5 seated girls Rachel heard Quinn chuckling softly under her breath. When she gave her blonde roommate an impatient stare Quinn put a neutral look on her face and tried to pay attention. Rachel started to explain the issue that she had been struggling with since last weekend.

"Can I ask you guys something private?"

Santana, who already did not want to be here, tried to get a rise out of their high strung female lead.

"Yes, you should move to Israel."

Rachel thought Quinn laughed a little too loud at that jab while Will walked in and sat down at a table by the window next to the door and started doing some paperwork. Rachel waited until the girls had composed themselves before continuing.

"It's about dating."

Quinn suddenly opened her mouth in surprise and showed much more interest than before. Rachel let a small grin cross her face before she spoke again.

"Not that I'm dating anyone. We all know that Finn and I are no longer an item, and for the sake of the team I broke up with Jesse. But let's just say I was dating someone, and let's just say, hypothetically, we went to a Wiggles concert last Friday night."

The five teen girls were looking at Rachel like she was crazy. Santana and Brittany in particular were trying very hard not to lose it completely and start laughing. Rachel went on undeterred.

"My dad's weren't home until late so we went upstairs and started making out. It was erotic, and romantic and he said. . ."

**[Flashback]**

Rachel and Jesse were lying on her bed and kissing passionately. Jesse was getting more eager and wanting to take things farther than ever before.

"We should do it."

Rachel struggled to think as her body was getting more aroused by Jesse's every kiss and touch.

"It?"

Jesse tried to break down Rachel's defenses again with small talk while moving to trail kisses down her throat.

"Totally. Haven't you done it before?"

"No. Have you?"

Jesse gave Rachel a show face as he confidently answered her question.

"What do you think? It's no big deal."

"For a girl it is."

**[End flashback]**

Rachel continued to make her point to her teen female peers.

"What if then he got really crabby, and left, and didn't even take home the care bear I won him playing skeeball?"

Quinn fought to control the state of denial she was wrestling with.

_Rachel, is there something you're not telling me? If you're talking about dating a certain senior I better set you straight. The very thought is making me sick._

"Would you please stop talking? You're grossing out my baby."

Rachel had a brief hurt expression then recovered and went on speaking.

"I just want to be ready. I know I'm getting older, and these things are going to happen someday, but how do I stop a guy from getting mad at me for saying 'no'?"

Santana made a disgusted noise in the back of her throat and jumped back into the conversation.

"Just do what I do. Never say no."

_Well, just to Lima Losers. I have to maintain some minimum standards._

Brittany backed up her Latina girlfriend by suggesting one of the rules she lived by.

"Oh, totally. I mean, what's the worst that can happen? Oh, sorry Quinn."

Their former blond cheerleader teammate smiled at Brittany to let her know that she was not offended. Mercedes decided to add her recent experiences as well.

"Well, girl, don't ask me. The last guy I liked was the mayor of gay town. I can't wait to get a guy mad at me for saying no."

Tina, who had been the quiet mouse in the corner so far, added her two cents to the discussion.

"We just have to accept that guys don't care about our feelings. Artie told me that if I did not lose the Goth outfits and vampire makeup we couldn't date anymore. This is my identity. I refuse to compromise."

Rachel shook her head in dismay as she looked more depressed by the minute.

"That's gotta sting."

Will, who had been vainly trying to tune out the girl's conversation, stood up and walked over his 6 glee students.

"Hey guys. I'm sorry to interrupt your little sorority, but I couldn't help but overhearing. Are you really having that much boy trouble?"

Quinn looked up at her show choir teacher and shook her head in the negative.

"You wouldn't understand, Mr. Schue, you're a guy."

"Then maybe you should talk to someone else about it. Like Miss Pillsbury?"

Rachel gave Will a worried expression as she answered his question.

"I tried that. She wasn't much help in this area."

As Quinn stood up to talk more with Mr. Schuester the other girls got up and left, understanding that their meeting was over. Rachel lingered by the door.

"The fact is that women still earn 70 cents to every dollar that a man does for doing the same job. That attitude starts in high school."

Quinn and Rachel left Will standing alone as he could not counter what she had said to him. When the two glee roommates and best friends were finally alone walking down the hallway Rachel couldn't be quiet anymore. She looked at Quinn while giving her a hurt glare.

"So you think I'm a witch now? Is my personality really that grating?"

Quinn laughed out loud with much gusto, unable to hold it in any longer.

"It's not so bad when you get used to it. When I watch you get flustered or angry your face turns red and you totally get bent out of shape. I think it's adorable. Look, I drew red hearts around your picture. Don't I get any bonus points for being considerate?"

"I'm not sure you deserve any. I was going to add some chocolate syrup to our next ice cream social but I think you need a good spanking instead. Just wait until we get home. Prepare to suffer the consequences."

"Rachel, stop talking dirty like that in public. You're getting me all hot and bothered. We may have to make out in your car so I can have a quick fix."

"Quinn! Not so loud. Someone could overhear. Keep your pants on already!"

"I know you too well. That's not what you really want. I guess this is what being a guy feels like. I want to do it all the time now. It's lucky you're available right now. Get me home!"

As Rachel parked inside her family house's garage and turned the engine off she turned towards Quinn who was already waiting to press a hot, passionate kiss on her lips. Both girl's nerve endings were on fire as their desire to feel close to each other sent currents of blazing hot need through their bodies. As they separated for a gasp of air Rachel managed to say something before her brain fogged over completely.

"Race you to the freezer!"

Quinn's expression turned to disgust.

"Hey, no fair. All I can do is waddle. Cheater!"

Rachel opened her car door and gave Quinn one last parting shot.

"Then you better make sure I pay up."

As Quinn entered the kitchen Rachel was getting everything they needed situated on the table. The flustered and turned on blond hugged her brunette girlfriend from behind while Rachel reached for the ice cream scoop.

"Don't worry, you will pay. Big time. Where's that syrup?"

* * *

4:30 p.m. Finn's house.

Finn had gone home right after school ended and dozed for an hour. When he woke up he still felt listless and disconnected from the world. After his world had collapsed all around him last Thursday afternoon Finn discovered that the only thing that worked was to physically numb his body and senses from his memories. Nights were the easiest as Finn had started taking meds to help him sleep. He tried not to feel anything at all while going to school, and it seemed to be working. It was easy to blend in because everyone was giving him the cold shoulder. He had managed to avoid almost everyone in glee club for four straight days, especially the female lead singer he tried not to think about at all. Finn reflected bitterly on his self-imposed non existence.

_I don't have the energy to even consider doing anything. It seems every female at school despises me now. Membership in the I Hate Finn Hudson fan club goes up daily. The only two who have to interact with me in class, Quinn and Chloe, do so only if forced to. Mercedes and Tina never talked to me anyway, Santana is always pissed off, Brittany is too scared of her to talk to me, and it kills me if I catch a glimpse of Rach-_

Finn barely caught himself from breaking his new number one rule of existence. He winced in pain as he tried to master his shattered feelings.

_No! Don't say her name out loud, don't even think it. The pain is almost manageable if I can't see, hear or smell her. Touching is forbidden. But hearing her angelic singing voice is the worst torture of all. It's funny how something that once made me feel better than anything else now burns like lying on hot coals. I actually let the offer of a multi-girl sexual encounter destroy all the happiness I had in my life. They're right to loathe me._

Finn closed his eyes and remembered back to that crazy Saturday afternoon that got totally out of control.

**[Flashback]**

January 23. Lopez residence.

Chloe and Brittany met Finn at the front door wearing terry cloth robes and sexy smiles. After the two doubled teamed the stunned boy out of his clothes down to his underpants they pointed for him to get into the hot tub. Finn wondered about someone that was missing.

"Where's Santana? Isn't she going to miss out on the action?"

Chloe smiled at the flustered boy and tried to explain things he could not comprehend.

"She's still mad at you. But Brittany and I want this very much, so we sent her on a supply run that will take awhile to finish. She'll be much more into the idea after we get you satisfied first. Then she'll enjoy having some extended fun with you, Finn. Relax and enjoy the experience."

**[Some possible M rated action ensues]**

When Finn sat down and eased back into the very hot steaming bubbles that felt great for his sore back the two girls removed their robes. They were both naked. Chloe was content to just enjoy the super heated water for now while Brittany sat on Finn's lap facing him and started kissing him with ardor. The over excited blond grabbed Finn's hands and placed them on her breasts so he could please her too. After Finn eagerly make Brittany gasp with pleasure for a few moments a hand tapped on her shoulder then Chloe took over. She mimicked Brittany's actions by kissing Finn with passion but rubbed her bare breasts up and down Finn's chest. Chloe took the rapidly perspiring, overexcited boy by surprise when she reached down and put a hand underneath Finn's shorts and groped him, establishing a rhythm that soon brought the trembling teen boy to a rapid sexual release. Chloe floated away as Finn took some time to regain his normal breathing again. Brittany had a silly, happy grin on her face.

"I think he liked it. That was kinda quick. I guess we girls will have to amuse ourselves until he's ready again."

Chloe moved over close to Brittany and put her arms around the blond's neck.

"My thoughts exactly."

Finn's eyes threatened to bulge out of their sockets as Chloe and Brittany went at it, starting with a heated french kissing session. Later the 2 hyper charged girls alternated their hands, mouths and tongues on each others breasts and private parts. Eventually each girl brought the other to a satisfying conclusion as their burning needs were finally fulfilled. While he watched with a detached feeling of shock Finn felt himself stir back to action. But then a loud voice screamed out her displeasure. It was Santana, who had witnessed the last few moments of the girl-on-girl action with an expression of shock. She finally found her voice again.

"Chloe, you f- slut! Do you have to hump everything that I covet? I told you Brittany was off-limits. She's my one and only. How could you do this to me? Finn, what the f- are you doing here?"

"Waiting for you. Are you going to join us?"

The steamed Latina threatened to explode with a thunderous roar.

You stupid, f- moron. Get the hell out of my house. I don't blame you, Brittany. I know how easily you can be corrupted. You're like a 60's love child."

Brittany looked devastated as she started crying.

"I'm so sorry, S. I can't help myself. If it feels good I do it. Please forgive me."

Santana calmed down visibly when she heard her girl begging for mercy and another chance to make things up with her.

"Finn, please leave now. I promise I'll make it up to you later. You can buy me dinner and we'll hang out. Okay? Sis, get this straight. Both of them are mine. Got it? Keep your whore hands off them. Even your lust soaked brain can comprehend that. Let's go to my room, B. Only you can scratch the itch I always get when you look at me like that."

Santana suddenly lost control of her emotions as she ran from the sauna area upstairs to her room. Brittany got out of the hot tub and ran after her girlfriend, water dripping everywhere. Something occurred to Finn at that moment.

"Brittany, your robe!"

"I won't need it."

Chloe got out of the hot tub and displayed her body to Finn for a few seconds before putting her robe on again.

"Better go, lover boy. I'm satisfied for now but my self control is very lacking. Santana goes through men like accessories. I'm sure we'll have some fun sometime in the future. I'm counting on it."

**[End flashback]**

Back in his bedroom Finn opened his eyes as a fresh wave of desolation hit his overtaxed nerves and tears came to his eyes.

_It was like watching a stranger from above. I saw a guy who looked like me make out with two hot naked girls but I felt like an empty shell. My mind was controlling my body but there was not any emotional depth at all. I was like a hired gigolo who went through the motions and satisfied his customers. It could not even compare with the overwhelming joy and passion that I shared with R-"_

Finn reached out to grab a small pill container sitting on an end table by his bed and popped two more, washing them down with a final swig of room temperate soda that was within reach. Finn lay back on his bed and wrapped his arms around himself as the shakes hit again. His large frame shook repeatedly until his latest episode of post traumatic stress syndrome faded away as the medicine dosage finally relaxed his features into peaceful slumber.

* * *

Tuesday, February 2. 3:30 p.m. Choir room.

The 12 glee club teens were seated as their teacher wrote the word Madonna on the white board. Finn suddenly snapped out of reliving his memories again and tried to put forward some effort and pay attention. He had started sitting in front of as many people as possible so he did not have to look at them. None of the other teens had tried talking with him and Finn liked it that way. He wanted to have as little input as possible. Will walked over and stopped a few feet away from his students sitting in the front row. He started his presentation.

"What comes to mind when you see that name?"

As usual Rachel was the first to answer.

"Genius."

Finn steeled himself as her voice cascaded through his senses.

_You can get through this. Just look forward, stay calm and breathe._

Kurt followed with another rapid fire reply.

"Icon."

Puck's answer amused Will the most but drew a look of disapproval from Quinn, who sat next to the muscular Mohawk sporting teen boy.

"Hall of fame MILF."

Will composed himself and went on with his lecture.

"So, we're all aware of Madonna's musical and cultural significance, which is why your current assignment is to come up with a Madonna number."

The 6 female members and Kurt started talking with much excitement and looking at each other. The remaining 5 guys had a disinterested look about them. Puck could not stay silent on this topic.

"Uh, Mr. Schue? As a dude, Madonna makes me kind of uncomfortable."

Finn came out of his zombie trance to add something to the discussion.

"Yeah, she's smoking and everything, but can't some of us do something else? Like the guy version of Madonna, like, you know, Pantera?"

As the other 4 males besides Kurt voiced their approval Will motioned for silence and to be heard again.

"Guys! You know it's come to my attention that many of you haven't been treating the young ladies of our group very nicely lately. You're disrespectful, bullying, sexist, and I hate to say it, misogynistic."

Finn had a puzzled look on his face.

"I have no idea what that means."

Brittany sought to clarify Finn's confusion with her experiences.

"When I pulled my hamstring I went to a massaganist."

Santana put one of her hands inside Brittany's and applied some gentle but firm pressure, sending the blond a silent but clear show of affection. Brittany returned the loving gesture by lightly squeezing her girlfriend's hand back.

Will shook his head at the Dutch blond girl's statement and answered correctly.

"What it means is, put yourself in their shoes for a change. Culturally, Madonna's legacy transcends her music because by and large the subtext of her songs are about being strong, independent, and confident no matter what your sex."

The 6 seated girls were nodding their heads yes and their grins got wider with every word that their teacher said while he admonished the boys on their behavior.

"But more than anything, Madonna's musical message is about equality, and that's something I think you guys need to work on."

Kurt raised his hand to get Will's attention. Something had just occurred to the excited boy and he needed to get it out.

"Mr. Schue? I don't think we can have an honest discussion about Miss Ciccone without acknowledging that her images are just as indelible as her songs. I would like to honor her contributions by tackling a multimedia project, with Mercedes."

"Great! Go for it, Kurt."

But Puck still had something to say as he wished the topic of discussion was anything else.

"I'm still not down. No chick intimidates Puckzilla. I just don't think her music translates to show choir."

Rachel let out a grunt of frustration and stood up to look at her protesting guy pal.

"Really? Well I for one couldn't disagree more."

Rachel appraised everyone in the room and made some quick plans.

_I'll show you macho guys nothing is lost in translation._

"We girls will have a number ready by Thursday afternoon. I want all the guys to be seated in the auditorium ready to be dazzled at 3:30 p.m. sharp. I agree to direct this number free of charge. Mercedes and Tina will handle the choreography. Quinn, Santana and Brittany are in charge of wardrobe. We'll all share vocals. Any questions?"

As the girls closed ranks and started discussing details Will motioned for the guys to follow him out the door. Finn left in a daze and promised himself not to look back as he walked out. He didn't. All he wanted was to go home, sleep for a few hours and numb the pain again.

_What the heck were we talking about again? Something about not liking the songs. Yeah, that was it. Who cares, anyway?_

Rachel looked up briefly and despite her recently changed feelings towards her male lead she still worried about Finn's catatonic behavior. She lightly bit her lower lip in worry.

_This is worse than the passionate, pleading version. I'm sorry I was so hard on you, Finn. I let my anger get out of control. I can't change the past but I'll start treating you with more consideration. I still want to be friends. I'll think of a song we can do together. That should snap him out of it. We have to get back our singing chemistry. The group depends on it, and if I'll admit deep down within myself I depend on it too. I've always enjoyed singing with him. I will not be selfish and vindictive any longer. _

Rachel resolved to be a new person and turned her attention back to the girl group's song preparations. Quinn noticed the conflicting emotions playing across the brunette diva's face and gave Rachel a big smile of affection and support. After the two girlfriends exchanged a shared look of their feelings for each other they refocused on the details of their upcoming performance.


	9. Chapter 9

Thursday, February 4. 3:30 p.m. Auditorium.

Will and the 6 teen boys lounged in chairs within the first few rows close to the stage. Will spoke up so his voice would carry backstage.

"Okay, girls! Knock us out!"

The curtain rose to reveal the 6 glee gals dressed in black suit jacket tops worn over colored shirts and black slacks. Rachel had on a bright red shirt, Santana's was pink, Quinn's was light blue, Brittany's was aqua, Tina's was dark blue and Mercedes' was purple. They all had their hair pinned up and secured, with some black eyeliner and red lipstick to make them all look older and more glamorous. A long gold chain hung around each girl's neck. Rachel started the song by performing the initial spoken lines and singing the first verse, then Tina, Quinn and Mercedes traded off with her on each new verse as Santana and Brittany harmonized and sang backup vocals.

**(Spoken:)**

**Come on girls  
Do you believe in love?  
'Cause I got something to say about it  
And it goes something like this**

**Chorus:**

**Don't go for second best baby  
Put your love to the test  
You know, you know, you've got to  
Make him express how he feels  
And maybe then you'll know your love is real**

**You don't need diamond rings  
Or eighteen karat gold  
Fancy cars that go very fast  
You know they never last, no, no  
What you need is a big strong hand**

**To lift you to your higher ground  
Make you feel like a queen on a throne  
Make him love you till you can't come down  
[You'll never come down]**

**(chorus)**

**Long stem roses are the way to your heart  
But he needs to start with your head  
Satin sheets are very romantic  
What happens when you're not in bed**

**You deserve the best in life  
So if the time isn't right then move on  
Second best is never enough  
You'll do much better baby on your own  
[Baby on your own]**

**(chorus)**

**Express yourself  
[You've got to make him]  
Express himself  
Hey, hey, hey, hey  
So if you want it right now, make him show you how  
Express what he's got, oh baby ready or not**

**Intermediate:**

**And when you're gone he might regret it  
Think about the love he once had  
Try to carry on, but he just won't get it  
He'll be back on his knees**

**To express himself  
[You've got to make him]  
Express himself  
Hey hey**

**(intermediate)**

**So please**

**(chorus)**

**Express yourself  
[You've got to make him]  
Express himself  
Hey, hey, hey, hey**

**So if you want it right now, make him show you how  
Express what he's got, oh baby ready or not  
Express yourself  
**

As the performance went on only Will and Kurt were enjoying themselves. Artie, Matt and Mike seemed very uncomfortable, while Puck stared at the girls in open mouthed surprise. Finn watched with a passive face, but he had moments where he would zone out for no reason. When Tina, Santana and Brittany took off their jackets with the others and threw them up in the air while the other vocalists put theirs back on Finn watched the jacket's flight upwards with mild interest. He decided to stare at the ceiling next.

* * *

Friday, February 5. 3:00 p.m. School hallway.

Santana shut her locker door in frustration as Brittany told her girlfriend about her new 7-year old boyfriend because Sue had told all the cheerleaders to act like cougars and have some fresh, nubile arm candy. To her dismay Santana thought that she was losing her touch with the male population of her high school.

"Crap. I need a younger, inferior man. If I don't find one Coach Sylvester will kick me off the Cheerios for sure."

Brittany smiled at Santana and grinned as an idea struck her brain with ease.

"Hello, Finn? His birthday is like 3 days before yours, and he's super dumb."

"We already tried with Finn, and he hates me. Or he should after I cussed the poor boy out that time at my house when you had that illegal 3-way with him and my slut sister."

"Trust me; the way to get a guy to follow you forever is to take his virginity. Madonna like, wrote a song about it."

Santana noticed Finn putting his stuff away in his locker part ways down the hall from hers. She decided that now was a good time to play nice with the tall teen boy. She walked over to where Finn was standing.

"Finnesence. I'm sorry I'm just now getting back to you. You know, I've been thinking. We should go out. Just you and me this time. No third wheel."

Finn closed his locker door and glanced with some concern at the hot-tempered Latina dressed in her usual cheerleader outfit.

"Will you talk to me this time? Like I'm actually there. Without all the yelling and screaming?"

Santana gave Finn her sexiest pout and put some disdain into her voice.

"I don't talk during."

Finn looked very confused after Santana said that, so she decided to explain it in simple terms that even he could understand.

"Look, Finn. It's high time you lost the big V. Everything about you screams Virgin. You're about as sexy as a cabbage patch kid. It's exhausting to look at you."

"Look, I appreciate the offer, but I have feelings for someone else and I'm trying to work things out with them."

Santana looked more irked by the second as she realized who Finn was talking about.

"Who, Rachel? She's dating that Jesse kid from Vocal Adrenaline."

Finn suffered a brief panic attack but forced himself to calm down as he thought that Santana was playing with him.

"No, she's not."

Santana shook her head and continued to make her point to the clueless man child.

"Please! You can smell it on her. She's like a cat in heat. She talked about him the other day, and practically sprayed the choir room. So, c'mon, let's do the deed. I'd be great for my image, and Sue will promote me to head cheerleader. It's win-win."

"Wait, what do I get out of it?"

"I don't know, you get to have sex, and make Rachel jealous. I meant for me, okay? It's win-win for me."

* * *

3:15 p.m. Choir room.

Rachel was going over the sheet music with the members of the jazz band as she noticed Finn walk in. She wore a short sleeved white shirt with a dark blue skirt. Rachel noticed with approval that Finn had on one of her favorite sweaters and his usual jeans. He walked over to her but stayed on his side of the piano where Brad was sitting at. Rachel looked up at Finn with genuine happiness but with some hurtful twinges.

"Finn! I was just coming to find you. I'm glad I suggested doing something together at lunch today. Look, I know the boys were a little uncomfortable with this Madonna assignment, so I figured you and I, as co-captains, could do a little mash up of a bunch of her songs just to show everyone how cool it could be."

"Yeah, sure, whatever."

Finn paused as he reconsidered what Santana had told him.

_Please, no! Don't let it be true._

"Look, are you still dating that Jesse kid?"

Rachel looked surprised but then made her face neutral, but not before Finn saw her hesitate a bit too long.

"No, who told you that?"

"Look, I know things have been weird between us lately but I never thought you'd lie to me."

Rachel's face crumbled into a guilty expression as she forced out the truth.

"Look, please don't tell anyone. By the way he called to meet up with me later tonight. Keep it to yourself, okay?"

All of Finn's good feelings evaporated instantly as his heart shattered into little pieces again. His simmering anger threatened to explode outwards.

"Unbelievable!"

Rachel tried to defuse the situation before it got out of control.

"We may not be together anymore the way that Jesse and I are, but we can still be friends. I'm asking you, as my friend, to trust me."

Finn forced down his anger again as he considered what Rachel had offered him.

"Fine, but if this leads to something bad for all of us don't expect any more friendship from me."

Rachel nodded her head as his harsh words sent a hurtful stab of pain through her heart. She felt sad and depressed. She tried to show Finn a brave front and be strong.

"Noted. Okay, let's rehearse then."

Finn walked over to the drum kit and sat down while Rachel remained standing near to Brad the piano player. Rachel started them off by singing the first two verses then Finn took the next one.

**Something in the way you love me won't let me be  
I don't want to be your prisoner so baby won't you set me free  
Stop playing with my heart  
Finish what you start**

**When you make my love come down  
If you want me let me know  
Baby let it show  
Honey don't you fool around  
**

**Don't try to resist me**

_**[Chorus:]**_

**Open your heart to me, baby  
I hold the lock and you hold the key  
Open your heart to me, darlin'  
I'll give you love if you, you turn the key  
**

**Something in your eyes is makin' such a fool of me****  
You're making me, you're making such a fool of me****  
I see you on the street and you walk on by  
You're on the street, I see you when you walk on by**

**When you hold me in your arms  
****You love me till I just can't see****  
Ohhh, ohhh, ohhh,ohhh,ohhh  
So you choose to look the other way**

**Well, I've got something to say**

**Open your heart to me, baby  
I hold the lock and you hold the key  
Open your heart to me, darlin'  
I'll give you love if you, you turn the key**

**Open your heart, I'll make you love me  
I hold the lock and you hold the key**

**Open your heart to me, darlin'  
I'll give you love if you, you turn the key**

**Ohhh, ohhh, ohhh,ohhh,ohhh**

**Open your heart with the key!**

Around the two-thirds mark of the song length Finn handed the drumsticks to the regular rhythm player in the jazz band and started following Rachel around the piano while the two continued singing. While performing their duet together the recently separated couple forgot about all their heartbreak and troubles as they enjoyed each others company and voices. Both Rachel's and Finn's faces lit up with happiness as their mannerisms still showed genuine love and concern for the other person. As the last notes of the song faded away their spur of the moment dance moves around the piano ended with the two teens standing very close to each other. Both their faces showed shock and surprise as each person processed their thoughts and feelings for each other. They were both out of breath. Finn's body was straining with barely suppressed desire and adoration for the brunette girl standing in front of him still panting for air.

_This is the first time I've felt alive again for awhile now. My heart is beating again, and it belongs to Rachel. I've so missed that flirty and sneaky way she always looked at me before. Our song was incredible. But she's still with Jesse. I shouldn't have got my hopes up._

For her part Rachel was having difficulty thinking too.

_Wow! We still have that magic when we sing together. I'll always love you, Finn. It's wrong to keep torturing you like this. I want us to be together again. I have to talk with Jesse later. I'm just hurting the three of us even more if I continue dating him. Jesse and I were great friends first. We can still have that._

Rachel finally managed to speak out loud.

"That was good."

Finn could only manage a short reply in his present condition while trying to control his needs and desires.

"Totally. Thanks for asking me to sing with you, Rachel."

"You're welcome, Finn. I enjoyed it too."

Finn nodded his head at Rachel then walked out the choir room exit door. When he was alone in the hallway he pulled out his phone and called Santana.

"Hey! So, that offer of yours to lose the big V. I'm in."

He heard Santana breathe out a sigh of relief.

"Tonight then. You make the arrangements and I'll provide your entertainment. You made the right decision, Finn."

_I don't know anymore. I'm just so lonely and she wants to comfort me. I hope Santana can help me get over Rachel. I'm surprised she wants anything to do with me._

I'll call you with the directions. See you later."

Finn heard a little laugh of amusement through his earpiece as Santana enjoyed a brief laugh.

"I hope you got your rest, stud."

* * *

5:00 p.m. School library.

Rachel walked inside the dimmed and quiet room where Jesse wanted to meet with her. Rachel had gone home to change into a pink and white horizontal striped shirt, red pants and pink lace up sneakers. As she walked down one end of a shelf a book fell out and dropped to the floor. She picked it up and looked at the title.

"Sondheim on music. Jesse? Is that you?"

A series of books shifted aside as Jesse stood on the other side of the shelf from Rachel. He was wearing his usual black leather jacket and dark jeans with his hair in a mass of dark brown curls but full of volume and body.

"I'm so glad you agreed to meet me here. I picked the Stephen Sondheim biography section for a clandestine meeting place because only he would be able to express my melancholia. I feel bad about what happened. Do you still have my care bear?"

Rachel prepared to speak her peace and attempt to fix her relationships before it got too late to control any more.

_I'm sorry, Jesse. You're so experienced and I'm such an immature girl. I want to be with Finn. I'm just more comfortable being intimate with him, since he's new at this too. Care bear? Oh yeah._

"Yes. Since we're meeting in the shadows there's something I want to talk to you about."

"Me first. I was out of line the other night. You deserve more than that. You deserve romance, no, you deserve epic romance."

Rachel smiled back shyly at Jesse when she heard his apology.

_Oh boy, he always knows exactly what to say. He's impossible to resist. What was I going to tell him?_

Jesse used Rachel's silence as a signal to continue. He continued to press his advantage to the fullest.

"I feel badly that I pressured you to, you know, go all the way. I'm willing to wait. You tell me when you're ready. I'll make sure I'm very well groomed."

At that moment Rachel felt her phone vibrate in her right pants pocket. She took it out and excused herself from Jesse for a moment to check it. It was a text message from Quinn.

**_I just heard something from Brittany. She said that Santana told her she and Finn are going on a date tonight. Can you believe that? Does Finn not have any decency at all? Message me if you want to talk about it. Puck is at Fight Club tonight so I'm lonely. Later, babe. Miss you very much._**

Rachel's insides twisted in agony as she realized that she had waited too long to set things right.

_NO! I should have told Finn how I felt. He thinks I'm rejecting him again. I'm such an idiot. You stupid, selfish brat. It's my fault I drove him so far away. I've lost Finn for good now. I guess I need Jesse to teach me how to be a woman. _

Jesse started to become concerned about Rachel's continued silence.

"Are you all right? What did you want to tell me?"

"I'm ready."

Rachel smiled up at Jesse as she informed him of her decision. He returned her big smile as the two teens embraced and held each other for a few seconds. Rachel's smile turned to a deep worry frown as she pondered going to the next level in their relationship.

_What am I doing? This is a big step that you can't come back from. Jesse, I hope you can help me get over my heartbreak. You're all I have left besides Quinn. I really need to get some advice from her. My problem is that I love and want everything too much. Stop being so fragile and get a backbone already!_

_

* * *

_7:00 p.m. Rachel's bedroom.

To help get in the mood in a casual, fun sort of way Rachel and Jesse sang a song together that fit their current situation the best in Rachel's opinion, as she had picked it out especially for this occasion.

**I made it through the wilderness  
Somehow I made it through  
Didn't know how lost I was  
Until I found you**

**I was beat incomplete  
I'd been had, I was sad and blue  
But you made me feel  
Yeah, you made me feel  
Shiny and new**

**Chorus:**

**Like a virgin  
Touched for the very first time  
Like a virgin  
When your heart beats (after first time, "With your heartbeat")  
Next to mine**

**Gonna give you all my love, boy  
My fear is fading fast  
Been saving it all for you  
'Cause only love can last**

**You're so fine and you're mine  
Make me strong, yeah you make me bold  
Oh your love thawed out  
Yeah, your love thawed out  
What was scared and cold**

**(chorus)**

**Oooh, oooh, oooh**

**You're so fine and you're mine  
I'll be yours 'till the end of time  
'Cause you made me feel  
Yeah, you made me feel  
I've nothing to hide**

**Like a virgin****  
You make me feel like a virgin****  
Touched for the very first time****  
Oooh baby****  
Like a virgin****  
When your heart beats  
Next to mine**

**Like a virgin, ooh, ooh  
Like a virgin  
Feels so good inside  
When you hold me, and your heart beats, and you love me**

**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Ooh, baby**

**Like a virgin**

After they had sang Rachel was in her bathroom curling her hair. She had changed into a spaghetti strap pink nightgown with a little white lace but she had her shoulder wrap on. She had been staring at her reflection in the mirror for awhile as she lost track of the time. She heard Jesse talking through the door as he lay in her bed.

"Are you ready? Rachel?"

Rachel looked at her reflection in the mirror and gave herself one final pep talk.

"I'm ready."

Five more minutes went by so Jesse thought that Rachel was taking way too long getting ready so he got up off her bed and knocked on her bathroom door.

"Just come out so we can talk. Or sing about it."

Rachel opened her door and faced Jesse.

Look, Jesse, I really like you, and love you as a person, but I can't do it. It wouldn't be right for the team."

Rachel walked away from her boyfriend and sat on the edge of her bed. Jesse sat down next to her and gave her a puzzled look.

"What does the team have to do with this?'

Rachel attempted to explain things and let Jesse down easy without becoming angry again.

"If I give myself to you knowing that my teammates wouldn't approve, it'd be like I was sleeping with the enemy. I'd be betraying them. Because I'm truly not ready to do this I'd be betraying myself."

Jesse put his arms around Rachel and kissed her on the forehead.

So, the usual musical and popcorn then?"

Rachel smiled at her boyfriend and gave him a brief smooch on the lips.

"Thanks so much for understanding. I'm a very lucky and fortunate girl to have you."

"That you are, Rachel, but I believe that I'm the lucky one to have you."

* * *

8:00 p.m. Lima hotel room, outskirts of town.

After Santana and Finn had unknowingly practiced singing the same song that Rachel and Jesse did Finn went into the bathroom to let Santana change clothes. The terrified teen man child stared at his reflection in the mirror for a few minutes while getting undressed down to his white t-shirt and underwear. Finn walked back out and over to the bed when Santana told him to.

"Come and get it, lover boy. Your pleasure awaits, but don't forget about mine too."

Santana stood up and helped Finn take off his shirt and eased him onto his back while she lay prone on top of him. Finn shivered under her ravenous but sexy appraisal of his body. She wore a short, low plunging pink nightgown that showed off her cleavage to the utmost advantage. Santana kissed her way from Finn's chest over to the side of his head where she started licking his ear with soft strokes of her tongue. Finn's body twitched as the sensation both tickled and started to affect his manhood. Santana laughed and whispered into his ear.

"No talking, remember? Let me be in control, but feel free to get aggressive if you want to. That really drives me wild."

**[Possible M rated action alert]**

Santana started kissing Finn roughly with a hunger that surprised the teen boy. Their lips crashed together as the desire for basic human comfort overrode all other concerns. Finn let his hands trail down Santana's back then both of them slipped under the Latin girl's panties and cupped her bare butt cheeks. Santana gasped with pleasure as Finn shifted to kissing the hollow of her throat then his lips moved down towards her chest area. His hands then grabbed he edges of her nightgown and started pushing the fabric upwards over the very excited teen girl's head. Both boy and girl now only wore underpants. Finn started to massage Santana's fully aroused breasts, which produced another moan of ecstasy from her. Her long black unbound hair nested softly around Finn's face as his lips closed on one of her very sensitive and expanded teats and started feeding on her breast like a hungry child. Santana was taken unawares as an intense wave of pleasure coursed through her nerve endings, sending her over into her first sexual release. She struggled to form any coherent thoughts.

_WTF! Finn knows way more than he lets on. Just who the hell is the virgin here?_

Santana's musings were interrupted as Finn grabbed her waist and flipped the Latin girl onto her back with Finn moving on top of her. He kissed down her stomach past her belly button then Santana's hands pushed Finn's head further downward. The teen boy deftly removed her very moist panties and started kissing the fully aroused tan brunette girl's inner thighs but he slowly moved his attentions towards her pleasure center. Finn was very surprised when after a few minutes of oral stimulation on Santana's shaved smooth womanhood she arched her back and screamed out another loud sexual release while her body thrashed violently. The sweat soaked Latina's body went limp as Santana tried to get her breath back, inhaling big mouthfuls of air. She looked up at Finn with total amazement and shock.

_How much more can my body take? That was incredible. No one's ever brought me off with that much pleasure before. I've got to retake control. I'm in charge here. Remember that._

Santana went on the offensive and helped Finn take off his undershorts. She performed some oral preparation of her own then helped the tall aroused boy put on his condom. Santana gently mounted Finn as he lay back down on his back. Their joined bodies were soon drenched in sweat as Santana's body undulated and moved like she was riding a mechanical bull. After a few minutes of this the most powerful erotic wave of pure bliss sent the grunting dark haired girl over the edge for the third time as she yelled out her satisfaction. A few seconds later Finn followed with a shout of his own. When Santana could think again she lifted off him and collapsed next to his body. She laid her head on Finn's heaving chest. Their bodies snuggled together as Finn put his arms around the panting Latin girl and closed his eyes in relief.

**[End alert]**

_I hope I did okay. She seemed to enjoy it. I just want to rest now and not think about anything at all. I guess this is all I can ever hope to have now. I deserve no better._

Santana finally got her breathing under control and posed the question foremost in her mind.

"Finn! Where in the hell did you learn how to do that? You were a virgin, right?"

"I was, but thanks to you I'm a man now. Let's just say that I've watched lots of Friday after Dark Skinamax movies. You can pick up lots of techniques that way, but I never thought I would be starring in my own flick."

"You took me by surprise, Finn. I thought I was the experienced one, but that was the best sex I've ever had. No one has ever been more attentive and responsive to my needs and desires as you were. You were amazing, stud."

"I aim to please. So, does this mean we're going steady now?"

Santana leaned over to give Finn a very earnest thank you kiss on his lips.

"Sex isn't dating, but I'm willing to make an exception for you. We could call ourselves friends with good benefits. No emotions, no drama. Deal?"

"Fine by me. Are you hungry yet?"

"Yeah, I am. We burned a lot of calories just now. Do you think they have room service in this place? I want a burger."

"I thought I'd feel different after."

"Yeah, I've noticed it takes about 20 or so times before the feeling of accomplishment really kicks in. There's no menu so you're going to have to take me to a burger joint."

Santana gazed over at Finn with affection and wondered what his mood was.

"So, how do you feel?"

Finn returned her gaze with a blank look on his face.

"I don't feel anything, because it didn't mean anything."

_I remember how great it felt before, with Rachel. Kissing her gave me much more joy than what just happened here. I'm nothing without her, just an empty shell. Dude, stop thinking about it because she's lost to you now._

As Santana took a brief cleanup shower Finn tried to take a quick power nap before they went out to eat.

* * *

Monday, February 8. 3:15 p.m. Choir room.

Finn walked into the room and saw Rachel standing near the piano looking over some sheet music. He gathered his courage and thoughts and approached the shorter brunette diva.

"Hey!"

Rachel jumped a little at the sound of Finn's voice but recovered quickly. She tried to put a disinterested tone in her voice.

"Hi."

"So, how did your date with Jesse go Friday night?"

"Well, it went wonderfully. Honestly, it wasn't that big of a deal. I mean, you know, it was great, but when it was over I just, you know, didn't know why I was so nervous in the first place."

"I'm happy for you."

_No I'm not. I'm sick to my stomach. I wanted to be her first time._

"What about you? I heard that you had a date with Santana on Friday night also."

_I can't tell Rachel the truth. She's already been hurt way too much. I want to spare her anymore pain. I'll get over her somehow._

"Yeah, I couldn't go through with it."

Rachel couldn't help but look up at Finn with surprise written all over her face.

"Why not?"

"I guess I'm just waiting for the right person."

Finn walked away from Rachel, leaving her with a bittersweet feeling in the pit of her stomach.

_OMG! He meant me, but I was too angry and proud to forgive him. Now it's too late. He must really be out of it to turn down Santana like that. She's a much more beautiful and popular girl than I will ever be. It's my fault I've caused us so much anguish. I've ruined him for life._

_

* * *

_**The featured artist this chapter is Madonna.**


	10. Chapter 10

Tuesday, February 9. 3:30 p.m. Choir room.

The 12 teens were seated in their chairs waiting for their glee teacher to arrive. At that moment Will walked through the door but was followed by Jesse. Rachel looked at her boyfriend with much surprise. He smiled shyly back at her and waved his hand. The two guys stopped a few feet in front of the others. Will motioned to his companion with one hand.

"Everyone give our new member Jesse a warm welcome. He'd rather be in New Directions after all. He realized that he made a mistake in transferring."

Finn shouted out a rude reply.

"What the hell! It seems like now everybody's doing things just to hurt my feelings."

Jesse calmly surveyed the room and looked everyone in the face.

"I thought you all would take this news a little better. I got some major league star training. You can learn from me."

Kurt could not take this latest affront and took the chance to speak up. He looked at Jesse with much dislike.

"We were already fighting for second leads, and now that you've shown up I've lost all hope of ever getting a solo."

Mercedes backed up her best guy friend with some complaints of her own.

"Yeah, that's right, and ya'll just trot me out at the end of every number so I can wail on the last note. How's that okay?"

Even Santana had something to contribute.

"He's a spy, Mr. Schue. I would know."

Will raised his hands to get everyone's attention again so he could speak.

"Whoa, guys, I saw all the paperwork. I spoke with his parents."

Jesse helped Will out with more explanations.

"They winter in Bali. It's a very expensive phone call."

Will nodded his thanks to Jesse and continued on talking.

"Jesse moved back in with his uncle, which is in our school district. It's all above board guys, he goes to this school now like he did before."

Artie finally spoke up and added his thoughts too.

"But this isn't fair."

"Guys! Everyone who has ever auditioned for this group has gotten in. That's how we do things here. To suddenly change the rules now, that would be unfair."

Brittany had been puzzling about something for awhile as she looked back and forth between Jesse and Will. It finally clicked into place in her mind. She raised her hand and Will pointed to her.

"Brittany."

"Mr. Schue, is he your son? Both your hair styles are the same."

Jesse and Will looked at each other in amusement as the other teens shared a brief laugh between them, except for Finn who was silently fuming and Rachel, who was still in a state of shock. She finally came to her senses and tried to figure out her boyfriend's reasons.

"I don't understand why you're doing this?"

Jesse walked over in front of Rachel and tried to be serious but couldn't help having a big grin on his face.

"Because when you love something you've got to go for it. You would never be with me completely if I was on the opposing team. I care about you more than winning a national title. So I left Vocal Adrenaline, and my scholarship, for you."

When Jesse told the surprised brunette diva that he had given up everything for her Rachel felt a big smile form on her face too. A new level of love and peace filled Rachel's heart with happiness and joy. Some lingering sadness still resided within her as well.

_Maybe I can get through this after all. Jesse is such a wonderful and sweet guy. He can help me fill this big, ragged hole in my heart. I'm not sure I can heal but I have to try. I totally overreacted and ruined things with Finn so I have to move on. But I wish he would not say those mean things and bitch about my relationship with Jesse. He has no right to tell me anything but why do his words still cut through me so hard?_

Will wrapped up the introductions by shaking hands with Jesse.

"We've got a lot of work to do. Jesse, great to have you here. Officially this time. Welcome aboard. Rachel, please work with Jesse to get him up to speed on what we're working on. Okay everyone, from the top."

New Directions tried to get through rehearsals but at the end of the first song Finn suddenly got up and left the room. Will let the rest of the teens go a few minutes later after no one wanted to continue and everyone was staring with clear dislike at Rachel and Jesse, none more so than Quinn. Will gave his team some parting instructions.

"That's it for today. I want to see everyone here on Thursday after school. We'll do the group number then. I know that you all need some time adjusting to these new developments. I do want to see all the guys except Jesse tomorrow. We have some stuff to go over. Dismissed."

* * *

8:00 p.m. Puck's house.

Finn had come over to do some serious gaming so he could get his mind off girls and all the problems and heartbreak associated with them. All he wanted to do was kill lots of mutated creatures that even tried to mess with his level 21 character in the DC Capital Wasteland world of Fallout 3. He loaded his most current saved game on the 360 while Puck was playing an online Texas Hold em sit-and-go tournament on his computer. The wide shouldered but heartbroken teen boy took a few moments to get into the game because he was having trouble concentrating. Every main character reminded him of one of the glee gals and it was driving him crazy.

Brittany ran the food eatery in the junk town that his rusted apartment resided in, Santana was his hot mercenary ammo dealing sidekick, Tina was the girl you spent the night with when you could afford to rent a room at the one expensive hotel in town, Quinn was the leader of the Rangers that mapped the interior DC area around the Capitol building and Washington monument, and Rachel was the girl he grew up in with the vault that he left behind to explore the outside world.

She had helped him escape so he could look for his father Christopher and he had visited once he was settled into his new life but the reunion was bittersweet. She said that she loved him but could not leave the vault because she had become the new Overseer and his presence and ideas were contaminating the others belief systems. He had to leave for good. They shared a brief but passionate kiss and he had left. It had killed him to do that but it was for the best. They only communicated by E-mail now. Phones were for emergencies only. She had promised to visit him someday but so far she hadn't shown up yet. Finn had given up all hope that she ever would.

_What the hell, dude! I can't even play this game anymore. It hits a little too close to my real life. I guess I'll put the Borderlands disc back in. The only other thing that could help clear my mind and distract me is go and see Santana at her place. Maybe she will be up for a threesome with Brittany. That would be sweet. I really like her attitude about us. No emotions, no drama. Just have sex and leave. I'm into the no talking part too. Screw relationships. They're a waste of time and only drive you crazy and devastate you in the end. I'll give my Latina babe a call on the weekend._

"Yo, Puck! Want to do some co-op when your game is over?"

"Sure, man. I'm down to head-to-head play with the last remaining player. Screw working at a job. I make more money in 90 minutes doing this than being a working stiff. Yes, I just got pocket aces. Give me a good flop. You're going down, dude. I'll take that first place prize money, thank you very much."

* * *

Wednesday, Feb 10. 3:15 p.m. Choir room.

Will, Finn, Puck, Artie, Kurt, Matt and Mike were trying to sing about what it was like to be a girl so they could get inside their heads and understand them better. But Puck wanted no part of this so called sensitivity training.

"I'm not down with this. I like being a dude."

Finn attempted to reason with his best friend.

"That's because it's easy to be a dude."

Puck looked at his teacher and shook his head in dismay.

"Mr. Schue, I think we're going to need a new baritone because Finn would like to become Finnessa."

Will tried to keep the peace with the easy angered teen guys.

"Wait, hold on, Puck. Finn has a point. Haven't you noticed how low morale has been around here lately?"

Artie had some recent experiences to share with the group as well.

"I have. I think the way I was objectifying Tina may have sent her over the edge."

Finn was resolved to be a better person in his daily dealings with the female members of the group, especially one in particular.

"We've been treating the girls like crap, not caring about their feelings, not listening, objectifying. That's the right word, Mr. Schue?"

Kurt was pleased to hear about this new attitude being seriously discussed by the other guys.

"As an honorary girl I have to agree. This team shouldn't work but it does because we respect each others talent. If we want to get to the next level we have to start respecting each other as individuals. Really see each other. Why were you singing with us, Mr. Schue?"

"Because apparently I need to learn that lesson too."

Puck was still not happy with the way the discussion was going.

"Fine, but I'm not singing this song."

Finn make his final point and tried to reason with his gaming buddy.

"You don't have to. We just have to make it right with the girls. Show them we get how it feels."

* * *

Thursday, February 11. 12:00 p.m. School hallway.

Rachel was putting her school stuff in her locker and getting ready to meet Jesse for lunch when Finn walked up to her.

"Hey!"

The fragile dark haired teen girl closed her locker door and looked up at Finn with anger and disappointment.

"If you're going to criticize and mock me again about Jesse you can shove it."

Finn put a remorseful look on his face and tried to calmly explain his recent behavior.

"I wanted to apologize."

Rachel's face showed her surprise then that familiar feeling of sadness and depression took over again. Finn continued on.

"That's all I do lately it seems. The only reason you were even open to dating Jesse was because I was such an ass. Mr. Tough Guy and all that. I've really liked you since we met. You know how I feel about you, Rachel. We could still be together but I blew it big time. I didn't want you to get slushied every day."

"Finn, what are you talking about?"

"A bunch of the football goons ambushed me with some slushies and kicked my ribs in pretty good. They warned me to break things off or you'd get a syrup bath every day. They even threatened to throw me off the basketball team too."

"OMG Finn! Are you all right? I didn't know about any of this. We could have figured something out. I would have gladly endured any hazing because we were happy together."

"We really were, Rachel. But I panicked and made the worst possible decision. I should have just quit the team myself, because I have no desire or motivation to play anymore because you're not there rooting for me at the games. I put your safety and well being first instead of my feelings for you."

"You really did that for me?"

"Yes, but I've finally come to terms with what I did. You have every right to hate me because I deserve it. I won't be any trouble for you from now on. I hope you and Jesse will be very happy together."

"But Finn, I don't h-.."

Jesse's voice broke Rachel's concentration and the rest of what she was about to say trailed off. He walked over and put his arm around Rachel's shoulders.

"Okay, Finn. I know we have a big showdown coming, so let's just decide on the arena. Sing-off, 5 o'clock, parking lot. Be there."

Rachel looked back and forth between the two guys and thought this was a bad idea.

"No!"

Finn tried to defuse the situation in the best interests of all three people present. He held his hand out to Jesse.

"Welcome to New Directions. Frankly I need you. I'm tired of carrying the male vocals all by myself."

After Jesse got over his surprise he gladly shook Finn's hand and breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Thanks."

Finn looked from Jesse to Rachel then back to his new team mate's face.

"I'll do my best to stay away from your girl."

"I appreciate that. She's a keeper."

Jesse gave Rachel a playful punch on her shoulder but she visibly flinched at the contact while her brain reeled trying to absorb everything Finn had just said to both her and Jesse.

_This is not what I expected at all. Finn is giving up on me not because he made a mistake but that it's the honorable thing to do? Boys! It's like he's lost the will to live. It kills me to see Finn so defeated, but Jesse gave up UCLA and national stardom to be my boyfriend. I can't betray his love and trust. I do love Jesse very much so I'm going to be there for him too._

Finn motioned for Jesse to follow him down the hall.

"Walk with me to the auditorium. We've put together a new Madonna group number. I'll talk you through it on the way."

"Sweet. Meet us there later, Rachel?"

"Sure."

The two teen boys left Rachel standing there still puzzled and depressed about everything, then a sudden anger put all other thoughts to the side.

_Fine, Finn! If you don't want me anymore I don't want you either. I hope your tramp Santana is worth it._

* * *

Thursday, February 11. 3:30 p.m. School Auditorium.

New Directions, with their new addition Jesse, performed their group number "Like a Prayer." Rachel sang the first few verses then Finn, Kurt and Mercedes shared vocals for the rest of the song. They were all dressed in red vests over white shirts and jeans. Santana briefly looked at Jesse like a predator ready to pounce on fresh meat.

_I always had a crush on Jesse but I think I'm falling for Finn now. I was going to seduce him and move on, but I can't do that now. It's not just sex anymore. What's wrong with me? I thought I was stronger than this._

When the performance was over everyone gave out some high fives except for Rachel and Jesse as they hugged each other close to center stage. Jesse spun Rachel around several times as they smiled and laughed together. Santana gave Finn a playful, sexy wink as she walked by then left holding hands with Brittany. Finn and Quinn exchanged glances with each other as they looked at the new power couple. Rachel's smile broke off suddenly as she noticed Finn's gaze upon her. She shared the miserable look on his face as they locked eyes with each other for a few seconds, then Finn looked away and walked off stage. Rachel felt like she had been sucker punched in the gut and heart at the same time.

_I need to forget about him but it's going to be hard. I'll still see him at glee rehearsals. Just love me, Jesse, that's all I need. Oh, I need my blond sweetie too._

Rachel noticed Quinn waiting for her just off stage so she pulled back out of Jesse's arms and bid him a good night.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Jesse."

Jesse smiled at Rachel then leaned down and planted a brief but passionate kiss on her lips.

"Later, girl."

As Rachel walked over to join Quinn her roommate and secret girl friend was experiencing a strong wave of green envy. She gave the back of Jesse's retreating head a very dirty look.

_Stop kissing my Rachel you dirty spy. I don't know your game yet but I'll figure it out. Must be nice to kiss her in public. I can't afford to do that. Time for another private hookup. Come here, babe._

After Quinn motioned Rachel to follow her into a girl's bathroom near the school exit she backed her long dark haired girl friend against the wall and put both arms around the brunette's waist. Rachel picked up on Quinn's vibe immediately as the two hormone charged girls brought their lips together and kissed with a hunger and desire that still surprised them with its intensity. The two separated and both girls groaned as their pent up emotions were finally brought to the surface again. Quinn managed to control her breathing and talk first.

"I think you needed that as much as I did, Rachel. You taste so delicious. Sorry, but I couldn't wait until we got home. I warned you I was going to be very frisky most of the time. It's so hard to keep my hands off you here at school."

"Try and control yourself a little, Quinn. I'd better get you home quick. You've got me all turned on now. Let's go to my car. No touching while I'm driving, please?"

After Rachel and Quinn left the bathroom and dropped their hand holding a breath was quietly expelled from the last stall. It was Brittany. Santana was pulling their car around front while Brittany took care of her feminine hygiene. She had witnessed the entire girl on girl make out scene through the gap of the closed stall door.

_OMG! Rachel and Quinn have the hots for each other! I'm so happy for them. I wonder if they're having sex yet. But they're so into their guys too. I can't wait to tell S. She's not going to believe this. Now, how do I get out of the school from here? I forgot again._

* * *

Thursday, February 11. 4:30 p.m. Rachel's bedroom.

**[Possible M rated action alert]**

Rachel was lying on one side of the bed with Quinn next to her. Their make out session had progressed farther than ever before. After some frantic kissing their lips and tongues had wandered to each others cheeks, noses and throats. Both sexually charged teen girls were dressed in only tank tops and shorts. Quinn had asked for and received permission from Rachel to start massaging her breasts through the thin material of her shirt. Quinn's magic fingers brought Rachel's body to new levels of ecstasy as the dark haired songstress let her pleasure and enjoyment be known to her blond haired lover. Quinn's lips switched back and forth from Rachel's mouth to her cheeks, applying gentle but firm pressure.

Rachel had been emitting blissful moans every so often but when one of Quinn's hands started rubbing between her legs through the brunette's shorts Rachel closed her eyes and cried out in relief as she crested over the edge and experienced a very powerful sexual release while her petite body shook with unrestrained passion and joy. Quinn smiled as she brushed some stray strands of hair out of Rachel's face while her girlfriend panted for breath.

"You're so noisy, Rachel, but I'm glad you enjoyed that as much as I did. Care to return the favor?"

Rachel opened her eyes and stared with wonder and gratitude at Quinn as she acknowledged her girlfriend's question.

"What? That was amazing, Quinn. I'll try but you wiped me out pretty good. Isn't it time for a nap yet?"

"Hey, you promised me earlier to provide me with some better customer service. Well, I'm waiting. You're not going to turn out to be just a tease, are you?"

"Complaining already, Miss Fabray? You're turning out to be a difficult person to please. I'd better get to it before you get all crabby again. I'm still new to all this. You're the big tease, though."

Rachel pushed Quinn onto her back. She helped Quinn pull her tank top off then the blond unhooked her bra and tossed it on the floor. Rachel remained dressed as she decided to focus on her girlfriend's pleasure, not hers. Rachel gently lay down on top a smiling and pleased Quinn after admiring her body. The two girl's lips came together as their passion reignited instantly. After a few more minutes of kissing Rachel trailed her lips down her girlfriend's throat towards her upper chest area. Quinn expressed her pleasure at Rachel's actions by her aroused gasps every few seconds.

Her raging desire allowed Rachel to overcome her shyness and reluctance as she took one of Quinn's breast teats into her mouth and caressed it with her lips while she took the other breast with a hand and kneaded it roughly. Rachel started unconsciously grinding her lower body into Quinn's pelvic area. As the friction increased both girls' pleasure zones tensed for release then a few seconds later they both erupted while feeling a red hot blast of incredible bliss course through their shaking bodies. Both girls cried out the others name as they clutched each other while riding out their shared orgasmic wave of passion. While the twosome attempted to catch their breaths again Quinn suddenly cried out in pain. Rachel immediately rolled off her girlfriend and a panicked expression broke out on her face.

**[End alert]**

"OMG, Quinn honey! Did I hurt you? I'm sorry I lost control. I'm so sick of hurting everyone that I care about. My inexperience is embarrassing. We can't do this anymore."

Rachel broke down into tears then ran out the bedroom door and went downstairs. Quinn yelled out for her to stop but to no avail.

"Wait, Rachel! It's okay. You misunderstand."

Quinn made an unpleasant sound in the back of her throat and started walking slowly after her emotional strung out girl friend as she rubbed her baby bump in slow circles.

_Oops, I better get dressed first. Don't make it any harder on her than necessary._

She found Rachel huddled on one end of the coach so Quinn sat down on the other side to give the brunette some personal space. Rachel looked over at Quinn with genuine concern as her tears fell unchecked.

"Calm down, Rachel. You didn't hurt me. It was just the baby kicking hard. She's wondering what mommy was up to. I think she was sleeping. Come over here. You're scaring me. Tell me what's bothering you."

Quinn held out her arms but Rachel hesitated for a few seconds. Finally she gratefully scooted over and felt much better as the blond's arms wrapped around her upper body. Quinn kissed Rachel's forehead to show her that she harbored no hard feelings towards the brunette. Rachel's words tumbled out in an expelled rush of air as she looked up at Quinn with worry all over her face.

"Forgive me for freaking out like that. You frightened the hell out of me. I'm such a clumsy little girl. So you're all right, Quinn?"

"I'm great, Rachel, thanks to you. Wow, no one's brought me as much pleasure as you just did. Call it beginner's luck if you want but don't sell yourself short. You're a natural and you'll figure the rest out eventually. You scared me too, honey."

Rachel let out a contented breath of air as she laid her head on Quinn's shoulder and closed her eyes.

"I didn't mean to. I can't seem to get anything right lately. You still like me, right? I'm not too hopeless?"

Quinn smiled and shook her head while planting a kiss on the top of Rachel's head.

"I wouldn't have you any other way than you normally are. You make me feel special every single day. I'm sorry I allowed things to go too far. I imagine it was very uncomfortable for you. Okay, we have to try being friends and roommates only most of the time. We can't let our hormones rule us. That's fine, because I …"

Rachel broke out of their embrace and looked at Quinn with concern. The blond's face was turning beet red with embarrassment and shame. She was also sweating as Rachel noticed her skin bead with moisture.

"What's wrong, Quinn? Are you coming down with a fever? You look distressed."

Quinn took a deep breath and attempted to finish her sentence.

_Damn it! Stop being such a chicken and just tell her already! But how will she react? It's driving me crazy. Hurry and get it out before I shut down again._

"Screw it; I'm tired of holding this in anymore. Please try to not laugh. I'm in love with you, Rachel. How do you feel about me?"

Rachel's eyes widened in shock and amazement for a few seconds then her lips sought out Quinn's and kissed her with need and urgency. Both girls were out of breath when they pulled apart again. The blond's mind reeled as she tried to calm down her rapidly beating heart.

_Wow, what a way to answer my question. But I need to hear her say it. I hate that I'm so insecure about everything._

Rachel blurted out her reply as she took Quinn's hand in one of hers.

"Oh Quinn, I'm so in love with you too. I know our relationship hasn't been for that long but I fell for you very easily. The ice cream helped a lot too. You're very sexy when your face is all messed up with dairy products. I feel a compulsive need to reveal the beauty that's underneath. Do you hear me laughing?"

Rachel gave her flustered girlfriend a genuine smile of happiness as the brunette analyzed Quinn's reaction. The blond finally managed to find her voice again.

"What a relief! I was so worried that you just thought of me as this needy bitch that can't control her hormones and was using you and your friendship just to survive. So I'm not that horrible, eh?"

Rachel started crying again but they were happy tears.

"We've gotten this far together, Quinn. If you can stand being in the same room as me then I'm yours in both friendship and love. Once you stopped ordering slushie attacks on me I secretly hoped that there was a girl in there that I wanted to know more about. Thanks for proving me right. Just one more time, okay?"

"What are you talk-…"

Quinn's speech was interrupted as Rachel's lips found the blond's again for a final kiss of the day that cemented their declaration of love for each other. The electric current build up between them again but they resisted the pull to go farther as the girls broke apart reluctantly and moved apart to separate ends of the couch. Rachel stood up and starting walking into the kitchen. She turned and looked at Quinn with a sly grin on her face.

"Quick! We need a distraction. Quinn, it's your turn to pick the movie. I'll bring us both some food over there. Then for dessert I might be persuaded to get out that plastic carton of whip cream for some ice cream sundaes. Sound yummy?"

Quinn laughed out loud and gave her brunette girlfriend a look of amazement.

"What am I going to do with you, Rachel? You can be so devious and innocent at the same time. How can you say that without cracking up? You're not helping me at all. Decisions, decisions. I'm feeling inspired today. Prepare to be surprised."

As Rachel's hand closed on the refrigerator's door she glanced back again at Quinn's cryptic reply.

"Oh, I love surprises."


	11. Chapter 11

Sunday, February 14. 2:00 p.m. Jesse's residence.

Jesse met Rachel at the door and invited her inside. He noted with much appreciation how his girl friend had dressed up for his benefit. Rachel wore a modestly low cut red dress that accented her tanned body and legs. Her long flowing black hair was styled with a few curls for an extra sophisticated look. Jesse considered himself under dressed compared to his beautiful lady. He wore a red and black formal shirt with grey slacks and dark shoes. His normally wild brown curls hair was somewhat tamed by a slight hair cut and some styling gel. A modest dab of cologne completed the package.

_WOW! She takes my breath away every time I see her! I'm such a fortunate guy. I need to show her how much I appreciate the effort._

Jesse closed the door and took Rachel into his arms. Her lips widened into a big smile then Jesse covered them with his own lips, kissing the delighted but self admitted high maintenance brunette with renewed urgency. Rachel's body and senses responded instantly as she met Jesse's ardor with much eagerness of her own. The two teens broke off their frantic and passionate greeting as they both emitted a moan of heightened pleasure. Their combined breathing slowly returned to normal. Jesse took one of Rachel's hands with one of his own and kissed her smooth skin with tenderness. Her face showed surprise but there was much joy too.

"Rachel Berry, will you be my valentine?"

Rachel showed Jesse her well practiced mischievous grin as she considered her reply.

"Well, kind sir, you certainly make a strong case for my consideration. But before I give you my final answer I need to tell you a few things. Please sit down and enjoy the show. Don't worry, you'll like it."

Jesse moved the coffee table back a few feet so Rachel could have plenty of room to maneuver. He sat down on the couch and eagerly awaited his entertainment. Rachel did not need any music this time as she sang another of her favorite tunes that she thought was appropriate to the situation. She had rediscovered the song as part of Mr. Schuester's glee assignment for the school week just ended.

**And you can dance  
For inspiration  
Come on  
I'm waiting**

**Chorus:**

**Get into the groove  
Boy you've got to prove  
Your love to me, yeah  
Get up on your feet, yeah  
Step to the beat  
Boy what will it be**

**Music can be such a revelation  
Dancing around you feel the sweet sensation  
We might be lovers if the rhythm's right  
I hope this feeling never ends tonight**

**Bridge:**

**Only when I'm dancing can I feel this free  
At night I lock the doors, where no one else can see  
I'm tired of dancing here all by myself  
Tonight I wanna dance with someone else**

**(chorus)**

**Gonna get to know you in a special way  
This doesn't happen to me every day  
Don't try to hide it love wears no disguise  
I see the fire burning in your eyes**

**(bridge)  
(chorus)**

**Intermediate:**

**Live out your fantasy here with me  
Just let the music set you free  
Touch my body, and move in time  
Now I now you're mine**

**You've got to**

**(chorus)  
(bridge)  
(intermediate)**

**Now I know you're mine, now I know you're mine  
Now I know you're mine, now I know you're mine  
You've got to**

**(chorus x 3)  
**

Jesse's eyes widened with both wonder and lust as Rachel danced suggestively in front of him while grinding her hips and shaking her butt at him. When her performance ended both teens looked at each other like the other person was a delicious meal ready to savor. Rachel finally gave Jesse his answer while her face took on a sly grin again.

"Now don't get the wrong idea, Jesse. I'm not alluding that we need to have sex or anything. I'm still not ready for that. My dancing was part of the show and went with the lyrics. But yes, I'll be your valentine. So, what do you have planned for us today?"

Jesse stood up, wrapped his arms around Rachel's waist then pulled her into an intimate hug. He kissed her forehead then pulled back slightly so he could give his dark haired temptress a brief but passionate kiss on the lips. He laughed at some inner joke that went through his head. Jesse broke contact with his girl friend and motioned at the plate settings on the dinner table. It was an intimate arrangement for two.

"Well, dinner is staying warm in the oven but I might need to take a cold shower first thanks to your stimulating moves. A cold drink will have to do for now. Come eat my love, and then I'll take you out so we can dance the night away. I feel like shaking my booty too. Anything but more ballet maneuvers. Is that romantic enough for you, Rachel? I promise to be a complete gentleman for your sake."

Rachel responded by playfully kissing Jesse on the cheek, causing the boy's cheeks to turn red with arousal. She looked at her boy friend with adoration.

"I love you so much, Jesse! You make me feel so complete and cherished just by being near me. Okay, let's eat. I'll act like a lady from now on."

Jesse held out Rachel's chair for her as she sat down. It took a few minutes to put the several food courses out on the table. As the happy couple got ready to dig into their food Jesse gave Rachel his patented smirk while he considered her last statement.

"I love you with everything that I am, Rachel. Look, I remembered all your favorite foods and snacks. But if you want to get a little un-ladylike for dessert I promise to defend and protect your virtue from anything you're not comfortable with. Deal?"

Rachel savored the first bite of her tuna and organic cheese casserole by rolling her tongue around her lips so Jesse could see it and making a sound of supreme satisfaction.

"Depending on how the night goes there might be a special treat in store for you if you play your cards right. You're off to a very good start, love."

Jesse shook his head in frustration while Rachel could not hold in her laughter any more. They clinked together their sparkling grape flute glasses and settled in to enjoy each others company.

* * *

Tuesday, February 16. 3:15 p.m. Choir room.

Finn waited for the rest of the jazz band to arrive so he could practice his current song that expressed his feelings about the newest glee power couple. He disliked Jesse not on a personal level but because he was dating the girl he could not get out of his head. He had watched them walk together in the hallways between several of his classes but their behavior in the lunch room today where they stared at each other oblivious to everyone else had sickened him to his core.

_I'm glad I have the room to myself today. I have to sing all this stuff out before I hit somebody._

Mr. Schue was trying to get them the use of the auditorium after Sue had claimed every day this week for her Cheerios. Their teacher had canceled all group practices but strongly encouraged his students to keep working up song material on their own. As Finn gave the assembled musicians the go ahead to start playing he maintained a neutral expression on his face but he was full of jealousy and resentment but also acceptance at the hand fate had dealt him.

_Rachel, you don't want me anymore but I'll still look out for you. Something still doesn't feel right. I'll be there for you if you need me, but I really doubt that will happen._

The emotionally overwrought teen finally gave voice to his fears and frustrations with the help of some musical therapy.

**Here we stand  
Worlds apart, hearts broken in two, two, two  
Sleepless night  
Loosing ground I'm reaching for you, you, you**

**Feelin' that it's gone  
Can change your mind  
If we can't go on  
To survive the tide, love divides**

**Chorus:  
Someday love will find you  
Break those chains that bind you  
One night will remind you  
How we touched and went our separate ways  
If he ever hurts you  
True love won't desert you  
You know I still love you  
Thought we touched and went our separate ways**

**Troubled times  
Caught between confusion and pain, pain, pain  
Distant eyes  
Promises we made were in vain, in vain, in vain**

**If you must go  
I wish you love  
You'll never walk alone  
Take care my love, miss you love**

**Chorus Guitar Solo Chorus**

**I still love you girl  
I really love you girl  
And if he ever hurts you  
True love won't desert you  
No, no**

Finn's last two words were screamed out in a loud sonic wail of depression.

* * *

4:00 p.m. Finn's house.

Finn forgot all about his girl troubles when two guys showed up at his front door driving a big truck. He watched with shock as his mom Carol invited them in and showed them to her bedroom. The two men soon walked out the door carrying the mattress. Finn looked at hi mother for clarification. Carol looked with worry at her son and tried to explain.

"Why are you so upset? It's not your bed."

"Don't you have any feelings about it? It was you and dad's honeymoon set. I was conceived on that bed."

"You were conceived on a pinball machine."

One of the delivery men pointed at the living room chair and Carol nodded her assent for him to take it too. Finn started to panic.

"Mom, no!"

Finn walked up to the delivery man and gave him his best intimidating stare down.

"It's not for sale."

The man raised his arms in defeat and moved away to get something else on the approved list. Finn turned back to him mom in dismay.

"This is dad's chair."

Finn held up a photo of him as a 1-year old sitting on his dad's lap while his father sat in the same chair being discussed right now.

"This is the only picture of the two of us. It's the only picture there ever be of the two of us, and he's sitting in this chair."

"It's a chair, honey. It's not him."

"What's going on with you? You're selling all of our old stuff. You've got new clothes, and a new haircut?"

"I'm seeing someone, Finn. I think I'm in love."

Finn did a double take with his head as he stared at his mom in dismay.

"Who is it? Do I know him?"

Carol smiled up at her son as she thought about the new guy in her life.

"It's your friend Kurt's father, Burt Hummel."

Finn's eyes widened in surprise as he considered the information.

_That's why Kurt was acting so weird yesterday. I don't know anything about wallpaper swatches. I didn't know that mom and Burt were that serious yet._

* * *

Wednesday, February 17. 12:00 p.m. School hallway.

Finn noticed the slightly built male soprano of the glee club walking towards him and he walked over to confront his teammate.

"Kurt, hey! What the hell is going on with our parents? How did this happen? When did they make any time to meet each other? I only introduced them at our winter concert. I didn't know they'd click this fast."

The sandy haired male fashionista smiled up in appreciation at the powerfully built teen boy that he still had a secret crush on.

"Parent-teacher conference night. About a month ago. I always accompany my father to those conferences, to act as translator. Fate brought them together again. It was an instant connection."

"That's impossible!"

"When will you learn that nothing is impossible when it comes to love? Haven't you noticed anything different about your mom? New clothes, new makeup, a haircut that doesn't look like it was styled by the Amish. Who do you think Pretty Womaned her up? Has she started selling the furniture yet?"

Finn looked at Kurt with a expression of amazement.

"Yeah, she just got rid of her old bedroom set. She tried to sell my dad's chair but I stopped her. How do you even know that?"

"People our parent's age don't wait around for love to bloom. They know what they want. I guess you and I will be roommates, with your mom and my dad co-habituating upstairs, by mid-term."

This upset Finn so much his anger flared up into full bloom.

"No way!"

Kurt gave his upset teammate a playful smile.

"Give in to the inevitable, Finn. I want us to decide how to redecorate our room together. That's why I asked you about the swatches. Don't sweat that old chair, because I have a lovely chaise picked out."

"Screw your swatches, and your chez…!"

"Chaise."

"Whatever. Look, I like my house. I'm not moving in, she's not selling that damn chair! We're not a family!"

"But we could be."

Finn walked away from Kurt and stormed down the hall.

* * *

12:15 p.m. Lunch room.

Artie, Tina and Mercedes were sitting together at a table eating their food. Tina looked at her dessert item she had brought in from home and decided she didn't want to eat all of it. She held the partly opened item out to her gal pal.

"Do you want half of my peppermint pattie?"

Mercedes had been ordered by Coach Sylvester to lose 10 pounds by the end of one week's time or she would be kicked off the Cheerios. The svelte African-American cheerleader refused to wear the proper skirt attire that all the other thin girls gladly wore to school every day as part of their uniform.

"No! I don't put junk in my mouth!"

Artie looked over at his flustered fellow glee clubber.

"Why are you doing this? We like you no matter how you look."

Tina motioned to the sports bottle mixture that Santana and Brittany had taught Mercedes the ingredients to make up.

"Those shakes are really unhealthy."

Artie backed up his Asian sweetie's comments with more elaboration.

"They also don't really work. As soon as you go off them gain back all the weight that you lost."

Mercedes had heard all the negative comments she could stand for the day. She suddenly stood up and launched an angry attack of words at her stunned friends.

"You know what? I don't want to hear it! You have no idea how much I'm sacrificing to be a Cheerio, to look fantastic, to finally fit in at this school."

Mercedes felt light headed and her vision blurred for a few seconds. When she looked at Tina to see what the Goth-dressed Asian girl would say, Mercedes gasped in surprise. Tina looked like the best tasting vanilla ice cream cone the hungry Cheerio had ever seen. Tina looked back in confusion.

"We're just trying to look after you."

Artie looked like a most delicious big piece of chocolate cheese cake.

"We just want you to be healthy."

"Stop getting all up in my face telling me what I can and can not do. I'm really hungry so stop trying to get me to eat you!"

Artie glanced at Tina as he puzzled out that last sentence.

"Hold up. Did she just say she wanted to eat us?"

Tina shrugged her head, just as confused as Artie was. Mercedes turned around and tried to leave the cafeteria, but there was Rachel looking like a most yummy pink frosted cupcake. Jesse held his girlfriend's hand while he walked alongside her. Mercedes' mouth started watering with desire because the newest member of the glee club looked like a half-pound cheeseburger that she had been craving.

"Ah, damn."

Mercedes dimly felt herself falling back as her world turned to darkness.

* * *

12:45 p.m. Nurse's office.

After the nurse had checked Mercedes' blood pressure and temperature she called her mom to come pick the light headed cheerleader up. Mercedes looked over with confusion at her surprise benefactor who had been with her the entire way since she had fainted. It was Quinn. The blond smiled and offered out a foil wrapped bar to the hungry Cheerio.

"Thanks, I'm not hungry."

Quinn smiled and held her gift out until Mercedes gratefully took it.

"Yes you are, you're starving. I know, I've been there. Did all the other kids start looking like food right before you fainted?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"Been there. Eat the granola bar."

"Why are you being so nice to me? I can't remember the last time you said more than two words to me that weren't 'you' and suck', besides that time you tried to set me with up with Kurt. That didn't work out too well."

"Because I was you, scared, hating myself for eating a cookie. But I got over it."

"Of course you did, Miss pretty blond with the white girl ass."

Quinn smiled and tried to explain her new philosophy on food.

"When you start eating for somebody else, so that they can grow, and be healthy, your relationship to food changes. I realized, is that, if I'm so willing to eat right to take care of this baby, why am I not willing to do it for myself?"

Mercedes tried to listen while she ate the granola bar in record time. Quinn nodded her approval and continued on.

"You are so lucky. You've always been at home with your body. Don't let Miss Sylvester take that away from you."

Mercedes broke down and started to cry. She wiped her face off and tried to express her feelings.

"I'm so embarrassed. This isn't me. How did I become this person?"

Quinn took one of Mercedes' hands in her own.

"You are beautiful. You know that. I'm going to stay with you until your mom comes, okay?"

Mercedes sighed in relief and leaned back in her chair, closing her eyes. Quinn thought about the recent changes in her personality and attitude about everything.

_I don't even recognize myself in the mirror anymore. I hope that evil, manipulative bitch that I used to be is a distant memory. I'm so in love with Rachel I'm about to burst. Puck's a great guy too but he's been kind of distant lately. I wonder if he's figured it out yet. I have enough room in my heart for both of them._

* * *

Thursday, February 18. 12:00 p.m. School hallway.

This time Kurt walked up to Finn as the tall male teen put his stuff in his locker before lunch.

"Finn! We need to talk. We have to break up our parents immediately. I screwed up. I feel like the guy who set up Eliza and David Guest."

"It hurt you, didn't it, when I was talking sports with your dad and stuff. I could tell that you were. . ."

"Left out, miserable, yeah."

"I don't like that my mom is forgetting about my dad. It's up to me to keep his memory alive, and I don't want to move in with you. No offense."

"None taken. So, we put an end to them. Agreed?"

"Agreed."

Finn and Kurt shook hands on their deal.

* * *

6:00 p.m. Finn's house.

Carol was getting ready to go out and meet Burt for dinner as Finn walked by holding his dad's urn. Her face showed its surprise as she wondered what her son was up to.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to flush dad's ashes down the toilet."

Finn walked away with a hurried stride that came natural with his long legs. Carol had to run to catch up with her tall son.

"Have you lost your mind?"

Finn turned back to face his mom and tried not to lose his temper again.

"I'm just doing the same thing you're doing to him. What's the point in keeping his remains around if you're just going to dump him out like an old ashtray?"

Carol got angry and took the urn from Finn and placed it in the recliner chair.

"Fine!"

"What're you doing?"

"What you want. What we've been doing for the last 15 years. Pretending. C'mon, Finn! Let's sit and watch TV as a family. Look, there's a basketball game on. Your dad would've liked to watch that."

Carol looked down at the urn sitting in the recliner chair.

What do you think, Christopher?"

Finn shook his head in bewilderment.

"Mom, you're being crazy."

"You're being selfish. I like Burt. I haven't felt this way about a guy since your dad died. At least not one who felt it back."

"This family works! I don't want it to get screwed up!"

"This family manages. We get by. You just don't know any differently because you think what we have is normal. I do this with him every night. I take the urn to bed with me and talk to him about my day. 15 years I'm asking him for advice, and waiting to hear his laugh, and for him to tell me that he loves me, and never does, and never will."

"I won't do it. I'm not moving. I'm not ready. He wouldn't want you to do this if I wasn't ready."

"You didn't know him, Finn! Sweetheart, I love you so much. We don't need anymore memories or ghosts. We need a family, a home."

Carol gave Finn a gentle kiss on his cheek. Finn suddenly felt very guilty for trying to force his needs and wishes upon his very upset mother.

_I've been so frustrated and disturbed about losing my dad all over again. Add to that all my girl trouble and stuff at school that I'm unconsciously hurting the most important woman in my life._

Finn wrapped his mother into a tender hug.

"I'm sorry I made you cry, Mom. I seem to be hurting everyone I care about lately. I'm trying to work on it. Just give me some more time, okay?"

Carol did not reply but continued sobbing into her tall son's shoulder.

* * *

Friday, February 19. 2:00 p.m. Basketball gym.

Quinn was sitting on the floor with Finn behind her with Puck a few feet away. On their right also sitting was Tina and Artie with Rachel in front of Jesse, who sat behind her with his arms loosely wrapped around her waist. All the Cheerios walked out on the court and got into position. They were received with hearty applause and cheers. A short time later Mercedes walked out and stopped in front of the set-up microphone stand. Kurt, Santana and Brittany stood behind Mercedes a few feet from her bur faced the opposite direction. Kurt looked very worried as he whispered something to the two confused girls.

"What is she doing?"

Santana and Brittany shook their heads in the negative. It was puzzling to them too. Mercedes looked around at everyone, especially at her fellow glee friends sitting down in front of her, with Quinn the focus of her attention.

"Hey, guys! I'm Mercedes Jones. So, most of you know that the Cheerios is about perfection and winning, looking hot and being popular. But I think it should be about something different. How many of you at this school feel fat?"

Quinn raised her arm along with a few others. Rachel was surprised at her blond girlfriend's opinion of herself.

_Oh, Quinn babe, you're so beautiful it takes my breath away. I just wish that you would stop trying to be intimate with me again. I don't want to hurt you or the baby. We have to stop feeling so selfish and start denying our base urges. It's the decent thing to do. Nothing would make me happier than to make love to you after the baby is born and your body is yours again. I'm counting the days._

Rachel felt Jesse start massaging her back with light strokes of his hands.

_That goes double for you, Mr. St. James. Some kissing and hugging is fine but that's all I feel comfortable with doing with you. What exactly is holding me back? Am I that old fashioned?_

Mercedes continued asking questions to the assembled students.

"How many of you feel that you're not worth very much? Or you're ugly, and you have too many pimples and not enough friends?"

Rachel looked around at the students as more hands went up in the air.

_My skin is flawless and I love my Jewish nose. I could do with some more friends. Finn was a big part of my life and a great friend who meant a lot more to me than that. _

She briefly looked at Finn's side profile before returning her attention to Mercedes.

_I can't stay angry at him for long. I miss him too much to harbor negative feelings like that. But I've noticed that something is really bothering him. He's acting like I don't even exist anymore. That hurts me more than all the harsh words we said to each other. Stop looking at him or Jesse will notice. What was Mercedes talking about?_

"Well, I've felt all those things about me at one time or another. Hell, I've felt most of those things about myself today, and that just ain't right. We've got something to say about it, and if you like what we have to say, come down and sing it with us."

The spotlight lit up Mercedes' profile then so she started her song with the rest of the Cheerios performing in the background. As she was singing all the glee club friends smiled back at Mercedes and they listened to her message about always accepting yourself no matter what anybody else had to say about it. As the performance reached a mid-point high energy point Quinn was the first one to stand up and walk over to Mercedes to show her support. Kurt, Santana and Brittany joined the two girls. Soon Finn, Puck, Matt, Mike, Artie, Tina, Rachel and Jesse all moved out on the court so it was like a combined glee club and Cheerios musical number. When the song ended the assembled students erupted in loud applause and cheers. Kurt walked over and stood in front of Mercedes.

"Thank you. I was wrong about trying to make you conform."

The two good friends shared a loving hug while Quinn suddenly noticed Sue Sylvester's gaze upon her.

_Take that, Coach! I'm back where I belong. Consider this a preview of next fall. It feels so good to be up here again. Once I have control over my body again there's no stopping me. Then Rachel and Puck will find me desirable again. I hate being a fat pig._

Quinn gracefully bowed out and walked away, letting the current cheer leading team to revel in all the attention and praise. Rachel fought through the crowd attempting to tell her girl friend goodbye in person for the weekend but the blond did not turn around or act like she heard her name being called out. The dark haired love-sick girl felt a sudden bolt of sadness and depression race through her petite body. She turned away from the blond's distant retreating form to let Jesse take her hand. Rachel and Finn managed to lock eyes with each other for a few seconds as she walked by.

_OMG! He's so handsome. I want you so much, Finn, but you apparently gave up on me._

Her feeling of heartbreak multiplied tenfold. Jesse put his arm around the brunette diva and escorted a distraught Rachel out to her car.

* * *

4:00 p.m. Finn's house.

Finn walked into his house trying to forget about his latest encounter with Rachel. He had finally gotten up enough nerve and looked her in the face again, wanting to know how he would react this time. It was not good. His feelings of loneliness and utter depression were still there in full force. He suddenly stopped his moping and shoved his desolate hurt to a far corner of his mind for now as he saw Burt getting a drink from the fridge. Kurt's dad was wearing his usual tan ball cap and comfortable shirt and pants that an off –duty tire and car mechanic would wear in his spare time. Finn wanted to get his point across clearly this time.

"What are you doing here? Did you already move in?"

"No, your mom invited me. She thought you and I could have a man to man."

"Good, because I have a lot to say about this."

Burt held up his hand to keep the peace.

"I don't, so let me go first. You're pissed, I get it. Your dad is a hero, not only to the world for what he did in Desert Storm but he's a hero to you. No way I can fill his shoes."

Burt paused for a few seconds for emphasis, and then continued.

"It's just, I love your mom. She's like this angel who came down to wake me up after all these years. I swear to you I will never hurt her, I will always take care of her. I can't be your dad, but I'll be her hero for as long as she'll have me. All right, I've said my peace. What did you want to say?"

Finn realized that he could not hate this man even if he tried with all his effort. He had to factor in his mom's happiness into the equation.

"Just, wanted to know if you wanted to watch a game."

"Sure."

Burt was about to sit down on the coach but Finn thought about something and stopped him.

"Hold up. You can sit here if you want."

Finn picked up the urn that contained his dad's ashes from the recliner chair and placed it on the side table next to his only photo with his father. Burt hesitated briefly but to placate the confused teen boy's goodwill gesture sat down in the chair. Finn grabbed the remote, tuned on the TV and sat down on the nearest end of the couch. There was an awkward silence for a few seconds as they watched an Atlantic Coast conference basketball game between the Blue Devils and the Tar heels. Burt decided to continue their conversation with some personal analysis.

"I hate Duke like I hate the Nazis."

Finn smiled over at Burt as he agreed with his assessment.

"Tell me about it."

Burt was encouraged so he elaborated his point further.

"This team, every year, they recruit these guys. All they get is blue clip prospects. It's not fair."

"Yeah man, they never seem to have a down year. They just reload. I root for North Carolina."

Burt could not believe there was another Tar Heel fan in the state of Ohio.

"Me too!"

The two like-minded guys exchanged a smile of appreciation for a sports passion they both shared while Kurt stood back in the kitchen entrance. He had overheard most of their conversation after snooping around upstairs analyzing Finn's room and his total lack of interior design skills. Kurt understood that he could never provide his dad with that kind of bond, not when it came to sports. He stepped back and walked quietly upstairs to grieve in peace as tears ran unbidden down his face.

* * *

Saturday, February 20. 12:30 p.m. Puck's house.

The bewildered Mohawked boy had just watched with amazement as Quinn ate a big pile of food on her plate and still looked hungry for more.

_Damn, babe! Wasn't breakfast just two or so hours ago? It's like I exist now to only bring her something to eat. Her mood swings are getting on my nerves. I never know how she's going to act. She was ecstatic when she came over last weekend but something has changed. She seems depressed and kind of angry now. Did I do anything to piss her off? We have not even been in the same room long enough for me to have a chance to act stupid._

Quinn noticed Puck's intense scrutiny and spoke up.

"Is there something on my face? Look, I know I'm an overweight slob who eats like a starving animal. I seem to care only about satisfying my needs, even it it's at the expense of others feelings or objections."

"What's been bothering you, babe? You've been acting strange since I took you home from the pep rally yesterday afternoon."

"Rachel and I have differing views about something that affects us both. I think she's being totally unreasonable."

"Care to fill me in on what's going on?"

"No, Puck! It's none of your damn business! Just leave me alone!"

"You don't even acknowledge my presence unless it's time to eat. The only other thing you do here besides sleep is text Rachel constantly. Don't you see her enough during the week? Quit bugging her already. She does have a life separate from you."

"Shut up, you stupid boy! You don't understand anything!"

"Apparently not. I was going to ask if you wanted to go hang out somewhere after lunch but I know that would be pointless now."

Quinn managed to grow angrier by the second.

"Why would I believe you really meant that now? All you do is watch TV or play those stupid video games. Let's not forget what an online poker whore you have become too."

"Damn it, Quinn! I care about you. Why do you think I invited you to live with me on the weekends? But if you're going to have an attitude like that I won't force you to continue being here. Just decide already. Stay, leave, whatever. I don't have the energy to give a shit anymore."

Puck's last harsh comment stunned Quinn into silence for a few seconds so he continued speaking.

"Why should I waste my time on a lost cause? Have a nice life, Quinn. I'm going to the gym and train for my Fight Club. If you really want to do me a big favor, don't be here when I get back."

Puck turned away from a shocked Quinn and walked towards the front door. As he opened it and started to walk outside Quinn yelled out the nastiest thing she could think of.

"I don't need your handouts you worthless SOB! Good riddance!"

Puck did not look back but slammed the door so hard a sudden shiver of fear and dread raced through Quinn's nervous system. She collapsed on the living room coach and attempted to get her breathing under control. Quinn tried to take ragged gasps of air as her body was racked by sobs because huge tears started to flow like a stream down her face.

_OMG! What have I done? I've alienated the two people I love more than life itself besides my baby girl. Damn these pregnancy hormones! I've got multiple personality disorder and I can't control it. Oh, Rachel, I'm the evil, selfish witch, not you. She's only looking out for my best interests, but she needs to stop acting like a prude. We had sex, made love to each other, okay? Now Rachel is cutting me off because she's worried about my baby and my safety?_

Quinn managed to calm down some and desperately tried to think up some way, any way to fix her problems and get those dear to her heart back in her life like they were before.

_I just thought of a way to get back at her. It will be my playful way of pulling a joke on her. We'll both have a laugh about it then she'll give me some more of that loving feeling. I need it so much._

Next Quinn turned her thoughts to the horrible fight she had just had.

_I really need you too, Puck. Please come back so I can make things right. I've got my work cut out for me, though. He'll need to get some major TLC from me to let him know how I really feel. Please, Puck! Don't let your anger get the best of you._

Quinn walked with a slumped over posture and went to her spare guest bedroom. She lay down on her bed to try some body relaxation techniques and calm her shattered nerves down. After finalizing her personal plans Quinn closed her eyes and soon drifted off to sleep.

* * *

2:00 p.m. Downtown boxing gym.

After Puck worked out with both the speed bag and the larger body bag practicing all his punch combos and kicks he wound down his workout with a sports drink. He sat on a beaten down sofa and stared at the wall. Puck imagined singing a song in the choir room backed by the jazz band. The only person in the audience sitting in the usual hard back chairs was Quinn, but she didn't seem to notice him. She typed out some text messages in blissful ignorance while Puck got out his frustrated rage and passion, sending a very unkind musical message to her image.

**I'll be coming home just to be alone  
'Cause I know you're not there  
And I know that you don't care  
I can hardly wait to leave this place  
**

**Chorus:**

**No matter how hard I try you're never satisfied  
This is not a home I think I'm better off alone  
You always disappear even when you're here  
This is not my home I think I'm better off alone**

**[Bridge]**

**Home, home, this house is not a home, home  
This house is not a home**

**By the time you come home I'm already stoned  
You turn off the TV and you scream at me  
I can hardly wait  
Till you get off my case**

**[Chorus]**

**[Bridge x 2]**

**I'm better off alone**

**[Chorus]**

**[Bridge]**

Puck threw away his empty bottle and walked towards the gym exit.

_Damn that blond bitch! I'll go somewhere that I'm appreciated, like Santana's house. I need some time in the hot tub time to help my sore muscles recover faster. I'd really like to know how Santana, Brittany or Chloe can resist me and my stud charms. It's not possible._

* * *

**The featured artists this chapter are Madonna, Journey and Three Days Grace.**


	12. Chapter 12

Saturday, February 20. 2: 45 p.m. Puck's house.

Quinn woke up suddenly and cried out in terror but then breathed in relief when she realized that it had been a bad dream.

_I can't sleep in an empty house. I keep torturing myself for treating Puck so harshly. The names I called him! I'm so ashamed of myself, but I'm scared of his reaction when he sees that I'm still here. Regardless of how he acts I need to contact Rachel. He'll listen to her, I hope._

Quinn reached over to her side table and picked up her cellphone, punching in a 1 to auto dial her girl friend. The brunette's anxious voice burst through the ear piece on the second ring.

"Quinn! I'm so glad you called. Why did you leave so soon after the pep rally? I didn't get to tell you goodbye for the weekend."

"Rachel, take a deep breath and listen! Don't worry about that now. I needed some fresh air."

Quinn gathered the shreds of her dignity and attempted to not sound too desperate.

"Can you come over to Puck's house now? I really need you, honey. I lost my temper and had a huge argument with Puck and he stormed out. I'm pretty sure he wants me gone but I want to stay and also apologize to him. I could use some backup. Hurry, please!"

Rachel's pulse quickened as she tried to keep her cool and stay reasoned for Quinn's sake.

"Just stay calm, sweetie. I'm on my way. Relax on the couch until I get there. Oh, Quinn? I love you very much."

"That makes me feel much better already. Rachel, I love you so much! See you soon."

As Rachel heard their connection end and the dial tone returned her heart swelled with happiness but her mind was clouded over with concern and dread.

_I don't know if I can placate Noah by myself. He's like talking to a brick wall sometimes. I might be the one that needs a bodyguard._

Rachel did not take long to ponder her dilemma as she thought of the ideal candidate for the job. Her body and emotions still fluttered with need and deep caring for a certain tall, sports minded teen boy.

_Why do I still have Finn's number programmed in if I don't use it anymore? Because he gave it to me with so much eagerness at the time, and that small token of affection made me very happy. We both need to move past our difficulties and join forces for Quinn's sake. I know we can be friends again. It was so easy before._

Rachel dialed his number while she walked through her kitchen to the connecting garage door.

* * *

2:50 p.m. Lopez residence.

Puck rang the door bell and did not have to wait very long until someone opened the door. It was Chloe, who was dressed in a red track suit with white vertical stripes and a matching red sweatband holding her hair back. She smiled at the somewhat wary but horny teen male like a hungry wolf waiting to be fed.

"Well, if it isn't my favorite McKinley sports stud!"

"Hey yourself, babe. I know this is last minute, but can I use your hot tub? I just had a brutal workout and I need to relax big time."

"Come on in, handsome. Sounds like a great way to have some fun."

Chloe closed the door after letting Puck in and led him to the sauna area by holding hands with the muscular Mohawked male teen.

"Hold on, where's the rest of your family? Your sis and Britt, I mean."

"Relax, Puck. We have the house to ourselves. Everyone's out for a few hours."

Chloe smiled up at Puck and helped him take off his coat, long sleeved shirt and jeans. Her expression turned to one of seduction while she took off her track top and pants. She had on a very skimpy bikini that hardly left anything to the imagination.

"Any other requests, hot stuff? I aim to please."

"Could you massage my back and neck? That'd be great."

"Anything else?"

"After that, you want to make out?"

"I can't wait that long. Come and get it."

**[Possible M rated action alert]**

Chloe walked down into the hot tub and took off her head band. Her long, wavy black hair cascaded down her shoulders and ended just below the middle of her back. Chloe unfastened her bikini top and tossed it over to one side as Puck sat down and hopped in next to her. Puck was down to his underpants as he grabbed Chloe by the waist and pulled her to him. The two teens kissed each other with urgency and lust. After some french kissing on each others mouths, throats and chest area Puck deftly removed Chloe's panties as her own searching fingers pulled down his underwear with no difficulty.

"Hold on! I don't have any protection."

"Don't worry about it. I'm protected."

The dark haired sex crazed girl pushed Puck down onto one of the bench seats where the water covered the lower half of their already sweat slicked bodies to just above the waist. Chloe started her TLC services by caressing Puck's ready to go manhood for a little bit, then she lowered herself down on him while using the hot water as lubrication. Chloe gasped something into Puck's ear as she moaned with pleasure.

"That feels so good. Get ready for a wild ride."

The tanned Latina provided the necessary up and down motion as she gave Puck's willing and eager mouth all the fully aroused breast portions he could handle. Chloe groaned out her satisfaction while her very sensitive pleasure zones build up towards a massive release. Puck calmly focused on the matter at hand, only wanting his current exertion to help blank out his mind. He wanted to force down his torn feelings about this girl that he lusted after and the one who had managed to capture his heart by some miracle. Chloe soon yelled out her blissful reply as her flexible and very curvy body trashed out her mind-blowing climax. Her inner thigh muscles clamped down on Puck's manhood, causing him to have a similar release a moment later. A moment later Puck grabbed Chloe under the arms, lifted her off of him and helped them both to their feet.

"That was good, babe. You are quite the nymphomaniac."

As Puck's breathing normalized he ran his thumb over Chloe's lips. She relished licking it before taking the entire thumb inside her mouth while using her lips for suction. Since Puck had been satisfied his mind shifted back to more practical matters so he reclaimed his thumb from Chloe's frowning lips as she pouted at him. Chloe seemed very irked, so Puck tried to think up a reply.

"Chloe, you're so hot you could start a fire, but I have to go. Thanks for everything, but I need to be somewhere."

Chloe pretended to be angry as she glared at the spent teen boy. She gave Puck her most wicked, seductive smile as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Hey, we both got what we wanted. No hard feelings, stud, but I could have made our pleasure last for hours. Happy to oblige you, though."

Puck got out of the water and rapidly dressed. He turned back once to look at Chloe, who was still reclining naked with her body over the hot jet spray, her long wet black hair hanging in clumps around her shoulders, framing her bare breasts even better than before. Puck's breath caught in his throat as he thought about his narrow escape.

"See you at school Monday."

Chloe arched her back as she replied, giving Puck one last unobstructed full length view of her body as it floated on top of the water.

"Anytime, lover boy. I'll take care of you."

**[End alert]**

Puck forced his feet to walk away from this hot blooded temptress and left her family's house. When he got into his car and pulled away Puck shook his head and tried to rearrange his thoughts.

_I must really be into Quinn to walk away from such a fine senorita as Chloe. But I didn't do it fast enough. I'm such a sleaze. I was so pissed off earlier my mind wasn't thinking clearly. Got to get home and see if she's still there. I don't want her to leave! My temper will be my downfall yet. I won't let Quinn push my buttons so easy in the future. I'll hate myself if I don't make this up to her._

* * *

2:50 p.m. Lima mall.

Finn had spent the last two hours hanging out with Santana as she dragged him around to various stores shopping for clothes. When she was satisfied with her purchases Santana wanted to eat at a certain place in the food court after getting some pictures together at Glamour Shots. Finn very politely turned down both requests while reminding her about their relationship deal. They enjoyed each others company but nothing serious or emotional. Santana seemed to sulk about it for a few moments then brightened up when they were joined by Brittany and Mike Chang. Finn did not want to think about his pleasant memories taking pictures with a certain brunette singer so he suggested that the four of them try out the indoor miniature golf course. It was next to the laser tag place that was past the food court but just before getting to several other national chain stores. Both Santana and Brittany insisted various times for Finn to stand behind them and put his arms over theirs in order to line up their putts properly. Even Mike was impressed by Finn's sports prowess.

"Hey, Finn! You're kinda coordinated when you don't have to move around too fast. I didn't know you were a golfer?"

"I don't golf, just putt-putt. I'm not that good. You and the girls got the killer dance moves."

Finn's three friends and glee teammates thanked him for the compliment then a short time later after he putted out on the 18th hole his cell phone vibrated in his pants pocket. He let the others finish out as he stepped away a few feet and checked the caller id. His blood pressure spiked when he read the name.

"Hello?"

"Finn! I'm glad I reached you so quickly. Can you come over to Puck's house? He and Quinn had a bad fight and he's out there somewhere very pissed but due back here sometime. Quinn and I are scared at what his reaction will be. He told Quinn to move out but she won't. Please, I need you! Uh, I mean Quinn needs you. We both need you to protect us. Can I count on you, please?"

"Sure, Rachel. I'm in the middle of something right now but I'll be there as soon as I can. Thanks for the heads up."

Santana spoke up loud enough for everyone both present and talking on the phone to overhear.

"Rachel! What are you talking to her for?"

Rachel was in the middle of her reply when she noticed the Latina's sharp tone of voice.

"You're the best, uh, just thanks for being a friend. Oh, is that Santana? She sounds angry."

"Don't worry about it. Hang tight. We'll all calm Puck down. Bye."

"Good bye, Finn. See you soon."

"You can't keep me away."

Finn ended the call then turned around to receive Santana's full on glare as she tapped her foot in impatience. Brittany and Mike smiled at each other as they knew what was about to transpire.

"Is this how it's going to be now? I know we're just hanging out but we're having a lot of fun. I won't like it if you go running off every time RuPaul calls and begs for your presence in her drab geek life."

"Calm down, Santana. It isn't like that. I have to resolve a dispute that needs my attention. It's nothing personal at all. She needs my help with Quinn and Puck. Please don't call Rachel any derogatory nicknames. That's my only rule if you want to keep doing stuff with me. I won't tolerate it. I have to go now. How about doing something together tomorrow?"

"I'll think about it, but you're not helping your situation right now. Fine, just go. I'll survive somehow without you. I guess I overrated your interest in me."

Finn blew out a frustrated breath and attempted to appease the hot tempered Latina.

"Look, don't be like that. I do enjoy doing stuff with you, San. You're beautiful, and I'll call you tonight. Mike, Britt? See you both later."

Finn tried to make as graceful an exit as possible but he could practically feel Santana's eyes boring through the back of his head as she stared him down. Santana turned towards Brittany to receive a loving hug from her simple minded blond Dutch girlfriend. Brittany whispered a confidence into the Latina's ears.

"Don't be sad, S. I'll always love you. Finn is trying, all right?"

Santana pulled out of their embrace and hurriedly wiped her face dry. She looked over at their slightly confused Asian male friend.

"Hey, Mike? Get me and B a drink please? The usual."

"Diet sodas, right? Be right back."

Santana waited until Mike was out of earshot before giving Brittany her answer.

"I'm not sad, B. I'm happy. Finn said I was beautiful. That's the first time I've ever believed that coming from a guy. They were just BS'ing me before trying to get into my pants. Finn has already had me and he's still giving me compliments. He's really getting to me."

Brittany smiled back at her Latina girlfriend as she shared Santana's sudden good mood after her brief stormy period. She asked the first question that occurred to her.

"Maybe Puck found out about Quinn sucking face with Rachel. I told you what I saw them doing in the girls bathroom when they thought they were alone. But it took me awhile to escape and find you in the parking lot. It really turned me on watching them. I'd like to do Rachel sometime too."

Santana let out a cry of exasperation as she reacted with surprise to Brittany's declaration.

"What the hell is up with everyone? Not you too! That makes it Puck, Finn, Quinn, and my so called faithful girlfriend. But I don't blame you, Britt. You just have no self control. What does Rachel have that makes all you want to do the wild thing with that dwarf nerd? She has zero personality and the most horrible dress sense. It makes me want to scream out loud."

"S, just try to be nice to her sometime and you'll find out. I'm sorry I made fun of her sweaters earlier. Finn doesn't like it when we do that."

"Duh, Brittany! He just said that. Didn't you hear?"

"Of course I did! I can pay attention when I want to."

"Here comes Mike with our sodas. Let's change the subject before I hurl."

Santana sipped her soda and looked around at all the people walking around the mall while she turned over a disturbing dilemma inside her head. Something about Rachel had been giving her an inch too, but it was nothing she could scratch by herself.

_Ever since she took my side and believed my reasons for choosing to be in glee club backstage at sectionals I've been grateful that she came back to the group. If only she wouldn't talk and criticize everyone so much I could tolerate her so much easier. It's very irritating. She surprised me when we took the photo with the sectionals trophy by standing next to me and grabbing my hand before the picture was taken. _

Santana took another gulp of her drink while her thoughts drifted over to an erotic area, which brought a blush to her cheeks.

_No more denial. I'm going to finally admit to myself that our brief skin contact set my flesh on fire. I can't tell Brittany what else I've been dreaming about. I think I insult Rachel on a daily basis so I cay say to myself that I'm trying to fight this attraction. But there's no hiding it if I'm trying to sleep. When I lie in bed alone pleasuring myself I fantasize about having sex with Rachel. What the hell? I can't help thinking about her, wanting to please her, and having her please me. Just the thought of her hand or face close to my womanhood gives me such an intense release my mind blanks out for a few minutes. Like the ones Finn gave me, only better. Got to work on my self control and keep this to myself. I can't hurt Brittany like that, or I'll be no better than my wanton sister._

Brittany had been looking at Santana's vacant, zoned out expression and her reddening complexion, which stood out easily against her tanned skin.

"S, are you listening? Where are you? Who loves you, babe?"

Santana smiled with much affection and love at Brittany as she finally came back to the world and answered her girlfriend.

"You do, B. I love you very much too, girl. I'm so glad you're in my life."

* * *

3:15 p.m. Puck's house.

Rachel had arrived a few moments earlier and had re situated Quinn back in her bed but the brunette sat with her back to the headboard with her blond girlfriend as the two females talked quietly with their arms around each other. Quinn leaned up to place a grateful kiss on Rachel's cheek.

"I'm sorry if you thought I was avoiding you. I was so happy and proud being up with the Cheerios performing again, even if Mercedes invited everyone to sing with them."

Rachel held up one of Quinn's hands with her own and placed a tender kiss on her inside palm. Quinn shivered a little with excitement at the intimate but heartfelt gesture.

"It's alright now, sweetie. You're safe and loved. Please stay calm for both the baby's sake and for yours. I enjoy taking care of you, but don't scare me like that again. Quinn, you are impossible to resist once you let someone inside your defenses."

Quinn laughed at Rachel's assessment of her personality traits as she gently squeezed their joined hands together in a show of support.

"Like I had a say in the matter. I showed you one small moment of weakness, one crack in the walls, then you smashed through them. Rachel, you make me feel more alive than I've even been in my entire life. That stubborn streak of yours is one of your best qualities. I'm just sad that it took me so long to see the real you, Rachel."

"Don't worry about that, Quinn. We're making up for lost time."

Both girls jumped in surprise as the sound of the doorbell echoed through the house. Quinn looked at Rachel with alarm as her breathing increased again.

"Who could that be?"

Rachel smiled back at Quinn and squeezed her hand again.

"I forgot to tell you. Hopefully that is our bodyguard, just in case Puck is still unreasonable."

As Rachel stood up and started to walk out of the bedroom she paused as Quinn's face still showed total confusion.

"It's Finn. Quick thinking on my part, eh?"

"Good. I need to apologize to him as well."

Now Rachel was acting clueless so Quinn gave her a short explanation.

"Rachel, I was being your bodyguard that day. Just let him in and I'll tell you about it later. So, you and Finn trying to get back together again?"

"That's absurd! It's a little awkward but we're trying to be friends. He dumped me, remember? He told me later that he wanted me back, but then he gave up and decided to date Santana instead. That's fine, because I'm very happy with Jesse."

Rachel left after closing the bedroom door while Quinn enjoyed an inner chuckle while she lay in bed.

_Keep trying to convince yourself of that, Rachel, but you don't fool me. Being apart from your true love, your male one, it's like slowly wasting away from the inside. Stop living in denial, girlfriend! I need to give Finn a little pep talk._

* * *

3:25 p.m.

Rachel opened the door after hearing the bell again and Finn's voice on the other side. The tall, broad shouldered teen male walked in and gave off a short yell of surprise when Rachel gave him a quick spur of the moment hug as her arms encircled his waist. Finn could not help but enjoy inhaling her much missed personal scent. She looked up and gave him a brilliant smile; Finn prayed daily in hope that she might someday bestow one on him again.

"I'm so glad to see you, Finn! Oh, I'm sorry to be so emotional. I'll stop crowding your personal space."

"It's all right, Rachel. It feels good to be needed. I'm just relieved you're all right. How's Quinn doing? I do find it hard to believe she would want to see me."

The two teens reluctantly parted and Rachel led Finn over to the couch for a little talk. They sat down and Rachel started the conversation.

"She mentioned something about defending me one day. I'm not sure what she's talking about. Do you? She wants to speak with you about it."

"Yeah, I'll never forget that day. Not one of my finest for all involved. She told me off pretty good, and made me see and understand all the mistakes I made. I'm just very sorry Quinn and I did not have that talk earlier; lots of things could be different today. For example, you and I would not be so messed up."

"Finn, stop being so hard on yourself about that. For the record I don't hate you, and I want us to be friends again, without all the drama. You're being one to me now for coming over and helping Quinn out. You're a good guy I have shared some pretty incredible times with to not want you in my life. I know we'll sing more songs because our voices sound great together. Why don't you go see Quinn now? I'll wait out here and watch for Noah."

"Thanks for saying that, Rachel. I would really like to be friends with you. That takes a big load off my shoulders, because you know that I worry too much about everything. Okay, let's get my execution out of the way."

Finn stood up and softly walked over to Quinn's bedroom door. He reached for the door handle but looked back at Rachel first.

"She really thinks the world of you. All your friends do so don't forget it."

"That's a sweet thing to say, Finn."

"Anytime."

Finn opened the door and walked into Quinn's room, closing it gently behind him. Rachel sat there on the couch trying to get her breath and racing emotions back under control.

_I'm such a fool to think he didn't care about me. We're so distant with each other but this was a good start to making peace. We both made lots of mistakes and false assumptions about the other but we decided to be with other people. I made my decision so I have to respect his. Stop moping around already!_

* * *

3:35 p.m.

Finn paused until his eyes grew accustomed to the light coming in from the small window on one wall as a shape stirred on the bed and spoke to him. Quinn's voice cracked with unrestrained emotion.

Finn, come sit on the edge of the bed."

The confused male teen complied with her wishes and eased down on the mattress while the repentant blond girl moved over closer and put a hand on his shoulder.

"First, let me say how sorry I am for losing my temper at you. It sounds lame to blame it on a hormonal rage but I'm a total mess when it comes to my emotions. Thanks for caring enough to back me up with Puck. I'm going to make it right with him so I wanted to fix things with you to. Please don't think badly about me."

Finn wrapped one arm around Quinn's shoulders and she gratefully put her weight against his solidly muscled upper body.

"I like you so much better this way, Quinn. Don't let it worry you anymore, I forgive you. Heck, I want to thank you for straightening me out. You do need to watch your temper because it really sucks to be in range of a patented Fabray rant session or body blow."

Quinn playfully punched Finn in the shoulder for good measure. He grinned down at her smiling face.

"There you go with the abuse again. We guys need some kind of storm warning weather alert thing so we can avoid you when you're on one of your rampages."

"Where's the fun in that? You can't deny that I was right about everything. I wanted to tell you something else; don't give up on Rachel. It may seem bleak and hopeless now but just be there for her and stay patient. I can tell she still loves you very much."

"I love her too but she's with another guy. I hurt her so much she doesn't trust me anymore, but she was nice to me just now. If friends are all we can be then it's better than nothing. Heck, I don't know if I can trust myself anymore, given my terrible track record with the ladies. You couldn't wait to get rid of me either."

"Finn, don't go there. Hey, stay encouraged about everything. All you need to do is show Rachel what a great guy she's missing out on. I'm confident she will come around eventually. Stay the path and be aware of her needs and feelings. I'll try to help you if I can."

"Why are you so willing to help me? You used to hate her guts and scream at her."

Quinn reached down and took own of Finn's hands with her own.

"Because I know and understand how you feel about her. Finn, don't freak out, but I'm in love with Rachel too. I can imagine how crushed I would be without her. I want her to be truly happy again so I'm willing to share her with you. Not at the same time, but I know she doesn't act towards Jesse the way she did around you. Trust me, I'm a girl."

Finn's eyes widened in surprise as he imagined the possibility of what Quinn admitted to him. He thought about the other encounter he had witnessed and been a part of.

_Man, I know girls are very friendly and close with each other these days but I never imagined that I would be involved with and know some of them personally. How do they do it when one of them is pregnant as far along as Quinn is? Please, dude, I don't want to know. Think about something else._

"Are you okay, Finn? You're taking this news better than I thought you were. Say something, but try and be nice. Love is a good thing no matter whom it springs up with."

Finn tried to compose his emotions but fought for his breath while struggling to think coherent thoughts.

He tried to hold back a sob but was not too successful. Quinn held him while the miserable teen boy's large frame shook with sadness as he confessed his fears to her.

"Oh, Quinn, I'm so glad you understand. I've been so lonely and miserable without Rachel. It hurts so much to look at her and know just what a special girl I broke up with without thinking things out. It's the little things I miss the most, like movie night or that dinner party of hers with you and Puck. That's what I dream about regaining, the feeling that I was the luckiest guy in the world when she gives you that special smile reserved only for your benefit. So, you don't think it's too late for me and her?"

"I'm rooting for you, Finn. Hey, you need to get yourself together now. You need to be strong for all of us but especially for Rachel. Just keep things light and fun without pressuring her about anything. Once upon a time I was very proud and happy to be your girlfriend. I know Rachel hasn't forgot those feelings either. Give her time to heal."

* * *

3:45 p.m.

At that moment there was a knock on the door; it slowly opened to reveal Rachel, with Puck standing behind her. Quinn and Finn looked up at their loved ones with surprise as they stayed in their current position. Puck spoke up first, trying to lighten up everyone's serious mood.

"Okay, who died already? There's no other way I can think of to explain how the four of us can be in the same house and not be screaming at each other by now. Quinn, I'm so glad you're still here. I didn't mean what I said earlier. I hope you can forgive me."

Finn stood up as Quinn opened her arms and held them out to Puck.

"No, it's me that needs to be forgiven. I'm so sorry I lost my temper. Come here."

Finn and Rachel silently walked back into the living room as Puck embraced Quinn and kissed her on the forehead. The departing twosome overheard tears of relief and more kissing as the door closed. Rachel gave Finn another genuine happy smile and held up her hand for a high five, which the relieved teen boy gladly returned.

"I believe our job here is done. So, what did you and Quinn talk about?"

"She gave me some more good advice, but I feel like we're intruding now. Let me walk you out to your car."

Finn opened the front door and held it so Rachel could precede him outside.

"Always the gentleman. Well, almost always."

The two emotionally overwhelmed teens shared a laugh and smiled with sincere affection as Rachel and Finn fought to control what they really wanted to say to each other. The ex-couple walked to their respective car doors then turned back and regarded the others pensive facial expression. Finn waved and spoke up first as Rachel attempted to swallow the big lump in her throat while her body vibrated with her need, drawn to his close proximity.

"This was fun. I had a great time. See you Monday, Rachel."

"I enjoyed myself too. Let's do another song again. Glee assignment or not, I want to."

"I'd really like that, Rachel. Friends?"

She smiled at him despite the lingering pain and agony in the pit of her stomach. Rachel managed to reply with a barely audible tremble to her voice.

"Friends."


	13. Chapter 13

Saturday, Feb 20. 4:15 p.m. Puck's house.

Quinn and Puck lay in bed facing towards each other with his arms around her. It had been quite the extended and energetic make out session as the couple kissed the others pain and hurt away. Quinn finally gave voice to a decision she had recently made.

"Puck, I know you've been putting in a lot of hard work and effort into our relationship. I really appreciate it, but I never want you to resent me for holding you back."

Puck glanced at Quinn while his eyebrows shot up in concern.

"What are you talking about, babe?"

"I mean that until I give birth you don't have to settle for making out with a fat, disgusting blimp like me."

"Stop saying that! Quinn, you're beautiful. I care about you a lot."

"I feel the same about you too, Puck, so you have my permission and full blessing to see and date other girls."

"You don't need to do that. I want to be with you."

Quinn nuzzled her lips on Puck's cheek and gave him a gentle kiss.

"I know you're sincere when you say that, so I don't want you to be deprived of your guy pleasures while I can't be intimate with you in that way. It sounds ridiculous, but I don't know what I'm scared of more, hurting the baby or feeling that you'll think I'm undesirable."

"I don't know what to say."

"Just do what comes naturally. Enjoy the hunt, play the field, but try and save me a kiss or hug if I need one."

Quinn blew out a frustrated breath.

"There I go being possessive again."

Puck gave Quinn an overwhelmed and passionate kiss on the lips.

"You are the most incredible girlfriend ever! Are you sure about this? It won't be too weird for you?"

"A little discretion would be nice, but I'm only going to make one request."

"What's that?"

"That when I stay here on the weekends you're back home to tuck me in bed at a decent time. I feel silly admitting this, but I can't sleep here unless your arms are around me."

"Quinn, that's not silly at all. I'm happy and honored to be your security blanket. Do you feel like taking a nap now?"

"That would be wonderful."

Quinn gently kissed Puck on the lips then she snuggled her face into his shirt material over his chest.

"Night. Puck, I love you."

When the Mohawked boy did not say anything in reply to her heartfelt admission Quinn placed a hand on his lower chest and rubbed it gently up and down.

"You don't need to say anything. You came back to me, and you're here now. That's what counts."

Puck had a stricken expression on his face while his mind and emotions fought an internal war for control of his heart and sanity.

_How can I be so happy with Quinn and be so repulsed with myself at the same time? I screwed that Lopez chick without thinking. All I've done is mess up Quinn's life. What does she see in me that I don't? Could she get any more incredible? I can't even tell Quinn just how much I do love her. I hate the fact that I'm such a wuss about my feelings. I also can't control myself around other girls._

Puck turned towards Quinn and lightly kissed her forehead. She exhaled out a satisfied breath and was soon emitting light snores as her breathing deepened into sleep.

* * *

Tuesday, February 23. 7:45 a.m. Choir room.

Finn was heading to get his backpack out of his locker when he heard laughter from outside the glee club practice room. The tall sports jock was wearing his usual grey hoody and jeans. He glanced in the door to see Artie, Tina, Mercedes and Kurt watching something on a laptop placed in front of the foursome on a separate foot stool. He noticed Rachel and Jesse walking his way so he motioned them over then walked inside to see what the commotion was about.

"What's so funny?"

Rachel and Jesse walked in behind Finn. Rachel had decided to change up her look today and wear something a little different. She had on a black button up skirt complementing a white and black dotted short sleeved shirt with a flowery bow. Her dark hair was braided and wrapped around her head island style. Jesse was rocking his usual jean jacket over a black shirt and blue jeans. Rachel's sensitive nature and natural curiosity came out as a worried response.

"You guys aren't watching the video of me falling off stage at my first Tiny Tots beauty pageant, are you?"

Kurt laughed at something particularly amusing on the laptop's screen.

"That was Carrot Top funny compared to this comedic tour de force."

Jesse sat down next to Rachel and watched the video for a few seconds, recognizing the song.

"That's Olivia Newton John's 'Physical'. It was pretty ground breaking subject matter at the time, with its depiction of fluid sexuality."

As the person on the video turned around Finn's expression went wild with surprise.

"Wait! That's not Olivia Newton John, that's Sue Sylvester. Where did you get this?"

Kurt chuckled again as he watched his cheer leading coach do their exercises.

"I can tell you, that I certainly did not steal it from her locked file cabinet yesterday when she sent me back to her office to get her hormone replacement injections during Cheerios practice."

Artie did a double take at the screen as he wondered about something.

"Wait, did she just do the Cabbage Patch?"

Finn started to stand up and reach for the laptop.

"I'm posting this on You Tube."

Rachel put out a hand to stop Finn from getting past her.

"Wait! You think that's a good idea? She might kill us!"

Mercedes decided to end the debate once and for all.

"Let her get a taste of the humiliation she put us through."

Jesse attempted to appease Rachel and support the general feeling of the teens assembled.

"I'm with Finn. You guys need to stop being such asses, and start being bad asses."

Finn nodded his head at Jesse for backing him up so he took the laptop and sat back down again next to Rachel.

"Ten bucks it goes viral by lunch."

Rachel watched Finn with surprise and a new appreciation as he rapidly typed out keystrokes and uploaded Coach Sylvester's aerobic workout set to the music of 'Physical' to the internet.

_WOW, Finn! I didn't know you were such a rebel. This is kinda fun, though. She's always trying to tear this group apart. No one deserves this more than her._

* * *

10:00 a.m. School hallway.

Rachel had put her stuff away and was about to walk to her last class before lunch when she noticed a new sheet of paper on the bulletin board next to her locker. Her tight, braided hair wrap had started hurting so she put her black slightly curly tresses back down off her shoulders like she normally wore it. Rachel walked over to read at the paper. It was titled 'GList' and there were 8 names ranked from top to bottom. Quinn was at number 1 with 45 points, then followed by Santana, Puck, Brittany, Jesse, Finn, Mike, Matt, and Rachel at the bottom. The brunette diva gasped in surprise and outrage.

_I need to show this to Mr. Schuester immediately! I'm in last place with minus five points! I will not be humiliated like this! No one messes with Rachel Berry and gets away with it!_

* * *

12:30 p.m. Choir room.

Will held up another copy of the GList and showed it to everyone assembled. He had called an emergency meeting of the glee club for half of their lunch time after some disturbing news had come to his attention. Artie, Brittany, Tina, Matt, Jesse, Rachel and Finn sat in the front row from left to right. Rachel had experienced another hazing wardrobe malfunction in the form of a plate of spaghetti all over her face and outfit so she was glad she carried several spare changes of clothes in her locker. In the second row were Kurt, Mercedes and Quinn, with Santana sitting behind Finn. Puck and Mike stood a little ways off from Finn's left. Will looked over everyone then started his query.

"Who did it? This is serious. Principal Figgins is threatening to disband the club."

Santana paused from working on her nails to answer her teacher.

"Why are we playing this game? We all know it was Puck."

Puck looked over at the Latina with a little hurt and some anger.

"Back off, I didn't do squat."

Tina leaned over slightly to add an argument of her own.

"Then why is your girlfriend first on the GList?"

Some anger was coloring Rachel's cheeks too.

"And why am I last? Aside from the fact that I refused to put out for you."

A thought raced through Quinn's head before she could stop it.

_You're cutting me off too, babe. I think your score is only fair and accurate._

Santana looked down at Rachel with an equal measure of disgust and attraction.

_Stop whining, RuPaul! Apparently you put out just fine for girls, even if I can't believe you've got the hots for preggo over there._

Santana glanced briefly at Quinn before her sad memories made her look away and back at her glee teacher.

_How could Berry like that loser over me? Oh, that's it. Maybe they find solace in sharing each others nothingness existence. Watch out, Rachel. I hope Quinn doesn't rip your heart out and just abandon you the way she did me at the end of last year. Everything I am today is because of Brittany's love putting me back together again. Why can't I stop dreaming about that dark haired freak?_

Will held up his hands for silence.

"Okay, enough! No one's accusing anyone of anything. Puck, seriously, did you do it?"

"I said no! I'm a delinquent, sure. I like setting stuff on fire, and beating up people I don't know. I own that, but I'm not a liar."

"All right, here's the important part. Between this, and posting Coach Sylvester's personal video on You Tube, you guys are getting a pretty bad reputation."

Artie added a personal observation.

"Why is that a bad thing? If we seem more dangerous people would stop flushing my glasses down the toilet."

Will nodded with sympathy at Artie's plight and started passing out some sheet music as he continued to make a point.

"Look, things are hard right now. I get it. You're under a lot of pressure with Regionals coming up, and I know winning Sectionals hasn't had the positive effect on your popularity that a lot of you thought it would. But becoming what you despise is not the answer."

Mercedes was listening to her glee teacher while scanning the song lyrics.

"This song is whack."

Everyone laughed at her critique of Will's choice of music. He tried to explain his reasons.

"No, it's not. It's a terrific song on a long list of top hits that because of time or some bad press has become a joke, and like you guys, it's time to start rehabilitating it's bad reputation. The assignment for the week is for all of you to find songs like this, mine them for what works, and make them great again. Then, you can apply this musical lesson to your own lives."

Jesse shared Mercedes' opinion of the song under discussion.

"This song should be arrested for the crime of sucking."

Will knew a challenge when he heard one.

"You wanna bet?"

Will started off rapping the song and since Mike and Puck were standing nearby they joined him and copied his dance moves. It was 'Ice Ice Baby' by Vanilla Ice. After the three guys showed off their stuff Will grabbed Tina and Brittany's hands and pulled them out onto the floor. The five of them lined up behind each other and formed a conga line while all of them mimicked each other movements. Mike, Brittany and Tina did a little breakout after Will showed them some new steps and motions then the three excellent dancers performed them flawlessly with much energy. The remaining seated teens were smiling and unsuccessfully trying to keep a straight face as they sang the harmony parts of the song. Will got Jesse and Rachel out on the floor while Santana sat back and enjoyed the performance.

_Wait! What am I sitting here for? I will not be upstaged by Rachel._

Santana stood up, pulled Finn to his feet and the twosome joined the others in the middle of the choir room. Will taught the four new arrivals some different steps and body gyrations then the four got their turn in the spotlight while the others did their routines on the side. Will motioned with his hand to the back row and Quinn led Mercedes and Kurt down to the floor as she'd had a big grin on her face since the beginning of the song. He showed the three latest arrivals more new steps and routines. Will had 4 separate groups taking turns performing their on the fly choreography dance moves. Everyone formed a group conga line for the big finish to the song. When it ended everyone clapped in appreciation for Will's singing effort and the various teens gave out some high fives to the others in the room. The proud but tired teacher had one last point to make.

"This song is officially paroled. Right, Jesse?"

"You got me."

* * *

3:00 p.m. School hallway.

Rachel was preparing to leave the school grounds and pull her car around front so Quinn would not have to walk so far but she waited patiently for someone to arrive first. She looked down at her new outfit and hoped that it had not gotten too dirty or sweat stained after her exertions during the lunch time glee club song rehearsal. She wore a blue and white striped sweater with a large pink sailboat on the front, with a matching pink skirt, her usual white knee high socks and penny loafers.

_Both Jesse and Finn gave me such sweet compliments today! I was hoping that Quinn would say something nice too but she seems very distracted about something. I hope she knows that she can come to me with any of her problems. Finally, there's Artie!_

Rachel walked besides Artie as she launched into her presentation.

"I need to enlist the services of the AV club."

Artie looked up at Rachel and wondered what she was up to.

"What did you have in mind?"

"My shame at appearing so low on the GList has made me reevaluate my image at this school, and beyond. I've now realized in today's culture of bad boy athletes and celebrity sex tapes, a good reputation is no good at all."

Rachel grabbed hold of Artie's wheelchair so he would stop. She wanted to convince him by taking directly into his face and stating her case.

"Artie, you know how our glee club assignment was to find a song with a bad reputation and rehabilitate it. Well, mine is going to afford me the worst reputation in this school. Rachel Berry is going to get a little down and dirty."

Artie held up his hand to signal the excited teen girl to pause for a minute.

"I'm going to stop you. You had me at sex tape. How can I help?"

Rachel put a big smile on her face and leaned over closer to share a confidence with her friend.

"Hold on to your hat, because Rachel Berry is going to become musically promiscuous."

* * *

3:30 p.m. Choir room.

Kurt, Mercedes, Tina and Artie were gathered around the piano while Brittany sat at one end of the front row staring off into space. Most of them did not even notice the quiet cheerleader so Kurt started off the discussion.

"Fellow glee clubbers, I have called this meeting because our free falling reps have achieved terminal velocity. We're at Def Con 1."

Mercedes shrugged her shoulders in defeat.

"We're such zeroes they didn't even bother to put us on the GList."

Kurt continued on after acknowledging her remark.

"What does a C-Lister do when their tiny star is about to fall off Perez Hilton's radar screen? They cause a scandal so extreme, they can no longer be ignored."

Artie had been glancing over at Brittany wondering what she was doing. He pointed in her direction.

"Excuse me, why is she here?"

Brittany dimly realized that the others were talking about her but the embarrassing truth was all she could think to say.

"I've been here since first period. I had a cold, and took all my antibiotics at the same time, and now I can't remember how to leave. I was feeling better when we were all dancing at lunch, but I'm so out of it."

Brittany paused to consider the other thing weighting on her mind. She was quite perplexed about it.

"I also don't know why I only made fourth on the GList. I've made out with, like, everyone in this school. Girls, guys, Mr. Kidney the janitor. I need to do something to get in the top three."

Kurt thought that Brittany had shared a little too much information but he felt sorry for her too.

"Fine, you're in."

Mercedes looked at her best guy friend in confusion.

"In what? We don't even have a plan."

Kurt spoke with confidence as he had already thought of something the group could attempt.

"What is the worst thing a student can do at this school?"

Tina had the correct answer to that question.

"Eat in the cafeteria."

Kurt shook his head at her sarcasm and continued on with his plan.

"No, be a disruption in the library, and I'm not talking about trying to check out a reference book. I'm talking about full-on chaos, including getting your glee on in the stacks. Let's go to my place and start practicing."

Artie's eyes went wide in wonder and comprehension.

"Genius."

The meeting broke up and the four teens around the piano started heading for the exit. Tina hesitated and glanced back at Brittany, then looked at her other friends again.

"Go on ahead. I'll be there later on."

Tina walked over and sat down next to the still slightly drugged out blond cheerleader. The concerned Goth attired Asian girl put a tentative hand on Brittany's shoulder.

"Do you want me to sit with you for a little while? I'll be happy to escort you to the parking lot if you know where your car is parked. Are you okay to drive? I'd be glad to give you a lift."

Brittany looked up at Tina and a big smile crossed her face as she felt touched by her glee teammate's caring.

"I'd like that very much. I can really freak out when my directions get messed up. Let's do some more cool dance steps. That was really fun earlier."

Tina gave Brittany an equally bright, happy grin as she helped the slightly taller Cheerio to her feet.

"Cool by me. Sounds like a plan. We'll head over to Kurt's house so we all can practice whatever song he has planned for our library adventure tomorrow."

Brittany glanced over at her Asian gal pal while they were walking down the hallway towards the school exit while another concept was puzzling her.

_She's so nice. Kinda hot too, if only she would cut down on the makeup. It really sucks that I can't remember her name. Yay, more dancing. I love to dance._

* * *

6:00 p.m. Rachel's bedroom.

Rachel paced around while trying to figure out how to start her pitch and enlist her friend Puck's help. He was trying on a white replica Phantom of the Opera mask and looking at himself in the mirror. Puck wore a jacket over his sleeveless white t-shirt and blue jeans, while Rachel had changed into a modest full length flower print outfit. She finally decided to ease into the conversation with some personal observations.

"You know when we dated the rest of the school gave us a nickname? Puckleberry."

Puck turned his head back and forth as he admired his reflection.

"That's humiliating."

Rachel acted like she was a little hurt at that comment but put a smile on her face and continued on.

"The fact is that slumming it with me actually improved your reputation. It gave you a sense of humanity."

Puck pulled off the mask and looked at Rachel with surprise.

"Wait! Do you want to date again? I was wondering why you invited me over. Quinn did give me her blessing to see other girls if I want to. She's really being cool and understanding about my needs."

Rachel's smile transformed into surprise and shock, then composed her face again.

"Thanks for asking, but I don't think so. As you know I'm taken, but I can be of some assistance."

Rachel walked over closer to Puck and began her sales pitch.

"Help me with my song for glee club. I might be the last chance you have to salvage what's left of your reputation and stay in glee. Besides, you need a song that's going to help you express your inner pain."

Puck seemed to be intrigued by the idea but wanted to know more.

"So, what song do you want to do for your assignment?"

Rachel's answer burst out of her mouth with sheer excitement and rapid fire talking.

"I've chosen David Gedde's fantastically terrible 70's top-10 hit 'Run Joey Run'. It's a story song, so we get to play parts. I'm going to play the role of the tragic heroine who dies in the end a la Nicole Kidman in Moulin Rouge. You can be the hunky, heroic male lead."

Puck showed a smile of much greater interest now.

"Do I get to kill you?"

"Actually, my dad shoots me with a shotgun."

Puck walked over and sat down on the edge of Rachel's bed and ordered his thoughts before speaking again.

He glanced up at Rachel.

"Do you think I made that GList? Honestly."

Rachel walked over to stand beside her male glee buddy.

"Well, it does sound like something you would do."

Puck looked away from her as his face took on a frustrated expression.

"I'm so tired of people judging me for a few mistakes I've made. I try to be a good guy."

Puck glanced back up at Rachel's smiling face. She motioned for him to continue.

"I go to school and say, be cool Puck, be nice. But by second period I've got a fire extinguisher in my hands and I'm spraying some dweeb with it, and I don't know how I got there."

Rachel sat down besides her conflicted male friend and tried to provide some assurance and empathy.

"I understand. I sit in glee club and watch a couple of imperfect performances, and the litany of criticisms just start building up inside me like a volcano. I keep telling myself to hold it in, and it just comes bursting out. Granted, generally I'm right, but it doesn't do much for my reputation."

Rachel's self examination of her habits made Puck smile with understanding and empathy of his own.

"It does suck when you do that."

Puck leaned forward towards her and he suddenly noticed that he was sitting very close to Rachel. Their faces were just a few inches apart. Rachel hesitated briefly before replying as her face blushed red while her body could not help but respond to her great looking male friend.

"So, how do you think we can get people to see us differently?"

"I don't know."

Puck leaned in the remaining distance to kiss Rachel on the lips but she pulled back and looked away. She turned back and tried to explain herself so his feelings would not be hurt.

"I can't do this."

Puck moved closer but stopped a respectful distance away from Rachel this time.

"You know, whoever made that GList is going to put you at number 1 when they find out you cheated on that Jesse kid with me."

Puck moved his face close to Rachel again.

"Besides, Jesse will never fully understand what it means to be a Jew."

Puck attempted to kiss Rachel again, holding his lips just short of touching her lips. Rachel wavered for a second but she put her hand on Puck's chest and stopped him.

"Noah, I'm ironically turned on by your bad boy image, but I think we should just keep this professional. I can't do this to Quinn. I'm better than this."

"All right, I'm out."

Puck got up and started to walk away to leave her room. He turned back to look at Rachel's hurt expression.

"Why should I stay if there's no chance of us making out? I told you already it's cool with Quinn."

Rachel stood up and placed her hand inside one of Puck's.

"I really don't think she wanted me to be part of your roaming playboy mandate. Noah, please come sit down and let's work on the project. Okay? It'll help us both. I promise."

The two glee teens sat back down on the bed. They were soon busy planning out the video as Rachel showed Puck her story boarded scenes for the entire song. Puck raised his eyes in amazement.

_Is there anything she doesn't plan out in advance? She knew I would say yes before I even got here. I'm such a sucker for pretty girls. They can be a little bossy too. That's such a turn on._

Later, after Puck had left after he and Rachel filmed each other singing their parts of the song that took place indoors, the dark haired diva sat at her desk and played back the raw footage after she had downloaded it from her tripod mounted camera to her laptop.

_It's so easy convincing boys to help you. I thought Noah would be the hard one, but he caved in just as easy as Jesse and Finn did. They'd do anything to please me. I already did Finn's hallway shots then I'll get Jesse and Noah to do those after school tomorrow. I should feel guilty for using them this way but they'll all enjoy seeing the finished product when I show the movie to the glee club later. Outdoor scenes separately with Jesse and Finn tomorrow night then time for final edits. Oh, I'll ask Santana and Brittany to be part of the project too. This is so much fun!_


	14. Chapter 14

Wednesday, Feb 24. 12:00 p.m. Mr. Schuester's office.

Will asked several of his students to come visit him on their lunch break so he could talk further with them. Over half of the glee club's teens waited in chairs inside the choir room next to his office door. As he called their names they walked in one at a time to be questioned about recent events.

"Finn."

The tall, powerfully built male teen took his place in the guest chair. Will got right to the point.

"Look, I don't like doing this anymore than you do, but if I don't find out who made that GList, and stop another one from being published, the whole glee club's going down. I can't let that happen."

Finn tried to explain the fact that he was not the one his teacher was looking for.

"Look, I know I've been kinda angry lately, and sometimes I kick over chairs and stuff, but I didn't do it!"

"All the pieces fit, Finn. You have a very big axe to grind with several people on that list. Quinn and Rachel broke your heart, Puck betrayed your friendship, and you're dealing with Kurt's dad dating your mom."

"Kurt's not even on the GList! I'm friends with the others now. The four of us get on pretty well given all our back history together."

"Mercedes."

"I happen to know you've had your ups and downs with Santana and Brittany."

"I have nothing against Santana, and I like Brittany. Quinn's the one that has a beef with them."

"Well, there's an awful lot of Cheerios on that GList. Isn't it true that you still feel like an outsider in that group?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. I like being a Cheerio. Why does everyone just assume I'm angry all the time? It's called being sassy, Mr. Schue."

"Artie."

"It's simple math, Mr. Schue. The Glist was posted at a height of five and a half feet, comfortably out of my reach. It couldn't have been me, and I have it on good word that Tina saw Puck put up the Glist in the hallway."

"Puck."

"I was moving it. Someone put it on Rachel's locker, so I moved it. I was being a man, doing the right thing."

"Puck, at some point the lies are going to stop and you're going to start to sing."

"If I did it, why would I put myself at number 3? As far as bad asses go, I'm number 1! I'll say it again, I didn't do it!"

"Brittany."

"I don't know how to turn on a computer."

"Quinn."

"Rachel did it. Think about it. I stole the guy she's in love with, then I stole the guy she was dating to get over the guy she's in love with. I've also been kind of a bitch to her."

"But not this semester. You're living with her during the school week. Even I've seen how nice you two have acted towards each other. This just doesn't seem like Rachel."

"Even if we're good friends I'm thinking about the group's well being. Just remember her past behavior. She's gone behind your back before. Who's to say there's only one culprit?"

"Kurt."

"Look, I know you know something, so we're not leaving here until we get some answers!"

"Mr. Schuester, may I be blunt?"

"Shoot."

"Ever since you separated from your wife you've spent lots of late nights watching reruns of Law and Order, haven't you?"

When Will did not respond Kurt placed his chin in one hand and frowned up at his teacher.

"Thought so, and no, I didn't make the GList."

"Right."

* * *

12:45 p.m. School hallway.

Right after Artie, Tina, Brittany and Mercedes had waited for Kurt to finish up with Mr. Schuester they had done a quick change and performed their library chaos song in front of many students there during the lunch break. 15 minutes later they changed back into their normal clothes and were conferring about their adventure. Kurt, Mercedes and Brittany had their Cheerios uniforms on while Artie and Tina were back in their preppy and Goth clothes respectively. Kurt decided to impart his observations of their performance.

"Despite the fact that we all dressed the part in bulky parachute pants and gaudy shirts with shoulder pads, our librarian still didn't suspend us. I'm not singing that song in some church. Even if we all stormed the library like rhyme dropping Solid Gold dancers, we're about as menacing as Muppet babies."

Tina could not contain her enthusiasm as she was still full of energy after the recent dancing.

"U Can't Touch This!"

Brittany was swept up in her Asian friend's excitement.

"Hammer Time!"

The two girls exchanged a high five while the other three looked on in amazement. Kurt made an impatient noise in the back of his throat to get everyone's attention again.

"This means that our squeaky clean reputations are still very much intact."

Artie voiced the idea no one even wanted to consider.

"We have to do what we've been dreading, something more terrifying than Rachel's personality. We have to go to Sylvester and admit that we posted the 'Physical' video."

Tina placed a hand on her boyfriend's shoulder and voiced her concern.

"But, we'll all get suspended."

Kurt acted like he approved of the idea.

"It would be worth it. Finally the entire student body will see us as bad asses. I'll do it."

Another suggestion occurred to Artie so he offered it to Kurt.

"Remember, if Sylvester hits you in the face after you cop to posting the video, don't scream like a woman."

Mercedes looked with dire concern at her best guy friend.

"You're so brave for doing this, Kurt."

"I know."

Mercedes suddenly saw Coach Sylvester walking towards them in the hallway.

"OMG!"

Kurt attempted to wipe off the terrified expression on his face then turned and walked straight up to the intimidating woman who was feared by all.

"Coach Sylvester? Could I have just a minute of your time?"

Sue sneered at the teen boy and greeted him with a snide reply.

"What do you want, lady face?"

"You're aware that a tape was leaked to the internet causing you to become a national laughingstock. We stole the tape from your syringe and pill drawer. We posted it online, so we'll accept any punishment you see fit."

"So it was you. I can't thank you enough."

Kurt was left dumbfounded as Sue actually smiled at him then walked away whistling the tune from 'Physical'. He turned around to stare at the equally shell shocked faces of his friends. Kurt quickly regrouped his senses and signaled the group to follow him back to the library. They all gathered around a computer while Kurt accessed the internet and typed in a query containing their coach's name and the song title. Artie finally broke the silence.

"She wasn't angry at all. That was weird."

Tina nodded her head in agreement.

"Maybe the comments online have gotten so mean people have started feeling sorry for her. She's finally getting some sympathy so she's in a forgiving mood."

Something new popped up in the results window so Kurt clicked on it.

"Wait a second. Take a look at this."

As the video started a familiar face that they had just seen in the hallway appeared and started to sing the song with Olivia Newton John. It was Coach Sylvester. Mercedes' face had shock written all over it.

"Isn't that?"

When the song was over everyone chanted for Kurt to show it again so he clicked on the reply button.

* * *

Thursday, February 25. 3:30 p.m. Choir room.

A member of the AV club set up a projection screen backdrop so everyone gathered there could watch Rachel's video. Before Will called on the excited brunette to begin her presentation he had some comments to make first that concerned all of them.

"All right, guys, listen up. The week is almost over. If another list goes up by tomorrow this issue is out of my hands, and it becomes Principal Figgins' jurisdiction."

Finn was tired of hearing about this topic so he tried to come up with a solution.

"Seriously, Mr. Schue, whoever made that list is not going to come forward. We might as well bend over and take whatever's coming."

Will looked around for any other comments but noticed Rachel giving him an impatient stare and fidgeting in her chair.

"Fine. Okay then, let's get to it. Rachel, how about you show us your bad reputation project."

Rachel stood up and walked to the white screen before turning around to address the seated audience.

"I'd like to say a few words first. Though I understand a motion picture should stand on its own, I do realize that some of you are not well versed in the complex vocabulary of the filmic arts."

Santana rolled her eyes in frustration and dismay.

_Crap, Rachel! Don't talk us to death. Sit down and be quiet. You're so annoying. I know how to shut you up._

But Rachel had plenty more to say.

"I expect this video will go over the heads of our less cultured teammates. So, let me just say, I hope you enjoy my Bad Reputation."

Rachel walked back over and sat down next to Jesse as he gave her a big smile and put an arm around her back. Santana squirmed in excitement as she got ready to watch the video. She gave Rachel one last frustrated look before the audio track began.

_Finally! She closed her pie hole. I need to teach that motor mouth that there's no talking during. Stop that thought! Pay attention Lopez!_

The lights dimmed and the video began.

**(Chorus- Rachel)**

**Daddy please don't  
It wasn't his fault  
He means so much to me  
Daddy please don't  
We're gonna get ****married****  
Just you wait and see  
**

**(Puck)**

**Every night, the same old dream  
I hate to close my eyes  
I can't erase the memory  
The sound of Julie's cry  
**

**(Rachel mouths the words as Puck sings)**

**She called me up, late that night  
She said, "Joe, don't come over,  
My Dad and I just had a fight  
And he stormed out the door!**

**I've never seen him act this way,  
My God, he's goin' crazy  
He said he's gonna make you pay  
For what we done- he's got a GUN!  
So run, Joey run, Joey run!"**

**(Chorus- Rachel)**

**(Jesse)**

**Got in my car, and I drove like mad  
'Til I reached Julie's place  
She ran to me, with tear-filled eyes  
And bruises on her face!**

**All at once I saw him there,  
Sneaking up behind me (Woman's voice: Watch out! )  
Then Julie yelled, "He's got a gun!"**

**(Finn)**

**And she stepped in front of me**

**Suddenly, a shot rang out  
And I saw Julie falling!  
I ran to her, I held her close  
When I looked down, my hands were red  
And here's the last ****words**** Julie said...**

**(Rachel)**

**Daddy please don't  
It wasn't his fault  
He means so much to me  
Daddy please don't  
We're gon... na get... mar... ried...  
**

**(Puck, Jesse, Finn)**

**Run, Joey run, Joey run, Joey run, Joey run, Joey run, Joey ruuuuuunn!**

Santana and Brittany were in the opening shot as a pair of angels then Rachel appeared in the school hallway wearing a sheer dress with her long black air blown hair singing the opening lines of the song. The camera then shifted to Puck lying in bed singing the next several verses. While he watched himself Puck had a smug look on his face. He grinned at Quinn, who returned his happy gaze with a disappointed one. Santana and Finn looked at Rachel with confusion while Jesse gave Puck a surprised glance before returning his attention to the screen. Next Rachel and Puck's characters were on the phone singing to each other then Rachel repeated the chorus while she was knocked around by other students as she stood near some lockers. Jesse and Finn had the same thought.

_What the hell is Puck doing in this video?_

The action shifted outdoors and a Camero pulled to a stop in front of a house as Jesse got out of the car. He had on a leather jacket with jeans as he sang some new verses while running to hug Rachel's character by the side of the road. When the dad appeared and aimed a shotgun at Jesse's back Rachel moved in front of her boyfriend as he suddenly morphed into Finn singing the next verse. When Jesse noticed the fact that he had been replaced he gave Rachel a very suspicious glance. Back on the screen Rachel protected Finn from harm by taking the double barreled weapon blast in the chest. Finn caught her as Rachel's character fell and he cradled her dying body in his arms while continuing to sing. He looked with horror as his hands came up covered in blood. When Rachel sang the chorus for the last time about Finn meaning so much to her Jesse pulled back his arm from Rachel's back while giving the spellbound watching brunette diva an angry glare.

_This must be what betrayal feels like. Rachel, how could you hurt me like this?_

Rachel died in Finn's arms then Puck, Jesse and Finn each sang the chorus again while walking down the school's hallways in their leather outfits. Santana and Brittany appeared again to reveal Rachel also dressed as an angel with wings. The camera zoomed in close on Rachel's face as she showed off her best pearly white smile and a knowing wink of her eye, but instead of the words 'The End' it read 'Fin'. Puck shook his head in disgust while Jesse and Finn looked like they were going to explode. Quinn seemed furious as well. As the lights came back on Rachel jumped up from her seat while clapping her hands together loudly. The only other polite applause was from Santana and Brittany. The others were in various stages of shock or outrage. Rachel turned her beaming smile on her audience and made her closing comments.

"Well, why don't we take a moment to really absorb what we've just watched?"

Finn's present opinion of the video burst out of his mouth.

"This is garbage."

Will turned in his seat to admonish the emotional teen.

"Finn!"

Puck's anger boiled to the surface as he could no longer remain silent.

"No, he's right!"

Rachel's smile vanished as she recoiled from the hurtful, scathing comments coming from her leading men.

Puck continued his rant as his lost his temper.

"First of all, I need to trust my instincts more, because I had a feeling when we were shooting that it was not going to be good."

Jesse took advantage of the brief silence to add his angry comments.

"Why didn't you tell me they were in this too? I thought you and I were going out. Being triple cast with two other guys to play opposite your girlfriend, it's mortifying."

Rachel attempted to appease her upset male friends.

"It was an artistic statement."

Finn spoke up again as his hurtful and angry tone of voice cut through Rachel like a bunch of icy daggers.

"No it wasn't. It was you trying to look like you had a bunch of guys fighting over you so you could stop looking like an outcast and be seen as some hot, slutty girl singer."

Rachel looked back at Jesse and silently pleaded for understanding but Finn stood up and walked over to where she was standing. He looked furious now which made Rachel afraid for herself.

"How could you do that to me? To all us guys. You and I were just getting back to being good friends again. Is your stupid reputation more important than your relationships?"

Finn walked out the exit door then Jesse stood up and started to leave also. Rachel panicked as she was seized by a feeling of pure desperation.

"Jesse, wait!"

Jesse gave Rachel a peeved look and left without responding. Rachel looked back at the remaining teens and recoiled at the stares that Puck and Quinn were giving her. They got up and walked over to the saddened brunette. Quinn summoned some of her former venom as she spat out a caustic reply.

"Rachel, how could you go after my boyfriend and not expect me to be hurt? Don't I mean anything more to you than that? I'm going home with Puck today."

"Please wait, Quinn. It wasn't like that at all. It's called acting."

"It looked pretty convincing to me."

Rachel looked at Puck and begged him to back up her story.

"Noah, please! Tell Quinn what really happened. I'm innocent."

"You don't deserve the truth. C'mon babe, let's go."

Rachel was shamed into silence as she watched everyone leave without a word as they gave her plenty of resentful and upset glares. The dark haired diva collapsed into a chair as her inner emotional defenses crumbled and she started to cry.

_Why is everyone so mad at me? It was the entire point of the assignment to look as bad as possible. I did that. I don't really string guys along like that, do I? They just have to forgive me! I didn't mean any harm. _

Mr. Schue patted her shoulder then walked into his office and closed the door.

The sound of Rachel's sobs brought Brittany back into the room dragging a reluctant Santana by the arm.

"C'mon, S. We're all she has now. It's our job to cheer Rachel up."

Brittany sat down on one side of Rachel as she gasped for breath and wiped off her face while Santana eased into the chair on the distraught girl's other side. Brittany put her best happy grin on and talked gently to Rachel.

"Hey, Rach, don't be sad. We angels have to stick together. Our video was major league hot. Cheer up. They won't stay mad at you forever. C'mon, let's hang out this weekend. Right, S?"

At first Santana had thought the fact that Rachel had been so publicly humiliated in front of the entire glee club was very funny. But the sight of this dejected, broken girl grieving with such passion brought the Latina's hidden feelings for the brunette diva to the surface.

_Please snap out of this, Rachel. I can't make fun of you when you're this depressed. It takes all the sport out of it. I need to stop being such a bitch and comfort the poor thing. This is the chance I've been hoping for._

"Yeah, Rachel. Totally, what B said. So, you want to come over to my place Saturday night? There are all sorts of things we could do together."

_Oops! I hope she didn't take that the wrong way. I promised myself to maintain some level of self control. It's manageable if Brittany's here. I can't guarantee anything if Rach and I end up alone._

Rachel finished drying off her tears and looked at Santana with relief. She was warming up to the idea of two new unexpected friends quite rapidly.

"You really mean it? I don't want to be alone or I'll go crazy. But first I want to invite both of you over to my house tomorrow night. There has to be some movies or food we can all agree on. So, it's a date?"

Santana's eyes went wide with surprise and her body shivered with barely suppressed desire. She forced herself to stammer out a reply after several attempts at speaking.

_I've dreamed for you to say those words to me, Rachel. Let the hunt begin. Oh, crap, Brittany is looking at me kinda funny. Say something!_

I would like that very much; uh, I mean we'll be there. Britt and I will bring over some movies and snacks too. What time's good for you?"

Rachel gave Santana such a happy and passionate grin that the Latina's heart seemed to skip a beat in her chest while she felt a flush go through her body.

"7 o'clock? Good. Thank you both. You've saved me from quite the pity party I was planning for myself."

The three girls laughed at Rachel's playful dig towards herself then Rachel's emotions overwhelmed her again and she wrapped up Santana in a big hug. The Latina barely suppressed a moan of desire as she felt Rachel's warm upper body pressed against hers.

_No, RuPaul, stop! I'm barely hanging on here. I want to kiss you so bad it physically hurts, and then I want to smack you for talking so much. My ears hurt. Quit testing my limits._

Santana looked with concern at Brittany's face expecting to see a frown or hurt expression but if anything her blond girlfriend's smile was even bigger. She mouthed some words that the Latina understood easily.

_She really likes you. Nice job._

Santana breathed a sigh of relief as Rachel pulled back and hugged Brittany next. The blond cheerleader held Rachel in her arms for a few seconds without seeming to suffer any adverse reactions at all. The two Cheerios talked with Rachel as far as her car then the glee captain waved at them from the driver's seat and drove away. Brittany joined hands with Santana as they walked to their car. She smiled again at her Latina beloved.

"See, S, it's not so hard being nice to Rachel. Don't you feel better now?"

Santana returned her blond girlfriend's happy smile with a sly grin of her own.

"You have no idea."

"I think I do."

* * *

Friday, February 26. 12:30 p.m. Choir room.

Will had given some flowers to Emma Pillsbury and had unsuccessfully tried to get her to forgive him for his encounters with Shelby Corcoran and April Rhodes. He was returning to his office when Will noticed Quinn closing her locker and trying to force her way against the flow of students. The blond former cheerleader seemed very pissed about something. Finally all the puzzle pieces and clues fell into place in Will's mind with stunning clarity. He caught up to Quinn and asked her to accompany him towards his destination. Will motioned for her to sit down while he organized his thoughts.

"I know you're behind the GList."

Quinn tried to act outraged to cover her tracks.

"You have no proof! I can't believe you're going to pin this on me! I'll be expelled. I mean, it makes sense. Everything else has been taken from me. My popularity, my body, might as well throw in my education."

"You know when I realized that you did it? The moment that I felt what it was like to walk in your shoes. It takes years to build a good reputation, but only seconds to destroy it. A couple of bad choices and you go from the top to the bottom."

Will kneeled down in front of Quinn and spoke to her in a calm, reasoned tone of voice.

"You have lost so much, Quinn, which means you had the most to gain from the GList."

Quinn started to cry as another one of her schemes unraveled.

"I never meant to hurt anybody."

"I know."

"I was captain of the cheer leading squad, president of the celibacy club. I had Finn, and people would part like the Red Sea when I walked down the hallway. Now I'm invisible."

Will tried to comfort his distraught student.

"You think being seen as a cheap tramp is better?"

"A bad reputation is better than no reputation at all."

"I know high school feels like your whole life right now, but it's going to end. You're going to give that baby to a family who really wants it, who's going to love it, and then you're going on to do amazing things, Quinn."

Quinn looked up at her glee teacher with a glimmer of hope in her eyes.

"You really think I'm going to get it all back one day?"

Will stood up and considered his answer for a few seconds.

"No."

Quinn's face assumed a crushed expression as waves of depression threatened to surround her. But Mr. Schuester's next words were very encouraging.

"I think you can get something even better. I mean C'mon, you're Quinn Fabray! Those people didn't part when you walked down the hall. You moved them with your attitude."

Quinn stood up and wiped away the tears on her face with one hand.

"Thanks, Mr. Schue. You're a really good teacher, even if everybody's calling you a man whore."

At that moment Principal Figgins walked through the door.

"Did you want to see me, William?"

Quinn had a very startled expression as she moved to hide behind her glee teacher. Her nerves were shot and she was feeling a sense of impending doom. Figgins walked over to stand in front of Will.

"I trust you have come up with the perpetrators of the GList."

Figgins eyed Quinn with suspicion as she looked away and continued to clean up her face.

Will shook his head no and laid out his reasons to the principal.

"I grilled every single one of my students, and no one coped to making the GList. They all closed ranks and wouldn't rat out who did it."

Quinn's expression showed surprise at Will's answer. She quickly made her face blank again, but not before Figgins had noticed her reaction. The principal was not amused at Mr. Schue's response.

"That's poppycock, Will. I will not let this school be held hostage by juvenile shenanigans."

"I know, but your point has been made. The GLists have stopped. I think we should call this a victory and move on."

Figgins gave Quinn one last knowing look while she stared out at the students walking in the hallway.

"Fine. I'm still praying for you, Will."

Will felt a pang of embarrassment as he watched Figgins leave the room. He turned around to face a chastised but grateful Quinn. Her reply was barely audible but Will could read Quinn's lips with ease.

"Thank you."

* * *

3:10 p.m. School hallway.

Rachel spun open her combination lock and placed her school materials inside her locker. When she closed the door Jesse was standing next to her.

_He doesn't look angry now. I have to make him understand my reasons for the video. It wasn't personal._

"Hi. Are you still mad at me?"

"Before I transferred back here to make you my official girlfriend I asked around about you. I knew my opinion was biased so I talked to all my friends. Found out your rep, what kind of girl you were."

Rachel smiled at Jesse as she hoped this answer would reflect favorably upon her.

"What did they say?"

"Most of them had no idea who you were. The ones who did said that you were kind of sneaky hot, but that quality was canceled out by a compulsive need to be right and a strange affinity for sweaters with animals on them."

Rachel self consciously looked down at the checker board colored owl which was featured prominently on her black sweater. Her red skirt and black knee high socks brought out the bird's features even more.

_What? I thought you liked my sweaters._

Rachel looked back up at Jesse as he gave her a superior look then continued on.

"The most interesting part was that even though no one particularly liked you, they all said that you were a person to be trusted."

Rachel's self preservation instincts kicked in as she had a desperate pleading quality to her voice.

"I still am. I have this pathological need to be popular, okay? I just want people to think I'm cool so bad sometimes that it just clouds my judgment. As a fellow star in the making I'm sure you can understand that."

"On that level sure, but as the guy who gave up everything to be your one and only, I just can't see past this. You still have strong feelings for the other 2 guys. I should have been enough for you, Rachel."

_Well, I've been in this position before, but you never get used to it._

"I knew if I got too close you'd break my heart."

"That's the funny thing about reputations. Everybody thinks I'm the big heart breaker, but the fact of the matter is, you broke mine first by using Finn and Puck in your video."

Jesse readjusted his backpack on his shoulder as he prepared to leave. He gazed at Rachel with a chilling intensity to his eyes.

"Do me a favor? If we end up next to each other on the bar at ballet club later today do your arabesques and piquets in silence. Don't talk to me!"

Rachel's hopes for a happy reunion vanished as Jesse abruptly turned his back on her and walked away. An intense wave of pain and sadness washed their lingering memories through the dark haired diva's emotional senses. Rachel's petite frame sagged against her locker while she mentally kicked herself for being so insensitive.

_Not Jesse too! I'm totally alienating everybody that I love and care about. Finn and Puck won't even look at me much less talk and Quinn treats me like I have the plague. How did everything spiral out of control so quickly? Now I have to go in there and face everyone again. How am I going to get through this song?_

Rachel's morose mood changed as she felt a major flare up of anger and rage.

_It was that evil GList. Someone knew exactly how to attack my self-esteem blind spot and make me look bad. If I ever find out who did it they will find out just how bad I can become. I hate them._

* * *

3:30 p.m. Choir room.

Rachel was the last one to enter and she walked over to stand next to the piano besides Brad. The jazz band was ready to back her up on their instruments while her glee peers silently looked at Rachel with solemn expressions. Will walked over from his office and faced the 12 seated teens.

"I didn't want to keep everyone here and delay your weekend but we have some unfinished business. Since some people left early after things got heated yesterday we weren't able to do our final song until now."

Will paused momentarily to make sure everyone was paying attention and not distracted.

"Now, Rachel agreed to help you three guys sing an appropriate song and remake it since you helped with her song. She's still willing to do it in spite of your harsh comments about her character. C'mon people! When we're here in this room please keep it professional from now on."

Will gave Rachel one set of sheet music then passed out the other copies to Jesse, Puck and Finn.

Will spoke to the group again after no one commented about anything.

"Rachel has chosen a different song because she told me that it expresses exactly how she feels. Okay, from the top."

Rachel swallowed the lump in her throat and hoped that her voice would not crack due to the intense stress she was under. Santana and Brittany were the only ones giving her a look of encouragement. Rachel rushed through her words before she froze up with dread.

"I'm so sorry for what I did. You have every right to hate me but just listen to the words. Guys, could you do the parts in parentheses? Finn, start us off."

Rachel looked at and sung an emotional and heartrending reply to each musical query that Finn, Puck and Jesse offered up. When Puck sang the first time Quinn still glanced at him with disappointment before looking back at Rachel with longing and depression.

_She's singing to me just as much as to Puck. I don't know what to think anymore. I'm at fault too. Rachel just followed her instincts after seeing that damn list I made. It was supposed to be a joke. She's paying the price because I wanted her too badly. I miss her so much!_

**(Turn around) every now and then I get a little bit lonely and you're never coming round  
(Turn around) every now and then I get a little bit tired of listening to the sound of my tears  
(Turn around) every now and then I get a little bit nervous that the best of all the years have gone by  
(Turn around) every now and then I get a little bit terrified and then I see the look in your eyes**

**(Turn around, bright eyes) Every now and then I fall apart  
(Turn around, bright eyes) Every now and then I fall apart  
**

**Chorus:**

**And I need you now tonight and I need you more than ever  
And if you only hold me tight We'll be holding on forever  
And we'll only be making it right 'cause we'll never be wrong  
Together we can take it to the end of the line  
Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time (all of the time)  
I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark  
We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks  
I really need you tonight, forever's gonna start tonight  
Forever's gonna start tonight**

**Once upon a time I was falling in love, but now I'm only falling apart  
There's nothing I can do... a total eclipse of the heart  
Once upon a time there was light in my life, but now there's only love in the dark  
Nothing I can say... a total eclipse of the heart**

**(Turn around) bright eyes, Every now and then I fall apart  
(Turn around) bright eyes, Every now and then I fall apart  
**

**(Repeat Chorus)**

**Once upon a time I was falling in love  
But now I'm only falling apart  
Nothing I can do  
A total eclipse of the heart  
A total eclipse of the heart**

**A total eclipse of the heart**

**(Turn around) bright eyes**

Rachel looked intently at Jesse while they sang back and forth the middle portion of the song. Jesse recognized both sadness and deep caring in her eyes as she tried to travel past his anger and touch his love for her. Jesse's heart melted somewhat then, but a furious stab of jealousy iced his feelings away as he followed her gaze back over to her male co-captain. Rachel gave Finn such an agonizing glance of longing and crushed depression that the tall co-captain faltered in his singing for a second. Finn's overpowering desire to be with his dark haired beloved again was almost canceled out by his anger and the certainty that he had finally broken her spirit for good.

_Damn it dude! I let my temper drive her away for good this time. She's crying again. Stop looking at me like that, Rachel! I know I suck. But she used me! I played the part of the love smitten fool perfectly. I gotta get out of here. It kills me to see Rachel so beaten down._

As Rachel started on the final part of the song Finn stood up and walked towards the exit. They shared an understanding look of mutual misery and pain then he went through the door. Everyone else followed Puck and Quinn as they got up next. Both the blond and brunette glee teammates looked directly into each others face, trying to find understanding and a sense of caring that both desperately hoped was still there. Quinn started to give Rachel a hopeful smile but her conflicting emotions stopped the impulse. Quinn broke eye contact with her estranged girlfriend and let Puck escort her out the door. Santana and Brittany winked at Rachel as they walked past. Jesse got to his feet as he and Rachel sang the final verse together. He gave her a dirty look when he passed by her, then sang the final line of the song while exiting the room. Rachel stood alone, with only Brad, Will and the jazz band looking at her with curiosity.

* * *

Saturday, February 27. 12:00 p.m. 20th Century Lanes.

Finn had just finished bowling his third game as his conflicted and intense emotions raged in a vicious war with the logical side of his brain. He was way off his normal average as his body would not function like usual because his concentration was very fleeting and drifted many times to a certain brunette diva. Finn changed back into his normal shoes and decided to get something from the snack bar. While eating he heard the tunes machine playing from within the entrance to the karaoke bar. Finn's internal turmoil resolved itself as he reached a decision he had been torn over all morning.

_I need to sing something now or I'm going to explode. I know just the song. I've behaved like such an ass towards you, Rachel. That stops now. You may slam the door in my face but I've got to try. I'm going to see her and beg for forgiveness. Again. I should be getting good at this because I've had plenty of practice. _

Finn took a few minutes to locate the song on the music machine then picked up the microphone and got out all his tortured feelings. He rededicated himself to be there for Rachel no matter what.

_I don't care what our relationship status is. Being friends with her is much better than nothing at all. As long as she knows I'm there for her that's all that matters._

**It's been so long  
Since I've seen her face  
You say she's doin' fine  
I still recall a sad cafe  
How it hurt so bad to see her cry  
I didn't want to say goodbye**

**(chorus)  
Send her my love  
Memories remain  
Send her my love  
Roses never fade  
Send her my love**

**The same hotel  
The same old room  
I'm on the road again  
She needed so much more  
Than I could give  
We knew our love could not pretend  
Broken hearts can always mend**

**(chorus)**

**Callin' out her name I'm dreamin'  
Reflections of a face I'm seein'  
It's her voice  
That keeps on haunting me**

**(instrumental)**

**Send her, send her my love  
Roses never fade  
Memories remain  
Send her, send her, my love...**

Finn finished the song then headed for the parking lot and his car.

_Get ready, Rachel Berry. This time you are going to meet the new and improved Finn Hudson. _

_

* * *

_**The featured artists this chapter are David Geddes, Bonnie Tyler and Journey.**


	15. Chapter 15

Saturday, February 27. 12:15 p.m. Rachel's house.

Rachel lay on her couch puzzled about a great many things. She couldn't remember how long her body had been here because the pain and loneliness had numbed her senses.

_Why can't I treat the people I care about better? They all misread my intentions. I didn't mean to hurt their feelings. Quinn thinks I'm after Puck, which is crazy. Yes, he's very good looking but we're just friends. Finn's mad because he believes I'm still getting even with him for dumping me. That's not true! Can't he see that I chose him to be with me at the end of my video? Wait, stop thinking that way! Regardless of my feelings about Finn he's not available so don't go there. I've been in this situation before. I decided to be with Jesse because I love him too. I feel terrible for betraying his love and trust. Am I really that horrible a person? At least I have three friends left, but Santana and I have evolved into more complications. I'm so confused about everything!_

**[Flashback]**

Friday, February 26. Evening.

Santana and Brittany had arrived at Rachel's house bearing snacks and a movie dvd. Rachel put the popcorn in the microwave while Brittany put ice in some paper cups for their tea. Santana got the movie ready to watch. The doorbell rang again. It was Tina. Brittany gave her new friend a greeting hug.

"I'm so glad you could make it! You're just in time for the movie."

Tina hugged Rachel and nodded at Santana, then looked back at her Dutch blond dance buddy.

"What is it?"

Santana excitedly explained Brittany's choice of this particular dvd.

"Well, since there are four of us girls here B decided to bring her favorite movie. I have to admit it really gets to me too."

Santana paused for dramatic effect then Brittany yelled out the answer.

"Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants!"

Rachel and Tina screamed in delight then the four teen girls got their food and drinks ready and started watching. Brittany sat between Tina and Santana on the couch as Rachel chilled out in the recliner chair closest to the side the Latina girl sat on. A brief recollection of one past visitor saddened the brunette diva's face for a few seconds then she composed herself.

_This chair still smells like Finn. It's all I have left of him. We were finally getting past all the pain. Focus, girl! Eat your popcorn and stop thinking about the guy! Wait, what's she looking at?_

Rachel could sense Santana glancing at her on occasion. When the brunette diva and the Latina locked eyes with each other Santana would give Rachel a shy smile then start watching the movie again. Rachel's body was tense with a new kind of excitement. She looked down at her outfit and brushed one hand through her long black hair.

_Is there food on my face? Why is Santana staring at me like that? She makes me nervous, but strangely in a good kind of way. I'm so glad she's here. Brittany and Tina too._

Santana's eyes widened as she noticed Rachel's discomfort while fidgeting in her chair.

_Damn it, RuPaul! Stop arching your body up when you lean back and flip your hair around. It's very distracting. I'm trying to concentrate. What's the plot about again?_

Brittany and Tina did not seem to notice as their focus was riveted to the TV screen while following the exploits of the digitized female characters. When the movie was over Tina put her popcorn bowl down on the table and said her goodbyes.

"I've got my Pilates and meditation classes at the gym in the morning. Thanks for inviting me, Brittany! I had a lot of fun hanging with everyone. It was a good way to start off our Spring Break."

Rachel and Santana waved and said their farewells as the Dutch blond escorted Tina to the door. Brittany hugged her tired Asian gal pal goodnight, closed the door and rejoined the two remaining girls in the kitchen.

"Hey, S, I'll be right back. I drank too much tea."

Rachel noticed Santana's red face as she answered the happy blond.

"You don't need my permission to go, B. Just do it."

As Brittany closed the bathroom door Santana let out her held breath and turned back to look at Rachel.

"She's such a dweeb sometimes."

"Don't be like that, Santana. I think it's cute. Didn't you have a good time tonight? You seemed to be more interested in watching me eat than the movie."

"I've seen it already. I'm just trying to figure you out, Rachel. You seem to be so much cooler away from school. Uh, I mean you're more relaxed and non combative about everything. No disrespect."

"None taken. I believe I've figured you out too. There's a nice girl hidden underneath your distant cheerleader act. I'm glad you finally let me see that part of you."

"What are you on, Berry? This was all Britt's idea."

Santana's breath hitched in her throat as Rachel walked over close to the flustered Latina. Her knees almost buckled when the dark haired diva turned her dazzling white smile upon Santana's reddening face.

"Is she forcing you to be here?"

"No, I wanted to see you too. I had a good time, Rachel."

"Me too, Santana. Good night."

Santana was sure her heart stopped as Rachel hugged her and placed a soft kiss on her trembling cheek.

_You shouldn't have done that, RuPaul. I can't control myself anymore._

When Rachel started to move her face away the aroused Latina put her arms around the brunette diva's waist and pulled their bodies together. Santana's urgent need compelled her lips to press against Rachel's lips as the Latina teen gave release to her passionate feelings. Rachel was taken by surprise as Santana kissed her with a wild intensity. The brunette's body responded strongly to the most basic human desire to be wanted as she tried to forget about her broken relationships and enjoy the moment. The sound of the toilet flushing made Santana back herself away from Rachel as the two teen girls moaned with satisfaction at their shared physical encounter.

"I hoped that you felt something too, Rachel. You did kiss me back. Come to my place tomorrow night. We'll be alone. Please?"

Rachel was left speechless as Santana met Brittany in the living room. The two cheerleaders waved goodnight and exited through the front door. Rachel grabbed for the nearest kitchen chair and collapsed into it as she heaved for breath.

_Is it so wrong to feel pleasure and be wanted by someone you never expected to be attracted to? That kiss was the jolt I needed to take charge of my life again._

As Rachel's breathing returned to normal and her mind returned to her former gloomy thoughts her petite frame trembled in agony as the brunette broke down in tears.

_Oh, Quinn, why did you abandon me? You don't know the truth. I miss you so much! Not that my luck is any better with guys. Nothing says I love you Finn and Jesse quite like breaking your hearts and driving them as far away from me as possible. Am I too selfish in wanting Santana to comfort me in my time of sorrow? If so then I don't care. I wish I didn't feel anything at all._

**[End flashback]**

Rachel got up from the couch and headed upstairs to take a shower when the doorbell rang. The perplexed teen girl raised her voice in inquiry as she approached her front door.

"Who is it?"

A muffled voice came from outside the door.

"Pizza delivery."

Rachel moved to look through the peephole.

_What kind of prank is this?_

* * *

12:45 p.m.

The delivery person heard the girl's voice on the other side of the door. He rang the buzzer again with one hand while balancing a large white box in his other hand. The door opened suddenly and Rachel stood on the threshold. Her initial joy at seeing this person was tempered by her past hurt feelings but Rachel's curiosity won out.

"Finn! If this is your weekend job you're at the wrong address. I didn't order this."

"Relax, Rachel. I special ordered this to include all your favorite vegan toppings. Consider it a peace offering. Can I please come in and share this with you?"

Rachel stood to one side and motioned for Finn to enter. The tall, powerfully built male teen walked inside and put the pizza box on the kitchen table. Finn decided to sit down to appear less intimidating and gestured for Rachel to take a seat next to him. After she did so the confused teen girl spoke first.

"Do you really want to be seen hanging out with the glee club slut? Your rep will be as bad as mine is."

"Rachel, I'd like to forget I ever said that to you. Being confused and worrying about my reputation is what caused all our problems in the first place. After I calmed down I realized exactly how you were feeling after I broke up with you like a stupid idiot. Nothing hurts more than believing that a person who you care about very much kicks you to the curb because their reputation means more to them."

Finn's expression deepened into a sad frown as his demeanor cracked under all the emotional strain he was suffering from.

"I'm so sorry I ever made you feel that way, Rachel. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive that and my latest outburst. Never doubt that you'll always be very special to me."

Rachel's emotions overwhelmed her as she buried her tear-stained face in her hands. She choked out a sob then looked up at Finn with wonder in her eyes. Rachel placed both of her hands around one of his.

"Oh Finn, can you ever forgive me for acting like a total bitch to you this last month? I let my anger and hurt feelings rule my life."

Finn stood up and pulled Rachel to her feet.

"I gladly forgive you, Rachel. Can we start over as friends again?"

"I'd like that very much, Finn. Okay, I officially pardon you since you realized what a total jerk you were to me. Don't put me through that again you big lug."

Finn saw Rachel give him her special smile for his benefit then she playfully punched him in the chest. Her joyous laugh soared through his senses as he gave her a big smile in return.

"Hey, I was hoping to maybe get a hug, not more physical abuse. How do I know you're really sincere?"

Finn opened his arms as Rachel threw her arms around his waist and buried her face into his chest. The vastly relieved male teen placed a brief kiss on the brunette diva's forehead then tilted her face up with one finger.

"Let's eat, all right? We'll have to warm up that pizza if we keep crying on each other. I know you're hungry."

Rachel extracted herself from Finn's arms and lifted up the pizza box cover. She made a satisfied noise. She grinned up at Finn with a smirk on her face.

"I think he likes me. You sure know me well, Frankenteen. Yes, that's another dig at your towering height."

Finn shook his head in dismay at her latest mock insult.

"Now I know you forgive me. Your warped sense of humor only comes out if you're happy. But if you don't find another safe topic to talk about you're going to be wearing that pizza instead of eating it."

Rachel put her hands on her hips and glared up at her tall male friend.

"Is that a threat?"

Finn sat back down and motioned for Rachel to give him a slice.

"Bring it on, short stuff."

They both collapsed into a fit of laughter.

* * *

7:00 p.m. Puck's house.

Quinn had been sitting alone on the couch for thirty minutes since she and Puck had finished their heated discussion. He had finally admitted that Rachel had turned down his amorous advances towards her. Puck's anger towards the brunette diva had cooled to the point that he confessed to Quinn what really had happened. After the male teen had endured the blond's tirade as she yelled at him Puck nodded in agreement and left to do some gaming at Finn's house. Quinn's joy and relief at knowing Rachel had in fact acted honorably turned to frustration when she could not reach the brunette diva on her cell phone.

_Why doesn't she pick up? Rachel must think I really despise her now. Serves me right to be ignored. I didn't give her a chance to explain._

Quinn pushed her phone's end button after hearing Rachel's message beep sound again.

_Damn Puck for lying to me! I've had it with his crazy behavior. I'll stay here because there's no where else to go. Besides, his mom would never let me move anyway. I'm glad she and her daughter are at that new animated movie. She didn't need to witness her son breaking up with her ex-daughter in law. I love you Puck, but you're too immature so I'm setting you free._

Quinn stood up and got a glass of water from the fridge's dispenser. The thirsty blond drank it all down then sat back down on the couch. Quinn picked up her phone again.

_I can't stand being alone or I'll be a basket case. There's only one other girl who might still be in my corner. She's always been nice to me before._

Quinn still had the number in her digital address book and hit the send button. She breathed out in relief when the girl's voice answered.

"Hi, Blondie. It's been a long time."

"I'm sorry I haven't called earlier and kept in touch. Do you blame me? You've really helped me out in the past, so can you come over to Puck's house and keep me company for awhile? I'm a total mess."

"Is your heart broken again? I'm sorry about that. I should have handled our situation with more class. Sure thing, babe. I was thinking about you recently. Stay calm sweetie, I'll be there soon."

Quinn gave out a small cry of relief as she ended the call. The stressed out blond lay down on the couch and closed her eyes while she waited for her visitor to arrive.

* * *

7:15 p.m. Lopez residence.

Rachel knocked on Santana's back door after walking down the alley and leaving her car in the grocery store parking lot a block away. The brunette diva had also put her cell phone into silent mode. The Latina opened the door and quickly ushered Rachel inside.

"Santana, aren't you being a little paranoid? Scared of Brittany finding out?"

Santana shook her head no and led Rachel upstairs to her bedroom while the girls held hands on the stairs. When the two females were inside Santana closed and locked the door. She turned to look at Rachel's worry stricken face.

"I like being a little dangerous. Relax, Rachel. Brittany and I both understand the need to spice things up sometimes. Don't worry, we have an open relationship. She's out dancing with Tina and I'm not jealous. I've missed you so get over here."

The two teens moved towards each other as their lips pressed together for some extended, heated kissing. Rachel pulled away after she and Santana breathed out their audible pleasure at their intense physical contact.

"Please be gentle, Santana. I'm still new at this."

Santana moved close again but stopped short of touching Rachel's body again.

"That's not what Brittany told me. How many times have you and Quinn had sex anyway?"

Rachel's face registered shock and disbelief.

_How could she possibly know about that?_

"What? You don't know what you're talking about. We're roommates, that's all. That is if Quinn ever forgives me again."

Santana took Rachel's hand and smiled at the brunette diva with an understanding grin.

"Chill, Berry. Your secret is safe with me. Why do you think I'm trying to comfort you? I saw how mean she was to you in the choir room. Quinn dumped you the same way she did to me."

Rachel's eyes were threatening to spill over with tears so Santana took the brunette diva in her arms and hugged her tightly. Both girls' long black unbound hair swirled together as Rachel started crying on Santana's bare arm.

"Then you know how I feel. Thanks for caring, Santana. Sorry I'm such an emotional basket case."

"I want to help you get through this, Rachel. I'm just sad that it took something drastic like this to finally admit my feelings for you. I may seem like a bitch most of the time and that's probably the truth, but I do care about you."

Rachel looked at Santana and couldn't help laughing a little as she wiped her face off.

"Girl, stop being so modest and embrace who you are. I do need a strong person to lean on. Santana, are you offering to be that for me? The kissing is a nice bonus too."

"Oh, Rachel, there's lots more than just kissing in store for you. Since I don't want you falling to pieces on me tonight I'll take it easy on you this time. Don't let it get around."

Santana walked over to the bed and lay down on it. She scooted over to the other side and motioned for Rachel to join her.

"I refuse to let you be by yourself so would you stay the night with me? We'll snuggle and talk about whatever you want to. Let me take away some of your pain."

Rachel laid down facing Santana as the girls held hands with each other. The brunette diva gave the Latina a brief but intense kiss on the lips then Santana cradled Rachel in her arms.

"Thank you, senorita. I knew you were a softie for damsels in distress. Just hold me. I'll keep your secret too. If you want to act like a mean girl at school that's your prerogative, but I know who you are inside."

Santana shook her head in frustration and put one hand over Rachel's mouth.

"I've changed my mind, Rachel. Do we need to start kissing again so you'll quit yapping? Let's just share our body heat in silence."

Rachel kissed Santana's nearby hand to signal her non verbal reply.

* * *

Monday, March 8. 6:15 a.m. Rachel's house.

The sound of the elliptical machine woke Quinn up from a restless slumber as the long and strange week of spring break finally came to an end. She had finally come back here last Sunday afternoon with Finn escorting her while he build up the blond's confidence. Her first ex-boyfriend had successfully had a positive encounter with the brunette diva so Finn told Quinn that things could be salvaged between her and Rachel as well. After Finn left the blond calmly explained to her estranged roommate that she had been totally in the wrong and falsely assumed the worst of the brunette diva. Rachel had listened with a strangely calm face then silently held her arms out to accept Quinn back in her house and her life. The rest of the week seemed to take much longer to pass because the two girl's relationship had been strained to the breaking point and they were practically starting over again. Quinn wondered about all the changes that had taken place.

_We both seem to act like strangers around each other now. Everything that was so effortless before is forced civility now. Even if we're in the same room together we go for long periods without talking. It's driving me crazy! I'm lucky she even notices me at all. Rachel acts more like my servant than being my best friend and the girl who used to be so crazy about me. Now I've ruined everything! I waited too long to apologize this time. I don't deserve her anyway since I can't control my impulses or emotions. But I was so devastated and vulnerable! _

Quinn thought back to last Saturday when her visitor had arrived. It was Chloe Lopez, who had been a Cheerios assistant to Coach Sylvester last year. The two year older Latina went out of her way to accommodate a shy, intimated freshman like herself and teach her the best way to do all the jumps and routines required of a cheerleader. Quinn naturally developed a crush on her mentor then Chloe had made her a more sexually experienced woman one rainy day when practice was canceled. Quinn had been devastated when Chloe told her one winter day that she had been taught everything cheerleader related and beyond and that the Latina had to help out other girls who couldn't master the basic moves. Their relationship was over. The blond had turned to Santana for comfort and they had been girlfriends and lovers until the end of their freshman year when Quinn decided that she needed more space than Santana would give.

_I didn't mean to break your heart, Santana. I hate myself for using you to get over your older sister. I know it was cruel and now I'm paying the price with Rachel because I keep making the same mistakes. You selfish, idiot girl! Of course when Chloe started to hug me and kiss my cheek as her way of showing comfort I couldn't resist her. All my old feelings came back and I lost control. I pleaded with her to love me and she did. It felt incredible at the time but I only feel cheap and hollow now._

Quinn had let Chloe take her back to her guest room then they eagerly undressed each other while kissing passionately. Chloe had been very careful of Quinn's delicate condition as the two naked girls had over a half hour of intense, gratifying sex, giving to and receiving from the other female multiple sexual releases. After it was over and the Latina left Quinn had slept great but she woke up feeling miserable amid a sense of utter desolation.

_I don't deserve happiness. I need to accept the fact that all I am is a cheap slut. Puck didn't come home either. Why does that bother me so much? He's better off without me too._

Quinn heard Rachel finish her early morning workout so she decided it was time to get up.

_Why do we have to be there so early today? Just let me sleep! I don't have the energy to care about anything. All that accomplishes is to rip your heart out. _

* * *

7:30 a.m. Choir room.

Since everyone in the glee club had been off over a week Will decided to only do vocal exercises today to ease the group back into their top singing form.

_I'll have them do 20 minutes worth now then more at our regular practice after school. We just about have to meet every weekday now that Regionals is getting closer._

Will was reading through their practice guide trying to tune out the teen's voices when everyone shut up at once. Will glanced up and noticed all the teens were staring at the final arrival. It was Puck, but he was vastly different. His hair was all close shaven with no more Mohawk. When Puck walked over and sat down Brittany whispered something into Santana's ear.

"Who is that guy?"

In a few minutes Will got all his teens into their vocal cord exercises. As he listened something was trying to tell him something in the back of his mind. Their sound was off somehow.

_They all sound okay, but it's hard to pick out other voices when Rachel sounds so clear and distinct. She sounds a little under the weather too. Am I hearing this right? _

Rachel was puzzling over the very same issue. She glanced briefly at Finn standing beside her, and then looked at Quinn, Santana, Brittany and Puck.

_I can't be sure but I think there are only a few others besides me that are even singing. I hear Mercedes, Kurt, Artie and Tina fine but not the others. I can't say anything without proof, but I know just who to ask for help. _

After the brief glee practice was over Santana went to sit next to Puck as the others left. He gave her a frustrated glance and sought to explain his hair style change.

"My mom found a mole on my head when she was washing my hair on Friday."

Santana gave Puck a sour expression and rolled her eyes in disgust.

"Your mom still washes your hair?"

"She started crying about sunblock, and she's always telling me to wear a hat when I'm cleaning pools. So she made me go see Dr. Freelander the dermatologist. He said he had to shave my head to get a close look at it. It was nothing. They maimed me over a freaking freckle. I feel like that guy who lost all his hair then lost all his strength."

"Samson?"

"Agassi. This morning people actually had the balls to look me in the eye. It's just a Mohawk, right? I'm still Puckasauras."

"Actually, I don't know if it's the missing Mohawk or the whining, but I'm totally not turned on by you right now."

Santana stood up and left the perplexed teen boy to his own thoughts.

_I was ready to go after Puck again because Finn has been totally ignoring me for over a week. Guys are such losers, so who needs them! Not me, when I have two fine babes in my life. I'm so in love with Brittany, my public girlfriend. If her love wasn't more than enough then I have this burning itch to do the nasty with my private plaything Rachel. It's going to take weeks to get her comfortable enough being with me for that to ever happen. That's okay because the reward is so worth it._

* * *

12:00 p.m. School parking lot.

Puck was taking the most direct route from his 4th period class to the cafeteria when he noticed some guys following him. More guys walked up in front and surrounded him. The ringleader appeared to be a white guy with an Afro haircut that wore glasses. It was Jacob Ben Israel. Puck looked around quickly to see if any of his sports jock friends were nearby. There did not seem to be any close by. Puck looked Jacob in the face with confidence.

"You got a problem?"

Jacob seemed secure with the number of guys backing him up so he boldly replied.

"Clearly you're not a fan of my Larry Hair account on Twitter. We've been tweeting all morning about your new look. You're like a toddler with a loose lid on his sippy cup. No more juice. Get ready for payback, Puckerman."

Puck dropped his backpack as three of the other guys picked him up and threw him in the nearby trash dumpster. As they walked away Puck wondered at the cruel hand fate had dealt him.

_I'm human garbage. I should just lie here until the truck comes and let it crush me to death. What's the point of living if I suck so bad?_

Puck heard some female voices practicing a cheer from the other side of the lot. He raised his head above the edge of the dumpster to see who it was.

_Wait a second. That black girl from glee club used to suck and now she's all kinds of popular. If she can straighten herself out I certainly can. But how? I'm not becoming a Cheerio. Wait! I don't need to be a cheerleader; I just need to date one. _

Puck winked at Mercedes since she was wondering about his current predicament. Puck then turned his dazzling smile on her.

_Get ready black girl from glee club whose name I can't remember right now. The Puckster is about to make you his._

Puck jumped out of the dumpster, grabbed his backpack off the ground and went to lunch.

* * *

12:30 p.m. Hallway stairs.

Rachel had finally tracked down the person who could help her with the proof she needed. It was a tall, overweight girl with ratty hair worn in two ponytails and sporting thick glasses. The brunette diva stumbled on one of the steps and grabbed the side rail for support. When her balance returned Rachel stood back up and stopped the other girl facing her on the stairs. She asked a simple but direct question.

"Hey, can you bug the choir room for me?"

"Bug the choir room? I'm almost offended by the simplicity of the request."

Rachel put her hands on her hips, outraged at being spoken to in this matter.

"Just tell me you can do it, Zices."

The full figured teen was about to respond when she looked at some male teen passing them on the stairs at that second.

"Who's this guy? Who's this guy?"

Rachel was now getting very upset and flustered.

"Stop being so paranoid!"

"I'll cost you a box of Mellow Marsh mellows for me and Snickers bars for my workers. Take it or leave it, Berry."

Rachel nodded yes and gave her helper the go ahead to get started. As she turned away Rachel headed for a nearby water fountain and took one of her daily vitamin pills while standing by it. The brunette diva then took out a package of cough drops and put another one in her mouth.

* * *

3:30 p.m. Choir room.

Rachel confidently sang the entire range of her musical scales while sneaking peaks at her fellow glee teammates. She was wondering the same thing as earlier this morning. Rachel could plainly hear some voices but not others. She glanced up to see several small microphones hanging down from the ceiling while partly concealed by some paper machete frogs. The brunette diva noticed the big girl peering through the glass window of the exit door as she munched down on a candy bar. Rachel looked at her friends that were under suspicion and hoped that she was mistaken.

_I know my hearing is good but when I listen to the playback I'll be sure exactly who is singing and who is slacking off. Why was I dizzy earlier? I feel another cough coming on soon. _

* * *

Tuesday, March 9. 12:30 p.m. Choir room.

Rachel had asked Mr. Schuester to meet her for a talk. She placed several big bottles down on top of the piano. Will picked up one and looked at it, then turned to glance at Rachel.

"What are these?"

"My vitamin supplements. I'm taking them 3 times a day. I'm exhausted. I even felt a tickle in the back of my throat, and I never get sick."

"I just don't understand why you're tired all of a sudden."

"Because every song I sing in here is a solo. As you know I have prefect pitch, which also means I have a very sensitive ear. None of these people are singing. I knew I needed proof, so I had a little chat with Lauren Zices, president of the AV club. Here are the glee club members who are not pulling their weight."

Rachel moved her vitamin bottles aside and laid down a piece of paper for Will to read. She had made some notes after listening to the recording of the previous afternoon's glee practice. There were 5 names wrote down: Finn Hudson, Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez, Noah Puckerman and Brittany. Will's eyes shot up in surprise as he read over the sheet.

"This is almost half the club. Thanks, Rachel. I'll take care of it."

* * *

12:45 p.m. School hallway.

Mercedes was standing by her locker talking on her cell phone when she noticed Puck walking towards her. She ended her call as the teen boy stopped next to her.

"Hey, sugar. Listen, I got a proposition to make. I did some research. Blacks and Jews have a history of sticking up for each other. Wikipedia said that King Martin Luther loved the Jews."

"You just said like ten offensive things."

"My point is you're popular now. I've got to be honest. I've got to spice up my image a little. We should join forces. It wouldn't take much, just some light making out, and I like a girl with curves. You gotta admit I'm easy on the eyes."

"Baby, I'm just not attracted to you. Plus, I know what you do to the girls you date. You knock them up then you hang them out to dry."

"She's still staying with me now, at least on the weekends. Quinn and I weren't dating, she was dating someone else. We just did the nasty. We're not dating now. She understood that you can't tie me down. I'm a sex shark. If I stop moving I die."

Mercedes had heard quite enough of Puck's banter to last the entire week if not year.

"Okay, I'm going to ask you to stop, because I'm starting to get embarrassed for you. You and me would not work out. We have nothing in common. You're top-40, I'm rhythm and blues."

Mercedes shut her locker, turned her back and walked away from a very startled and miffed Puck.

* * *

3:30 p.m. Choir room.

Will stood in front of the 12 seated glee teens and reported on what Rachel had told him earlier in the day.

"Rachel has brought me proof that some of you are just lip syncing and not singing. I'm very disappointed in you guys."

Finn looked very upset as he stared over at Rachel sitting next to him.

"I can't believe you narced on us."

Rachel matched the big male teen's glare with an upset one of her own.

"Don't get mad at me for exposing your laziness. I'm tired of carrying all of your weight."

Rachel turned around to look at the rest of the team.

"Regionals are six weeks away, guys."

Will used the pause that followed to jump back into the conversation.

"I'm just trying to understand what's going on here. Finn, why did you stop singing?"

"Because you started giving all the male leads to Jesse. It kind of shook my confidence, you know."

Santana crossed her arms in irritation and make her point.

"What difference does it make? Everyone knows my job here is still a cop."

"Quinn, what's your excuse?"

"My baby hormones are making me moody."

_Also the fact that I just don't give a damn anymore._

"Brittany?"

"There are so many lyrics."

Will came to a decision on what to do and how to restore the faith of affected students.

"A chain is only as strong as its weakest link. A glee club is about a myriad of voices coming together as one. All right? This ends now. Which is why your assignment for the week, is for each of you to come up with a song that best represents how you see yourself. Where you are in your lives right now. Your voices, then you're going to stand up here and sing your hearts out. All of you."

Kurt sat up with more interest at this news.

"Solos? In front of everyone?"

Will made his closing remarks and summarized the current problem.

"The glee club has lost its voice. It's time for us to get it back."

* * *

Wednesday, March 10. 3:30 p.m. Choir room.

While the teens waited for Mr. Schuester to come out of his office Puck turned around to talk with Mercedes.

"Girl, you got more curves than a Nissan has."

"Seriously? That's what you came up with?"

At that moment Will walked out of his office and addressed his glee students.

"All right, guys. Let's get things started."

Rachel jumped up before he was even finished speaking and smiled at her teacher.

"As I was first on the sign up sheet I'll kick things off."

Rachel turned to face her teen glee peers and assumed a very superior attitude.

"I've chosen Miley Cyrus' 'The Climb', because it's about overcoming obstacles and beating the odds. In my case the obstacle is you; my lackluster teammates who refuse to carry their own weight."

Rachel started to sing but instead of her normal pure, powerful voice there was a toneless, off-key garble of words that came out of her mouth. Santana stopped fooling with her makeup compact and felt secretly embarrassed for the distressed teen girl.

_Rachel, I want you but please stop before my head explodes. I'm getting a migraine._

Her horrible singing made everyone's ears hurt while all the teens and Mr. Schuester watched Rachel with surprise followed by disbelief. The awful sound even roused Quinn out of her self imposed stupor. Finn actually winced in pain and looked very uncomfortable. Will finally couldn't take it anymore and stopped the brunette diva in mid-verse.

"Rachel, I think you've lost your voice."

The dark haired songstress glanced around at all the silent stares looking back at her.

_Oh crap! I've made an utter fool out of myself again. No! My voice is my life!_

Will put a comforting hand on Rachel's shoulder while he talked to the other teens.

"Okay, guys, that's all for today. I'm giving the rest of you more time to choose a song. Dismissed."

Rachel sulked by the piano while Will went back into his office and the other teens left the room. The stunned diva jumped back a little when another hand touched her shoulder. It was Finn.

"You are totally fearless, Rachel. I gotta give you that. You charge ahead without looking and to hell with the consequences. But you're in trouble so I'd like to help you out."

"Why, Finn? Aren't you still furious at me for ratting out your lack of singing ambition to Mr. Schue?"

"Rachel, you did have me peeved for awhile there yesterday but I got over it. I know that you had the best interests of the group in mind. I'm very sorry for slacking off. So, what about your voice?"

"Well, a family friend is an ENT specialist. I'll make an appointment immediately. I should be able to get in sometime tomorrow. Finn, I'm scared."

"Don't be, I'll come with you. I sure wouldn't want to be there by myself. It's what friends do for each other."

"I'm touched, but you don't have to miss school because of me. It's not necessary."

"Rachel, listen to me. When you care about somebody you have their back. Stop trying to change my mind and make the call."

"Thanks, Finn. You're the best."

"What did you say? I didn't quite hear that. Tell me again."

"You heard what I said just fine, silly boy. Don't let it give you an inflated ego."

Rachel and Finn smiled at each other as she pulled out her cell phone and punched in a number.


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's note: After this short chapter is over I'm jumping ahead in time one month next chapter so Regionals is just around a week away. See my end note after the following scenes for further details.**

* * *

Thursday, March 11. 11:30 a.m. ENT doctor examine room.

Rachel lay back on the patient chair attired in a plain smock. The doctor had looked at her ears, nose and throat already and she waited for the results with some anxiety. Finn rolled his chair next to her and smiled so Rachel would stay composed. She gave her male friend a worried glance.

"What if he says I'll never sing again? I mean, who am I without my voice? I'm just this spoiled, annoying only child."

Finn smiled up at her and spoke with all the confidence that he had in this girl.

"Don't say that. There's like, so many awesome things about you."

Rachel turned her head to look at Finn, secretly hoping to get some compliments from him.

"Like?"

Finn hesitated for a second or two then spoke with utter conviction.

"You're smart, funny, and beautiful. The way you help all of us get better, even if the entire glee club fights your advice all the way. Look, he's not going to say you'll never sing again."

The ENT specialist overheard Finn's last comment and thought a little humor was called for.

"Bad news, Rachel. You'll probably never sing again."

The brunette diva looked horrified for a second then the doctor explained himself.

"I'm kidding. You have severe tonsillitis, which has resulted in an inner ear infection. From the look of things it's not the first time. You should of had them out years ago."

"Why should I let you butcher my throat when just resting my voice for a week and chugging down herbal tea will do the same job?"

"This is a very serious infection."

Finn spoke up as he tried to soothe Rachel's fears.

"I think she's worried about the surgery affecting her singing voice."

The doctor scribbled something down on his white medical pad. He tore off the top slip and handed it to Rachel.

"At least start by taking these antibiotics, unless you think they will adversely affect your dance moves."

As Rachel took the piece of paper her head slumped back in defeat.

"What do you think I should do?"

Finn decided to bring up a subject he had been ignoring to avoid pressuring Rachel. It was making him quite perturbed.

_C'mon dude! Tell Rachel how much she means to you!_

"Maybe you should ask your boyfriend. Oh wait, you can't, he's not here."

"He's on spring break in San Diego with his friends from Vocal Adrenaline."

Finn rolled his chair in front of Rachel so he could look up directly into her eyes.

"Doesn't that tell you were his loyalties lie? When are you going to realize that he's not into you like I am? You think he's going to stick around if you can't sing? If you're a vocal cripple? You're so much more to me than just a singer."

"Look, I know you've always been jealous of Jesse. Even though he and I haven't spoken since the whole 'Run Joey Run' debacle, you have to accept the fact that I still care about him deeply. I know he still feels the same way about me."

"Okay, Rachel, I've said my peace, for now. Please remember that you have other options just in case."

Okay, Finn. I need to get dressed."

"I'll be right here waiting for you."

"Thanks for coming with me today. I really appreciate it."

"Anytime."

Rachel stepped behind the privacy screen where her clothes were and started to change while Finn watched her shadow moving around. Suddenly a flash of inspiration flashed through his mind.

_Whoa, dude! I just thought of the perfect song for my glee assignment. The lyrics are so simple and direct that Rachel will not be able to ignore my voice anymore. She needs to really hear what I'm saying!_

* * *

Friday, March 12. 6:00 p.m. Rachel's house.

Since her relationship with her ex-boyfriend was still somewhat strained Quinn had decided to stay over and take care of a sick and downcast Rachel for the weekend. This time the blond gladly played the role of servant to her dark haired girlfriend. Rachel noticed that Quinn still seemed somewhat distant about her emotions but was touched that the former cheerleader still cared enough to keep her company.

"Quinn, I know you're being cautious but I don't think my symptoms pose a threat to you. You don't have to sit so far away."

Rachel took another sip of her herbal tea and blushed under Quinn's intense scrutiny. The blond managed a shy smile before she answered back.

"Hey, I would like nothing better than to be touching and kissing you, Rachel. I regret that things between us have seemed forced since I freaked out over your video. I'm kicking myself that it took you getting sick for me to wake up and show how much I do care about one Rachel Berry."

Rachel's face lit up with a happy smile despite having a very sore throat as she sipped more of her drink after blowing Quinn an air kiss with one hand.

"I was starting to think I was living with a robot. I'm glad that the girl I fell in love with is back. I've missed you so much, Quinn."

"Me too, Rachel. Just get well soon then I'll show you some serious TLC action. I can be very hands on when I'm sufficiently motivated."

"Promise? See, things are not as bad as they seem. I noticed you were really enjoying Noah's Sammy Davis Jr. song yesterday. I haven't seen you smile like that in awhile."

"That's Puck for you. One day he's very sweet, then the next he's a total jerk. I know why he's going after Mercedes. Since we separated Puck has lost any sympathy and mojo he had and got thrown in the trash dumpster. He can date Mercedes because I'm done with him. I warned her about Santana stalking Puck again. Besides, I want to talk about you, Rachel."

"What do you mean, Quinn? I'm the same ole boring me as always."

"C'mon, girl. Someone very special in your life wants you back in a bad way. Finn wishes that you were his girl, not Jesse's."

"I was very flattered and honored but I still want to work things out with Jesse. It's safer if Finn and I remain friends only."

"Safer to deny your feelings, you mean? Jesse has been gone almost 2 weeks, Rachel. I don't think he's coming back."

"Don't say that! He needs to know how truly sorry I am. Jesse was my best friend before we became romantically involved. He means the world to me."

"You feel that way about Finn too. I know you're very gun shy with him but just remember he stayed around and comforted you when I wasn't able to. Finn does learn from his mistakes, so cut him some slack, okay?"

"I already have. I feel comfortable around Finn but I'm so scared of being hurt again. I want us to stay like we are now."

"It sounds like you're making a lot of excuses to me, Rachel. Okay, I'll drop it and let you rest."

"Thanks, Quinn. I'm going to my bedroom and take a nap. Can I have a hug?"

Rachel stood up from sitting on her recliner chair and walked over to where Quinn was resting on the far side of the couch. The blond stood up and wrapped her arms around the dark haired diva's waist. Both teen girls enjoyed the closeness of their combined warmth for a few seconds then Quinn placed a tender kiss on Rachel's forehead.

"Sweet dreams, love. I'm so glad you have such a forgiving heart. Rest your voice too, all right?"

Rachel nodded in reply then pulled away and walked upstairs. Quinn sat back down on the couch and propped her legs up on a foot stool. The blond's eyes soon closed and she drifted off to sleep. Before Rachel climbed into bed she sat at her desk and used her cell phone to send a text message.

_To: **SLopez2012**_

_From: **Star Berry**_

_Thanks for everything you've done for me, Santana. You're a beautiful girl and I'm very attracted to you in the physical sense. I'm typing this because I'm not supposed to talk. Things are good again with Quinn and I, so we need to cease the intimate part of our relationship. If things were different I'd really like to know you better in that way. I'm sure you could teach me a lot. You still have a special place in my heart and I look forward to seeing you in school and glee. Fondly, RB._

**[SEND]**

Ten minutes later Rachel got her answer while trying unsuccessfully to fall asleep. She reached for her phone on the side table and scrolled down to read the words on the screen.

**[REPLY]**

To: **Star Berry**

From: **SLopez2012**

_I'm very patient, Rachel. Even though we've only french kissed you know how good we made each other feel. I don't think you'll be able to get me out of your mind. One day you'll crave more than Blondie knows how to give you. I'll be waiting for you to visit me again._

_Oh, you can have Finn. I'm totally bored with him. We do share the same taste in Jewish Italian girls. Just ponder this: you and me au natural in my hot tub. Imagine it, and I'll make your fantasies come true. I'm a slave 4 U. XOXO. S._

Rachel walked to the upstairs bathroom and splashed some water on her sweaty face and trembling arms. She looked at her scarlet face in the mirror and tried to calm her breathing down.

_Damn! Santana is such a hot tamale. Why does she have to torture me like this? Stop thinking about her! I love Quinn!_

* * *

Monday, March 15. 12:10 p.m. School hallway.

Finn put his school stuff in his locker and was heading to lunch when he saw Rachel dragging her feet towards him while eating a bowl of oatmeal. She looked very haggard, with her sloppy appearance, ratty braided hair and bloodshot eyes. Finn walked over to assess her current state of mind.

"Are you like, sleepwalking?"

"You have to be able to sleep, to sleepwalk. I'm on my third day of antibiotics and I'm not getting any better. Which means I'm going to have that surgery, which means my life is over."

"Don't you think you're being a little dramatic, I mean, even for you? I'm so sick of you feeling sorry for yourself."

"Why don't you get it? I am my voice. I'm like Tinker bell, Finn. I need applause to live!"

"I've got a friend I want you to meet."

"Not another doctor, I've seen six already."

"No, he's an old friend of mine. You'll see things in perspective after you talk to him."

* * *

**Author's note: I'm picking up the action right after New Directions performs their "Bring down the Funk" group number for Vocal Adrenaline's benefit. For the rest of Laryngitis and the next three episodes of Dream on, Theatricality and Funk my story is the same as the show's plots and changes nothing. ****There are 3 non Glee covered songs in each of the final four chapters except for 2 I will use at the Regionals performance.**

**I will summarize what's happened at the beginning of CH 17 then an original scene follows where Rachel comes back on stage and asks Jesse to stay behind so they can have their final talk/argument. They will also have a song duel with each other. Later on Rachel sings about Finn then the chapter closes with the unhappy teens not hungry for pizza and almost giving up at Mr. Schuester's apartment.**

**CH 18 has Finn singing about Rachel and it will have some specific Journey scenes through the group's performance and judge's decision at Regionals. In CH 19 more original scenes and songs result from the teens initially believing that the glee club is finished, but they get the good news soon. In CH 20 I'll wrap things up with the main characters deciding what to do with their future and relationships, or they use the summer vacation as time to make their decisions.**


	17. Chapter 17

Thursday, April 15. 6:00 p.m. Rachel's house.

Rachel lay in bed berating herself for being played like such a fool. She felt violated and could still smell all the eggs that had been in her hair and on her clothes at lunch time earlier today. Jesse had called and wanted to meet her in the parking lot. When he smiled and waved at her Rachel was overcome with joy as she jogged over to him.

_Was everything we shared part of your con game, Jesse? I was so certain that he would explain everything and still want to be my boyfriend, but I stepped right into an ambush._

Rachel was about to hug Jesse when she felt many sticky projectiles strike her hair and back. She turned around to see who her attackers were. It was the rest of Vocal Adrenaline, who were hiding between their rows of Range Rovers. They all laughed and mocked her appearance as she tried to shield her face from more incoming eggs. Finally they encouraged Jesse to finish the job. He walked over and smashed his egg on her forehead.

_That was his symbolic way of saying that I mean nothing to him anymore. I've never felt so abandoned in my life, at least not recently._

Jesse didn't even look back as he and his Carmel High teammates got in their SUV's and drove away. Rachel dejectedly walked to the nearest girl's bathroom and cleaned her face the best she could then went to her locker and returned to change into a spare set of clothes. At the glee club meeting after school Rachel had shared her terrifying encounter in the parking lot with her teammates. She was especially grateful for the guys and girls supporting her and wanting to strike back at their rival glee team. Finn said he was going all Braveheart on everyone while Puck only wanted to smash Jesse's face in.

_That won't fix my crushed heart and emotional well being._

Mr. Schuester had walked in and calmed everyone down. He told Rachel to dial Jesse's number on her cell phone then he invited Jesse and the entire Carmel High glee club to be at McKinley's auditorium the following afternoon. Afterwards Quinn had to drive Rachel home and now her blond girlfriend was taking a nap in her guest bedroom. Rachel rolled over on her side while attempting to sort out all the puzzle pieces in her head and tried to figure out how her life had spiraled out of control again.

_I thought I was messed up before Jesse came back but that was minor compared to now._

**[Flashback]**

Several weeks earlier

Rachel had thought Finn was punishing her when they went to see his paralyzed friend Shawn because the guy seemed to be so angry and frustrated at everything. He tried to explain his ways of coping by excelling in math and wishing he had the nerve to try out for the glee club.

_I was so ashamed for acting like a selfish brat who only thought about herself and losing her future meal ticket. I did thank Finn and Shawn both for showing me that there is so much more in life to be thankful for than worrying about not being able to sing. When my voice returned a few days later we did an amazing U2 group number in the auditorium. Finn seemed to accept the fact that we should remain friends only and even Puck was acting nice to me again._

The next day Rachel was practicing the dream ballet from the musical Oklahoma in the dance studio that Friday when she noticed Jesse standing there. Their conversation was strained for a few moments as Rachel explained her three Broadway roles she would play on stage some day. He agreed that she would be a star then Jesse said that his biggest heartbreak was living without his girl and her daily ongoing drama. Rachel ran into Jesse's arms and the two hugged tightly. He wanted to make all her dreams come true, so Jesse asked what was the biggest thing missing in Rachel's life.

_That was an easy answer. My mom._

After Rachel dragged Jesse to the library and unsuccessfully convinced him that Patti Lupone was her mother he got Rachel to go through all her family's stuff in her basement the following Saturday afternoon. She brought up the two boxes with the oldest dates upstairs to her bedroom and they each took one to go through. Jesse made a discovery as he handed Rachel a cassette tape; it was addressed to the brunette diva from her mom. Rachel initially freaked out and would not listen to it but when Jesse left then came back he convinced the frazzled girl to give her longed for birth mother a chance. Jesse started the tape and departed while Rachel heard her mom's voice speak and start to sing a very familiar song. The overwhelmed teen girl started to sing along with the voice on the tape.

_My mom picked the perfect song for how I felt at the time. I have dreamed my dream to be together as mother and daughter so many times in my life. I still didn't think anything was wrong yet._

On Sunday Jesse called Rachel to say that he wouldn't be at any glee club practices the following week. He needed to do a bunch of senior graduation stuff and was also busy filling out applications for other colleges. He strongly suggested that Rachel start spying on Vocal Adrenaline's practices that very day so their group could know what Carmel's teens were doing and how to counter it.

On Monday Rachel was shaken by her discoveries made the previous afternoon as she make her report to Mr. Schuester and the other 11 teens. Mercedes and Kurt had the strongest reaction to the news that many orders of Christmas lights and red Chantilly lace had been delivered to the Carmel auditorium. When Rachel explained to Mr. Schuester what their rivals were up to he just smiled and told the assembled teens that they could do Lady Gaga too. That afternoon Rachel took Quinn and Mercedes with her on another spying trip to Carmel High. The three girls watched from the auditorium's upper balcony as Vocal Adrenaline were indeed dressed up in red lace outfits covering their entire bodies. Their glee coach Shelby Corcoran did not like the team's effort and passion so she demonstrated how to be theatrical with a song.

_I knew I liked her despite being our competition's coach because she sang "Funny Girl." But I was stunned to realize that I recognized her voice! It was the same as the one on the tape. It's mom!_

Rachel felt compelled to walk up and introduce herself, overriding her friend's concerns of being discovered. She told Shelby that she was her daughter, then an awkward silence followed as the Carmel glee teacher motioned for her team to leave and she and Rachel sat down near to each other but in separate rows.

_Our reunion was not what I hoped it to be. Our talk seemed forced and strained but I hope we made a little progress. My mom seemed as freaked out as I was. I wonder what everyone will think about this._

At glee practice Tuesday afternoon Rachel still felt very confused about her feelings for a woman she had just met. Quinn and Mercedes had told the others the shocking news as the brunette diva walked in with stuffed animals stapled all over her outfit. Rachel did not want to talk about her personal life but just wanted to run through their music number. They all went to the auditorium then the six girls and Kurt performed "Bad Romance." All the others were attired in very wild costumes as well. Tina was a walking bubble bath wearing a blond wig, Quinn was a pink lace and feathered Statue of Liberty, Santana dressed the part of a seductive black laced cat woman, Brittany had a lobster headdress as part of her look, and Mercedes had big cat ears and whiskers as part of her costume. Kurt wore a white, curly wig and a big shiny metallic paper mache outfit.

_I was the only one that looked like a moron with no style sense. I kept thinking that more of my stuffed animals would fall off with every dance move I did. I'm glad I went over to see my mom afterwards for help because she made me a much cooler and hot outfit. Everyone gave me a nice compliment the next afternoon in our auditorium. Quinn and Santana couldn't keep their eyes off my body. Well, that outfit was somewhat revealing, but it felt so special to have some adoring fans!_

Finn, Puck, Artie, Matt and Mike showed off their theatrical side by doing a KISS number in full face paint makeup and black studded outfits while playing their music instruments. The girls yelled their support and danced around with each other on the mid-level walkway. On Thursday afternoon in the choir room the guys were back to their normal looks and performed a KISS ballad. Puck sang the lyrics directly to Quinn, trying to convey his sorrow about their separation and his desire to be there when the baby was born. Quinn was so overcome with her feelings she could only nod her head yes.

_I knew that she still loved Noah, and wanted him back despite her best intentions to resist him._

That night Quinn and Rachel shared a bed as the two friends comforted each other while trying to get some sleep. The two girls struggled to understand their turbulent feelings about the people in their lives. Rachel had tried to fill some of the void in Quinn's heart but she knew that her blond beloved missed Puck very much. Rachel was glad she had Quinn to confide in; everything the brunette diva had hoped for when she finally met her birth mother was not happening. Rachel snuggled up close to Quinn from behind and slowly felt their bodies relax. Quinn's soft breathing and warm body gave the highly conflicted brunette diva a great sense of peace amid her other crazy life experiences.

_Quinn, you have been the best girlfriend anyone could ask for this semester. Despite that one rough patch earlier when I thought you hated me it's been great being with you otherwise. I love you so much! _

On the following Friday during lunch Rachel was preparing to rehearse in the auditorium when she sensed someone approaching from behind. It was her mom Shelby Corcoran. Rachel knew her mother was there to say goodbye but Shelby said that they should appreciate the fact that they finally met and be grateful for each other from a distance as they got used to the idea of being a family. Shelby gave her daughter a water glass with gold stars on it and the two females shared a bittersweet hug. Rachel asked her mom to grant one last wish and sing with her. Shelby replied that she would be honored to do so with her talented daughter. Rachel called Brad over to play on the piano and the two blood related divas did a spirited version of "Poker Face." Rachel fought back her tears after her mother left. She smiled down and adjusted her new drinking glass while the emotional teen girl scanned through more sheet music.

_Thanks, mom. It was always my biggest dream to sing with you. You made your little girl happy today._

At the last glee meeting for the week everyone was gathered in the choir room wearing their theatrical costumes. But two of their group was missing. The 10 teens and Mr. Schuester walked through the hallways and found Finn dressed up in a Lady Gaga styled red shower curtain outfit and protecting Kurt from being beat up by Amizio and Karofsky. The two sports jock bullies soon left after realizing they were very out numbered. Finn apologized to Kurt and everyone else for being moody and losing his temper at Kurt and that Kurt's dad had straighted him out with some harsh but truthful words. Then the tall teen boy admitted something else that seemed to be hard to say. Finn was cool with being called or labeled a freak as long as his other friends would all be freaks together with him.

Jesse called Rachel that weekend and asked her and the rest of New Directions to meet him in the McKinley auditorium during lunch break on the following Monday. When they all got there Rachel was shocked to see Jesse and the rest of Vocal Adrenaline standing on their stage waiting for them. Her confusion soon turned to hurt as Jesse explained his decision to transfer back to Carmel High. All the other 11 teens had never given him a chance to win them over, and that all his song choices and ideas were overruled. In short he did not feel appreciated at all and decided he wanted to attend UCLA in the fall after all. So Jesse and Vocal Adrenaline sang about how they would make sure that New Directions would bit the dust at Regionals. When the depressed McKinley teens walked back to the choir room it was totally covered over with toilet paper strewn everywhere. Everyone's confidence plummeted as they worked to clean up their meeting and practice room. Rachel's sense of worth and heart felt like they were being crushed in a vice grip.

_That only happened three days ago but it feels like a lifetime. I've noticed Santana, Brittany and the others sinking into a major funk too. Why is this bad feeling so contagious? The only thing that brought a smile to my face and made me laugh was Finn and Puck's Good Vibrations song with Mercedes helping out on vocals. Who knew the boys could rap and that Noah could break dance? That was so funny it got my mind off more depressing matters. But when Quinn got funky yesterday with her passionate song with other pregnant girls that really blew me away. What an inspired performance! It made me fall even more in love with her._

**[End flashback]**

Rachel heard a soft knock on her door then Quinn slowly opened it and stuck her head in.

"You awake, Rachel? Isn't it time to eat yet?"

Rachel opened her eyes and got carefully to her feet. The dark haired diva walked over to her blond girlfriend and the two females exchanged a brief kiss on the lips.

"Great idea, Quinn. I knew you were going to say that. Anything to take my mind off being in the same room as Jesse is tomorrow. There are plenty of things I need to get out and say to him."

The girls linked arms and assisted each other down the stairs to the kitchen.

* * *

Friday, April 16. 4:00 p.m. Auditorium.

Jesse and the other members of Vocal Adrenaline had just witnessed their rival's New Directions response to their "Another One Bites The Dust" song throw down with an energetic performance of "Bring down the Funk." Jesse was stunned as he looked at the girl sitting next to him, his female lead Andrea.

"They did a funk number. We've never been able to pull one off."

"That's because we're soulless automations."

Jesse looked back at the empty stage and tried to collect his thoughts together again.

"I'm so depressed."

As the Carmel High teens stood up to leave Will walked on to the stage."

"Jesse, hang on a minute. The rest of you can go."

Jesse waited until all his current teammates left then sat back down and looked at Will.

"What's the point, Mr. Schuester? I've made my decision. We have nothing to talk about."

"It's not me who wants to talk. Rachel?"

The petite brunette diva emerged from behind the curtains at center stage. Rachel passed Will as he left and she stopped on the edge of the stage in front of Jesse. She was still dressed in her urban funk outfit consisting of an olive drab jacket with matching ball cap and McKinley red with white stripes school colors on her track shorts.

"Jesse, I'm very clear about how you feel about me so let me return the favor. Our two groups have gone at each other in song so you and I need to as well. I've chosen one that sums up my feelings perfectly."

"Rachel, let me explain my recent actions. You need to understand what I'm going through."

"You'll get your chance to talk. Now shut up and listen."

**Here's the thing we started out friends  
It was cool but it was all pretend  
Yeah yeah  
Since U Been Gone**

**You dedicated you took the time  
Wasn't long till I called you mine  
Yeah Yeah  
Since U Been Gone**

**And all you'd ever hear me say  
Is how I pictured me with you  
That's all you'd ever hear me say  
**

**[Chorus]**

**But Since U Been Gone  
I can breathe for the first time  
I'm so moving on  
Yeah, yeah  
Thanks to you  
Now I get  
What I want  
Since U Been Gone**

**How can I put it? You put me on  
I even fell for that stupid love song  
Yeah, yeah  
Since U Been Gone**

**How come I'd never hear you say  
I just wanna be with you  
I guess you never felt that way  
**

**[Repeat chorus]**

**You had your chance you blew it  
Out of sight, out of mind  
Shut your mouth I just can't take it  
Again and again and again and again**

**Since U Been Gone  
I can breathe for the first time  
I'm so moving on  
Yeah, yeah  
Thanks to you (thanks to you)  
Now I get, I get what I want**

**You should know (you should know)  
That I get, I get what I want**

**Since U Been Gone  
Since U Been Gone  
Since U Been Gone**

Jesse watched Rachel's performance with a stoic face as the highly strung out teen girl released all her hurt, frustration and anger out on him. When she finished Jesse stood up and applauded her efforts. Rachel was puzzled by his reaction as Jesse climbed the side stairs and stopped a few feet away from her.

"Bravo, Rachel. I truly believe you will be on Broadway some day. I'll always be a big fan but your song is only half right. Yes, I blew it with our relationship but you're just as much to blame as I am."

"You never really forgave me for that video, right? I was devastated when you left me for two weeks. I got sick and lost my voice because I felt so guilty for hurting you, Jesse. When you came back and hugged me I was so ecstatic and relieved."

"Rachel, I came back because I wanted us to work out. You know I've been crazy about you since we met in Drama club. But as the week went on I gradually discovered my feelings were not the same anymore. Something didn't feel right. While I tried to figure it out I talked to your other glee friends."

"Why didn't you talk to me about your feelings?"

"I asked everyone about what the group had been up to while I was gone. They couldn't say enough about how much they enjoyed doing that U2 song. My so-called former teammates meant to say the reason was because I wasn't there. Later it seemed that no one missed me while you all were doing those Gaga and Kiss numbers."

"But Jesse, we did Lady Gaga because Carmel was paying homage to her also. You told me to spy on them."

"Exactly. But when I missed out on being part of those theatrical numbers that I live for it was time to reassess my life. I could have made it to rehearsals somehow but nobody told me. Not even you, Rachel. I transferred back to Carmel because it's the best career move for me."

"Did you ever think about what that would do to me? Yes, I was very hurt and disappointed but I still wanted to be your girlfriend. I was so happy to see you in the parking lot yesterday until you helped turn me into an omelet. When did you start hating me so much?"

"I don't hate you, Rachel. In truth I don't feel anything towards you except for sorrow and regret. I was forced to break that egg on your head or Vocal Adrenaline would think I'm not serious about coming back to the group. It was the price to pay so I could attend UCLA in the fall. Besides, we wouldn't have lasted much longer anyway. I don't do long distance relationships."

Rachel's eyes started leaking tears as she tried to wipe them away with a hand.

"Don't be like that, Rachel. Use this setback to make yourself a better person. You've got to be strong if you want to make it in show business. Lesson 1 is to face reality head on. It's time for my song."

Jesse motioned for Rachel to take a seat in the front row and he waited until she was seated to continue.

**I see nothing in your eyes, and the more I see the less I like.  
Is it over yet, in my head?  
I know nothing of your kind, and I won't reveal your evil mind.  
Is it over yet? I can't win.**

**[Bridge]**

**So sacrifice yourself, and let me have what's left.  
I know that I can find the fire in your eyes.  
I'm going all the way, get away, please.**

**[Chorus]**

**You take the breath right out of me.  
You left a hole where my heart should be.  
You got to fight just to make it through,  
'cause I will be the death of you.**

**This will be all over soon.  
Pour salt into the open wound.  
Is it over yet? Let me in.**

**[Repeat Bridge and Chorus]**

**I'm waiting, I'm praying, realize, start hating.**

**[Repeat Chorus]**

While Rachel listened to the vicious words of Jesse's song her mind and body screamed at her to get up and run away but she couldn't budge from her seat.

_We were best friends and so much more, Jesse. I didn't think you could hurt me anymore but you are._

Jesse finished his song and paused for a few seconds to compose himself again. His face changed to a brief sorrowful expression when he saw Rachel's face awash in tears but he worked to make his face into a calm mask again. Jesse waited until Rachel looked him in the eyes before speaking again.

"You won't believe this now, but I'll always look back at our times together fondly. We taught each other a lot about ourselves and life in general. You will win a Tony or Grammy award some day. Never doubt your talent, Rachel. Have a nice life."

While Jesse exited through the side door Quinn walked in the rear door behind the stage. The blond's heart pounded loudly in her chest as she perceived Rachel's body slumped down in a front row seat. The brunette's sobs of distress were audible everywhere because of the room's excellent acoustics.

"Rachel, what did he do to you? Sweetie, come over here to me."

Quinn held out her arms as she waited for her dark haired girlfriend to come closer. The blond was now 8 months pregnant and every day her body seemed to ache more with each movement she made. Rachel wiped off her face again and ran up the side steps towards the welcome sight of the blond's waiting arms. She slowed at the last second as her tear filled vision saw Quinn's prominent baby bump. The two emotionally charged teen girls carefully hugged each other as Rachel buried her face into one of Quinn's shoulders. The concerned blond held Rachel securely in her arms as her fragile girlfriend cried out her grief and pain. Quinn felt her shirt becoming wet while her own tears fell as she kissed Rachel's forehead and muttered words of comfort.

* * *

Saturday, April 17. 1:00 p.m. Will's apartment.

Quinn stood at the kitchen sink watching the rain fall outside the window as she thought back to that fateful day that she and Puck had engaged in sex and everything that had happened since she discovered her pregnant condition. Will walked into the room and spoke quietly to his student.

"Quinn. Quinn, are you all right?"

The pregnant blond turned and smiled at her glee teacher while holding a stack of paper plates.

"It's been a long year. I remember being skinny when I auditioned for glee club."

"Yeah. You need some help with those plates?"

"I'm not due for a month. I think I can handle a stack of plates."

Quinn and Will walked into the living room where the other 11 teens were situated. Puck, Tina and Mercedes sat on the couch while Brittany and Santana were lounged on some dining room hardback chairs. Finn sat on one armrest of Rachel's chair with one arm draped over the top of her seat behind her head. Artie's wheelchair was next to her. Kurt, Matt and Mike found seats as well. Will looked all around at his silent students.

"No one wants any pizza? All right then, let's get started. Thank you for coming to the first annual New Directions Regionals set list nomination party."

Artie looked up with a crestfallen face.

"What's the point, Mr. Schue? Coach Sylvester is one of the judges. She's going to crush us."

"Artie, you don't know that."

Santana looked inside one of the pizza boxes before she gave her informed opinion.

"Yes we do. She told us at Cheerios practice."

Brittany agreed with her Latin girlfriend's assessment.

"Yeah, she said 'I'm going to crush glee club'."

Puck shook his head in disgust.

"All that hard work for nothing."

Tina started crying as her emotions overwhelmed the sad Asian teen girl.

"I'm sorry; I just really love you guys. You know how many Facebook friends I had before joining glee club? Two. My parents. Rachel was right. Being part of something special, it made me special. I can't believe it's going to be over in a week!"

Finn attempted to stay positive despite everyone else's depressing attitudes.

"Wait! Who says it's going to be over?"

Mercedes cleared her throat and spoke up at last.

"Please! You think Puck and Santana are even going to acknowledge my existence once we're not in glee club together anymore?"

Puck shook his head in agreement.

"She has a point."

Rachel had stayed silent until now but her morose thoughts finally compelled her to speak up.

"Mr. Schuester? Do you think instead of nominating songs, we could just, all go around the room and talk about all the things we loved about glee club this year?"

Rachel broke down in tears again while the others watched as their own depression worsened. Finn reached down with his right hand and gently placed it on Rachel's forearm. The brunette diva put both her hands around Finn's arm and clutched it for dear life as she continued to cry. Quinn slyly got Finn's attention and mouthed a silent thank you for his kind action towards their sad glee captain.

* * *

3:00 p.m. Rachel's house.

Finn had driven Rachel back to her house after grabbing a pizza box and some soda for the trip. It had taken awhile for him to calm her down but they both sat on the couch after eating their fill of the provided food. The concerned teen boy looked at Rachel while trying to figure out what to do about the team and how to make her feel better. The two were holding hands again as Finn reasoned that it kept Rachel from pacing around the living room and he could not deny that it felt good for her to seek out his aid and company again. He was starting to get up while planning to give the brunette diva some time alone to herself but Rachel's voice stopped Finn in mid motion.

"Please stay with me. I can't bear to be alone right now. Will you watch a movie with me again? For old times sake?"

Finn was both saddened and encouraged by Rachel's pleading voice and desperate facial expression.

_Dude, I can't take advantage of her like this. It wouldn't be fair to either of us. I won't push my wants and desires on her but I'll be her friend and keep Rachel company. She needs time to heal._

"You sure? I thought you'd never ask me again. Sure, but I get to pick. That okay with you, Rachel?"

"Thanks for understanding, Finn. I don't mind what we watch as long as I'm sharing it with you."

The two very cautious teens shared a shy smile with each other then Finn started looking through Rachel's DVD collection stored underneath her wide screen TV. He looked back at her in mock astonishment as he hit his forehead in understanding.

"I should have known. There's nothing but musicals here. Why don't you pick the movie, Rachel?'

"No, silly, it's your turn. There's plenty you haven't seen yet. Just choose one and put it in."

Finn soon decided on a title and showed Rachel the cover. "Hey, West Side Story. That's about two gangs fighting over some turf and girls while singing about it. This looks cool. I know you identify with the lead actress.

Rachel screamed with delight and started running around the living room. She clapped her hands together and jumped up and down. The excited brunette diva motioned for Finn to start the movie.

"I can't believe you picked that one! It's my favorite next to Funny Girl and Wicked."

"You think I'd forget one of your most classic glee club storm outs because you didn't get Maria's solos? Thanks for coming back again, regardless of my clumsy attempts to woo you with my charm."

The two settled back on the couch as the opening credits played on the TV screen. Rachel grinned over at Finn and gave him a big smile.

"You have your moments, Finn Hudson. Don't let it go to your big head."

"Be kind, okay? You don't want your free pizza deliveries to stop."

Finn let Rachel get away with punching him in the arm without further comment as they settled in to watch Natalie Wood star in the classic movie musical.

* * *

Sunday, April 18. 9:00 a.m. Rachel's bedroom.

The brunette diva had woke up feeling sad and depressed as she would dream about the seemingly impossible task the glee club faced at Regionals next weekend. The only thought that cheered her up and brightened her day was remembering yesterday's movie adventure. Rachel and Finn had made it through two movies before she started to nod off because of her exhaustion due to the traumatic events happening in her life. Rachel had laid down on the couch and fallen asleep. A few hours later she woke up with her head on a pillow and a plush blanket covering her body. Finn had drawn a big smiley face on the pizza box's lid that faced towards her with the caption "Don't worry, I'm watching over you." Rachel's face formed into an answering smile as she set up her tripod and put her camera on it.

_Oh, Finn, you have been so kind and understanding while dealing with my neurotic problems and insecurities. We are so good together, but do I have the strength to ask for your forgiveness again? Do you even feel anything besides friendship towards me now? I was so stupid to let my anger push you away. I hope it's not too late to tell you how I really feel. I never stopped loving you, Finn, so I need to sing it out to get my confidence back. Stop acting like a scared little girl!_

Rachel put one of her music cds on then faced her video camera and hit the record button on the remote. She put all her feelings of hope and deep caring about a certain tall teen co-captain into her voice as she sang the lyrics.

**Take time to realize,  
That your warmth is Crashing down on in.  
Take time to realize,  
That I am on your side  
Didn't I, Didn't I tell you.  
**

**[Bridge]**

**But I can't spell it out for you,  
No it's never gonna be that simple  
No I cant spell it out for you**

_**[Chorus:]**_

**If you just realize what I just realized,  
Then we'd be perfect for each other  
And will never find another  
Just realize what I just realized  
We'd never have to wonder if  
We missed out on each other now.**

**Take time to realize  
Oh-oh I'm on your side  
Didn't I, didn't I tell you.  
Take time to realize  
This all can pass you by  
**

**[Repeat bridge and chorus]**

**It's not the same  
No it's never the same  
If you don't feel it too.  
If you meet me half way  
If you would meet me half way.  
It could be the same for you.**

_**[Repeat Chorus]**_

**Missed out on each other now  
Missed out on each other now**

**Realize  
Realize  
Realize**

* * *

**The featured artists this chapter were Kelly Clarkson, Breaking Benjamin and Colbie Caillet.**


	18. Chapter 18

Tuesday, April 20. 3:10 p.m. School hallway.

Rachel was walking down the stairs from the last class of the day to her locker when she heard Finn's voice from behind.

"Hey! We need to talk."

Finn walked to the step below her and turned towards Rachel so their two faces were at equal height. He was wearing a gray sweater with blue jeans and high top sneakers while the brunette diva wore a white blouse with ruffles, a yellow skirt, tan knee high socks and brown penny loafers. Rachel noticed her male co-captain's intensity and sense of purpose.

_Snap out of it, Rachel. Stop looking so depressed because you're better than this._

"We had a chance at keeping it together at Mr. Schue's until you decided to bail. You're a leader, Rachel. The way you're on everyone all the time, it's annoying, but it also keeps the club motivated. You and I are going to fix this. We're going to Regionals, and we're going to win this thing!"

Rachel was surprised by Finn's forceful words but then a sense of relief came over her.

_Thanks, Finn. I'm glad you still believe in me._

Rachel leaned forward to give Finn a lingering kiss on the lips. She pulled back and noticed that he was in shock. When Rachel gave Finn her special smile that was for him alone he put a big grin on his face too.

"Does that mean you want to be my girlfriend again? Or are you just happy about something?"

"Yes to both questions, Finn. We'll talk soon but let's go join the others. Our pep talk, remember?"

* * *

3:25 p.m. Choir room.

The duo walked in as Will wrote the word JOURNEY on the white board at the front of the room. The other 10 teens were seated already. Rachel took the initiative and spoke up first.

"Mr. Schuester? Finn and I have something we want to say to you."

"Me first. Have a seat."

Will waited until Finn and Rachel took seats next to each other on the far end of the front row then he addressed the assembled teens.

"Nine months ago there were 5 of you in here, and we sucked. I mean, we really sucked. Bad. One day all of you are going to be gone. All of this, all of us, will be nothing but a hazy memory. It'll take you a second to remember everyone's name. Someone will have to remind you of the songs we sung. The solos you got, or didn't get. Life only really has one beginning and one end, and the rest is just a whole lot of middle. I love you guys too much to not let you make the most of it."

Will paused for a moment as everyone looked around the room and thought about all the new friendships made that would not have been possible if not for being in glee club together. Finn and Rachel shared a private smile for each other and then their teacher continued on.

"Now, I was going to quit once, but you guys brought me back with "Don't Stop Believing." It was a 9, but we're going to make it a 10."

The 12 teens all sounded their approval but as usual Rachel was the first to respond.

"We're doing "Don't Stop" at Regionals?"

Will had a big smile on his face as he explained his plans to the glee club.

"And then some. We're doing a Journey medley. Because who cares what happens when we get there, when the getting there has been so much fun. Rachel, you had something you wanted to say?"

Rachel looked with much fondness and love at all her teammates then turned back to look at her teacher.

"Just that we're all glad you didn't become an accountant."

* * *

3:50 p.m.

Rachel and Finn were finally alone as they sat and enjoyed each others company amid the realization that being together was so natural and the two teens felt like they were whole again. Finn got to his feet and looked back at Rachel's beaming smile.

"I know we've got to start practicing those songs Mr. Schue gave us but I have another Journey song I want to sing to you. I've missed being your ballad partner, Rachel. The lyrics tell how I felt like when we were apart. Being separated from you hurt more than any hit I ever got on the football field. I hope you like it."

**If he could hold her so close in his arms again  
If she could show him  
The letter her heart forgot to send, why  
They're livin' dreams on their own  
Ooh they'll never stop running**

**[Chorus]**

**The girl can't help it, she needs more  
He hasn't found what he's lookin' for  
They're still standing in the rain  
He can't help it and she's just that way**

**And when he calls her  
She tells him that she still cares  
Under the moonlight  
He wonders why she can't be there...why  
Why do they go on alone  
When they're missin' each other**

**[Repeat chorus]**

**Ooh...there's a fire in his eyes for you  
(Don't you know she still cries)  
Ooh...do you know she still cries for you  
(Fire)**

**Ooh...there's a fire in his eyes for you  
(Ooh...there's a fire)  
Ooh...do you know she still cries for you  
(Oh nothing stands between love and you)**

When Finn finished the song Rachel jumped up from her seat and the two teens kissed each other with ardor and passion. They broke apart for air and Rachel managed to reply after catching her breath again. She placed her hand on Finn's chest as she talked in an intimate tone of voice.

"Finn, I was hurt and confused for so long I wasn't thinking clearly. I'm so embarrassed with my behavior towards you. I'm glad you survived those two mean spirited songs I screamed out at you. Thanks to your unwavering support since your attempt to protect me from being slushied backfired I'm all better now. Try and keep on my good side from now on, okay?"

"You think I'd risk having you give me another audio slam put down and missing out on our movie and pizza nights again? I may be a dumb jock but I'm smarter than that. Give me a little credit, Rachel."

Rachel received another gentle but urgent kiss from Finn as the two teens lost themselves in their need for each other. The brunette diva pulled back to take an oxygen break again and gave Finn one of her patented sly grins.

"I like a man who learns from his mistakes. You are very wise, Jedi Master Hudson."

Finn smiled back at his dark haired beloved as he thought up a suitable reply.

"I shall work hard to be worthy of your praise, Miss Berry. So, what's it going to be tonight? The Rebel Years or the Clone Wars?"

Rachel grabbed Finn's shirt and pulled his face down close to hers again.

"I can't decide unless you kiss me again. Don't forget the pizza either."

* * *

Saturday, April 24. Columbus, Ohio.

2:00 p.m. Midwest Regional Show Choir Championships.

The 12 glee club teens waited in their backstage dressing room while the first group performed in the auditorium elsewhere inside the big city's public civic center complex. The 6 females were wearing sleeveless gold dresses with a black diamond pattern. They all had a gold hair band on as their hair had been styled out big and thick and all the girls wore their tresses down past their shoulders. The 6 guys had black shirts and pants with a gold tie to complete their look. Puck looked up at the wall mounted speaker and spoke his displeasure of the music everyone had been listening to.

"A mash up of Olivia Newton John and Josh Groban? Are you kidding me? Somebody tipped them off about the judges."

Rachel stopped pacing for a moment and tried to calm down the group.

"Guys, we can't get distracted by what the other teams are doing."

Finn stood up and added his own comments about the current situation.

"We just got to keep our heads in the game and focus."

Santana looked over at Finn and shook her head.

"Even though we can't win?"

Rachel tried to reach up and turn off the volume but Mr. Schuester walked in and did it for her. He had heard their comments while standing outside their door.

"Yes. If this is only about winning for you guys then I owe you an apology, because I've failed you. We should just all go home, because it means we've already lost. Besides, we have got something that the other groups don't."

Artie looked up at Will with curiosity.

"What?"

"Finn's dancing."

All the teens shared a laugh with Finn about his misadventures on the dance floor then Will made his final point.

"All right. C'mon, let's get out there. We've got a few minutes. Aural Intensity is almost finished. Bring it in."

Will and his 12 glee teens formed a circle and each one put a hand in the middle to show support for each other as New Directions got ready to perform.

* * *

2:15 p.m. Regionals auditorium.

Finn and Rachel stood at separate doors that led into the rear of the auditorium where the audience waited for their group to start. The two teens exchanged fond glances with each other while Rachel's insides were taut with energy.

_I'm glad you're here with me, Finn. I'm so nervous. Oh, he's coming over._

Rachel met Finn partway down the hallway between the two exit doors. The tall teen boy looked nervous too so Rachel decided to wish him a good performance.

"Break a leg."

Finn looked back at her for a second then voiced his most heartfelt sentiment.

"I love you, Rachel."

The brunette diva looked surprised for a few seconds then she gave him her special smile.

"I love you too, Finn."

Finn moved in close as he put his hands on her shoulders and kissed Rachel's forehead. He pulled back and looked intently into her eyes.

"Let's go win this."

The two held hands for a few seconds then as Finn walked back to his spot the opening notes of their first song began to play. The reunited couple smiled at each other again then Finn walked through his door and started singing.

**Finn:**

**Highway run into the midnight sun  
Wheels go round and round  
You're on my mind**

**Rachel:  
Restless hearts sleep alone tonight  
Sending all my love along the wire**

**Both:  
They say that the road  
ain't no place to start a family  
Right down the line it's been you and me  
And loving a music man  
ain't always what it's supposed to be  
**

**Rachel:  
Oh boy you stand by me **

**Both:  
I'm forever yours**

**faithfully **

**Rachel:  
Circus life under the big top world**

**Both:  
We all need the clowns to make us laugh  
Through space and time  
Always another show**

**Wondering where I am lost without you **

**And being apart ain't easy on this love affair  
Two strangers learn to fall in love again  
I get the joy of rediscovering you **

**Finn:  
Oh girl you stand by me **

**Both:  
I'm forever yours  
faithfully **

**Group:  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
oh oh oh oh oh oh **

**Rachel:  
faithfully  
I'm still yours **

**I'm still yours **

**Both:**

**I'm still yours**

**faithfully**

Finn sang the first verse while he walked along the downward sloping aisle along the auditorium's bottom floor towards the stage in the distance. He turned to the other exit door as Rachel walked in then she sang the second verse. The two alternated solo sections with duet parts while walking towards each other in front of the first row. Finn and Rachel sang the second part of the song as they walked past then the teens slowly backed away while still intently looking into each others eyes. The two teens ended up in the aisle where their song partner had started from. For the big finish they ran up the side steps onto the stage towards the center as the curtain lifted to reveal their other 10 glee teammates singing along. Rachel passionately belted out the end of the chorus then she and Finn sang it again to each other at regular volume while standing close to each other.

As the audience erupted into cheers Rachel took Finn's offered hand as he led her back into position within the group. New Directions then did a mash up of two other Journey songs, "Any Way You Want It" and "Loving Touching Squeezing." When the girls did their part Rachel exchanged several brief but happy glances with both Quinn and Santana. For the last song the group performed what everyone thought of as their theme song. Finn and Rachel still started it off but Puck, Santana, Kurt, Mercedes and the others sang parts as well.

**Just a small town girl  
Livin' in a lonely world  
She took the midnight train goin' anywhere**

**Just a city boy  
Born and raised in south Detroit  
He took the midnight train goin' anywhere**

**A singer in a smoky room  
A smell of wine and cheap perfume  
For a smile they can share the night  
It goes on and on and on and on**

**Strangers waiting  
Up and down the boulevard  
Their shadows searching in the night  
Streetlight people  
Living just to find emotion  
Hiding somewhere in the night**

**Working hard to get my fill  
Everybody wants a thrill  
Payin' anything to roll the dice just one more time**

**Some will win, some will lose  
Some were born to sing the blues  
Oh, the movie never ends  
It goes on and on and on and on**

**Strangers waiting  
Up and down the boulevard  
Their shadows searching in the night  
Streetlight people  
Living just to find emotion  
Hiding somewhere in the night**

**Don't stop believin'  
Hold on to that feelin'  
Streetlight people**

**Don't stop believin'  
Hold on to that feelin'  
Streetlight people**

**Don't stop  
**

As the cheers washed over the New Directions group for the final time Finn and Rachel hugged each other tightly on stage. Finn then started high fiving the guys while as Rachel turned around and shared her joy and more hugs with Santana, Brittany and Tina. The brunette diva looked for Quinn but the blond was already walking off stage with Mercedes.

_Where's Quinn going? She's not enjoying the moment!_

* * *

2:35 p.m. Backstage dressing room.

Finn led the way back into the room and yelled out his approval.

"That was awesome!"

Tina looked over at Rachel and shared her happy sentiments as well.

"We've got 2nd place in the bag."

The brunette diva had her sights set much higher in the show choir world.

"Screw that, we're going to win this!"

When Quinn made it back to their dressing room at the rear of the exited teen's procession she heard her little girl nickname being used.

"Quinnie!"

The blond turned in shock to see the person she thought had disowned her for good.

"Mom, what are you doing here? Is Dad okay?"

Judy Fabray couldn't contain her excitement anymore.

"I came to hear you sing. You were wonderful. I'm so sorry I missed all the other times you performed. Were there a lot?"

Quinn was about to reply when her mother's mood turned somber.

"I left your father. Well, I kicked him out actually. He was having an affair with some tattooed freak."

Judy walked over close to her daughter.

"Quinnie, I want you to come home with me. I can turn the guest room into a nursery. Oh, sweetie, say something."

Quinn's overwhelmed emotional state and recent strenuous dancing finally brought on a natural reaction she had been both dreading and looking forward to getting over with.

"My water just broke."

Judy's expression was filled with both shock and wonder then she calmly took charge.

"Get your teacher over here."

Will overheard what Judy said and was at Quinn's side in a few seconds.

"What is it?"

Quinn looked up at Will with a terrified expression.

"Mr. Schue, I'm having the baby. Now! Please help me!"

The other teens ran over with Rachel and Puck leading the way. They were all too stunned to say anything. Will quickly assessed the situation then came to a decision.

"Kurt, we'll need to use your SUV."

"Fine, but I'm driving. I want to be there too."

Will looked back at his scared blond female student.

"Quinn, who else do you want?"

"Puck and Rachel."

Puck walked over to put his arm around Quinn. Rachel stopped in front of her blond girlfriend.

"I'll have Finn drive me to the hospital soon but I need to talk with my mom first. I see you and your mother are together again so I want to try once more with mine. It's my last chance. See you soon."

Quinn looked very disappointed but nodded her head in agreement.

"I understand, Rachel. Could you please come, Mercedes?"

"I told you before that we soul sisters got to stick together. Let's move everyone!"

Kurt led the way out of the dressing room followed by Puck, Quinn, Judy and Mercedes. Will paused for a moment as he looked around the room at the remaining teens, then looked at the brunette diva and gave her some instructions.

"Rachel, go watch some of Vocal Adrenaline's performance before seeing your mom. See what you can pick up from them. We always have to keep learning. Everyone else stay here and keep your cool. We'll be heading back after Quinn has her baby. Guys, you did great. I'm so proud of you. Later."

When Mr. Schuester left Rachel turned and glanced at the 7 remaining teens. Santana looked back at Rachel with concern in her eyes.

"I understand how hard that was for you to stay here, Rachel. Despite my past history with her I still care about Quinn too. All of us do. We need you to stay strong and positive for the group so go make peace with your mom."

The emotional Latina looked at Brittany and the others for support. Tina, Artie, Matt, Mike and Finn all nodded their heads in approval. Rachel wiped her face and tried to laugh off her dramatic way of dealing with everything.

"Thanks everyone. I love you all and consider everyone part of my extended family. It's just that I've been a major part of Quinn's life this semester and it really hurts that I can't be there for her. I need my mom right now."

Finn stood up and walked over in front of Rachel.

"Do you want me to go watch with you? You look very freaked about everything."

Finn hugged Rachel and whispered something into her ear.

"Quinn told me you two are much more than just roommates. We both love you very much, Rachel. I'm okay with it. I promise we'll go see her after the judges make their decision."

Rachel hugged Finn tightly then kissed him on the cheek. She answered in a low voice.

"You and Quinn are my life, Finn. Thanks for being so cool about it."

She stepped back and looked up at her boyfriend with a misty eyed expression.

"I have to face my mom and Jesse alone. I'll be back soon."

Rachel turned around and ran from the room. The brunette diva soon walked through the door Finn had used for their entrance earlier. She stood behind the last row and watched the second half of Vocal Adrenaline's third and final Queen song "Bohemian Rhapsody." Rachel saw that Jesse noticed her watching him so he sang the words directly to her across the distance separating the stage and the rear of the auditorium. Rachel felt her rage return but as the song wound down to its finish sadness and depression took over as her dominant emotions. Jesse sang about leaving soon and nothing mattering to him anymore so Rachel walked out the exit door and headed for Carmel High's dressing room where her mother would return after her team's performance.

_Despite Jesse's betrayal and my hating him right now they are very talented performers, but so are we! I have to make mom understand that we can still have a life together. I'm not too old to be totally independent yet. I've missed having a mother so much!_

Rachel soon found Vocal Adrenaline's dressing room and watched it from a distance until she saw Shelby walk inside. The brunette diva closed the distance, paused to take a deep breath, then opened the door and went in.

* * *

3:00 p.m.

Rachel saw her mom Shelby across the room making a cup of coffee. The brunette diva decided to keep her cool and use both logic and family ties so her mom would want to continue being in her life.

"Congratulations."

Shelby seemed to look pleased at seeing her daughter.

"Thanks, Rachel."

Rachel slowly walked closer to her mother and spoke with conviction.

"We beat you today. Jesse is a good singer, but you and I both know he doesn't have much heart. Vocal Adrenaline's best days are behind it, so I have a proposition for you."

"What is it?"

"Come teach at McKinley."

Shelby looked at Rachel with surprise as she tried to figure her daughter out.

"Excuse me?"

Rachel talked with much excitement as she made her point clear.

"You and Mr. Schuester could be co-directors. We'd be unstoppable. There's so much that you can teach me. So much only you could teach me."

Shelby walked past Rachel and started pacing.

"Oh, Rachel, I can't do this anymore. I'm tired of coaching glee club. I want a life."

Shelby turned back and walked over close to her daughter.

"It took meeting you to realize all this stuff I missed out on. I need some balance, you know? I need a house, a garden and a dog. Family. I missed out on my chance with you and it kills me. I can't let that happen again."

"But I am part of your family. I do need you, mom. Even if you say you don't need me I still want to have you in my life somehow. Just friends, anything, I'll take it."

"Okay, Rachel, but very small steps. We're both still in shock about our discovery. It will be easier when we're not competing against each other anymore. Have a good day."

"You too, Shelby."

Rachel looked with sadness at her mom and nodded her head. She reached for the door handle when Shelby spoke again.

"Where's the rest of your team?"

"Some are here and the rest is at the hospital. Mr. Schue just called before I got here. Quinn had her baby."

"She okay?"

"Yeah, she's fine. It was a beautiful baby girl."

* * *

4:30 p.m. Regionals auditorium.

Rachel held hands with Mercedes and Artie as she stood with most of New Directions waiting on stage to hear the results. The four judges had taken a lunch break and a very long time to vote so Mr. Schue, Kurt, Mercedes and Puck had make it back with plenty of time to spare. After giving birth Quinn was sleeping comfortably with her mother staying close by her daughter for when she woke up. Rachel glared across at Jesse when he looked her way then she faced the audience and displayed one of her most practiced modeling smiles.

_Get ready to be disappointed, Jesse. You should have stayed on the winning team. Walking all over my heart and feelings won't get you what you want. You betrayed yourself just as much as you did me. I hope UCLA is worth burning all your bridges behind you. I pity the next girl who's caught up in your lies._

Finally the four judges walked on stage lead by Sue Sylvester. Rachel held her breath as the runner up was announced. It was Aural Intensity. They got their trophy then the group left the stage. Rachel glanced once more at Jesse's smirking face then looked away again and squeezed her two friend's hands to send her confidence and support.

_Please say New Directions. I believe in us. I can't take the suspense anymore!_

The winner was announced as Sue took her time before reading the name off the card. Rachel felt sick to her stomach as she heard the name Vocal Adrenaline come from the cheer leading coach's mouth. Her senses numbed as the brunette diva watched in shock as Jesse hugged Shelby then accepted the first place trophy and held it up high over his head. Rachel glanced around with sadness and depression at the devastated looks on her teammate's faces. Santana and Brittany looked like they were about to cry and everyone else looked dazed. The worst part was when Jesse led his Carmel teammates in a rousing chorus of Queen's "We Are the Champions." Rachel barely heard Artie speaking to her.

"We didn't even place."

_OMG, it's over. My professional and social life is over. No more glee club. It's not fair._

Rachel was wrapped up in a hug as Santana and Brittany huddled close to her and failed to keep their sobs from becoming tears. After a moment of female bonding Rachel met Finn's glance and ran into his waiting arms. She felt a measure of comfort as she placed her cheek into his chest and started to shake uncontrollably. Finn gently wiped off Rachel's face and tilted her head up to look into her eyes.

"This changes nothing between us. I've got everything I need right here with you by my side. Let Jesse have his trophy. It's very poor company compared to you, Rachel. We'll go get Puck then the three of us will go see Quinn. It's going to be okay, sweetie."

Finn waved to Puck then led a shattered and silent Rachel off the stage and the three teens headed to the parking lot lost in their various thoughts.


	19. Chapter 19

Columbus, Ohio.

Saturday, April 24. 6:00 p.m. Ohio State U. Medical Center.

Finn waited in the hallway outside talking to Puck while Rachel sat inside holding Quinn's hand while the blond slept away her recent birthing exertions. The brunette diva placed a light kiss on Quinn's forehead and was heading to the door when a slightly drowsy voice spoke to her.

"There you go trying to sneak out on me again."

Rachel walked back over and sat down in the chair she had just vacated. She gave Quinn a suspicious look after her surprise had faded away.

"How long have you been awake, Quinn? Do you like holding hands that much? I was so worried about you."

"Rachel, how do you expect a girl to sleep when you're rubbing my hand like that? But I do miss your song lullabies. Maybe later, okay? Oh, I forgot to say that you look great all dressed up in that hot dress. I'm sorry I messed mine up."

Rachel looked down at her Regionals outfit and breathed out a deep sigh.

"We came in third place. Glee club is over. I suppose the shock will wear off sometime but all I could think of was seeing that you're all right. Quinn, you're the beautiful one. I'm so sorry I couldn't be with you during the delivery but I believe that mom and I are making progress. I just have to be patient, which I'm not very good at."

Quinn looked down at the hospital issue smock gown that she wore and laughed out loud.

"Oh babe, thanks for the sweet talk but I'm a wreck at the moment. I don't even have the energy for a shower; much less take one for awhile."

Quinn used a hand to point to her unruly head of hair strands pointing in every direction.

"Look at this mess! I've got a split ends bad hair day going on. I feel like Bride of Frankenstein here with all of the scars and stitches I have on my body. How could you complement such an ugly girl?"

Rachel shook her head and gave Quinn a condescending smile.

"Now who's being the bigger drama queen in this room? Quinn, your outer appearance will soon heal but you're still the most beautiful girl I've ever met or known because you have inner beauty as well. I wouldn't have fallen in love with you otherwise. Now be quiet and enjoy your star treatment!"

Quinn just smiled and opened her arms so Rachel gladly demonstrated her feelings with a quick but passionate kiss on the blond's lips. Rachel sat back down and stared intently at her girlfriend while Quinn looked dazed but soon recovered her wits.

"Okay, Rachel, I'll be a good girl now and stop complaining. Is it too much to request some more TLC when I come back to your house tomorrow afternoon? My ego will need constant assurance for me to recover fully."

Rachel stood up and walked next to Quinn's bed then linked hands with the blond again.

"Keep up that attitude, Quinn, and you will be rewarded. Would it help you get better quicker if I volunteer my services as your live in nurse? You seem to think you're an invalid so I'll volunteer to wash your hair and as your body heals there might be a very hands on sponge bath provided. What I'm trying to say is that I'm finally ready, Quinn. If and when you still want to be intimate with me let me know. Sorry, that didn't come out very romantic."

Quinn squeezed their joined hands and wiped her face off with her other hand.

"Oh, Rachel, that's the sweetest thing anyone's ever said to me. I love you very much and yes, I do still want to when my body can take the exertions again. You made me a promise earlier and I will make sure you deliver on it. You better go now because you're making me all hot and I can't go there now."

Rachel smiled then got up and started to walk towards the door. She heard Quinn chuckling under her breath and looked back at her blond girlfriend again.

"You talk dirty to me like that then kick me out? Tease!"

"Bigger tease!"

* * *

6:45 p.m. Hallway near newborn viewing room.

Puck and Quinn stood with their faces near the glass looking at their daughter. The two emotionally spent teens enjoyed each other's company but wondered what the other was thinking. Puck spoke up first.

"She looks like you. You want to keep her?"

"No, do you?"

Puck stared at the sleeping infant with a pensive, wistful look on his face. Quinn looked directly into his face as she pondering the timing of her next query.

"Did you love me? At all?"

Puck answered immediately with a steady voice.

"Yes, especially now. I regret not telling you before."

Quinn had a big smile on her face as she started laughing softly to show her relief. Puck put his arm around her shoulders and kissed her cheek. They gazed some more at their daughter when a new voice got their attention.

"Which one is yours?"

Quinn could not believe who was standing next to her. It was Shelby Corcoran.

"What are you doing here? Rachel didn't mention you coming with her."

"I didn't, but she mentioned what was going on with you. Mr. Schuester told me which hospital you were at."

Shelby scanned over the nearby babies then a wondrous smile lit up her face.

"I see her now. She looks like you. Does she have a name?"

Quinn shook her head as she looked at Shelby.

"No."

Puck continued looking at his daughter but answered the question.

"Beth."

Shelby smiled and looked at the sleeping female infant again.

"Pretty. I like that name."

* * *

Lima, Ohio.

Monday, April 26. 12: 30 p.m. McKinley auditorium.

Rachel had gone to bring back Mr. Schuester so the 12 teens could say a proper farewell to their beloved glee teacher as a final gesture for all the time, songs and knowledge he had enriched their lives with. Everyone shared what they had been like at the start of the school year and what their lives had been like before the experiences of being in glee club. From being too shy to kiss girls, dance or sing in public, being the former head cheerleader, being a slushie target, only a football player to hating everyone before getting to know them all the teens poured out their emotions. Will was most moved by Finn's admission that the tall male teen considered him to be the father he had never had and that Finn modeled himself after his teacher. Rachel shared some personal observations.

"We don't care what the judges say. We won, because we had you as a teacher."

Mercedes nodded her assent as she got choked up while trying to talk.

"Glee club will never end, Mr. Schue, because you are glee club. You're in all of us now."

Rachel sang the beginning part of "To Sir With Love" then the others took their turns with various lyrics. Mercedes and Kurt sang some solo parts and when it was Santana's turn tears were running down her face. Artie and Tina did a verse duet with Mercedes and Finn following with the next one. Puck, Quinn, Brittany, Matt and Mike all looked at their teacher with sadness in their eyes as they sang along. Will was very moved as the song ended with him blowing an air kiss in his student's direction.

* * *

Wednesday, April 28. 3:30 p.m. Choir room.

Will sat on a stool in front of the piano facing his 12 students. All the teens assumed that he had gathered them together for some final words before everyone went their own way. Mr. Schuester had something to say, just not what his students ever expected to hear.

"We've got another year."

Everyone's demeanor went from depression to wonder and disbelief. All the teens suddenly had a glimmer of hope in their eyes again. Will said it again at a louder volume because he couldn't quite believe it either.

"C'mon, we got another year!"

Rachel launched out of her chair and stared at Will like a prisoner being paroled.

"OMG, are you serious?"

When Will nodded his head yes Rachel ran into his arms for a grateful hug as the excited brunette diva lost control and started babbling her happiness for all to hear. The guys all high fived each other and Quinn hugged Kurt in her excitement and smiled at Mercedes who was sitting on the male fashionista's other side. Rachel recovered and turned to face her restored glee club again.

"Okay, guys, I think this is the perfect opportunity to start rehearsing for next year's sectionals immediately."

Will got up and put his hand on Rachel's shoulder and sat her back down again next to Finn.

"Guys, you all really worked hard this year. You deserve a break. Take the summer off. Have some fun, but before you go, I have something for you. You all sang for me the other day so I'd like to return the favor. Puck, if you're ready?"

Puck brought over his acoustic guitar and sat down next to Will, who took a ukulele out of its carrying case and the two guys started playing. Will sang the first few verses of "Somewhere over the Rainbow" then Puck joined in as the two guys harmonized and sung the rest of the song. Artie and Tina held hands, Santana and Brittany joined their pinkie fingers together, Matt and Mike fist bumped each other, and Quinn reached for Mercedes' hand with Kurt linking the girl's hands together with his own. Rachel looked around at everyone and met Quinn's radiant happy smile then the brunette diva put her head on Finn's shoulder and enjoyed the rest of the song. Puck shared a knowing look with Quinn then he was surprised when the blond in her happiness actually poked Kurt's beret out of place on his head. The male fashion and accessory model politely put his head gear back in place. The seated teens gave the two guys much applause as they finished the song. When the noise died down Rachel jumped to her feet again and made another announcement on the spot.

"Glee party at my place tonight!"

* * *

7:00 p.m. Rachel's house.

Eight members of the glee club did make it over for the get together and impromptu movie night hosted by Rachel and Quinn. Kurt and Mike were the only guys as Finn, Puck, Artie and Matt had politely bowed out because they had an online Halo clan tournament going on at the same time. Santana, Brittany, Tina lounged on the couch with Mercedes in the recliner. Rachel and Quinn shared a chaise lounger. The two female hostesses had informed all the guests to bring soft drinks and snacks for all to enjoy. Rachel had put on one of her most favorite musicals again because it was very special not only for her and Quinn but Kurt and the others enjoyed watching it as well. At the beginning Rachel had enabled the subtitles so it was like a sing along version of what they were watching and at a certain point the brunette diva jumped to her feet and started singing one of the songs. Her other seven teammates signed in resignation and settled back to enjoy the spotlight hogging performance. Rachel danced around in front of everyone and waved her arms a lot to emphasize her emotions.

**When I meet the Wizard,  
Once I prove my worth,  
And then I meet the Wizard  
What I've waited for since,  
(Spoken: Since birth!)**

**And with all his Wizard wisdom,  
By my looks, he won't be blinded.  
Do you think the Wizard is (Spoken: dumb?)  
Or, like Munchkins, so small-minded?**

**(Spoken: No!) He'll say to me,  
"I see who you truly are -  
A girl of whom I can rely!"  
And that's how we'll begin  
The Wizard and I:**

**Once I'm with the Wizard  
My whole life will change  
'Cuz once you're with the Wizard  
No one thinks you're strange!**

**No father is not proud of you,  
No sister acts ashamed  
And all of Oz has to love you  
When by the Wizard, you're acclaimed**

**And this gift or this curse  
I have inside  
Maybe at last, I'll know why  
When we are hand in hand -  
The Wizard and I!  
**

**Unlimited  
My future is unlimited  
And I've just had a vision  
Almost like a prophecy  
I know - it sounds truly crazy  
And true, the vision's hazy**

**But I swear, someday there'll be  
A celebration throughout Oz  
That's all to do with me!**

**And I'll stand there with the Wizard,  
Feeling things I've never felt.  
And though I'd never show it,  
I'll be so happy, I could melt!**

**And so it will be  
For the rest of my life,  
And I'll want nothing else  
Till I die.**

**Held in such high esteem.  
When people see me, they will scream  
For half of Oz's favorite team;  
The Wizard And I!**

Everyone applauded wildly to appease Rachel's transparent vanity and high opinion of herself but the other teens did appreciate her star powered performance. Santana noticed Quinn's adoring gaze as the blond looked at the brunette diva with love and much emotion. The flustered Latina had watched Rachel sing with an incredulous look on her face and still secretly worshiped and wanted the dark haired girl very much. When another song came on Santana dreamed that she was singing it to the two girls and guys she had either dated or made out with. She imagined the five of them in the choir room as the black haired Latina walked around each of her audience and sang directly to them.

_I wish I had the guts to really do this. I dated both Puck and Finn but lost them to the two girls I can't get out of my head. Quinn was my first love then she broke my heart. My soul mate Brittany helped me get over her but that blond still gets to me. Then there's Rachel, who I can't stop yearning for in my desire to have sex with her. Stop torturing yourself! She doesn't want you! _

**To Puck:**

**Hands touch, eyes meet  
Sudden silence, sudden heat  
Hearts leap in a giddy whirl  
He could be that boy  
But I'm not that girl:  
**

**To Finn:**

**Don't dream too far  
Don't lose sight of who you are  
Don't remember that rush of joy  
He could be that boy  
I'm not that girl  
**

**To Rachel:**

**Ev'ry so often we long to steal  
To the land of what-might-have-been  
But that doesn't soften the ache we feel  
When reality sets back in  
**

**To Quinn:**

**Blithe smile, lithe limb  
She who's winsome, she wins him  
Gold hair with a gentle curl  
That's the girl he chose  
And Heaven knows  
I'm not that girl:  
**

**To Rachel and Quinn:**

**Don't wish, don't start  
Wishing only wounds the heart  
I wasn't born for the rose and the pearl  
There's a girl I know  
She loves her so  
I'm not that girl**

When the song was over Santana excused herself to the bathroom and flushed the toilet after a few seconds. The Latina used the running water in the sink as noise cover as Santana looked at her reflection in the mirror and shed a few tears. After a moment she got control of her emotions, washed her face then went back to join the others.

_I love Brittany. Be happy with what you've got, girl!_

After the musical was over all the guests make their excuses and left after a few minutes of goodbyes and either hugs or polite waves. Quinn helped Rachel dump out any uneaten popcorn and empty soda bottles. When the girls were done cleaning up they hugged each other then the blond asked her brunette girlfriend something she had been thinking about since she heard it again a short time ago.

"Rachel, will you sing that last song with me again? I'll be moving back in with my mom when school's over in a few weeks so everything we've shared is summed up perfectly in the lyrics. But I'm sure we will meet again many more times."

Rachel took Quinn's hand in one of her own then led her back over in front of the couch and accessed the song select menu. Their special song started then the two girls sang it with much love to the other.

**Quinn:**

**I've heard it said  
That people come into our lives  
For a reason  
Bringing something we must learn  
And we are lent to those  
Who help us most to grow  
If we let them  
And we help them in return  
Well, I don't know if I believe that's true  
But I know I'm who I am today  
Because I knew you.**

**Like a comet pulled from orbit  
As it passes a sun.  
Like a stream that meets a boulder  
Halfway through the wood  
Who can say if I've been changed for the better  
Because I knew you  
I have been changed for good.**

**Rachel:**

**It well may be  
That we will never meet again  
In this lifetime.  
So let me say before we part  
So much of me  
Is made of what I learned from you  
You'll be with me  
Like a handprint on my heart  
And now whatever way our stories end  
I know you have rewritten mine  
By being my friend.**

**Like a ship blown from its mooring  
By a wind off the sea.  
Like a seed dropped by a skybird  
In a distant wood  
Who can say if I've been changed for the better  
Because I knew you**

**Quinn:**

**Because I knew you**

**Together:**

**I have been changed for good.**

**Rachel:**

**And just to clear the air  
I ask forgiveness for the things I've done you blame me for.**

**Quinn:**

**But then, I guess,  
We know there's blame to share**

**Together:**

**And none of it seems to matter anymore**

**(Sung at the same time)**

**Quinn:**

**Like a comet pulled from orbit  
As it passes a sun  
Like a stream that meets a boulder  
Halfway through the wood**

**Rachel:**

**Like a ship blown from its mooring  
By a wind off the sea  
Like a seed dropped by a skybird in a distant wood**

**Together:**

**Who can say  
If I've been changed for the better  
I do believe I have been changed for the better**

**Quinn:**

**Because I knew you...**

**Rachel:**

**Because I knew you...**

**Together:**

**Because I knew you,  
I have been changed  
For good.**

The two girls looked at each other with an intense longing then burst out laughing after they couldn't hold it in any longer. Both blond and brunette powered lips came together in an urgent kiss that showed the loving but passionate feelings the two girls felt for each other. Rachel pulled back and gasped for air then looked up at Quinn's smirking face.

"We have to stop this, Quinn. You're still not fully recovered yet. I'll tuck you in and do my lullaby so you can sleep."

"But I need your arms around me too, Rachel. You're like my warm electric blanket. Please?"

Rachel turned out the first floor lights then led Quinn upstairs to her bedroom. At the foot of the bed the brunette diva turned to face her blond girlfriend again.

"You don't have to beg, Quinn. I can't say no to you for very long."

"Look who's got it bad. It won't be for much longer now."

The two girls were drained after their long and intense day so they pulled back the bed covers after a soft kiss then Quinn lay down on her side. Rachel moved in behind her with one arm draped over the blond's midsection. The dark haired diva's melodic voice soon had Quinn sleeping peacefully.

**The End.. For Now**

**TBC**

* * *

**The featured songs this chapter are from the Wicked soundtrack.**

**

* * *

**

**Since I have not updated in so long I have decided to place the last chapter I intended to be in this story as the first chapter of the next one, which will continue the current and new plots through the summer and fall semester to the end of 2010. A special thanks to JadedAngel for being a great fan, awesome fellow Glee writer and friend of mine. This story is dedicated to all Finchel and FaBerry supporters.**


End file.
